Life After Death
by waitwhathuh
Summary: "Whatever happens… no matter how mad people are… no matter the consequences… we'll have each other. That's not going to change." Sequel to Dead to You. Cori.
1. Cat Came Back

**Author's Note: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! HEART PROBLEMS CAN'T HOLD ME BACK ANYMORRRE! I mean, hey. Here's that sequel to Dead to You I've been talking about. Look at it. It'll be different from Dead to You in the sense that it won't have that mystery plot driving it anymore. Instead, we just continue Cat and Tori's story together - Life after Cat's fake death. Get it? I know you do. Alright, let's get the ball rolling. **

**Disclaimer: Not owning Victorious never bothered me anyway. Just kidding. It does.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 4<strong>**th****, 2017**

"So wait… let me get this straight… You and Cat were best friends in high school, like you said…" Vik starts, his brow furrowed as he tries to figure it out.

"Yes." I nod.

"But, she's _also_ the friend you told me and Nicky about who was kidnapped and never heard from since." Vik continues, relaying the information we just told him.

"Correct." Cat confirms.

"But when Tori came here to sign with our recording company, she found you and saw you weren't kidnapped. You just left on your own." Vik combs through his short, black, spiked hair with his hand.

"Uh-huh." I sigh, shifting slightly. Damn, this was a complicated story.

"But now that you two have fallen in love and Cat has left her fiancé, you need to go back home and clear the air about Cat's supposed death." Vik looks between the two of us.

"Exactly." I state. He blinks for a moment before turning to his blonde best friend.

"I can't tell if they're shitting me or not." Vik groans. Nicky gives a shrug.

"As if we ever thought T and Cat had a normal relationship. I believe it." Nicky claims. Vik runs his hand through his hair again.

"Okay. I'm still processing but… I get it." He blows out a breath. "What about your career, Tori?"

"It'll have to be put on hold, for now… just figure out some sort of game plan for when I come back, I'll keep posting on my Splashface page in the meantime, and then I'll be back in Toronto as soon as we sort everything out. Cat's my priority right now." I declare, looking over at my tiny, beautiful redheaded girlfriend. She gives me a grateful smile and squeezes my hand.

"Well… Okay. We'll keep in contact though, right?" Vik asks.

"Pfft, of course. I couldn't go too long without talking to my two favourite record producers." I chuckle. Nicky suddenly jumps on me and I feel her knuckles dig into my scalp.

"Your _only _record producers. And don't you forget it." Nicky says, stopping her assault on my scalp. I scowl, trying to fix my hair. "Hey, but out of curiosity, who's your favourite out of me and Vik? There's one right answer." Nicky grins. I stare at them, both of them looking expectant.

"Uh, so, Cat and I have a lot of packing to do. Our flight leaves in the morning…" I rush out, starting to pull Cat away.

"Hey! You didn't answer!" Vik complains.

"Oh shush, you know she's just trying to spare your feelings because the answer is obviously me." Nicky scoffs.

"You're hilarious." Vik rolls his eyes. I let out a deep breath and Cat giggles, turning to them.

"Bye guys! Thanks for everything!" Cat calls to them.

"Good luck in LA you two. We'll be here when you get back!" Nicky calls after us.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think we have everything… We might go a bit over the luggage weight limit, but we can just switch some stuff over to our carry-on if it comes to it. I may have over-packed but I don't know how long we'll be there…" I mutter, trying to shove my suitcase closed. Cat doesn't say anything, so I look up. She's standing at the window of my run-down studio apartment silently. "Cat?" I try to get her attention, but she just keeps looking down through the window. I let out a sigh and walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her tight against me. She leans back into me.<p>

"Sorry. I zoned out." Cat mumbles.

"Nervous?" I ask her softly.

"That doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling." She sighs, reaching up to put her hand over one of my arms, her thumb rubbing it gently.

"It's not too late. Cat, if you're not ready, we can cancel the flight…" I murmur, resting my lips on her shoulder.

"If I don't go back now, I never will. I need to go back." Cat states. I nod, shutting my eyes and squeezing her tight. Then I slowly turn her in my arms, clutching her shoulders. Her deep eyes search mine and I stare into them, sifting through the fear to see the love she looks at me with. "What?" She asks after a moment.

"Your eyes are beautiful." I breathe. She looks at me for a moment, and then she breaks into a smile. "Ah, there it is." I chuckle and kiss her dimple, that cute indent on her cheek I only see when she smiles. She blushes and looks down shyly, her smile growing wider. Distracting her from upsetting things by being overly romantic _always_ works.

"How did I go so long without you in my life?" Cat sighs, looking back up at me. I smile and leave an intimate peck on her lips.

"Splashface videos." I mumble, and she giggles.

"Right. Those helped. The real live thing is so much better though." She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a deep kiss. She squeaks a bit as I scoop up her legs to carry her, but we don't break the kiss. I walk her over to our bed and lay her down on it, only detaching our mouths so I can run my lips over her neck.

"Let's not worry about tomorrow. Let's just worry about tonight. Right now." I whisper, and she moans softly as her fingers tangle in my hair.

"Kay, kay."

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 5<strong>**th****, 2017**

I wake up with a gasp ripping from my lungs as if a weight was just dropped on my chest. I don't really remember, but I must have had a bad dream… No. It wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A memory I'd rather forget. It was just after Cat had disappeared, and I remembered how lost and confused I was about everything. And angry. These emotions somehow crept into my subconscious mind and now they linger in my consciousness, an empty void left by Cat's absence.

I bite back a sob as I turn my head. She's sidled up to me, sleeping soundly. It had taken her a while to fall asleep last night, but I eventually got her to relax enough to have her nod off. I didn't allow myself to sleep until I was sure she was out like a light, and then I joined her. Now she seems untroubled, and instead I'm the one wracked by my memories. I reach out slowly and caress her shoulder. Yeah, she's here alright, where she's supposed to be. What a relief… I'd almost forgotten how painful her absence was. I've been used to her being alive again since January.

But the other people who knew her… that's still their reality. Her family, our friends, they're all still lost and confused and angry about Cat's disappearance. They're not as lucky as I am right now, having her right next to me, alive and breathing. And I know the full story. We're going to have to find a way to overcome those intense emotions or… or they'll never accept her back.

"Cat…" I whisper. Her eyelids twitch slightly, but that's about it. Huh. Weird. Usually she's a pretty light sleeper. She must be exhausted. "Cat." I say a little louder. A soft, confused sound escapes her lips and her eyes flutter open.

"Tori? Is it time to go?" She yawns. I look over her at the window. There's barely any morning light flooding in.

"Not yet." I sigh. Maybe I shouldn't have woken her.

"What's up?" She asks groggily.

"Hug me." I mutter my request. She stares at me for a moment, and then she wraps her arms around my waist and holds me close. I put my arms around her neck, burying my face in her hair. There. I already feel better. "Thanks." I breathe.

"Did something happen?" She inquires, sounding more awake.

"No. Just…" I let out a sigh, "Believing you were dead was _really _awful, Cat."

"I know. I'm sorry, love. I'll never do that to you again." She mumbles. I squeeze her tight.

"I was just thinking about… how easy this isn't going to be."

"I need to set things right. I can't leave them there… in that awful place you're talking about." Cat sighs.

"Yeah… hopefully they'll be okay with better late than never." I mutter. She chuckles slightly, pulling back. She rubs up and down my arm comfortingly.

"Better?"

"As usual." I smile. I brush her hair back and she gives me a soft smile. "How much are you going to tell them? About… why you left." I ask. She closes her eyes and bites her lip. I know it's still almost impossible for her to even think about, even after she's told me everything. That self-inflicted abortion nearly destroyed her and caused her to almost marry a man she didn't love. She was able to tell me but… I'm a special case.

"I don't know yet. I'm kind of hoping they'll accept me at a 'need-to-know' basis but I'm probably being too hopeful." Cat murmurs.

"Probably… honestly, Cat… they're going to want answers." I admit.

"And they deserve them. I just… Tori, you know…"

"I do." I nod before kissing her on the forehead. "Never mind. Let's just take one thing at a time. Right now we should both get a few more hours of sleep." I decide.

"Good idea." Cat snuggles her head into the pillow. "Tori?"

"Mhm?"

"…Hug me." She whispers. I smile and envelop her into my arms.

A few hours later, we're at Pearson Airport, both shifting uncomfortably for different reasons. Ugh. I _hate_ planes. But Cat has more to worry about than I do.

"Do you have your Stacy passport?" I ask her. She pulls out a small, navy blue book with a golden Canadian coat of arms on it. She told me it's actually a real passport that Barry somehow was able to obtain, it's just… for a fake person. Barry pulled through in one area, at least. That makes me think he may not have been involved with the cleanest business transactions. But for right now I'm not questioning it.

"Yep. Everything's here." Cat mutters, opening the booklet to her cute, pouty picture. I'm so sure she looks sexy in a passport photo. Come on. "Hopefully it works…"

"Hopefully?" I question.

"Well, I've never actually used it to leave Canada before. I've been so afraid that as soon as I walk through customs, some sort of camera will recognize me as Cat and then…" She shudders.

"That's not how we want everyone to find out…" I sigh, and she nods. "Don't worry. Technically Stacy is a citizen of Canada officially, right? Clean record? Just… try not to look guilty up there and we'll be fine." I breathe.

"Sure. Fine. Too bad guilt is the only thing I feel. And like my stomach is going to jump out of my body and punch me in the face. That might be the same thing." Cat mumbles. I give her a pitying look and lean over to peck her on the temple. She seems to relax a bit, leaning into me. "Do you have your tranquilizers?"

"Sure do." I tap the prescription bottle in my pocket.

"When do you take them?" Cat asks.

"Half an hour before the flight, but I'll wait until we actually get on the plane this time. I want to stay vivid with you as long as I can." I assure her. She gives me a smile.

"Thanks. But you must be freaking out…"

"So must _you_! I can deal with a phobia for an extra thirty minutes. You're going through something life changing." I brush her hair back.

"Oh, is that what I'm doing? I totally forgot." She shivers.

"One thing at a time, right?" I remind her. She takes a deep breath.

"One thing at a time." She nods.

"Bags please?" The bag check woman requests as we reach her.

Luckily we didn't have to pay for any extra fees for our bags, and then we headed to customs. I had to rub Cat's back the entire line up to keep her from shaking. If these boarder officers see anything even slightly off, they won't hesitate to question you. A background check on Cat wouldn't turn out well.

We reached the part where they check passports. I went first, handing my passport out. The officer looked down, looked up, and then handed me back my passport, waving me through. I walk forward and glance back to see a stoic Cat hand her passport forward. He looks at her passport, and his eyes instantly narrow. He looks back up at Cat and stares hard at her face, and then looks back at the passport. He does this several times. I don't even think Cat's breathing anymore.

Finally, he raises an eyebrow. "You look very familiar." He says slowly. I feel myself pale.

"I… uh…" Cat fumbles, but the officer snaps his fingers.

"I know who you are now!" He exclaims. Cat goes slack jawed and I tense, ready to tackle her out of the way and make a mad dash out of the airport. "You work at that diner where they sing to you! My family loves that place. You're the best singer, and my fourteen year-old boy has a big crush on you." He winks. Both Cat and I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, thanks so much. Happy to meet a fan." Cat gives a sweet smile.

"My boy will be ecstatic I ran into you. Have a safe flight." He smiles back, handing her the passport. She takes it quickly and nods.

"Thank you, I will!" Cat says, and rushes back to my side. We give each other a wide-eyed look, and then we silently walk to get our bags looks at by customs, both slightly shaken.

Seeing as we didn't have any weapons or drugs, we easily went through the x-rays and then we grabbed a light breakfast at one of the airport Tim Hortons to settle both our stomachs. Cat seems to have relaxed considerably now that she made it through customs, but now I can see the planes taking off and landing on the airstrip, and it's making _my_ stomach want to punch me in the face. Usually by now I'd have taken the tranquilizers so I'd feel a little relaxed.

"You can take them now if you want. I don't mind." Cat assures me while gently taking my hand.

"No, I'll wait." I state, my voice trembling slightly. She gives me a concerned look, but she drops it. She knows by now that I won't change my mind when it comes to being there for her. Instead, we sit in the terminal and she puts a comforting arm around me, her fingers absentmindedly playing with my hair. I smile slightly. Better than any tranquilizer.

Well, until I get into the high-flying metal tube of death.

"Tori." Cat whispers to me.

"Hmm?" I sigh, lost in the movements of her hand.

"They're boarding." She informs me.

"Oh. _Oh_." I suck in a breath.

"It'll be fine. I got you. Come on." Cat coos, pulling me up. She takes me over to the line-up gently. "Don't worry, okay? You're more likely to crash driving your car every day. In fact, you're more likely to get eaten by a shark. _While_ driving." Cat tries to reassure me.

"That's the thing. I'm not even afraid of crashing. I'm just afraid of being up high." I shudder. "Although, now I'm afraid of a shark flying through my windshield while driving from now on. Thanks for that."

"Be careful when driving by oceans and aquariums." Cat giggles, and just the sound of her laugh lightens me up a bit. I love how she does that.

"I'll keep that in mind." I mutter. We show our tickets and head in. As soon as my feet hit the floor of the plane, my legs turn into a wobbly mess and Cat has to shoulder me the entire way to our seats. She takes the window seat and considerately slides the shade on the window shut. I just wish the rest of the passengers would do the same. "Ugh, the plane hasn't even taken off yet." I groan, plopping into my seat.

"Tori, take your tranquilizers. Now." Cat demands, reaching over to clip me in with the seatbelt.

"Okay… Okay…" I nod frantically, taking out my pills. I grab two and pop them in my mouth quickly. Then I freeze. "Shit."

"What?"

"I don't have any water. I can't dry swallow." I groan. Cat stares at me for a moment, and then I watch her eyes get heavy. She slowly licks her lip and leans in close to my ear before whispering something in French into it with the sultriest voice ever. I gulp hard, feeling the pills rush down my throat. I choke slightly, but they're gone. "Jesus, Cat." I gasp.

"It worked, didn't it?" She leans back with a smirk.

"What'd you even say?"

"He's not here right now, could I take a message?" She chuckles. "It's one of the phrases I learned to say in French when someone from the Montreal division of TD called for Barry."

"How sexy." I sigh. Actually though… she probably could've said anything in French and I'd be putty in her hands. I'll have to remind her of this next time we have some time alone. I wonder when that will actually be…

"Feeling better?" She asks.

"I'll let you know in a bit. It needs a while to start taking affect." I breathe. She nods slightly, and I feel her hand slip into mine. She's silent for a moment.

"…How do you think they'll react?" Cat whispers.

"I don't know, Cat." I sigh.

"Think they'll murder me?"

"I doubt their first reaction to them finding out that someone wasn't murdered is to murder them." I assure her.

"I hope so…" She mutters. Again, I kiss her temple.

"I think they'll just have a lot of questions. That's how I was." I shrug, starting to feel the fuzziness of the tranquilizers.

"And I didn't even give you any." She shakes her head. "Let's just hope they all react the same way you did."

"Okay, but if they all fall in love with you, too, I got dibs on you first." I mutter with a smile. She blinks and then smiles.

"Starting to feel the effects of the pills?" She inquires.

"A little bit." I chuckle.

"Yes, you have dibs." She giggles, kissing me on the cheek. "And then there's the police…"

"Maybe it won't be a big thing." I offer. She shuts her eyes.

"Tori… your dad is a cop. You know they won't just ignore it. I fabricated evidence and lead the LAPD on a wild goose chase. They aren't going to just turn a blind eye to it." She mumbles. I look down at our conjoined hands and start running circles into her skin with my thumb. She's right. She'll have to face some sort of punishment… But I hope it'll just be a slap on the wrist. Or less.

"That doesn't mean you're going to jail." I assure her softly. "Besides, I'll be right there with you. Literally. I mean… I've kept your existence a secret for seven months. Kind of suspicious."

Her head snaps up to look into my eyes. "You don't think you'll actually get into trouble, do you?" Her voice drips with concern. I give a shrug. I knew this was a possibility, but thanks to the beginnings of a tranquilizer high, I feel a bit more nonchalant about it. Besides, I promised I'd stand by Cat, no matter what. If we both go to jail… at least I can look out for her in there.

"I don't know. I was prime suspect number one after you first disappeared." I reveal. Her eyes practically bulge out of her head.

"You were _what_?!" She hisses.

"Yeah, because I was the last person to see you." I mumble. She flops back in her seat with a huff.

"Moose told me not to say goodbye to you in that parking lot. I guess he was right." She sighs. "I'm so sorry, Tori."

"No harm done. My name was cleared quickly, and I'm flattered you wanted me to be the last person you saw." I smile, tipping her chin toward me. I kiss her very softly. "Whatever happens… no matter how mad people are… no matter the consequences… we'll have each other. That's not going to change."

"Tori…" Cat sighs, her throat catching. The stewards begin the safety presentation, and I bite my lip.

"Damnit… my pills haven't kicked in enough and we'll be taking off soon." I mumble. She cups my face and brushes her lips against mine.

"It's okay… we've got each other." Cat murmurs. I blush and nod before burying my head into the crook of her neck, not planning on removing it until after the flight.

"Who do you want to see first?" I ask her quietly.

"…My parents." She breathes and I nod, nuzzling her.

"Okay, sunshine."

I remember clutching Cat tightly as the plane made its ascent into the air, but luckily my pills started to kick in a bit more soon after. I don't remember much other than admiring the smoothness of her neck and mumbling a few things to her. I must have fallen asleep as I usually do at some point, because Cat shook me awake softly. I was still pretty groggy as we got into the airport.

"That wasn't so bad." I yawn.

"It was a pleasant flight." Cat giggles, squeezing my hand. She gives me a sheepish look.

"…I didn't do or say anything embarrassing, did I?" I ask. Cat presses her lips together, mouth curled into a smile as she shakes her head.

"No, you just kept repeating how much you love me over and over again." She smirks.

"Oh." I blush. "The whole flight?"

"Until maybe the last two hours when you fell asleep. Even then, you stayed very… cuddly." Cat chuckles, and I blush more. Then I get an idea to transfer the blush onto her face.

"Well if all I did was tell the truth…" I say slyly, and I smile at her reddening cheeks before I turn away. I can be so smooth. I know I'll probably do something incredibly awkward later, so I'm just going to enjoy this while I can. "Okay. This way to the cabs." I note, looking at the signs. I feel her hand rest on the small of my back as we walk, and I grin when I turn to see a bit of a blush still on her face.

As we get towards the exit, I feel her hand leave my back when she stops short. I turn to give her a confused look. She's standing there, staring at the door with her bags dropped to her side. She seems to teeter a little. "So. That's LA out there, huh?" Cat breathes.

I let out a breath and reach out my hand. "I'm sure it missed you." I say softly. She looks at my hand and back at me, and I try to give her a reassuring look. She nods and pulls her hood up, like she had at the MMVAs. She can walk around Toronto no problem, but here in LA… who knows who might recognize her?

"I missed it, too." She sighs, taking my hand.

"Then let's go see it." I smile. She smiles too, but there's a nervousness about it. She picks up her bags and we head out the door, into the LA sunlight. She immediately looks up at the sky and I see the nervousness melt away. "Welcome back." I whisper. She looks over at me, a bright smile on her face.

"I never would've been able to make this step without you. Thank you." She murmurs, but she shifts her feet. "So… this was a good first step. Let's go buy a return ticket to Toronto…"

"Cat…" I sigh, "I'm not letting you come this far just to go home now."

"I knew you were going to say that." She groans. "You're right. Might as well take the plunge." She takes a deep breath, looking at a cab. "First stop… My parents."

* * *

><p>"There it is." Cat breathes after we step out of the cab. Cat's Nona sold the Venice apartment after Sam left and Cat's parents moved back to LA in hopes that their missing daughter could find them better that way. I suppose they'll finally get their wish today.<p>

"There it is." I nod. I hear her breath catch, and I see her lip tremble a bit.

"Strange. I almost expected it to be… different. I don't know." Cat mumbles. I give her a gentle kiss on the cheek and she gives me a nervous look.

"Whatever happens, happens." I say.

"Right." She nods. "Oh god."

We walk up the stoop and her nails dig into my hand. I give her one last comforting look before knocking on the door. This'll be fine… it'll be fine. Her parents will just open the door and see their estranged daughter who was supposedly dead and _what the fuck are we doing_?

"Tori, this isn't right."

"I know." I mutter quickly.

"I can't do it like this." She shoots me a panicked look. "What do we-"

She's cut off by the handle turning. Without thinking I push Cat up against the wall beside the door, my hand on her chest, so that when her mom opens the door I'm in a weird leaning position.

"Heeey Mrs. Valentine." I give an overly-large smile. Cat's mom stares at me, her eyes blinking.

"Hi Tori. What a nice surprise. Back from Canada?" She asks, and I see Cat's eyes get glossy at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Yes, just visiting for a bit. Thought I'd drop by. Sorry I missed her birthday." I say. Mrs. Valentine gives my strange leaning position an odd look but she shrugs it off. She'd be used to strange things after having Cat and her brother as children.

"Oh that's quite alright. We got the flowers. They were very sweet." She smiles.

"I'm glad." I smile back, trying to mask the fact I have her missing daughter pinned against the wall right now.

"Would you like to come in for a bit? I just made some tea, actually…"

"Oh I couldn't. I have to get home soon, see my folks. Like I said, just wanted to drop by and say hi." I explain. Mrs. Valentine lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

"It's so obvious to see why she loved you so much. I appreciate the visit. Promise you'll come over for tea or some dessert before you go back to Canada?" She requests.

"I'll do my best, Mrs. Valentine." I nod. "Give my best to your son and husband."

"I will. Thank you, Tori. Goodbye."

"Goodbye!" I call out to her and she smiles before she closes the door. Cat lets out a gasp that made it sound like she was holding her breath the entire time before collapsing into my arms.

"I need to get away from here." She mutters, and I quickly cradle her against me and pull her away. She doesn't say another word until I pull her into a café nearby, hoping some food will perk her up a little.

"I mean, it's no Tim Hortons, but…" I try to lighten the mood, but Cat solemnly stirs her latte, not looking up. I place my hand over hers. "Cat…"

"I chickened out…" She mutters.

"No, Cat. You were right. That wasn't the way to do it." I sigh.

"Is there a _right_ way to tell all the people I've ever loved 'hey, guess what, I'm alive'?" Cat huffs.

"I don't think so, but there's got to be a better way than going door to door and saying 'hey, guess what, I'm alive'." I smile sadly. She combs through her hair, frustrated.

"I didn't think this through." She mumbles. "But… oh my god, Tori. That was my mom." She breathes. Tears fill her eyes and a smile graces her features. "She still has the same voice and the same love for tea and… and the house smelled the same… Oh god, Tori. How do I go back to that? After all this time…"

"We'll find a way." I assure her.

"What do we do in the meantime?" She asks.

"I… suppose you can stay at my place." I suggest. She stares at me.

"You mean… the same house where the cop assigned to my case lives? No offence, Tori. But I think he'll notice when a murder victim starts walking around his house to get a glass of water. Maybe I should just get a hotel…" Cat sighs.

"No, no way I'm letting you be alone for a **second** during this time. You're staying with me, in my room. It's not much smaller than my apartment in Toronto, anyway." I state.

"So… you're going to hide me. In your room." Cat gapes.

"Yep."

"…I can't see that going well. But, I trust you. Now, how are you getting me there?"

I lean back in my chair. "You know what _really _sucks about us not dating when we were teenagers?" I ask. She raises her eyebrow.

"I can think of many things. But what's your point?" Cat inquires. I give her a sheepish grin.

"We never had one of those moments where you sneaked into my bedroom window…"

* * *

><p>"Tori, I don't know about this. I'm not a very good climber."<p>

"Don't worry. There's tons of foot holds… which is actually kind of worrying. You'd think a house with a cop in it would have more security." I scrunch my eyes at the wall leading up to my bedroom window. We had been able to sneak around my house. I hope none of our neighbours saw and thought it was suspicious. No big deal, just harbouring a well-known dead girl…

"Great. So you'll come get me right away, right?" Cat asks, looking worried.

"Yes, of course. Just kind of… hang by the window and I'll go through the front door, say hi to my parents, and then run upstairs to unlock the window. I won't even be a minute." I assure her.

"Why did it have to be climbing, though?" She whines.

"Just… pretend it's The Gorilla Club. Remember how amazing you were at those things?" I ask.

"I don't think I had a good sense of mortality back then." She huffs.

"I promise I'll be right there. Be careful." I give her a quick kiss on the mouth and hoist her up. She looks down at me once she gets a good grip on the ledge.

"Please hurry. For all I know, Sinjin could still be lurking in your property's foliage." Cat sighs. I wrinkle my nose.

"I sure hope not. See you soon." I nod at her, and I turn to head to the front door. "I should really talk to my dad about getting better security…" I mumble under my breath. When I look back, Cat's already almost to my window. She can't climb, my ass.

I head to the front, grab all our bags and head through the door. My mom is in the kitchen and she immediately looks up. "Tori! Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?" She asks. I… I didn't tell them I was coming home? Shit.

"Oh, right. Sorry, mom. I just wanted to visit for a bit and I guess I forgot to tell you." I laugh nervously, dropping mine and Cat's luggage.

"You'd think we'd be the first to know something like that." My dad says, walking down the staircase.

"No matter. It's a wonderful surprise. It's nice to see you home." My mom gushes, running from the kitchen to give me a hug.

"It's nice to be home." I mutter into her shoulder. As much as I love the life I built with Cat in Toronto, I do miss my family a lot. My mom lets me go only to have me enveloped with a hug from my dad.

"Hey kiddo." He chuckles.

"Hi dad. How's work been?" I ask as he pulls away.

"Slow, which is a good thing with the field I'm working in." He smiles. I let out a breath. At least Cat's reappearance won't interfere with any big cases.

"That's good." I say. I notice my mom looking at all the suit cases.

"You certainly don't travel light." She comments.

"Well you know me… I have to bring my wardrobe everywhere. I'm going to bring it up to my room now, and then probably turn in for the night. You know those tranquillizers really incapacitate me." I yawn for affect.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want some dinner? I just finished making it." My mom offers. I shake my head.

"No, I mean it sounds nice but I'm _really_ tired-"

"Come on, Tori." My dad shoves me from behind. "We haven't eaten together since Easter. It'd be good to get some home cooked food into you."

"Won't be more than fifteen minutes." My mom winks. Fifteen minutes?! Cat's going to **kill** me.

"Uhhh o-okay." I submit. What can I say? I don't have an argument other than I have a missing person hanging off my window sill right now, and I can't really say that. God damnit. Cat's going to break up with me. I really enjoyed my time being her girlfriend, too.

I scarfed down my food but even then it took ten minutes between them asking questions. I rushed upstairs and threw open my door. The first thing I saw was Cat's face in the window, glaring at me. I quickly unlock the latch and slide it up. I can see her hands shaking from holding herself up so long.

"Cat, I am _so_ sorry." I breathe, hoisting her into my room. "My parents demanded I eat with – whoa!" I lose my balance, stumbling back to the ground against my bed with Cat over top of me.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd hate you." Cat mutters into my chest.

"Fair enough." I sigh, squeezing her tight against me. I pull ourselves up, only to be pushed onto my bed. She covers me with herself quickly, her lips firmly attaching to mine. Her hand gently caresses my cheek as she drags her tongue along my own, any anger seemingly gone from her mind.

"Do you know…" She breathes for a moment when our lips part before continuing our kiss, "How much I fantasized…" Another gulp of air followed by more fervent kissing, "About making out with Tori Vega on her bed when I was a teenager?"

"I hope I…" I also mumble between kisses, "Live up to your expectations."

"You exceed them." She moans into my mouth.

"Did your fantasies… just involve making out?" I ask.

"Do you want to find out?" She husks, running her lips along my jaw and back to my lips.

"Oh hell ye-" I'm cut off by my own, uncontrollable yawn. Cat leans off me with a small smile and she runs a finger down my chest.

"Rain check. You're too tired." She chuckles lightly. I let out a groan and grasp her arms.

"Noo not too tired, never too ti-" I'm cut off by my own yawn again. Damnit, tranquillizers.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Cat giggles, pulling me up. I already feel my body slowing down, my energy on its last leg. I lazily strip down to shorts and a tank top, Cat watching me with admiration the whole way. I sneak her across the hallway to the bathroom so we can brush our teeth, and luckily we never ran into my parents. I crawl onto my bed, my eyes heavy, and Cat cuddles up behind me, slinging an arm over my torso.

"You okay?" I mutter tiredly.

"Mhm. Why?" Cat asks. I ask because she's been taking this whole situation surprisingly well.

"Just… I'd understand if this was taking a toll on you. It's a lot to take in. You probably thought you'd never be here again..." I murmur, starting to lose consciousness. Cat stays silent, and the last thing I remember is the sensation of her lips resting on the nape of my neck.

* * *

><p>Usually on a night after I take tranquillizers, I'm out cold for a good eight to ten hours. Dreamless, uninterrupted abyss. But for some reason, something causes me to awaken. My eyes flutter open to my dark room, but there's a light coming from my desk, illuminated by my laptop. Cat's silhouette is outlined in front of it, her silently scrolling through something. Judging by the darkness outside, it's in the middle of the night.<p>

"Cat?" I ask groggily. She turns to me.

"Hi, sweetheart. Did I wake you?" She asks.

"I don't think so." I shake my head, pushing myself out of bed. "What are you doing?" I walk slowly over to her.

"I couldn't sleep." Cat mumbles, turning back to the screen. I look over her shoulder. She's in a search engine, and typed in the search bar is: _How to tell people you're still alive_.

I let out a sigh. "That's specific." I stand over her, putting my arms around her neck from behind.

"Apparently not specific enough. There's no results. No… step-by-step guidelines on how to break this kind of news." Cat sighs. I rest my lips on top of her head.

"I wish it were that easy." I murmur.

"Me too… On the bright side, instead I got a lot of results of 'how to tell someone you're still **in love** with them'. Here, let me try it." She clears her throat, tilting her head up. "I'm still in love with you. Oh god, glad I got that off my chest."

"Oh, Cat." I chuckle, amazed at her lightheartedness even though I can tell she's struggling with the current situation. "That's good to hear. How long have we been officially together? Just over two weeks?" I grin. She shuts her eyes.

"Feels longer than that." She coos. "If only I had found one of these web pages like, five months ago…"

"Yes but think of all the emotional turmoil we would've missed out on." I joke. Her eyes pop open.

"True." She smiles. "Still, maybe I could've used these tips. I mean, one site suggested doing a musical presentation. Kind of up my alley."

"Well, yeah. Remember that one time you and Robbie sang bad news to people? It's a great way to break news good or bad." I remember fondly. Then, my light bulb goes off. "Wait…"

"Wait what?" Cat inquires, but I'm formulating a plan in my brain.

"Cat, I think that's our answer." I say slowly.

"To… what?"

"How we're going to tell everyone." I state. Cat pauses a moment.

"…Tori, you can't just write a song about how I'm not dead and perform it for everyone. There's some news not even songs can break easily." She sighs.

"No, no I know that. But I mean…" I twist the chair around so she's facing me, my hands on her shoulders. "What if we gather everyone, in one place. I set it up as a private concert for friends and family. And it starts out that way, but then I start talking about you and… kind of ease them into the idea of you being alive. Tell our story, starting from behind The Larksong Diner. Then at the end…"

"I come out and show everyone it's all true." Cat breathes, her eyes wide.

"I mean, it's not the easiest news to deliver, but I think this is the softest way to deal the blow. Everyone together, feeling sentimental, then they know your backstory without you having to say any of it and then… you're back." I explain.

"I love it. I love you." Cat pulls me down to kiss her. "Okay. Let's do it. How?"

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. For now, my sunshine needs her rest." I murmur, and she smiles lovingly at me.

"I think I can feel a bit more at ease now." Cat agrees, turning to close my laptop and then standing up to head to my bed. This time, I cuddle up from behind and hold her.

"Goodnight, Cat. And by the way…"

"What?" Cat mumbles sleepily.

"I'm still in love with you." I smirk. I feel her mouth curl into a soft smile and she squeezes my hands at her stomach.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 6<strong>**th****, 2017**

"Hey mom, could I maybe… eat the rest of this in my room?" I ask innocently about my breakfast. My mom blinks at me.

"Well okay. I suppose you're an adult now so you can do whatever. But if you get any maple syrup on your floor, I'm not cleaning it up. Especially this real stuff you brought from Canada. It's like Grizzly Glue." My mom sighs. I take my plate of food and start to head up the stairs.

"Delicious Grizzly Glue." I state, heading up.

"Oh, one more thing. Before you go see your friends can you pick me some stuff up at the grocery store? You know. Since you're home." She requests. Now I blink at her.

"See my friends? Aren't they out of town?" I ask. My mom gives me a puzzled look.

"Almost all of them are home. I thought that's why you came home. To see them." She explains. My eyes widen.

"They are? Who? Why?" I question.

"Honestly, don't you talk to them anymore?" She huffs. I feel a bit if guilt. Generally I try to keep up with them, mostly through Andre, but during the month before the wedding I was so consumed with work and distracting myself from Cat, I lost touch. "Luckily I talk to their parents. Beck just finished promoting a new product so he gets a break. Tim Burton is working on a new project, but it's in LA so Jade is with him. Robbie just finished his tour and… I think Andre will be home in two days from a radio tour of his new single."

"Oh. Geez, I had no idea. Thanks for letting me know. I'll definitely drop by on them." I nod.

"And groceries?" She raises her eyebrow.

"_Yes_ mother." I sigh, heading the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Great, I'll leave a list for you on the fridge." She calls up. I head to my door and open it, seeing Cat lounging on my bed with a PearPad. She looks up and smiles, but she waits until I close the door before she speaks.

"Tori, you didn't have to give me some of your breakfast." She sighs.

"I'm not going to let you starve. Besides, I've found when I come home now, my mom loads my plate up way too much." I set the plate down in front of her. I wasn't kidding. I ate a fairly large portion of it and there're still two pancakes, two sausages and a good helping of seasoned scrambled eggs.

"Thanks, Tor." She smiles, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek before digging in to her food.

"So guess what I just found out." I start.

"Whut?" She mumbles through a mouthful of pancakes.

"The gang is in town."

Her eyes widen and she sputters a moment. "They are? How do you know?"

"My mom just told me. Good timing on our parts, I guess." I shrug.

"Yeah… now we don't have to come up with an excuse to make them all leave their lives and come here." Cat mutters, looking slightly off-put by the news. I eye her cautiously.

"Andre will be here in two days, and I don't know how long everyone will be here for. So, we better hold the 'concert' this weekend." I say carefully.

"Yeah…" She breathes, putting her fork down and staring intensely at her plate. "I guess I didn't think it'd be so soon. I thought maybe I could take a bit of a breather."

"I know, but we have to take this opportunity. Besides, I don't know how well keeping you cooped up in my room for like a month without anyone finding out would go." I comfortingly rub her shoulder. "It'll be like ripping off a band-aid. Get it over with. It'll be better than anticipating it."

"The climb of the roller coaster is the worst part…" Cat mumbles, and then she looks up at me with a small smile. "I suppose you're right. But I'm still nervous, and we don't even know how this concert is going to happen."

"I know you're nervous, and I think we can figure out the concert details today. I have to go get groceries for my mom at some point, so while I'm out I'll find a venue and then invite everyone." I explain. She tilts her head.

"Do you have a venue in mind?" She asks. I give her a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p>"Tori Vega! What a pleasant surprise! You really should have climbed through the window."<p>

"Right. I should have. Sorry, Sikowitz." I run my hand through my hair awkwardly, looking at my high school teacher. He sure hasn't changed. I nearly had a break down walking through the Hollywood Arts doors and seeing my "Make It Shine" locker now covered up by balloon animals. I missed this place. I went into our old classroom and luckily, Sikowitz didn't have a class at this time.

"No matter. It's really nice to see you again." He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Seriously. It's nice to see you looking so well." He smiles. Right… last time he saw me was at graduation when I had barely passed. I was a mess.

"You too." I smile back. He releases me and walks to the front of the classroom and hops on the small stage.

"So, what have you been up to? Why have you graced my presence today?" He inquires.

"Well, I've been living in Canada…"

"Ah! Canada. I vacationed there once. I don't remember any of that trip." Sikowitz reminisces. Then he grimaces. "Oh wait. Yes I do."

"Uh… right. Well I've been there at a recording studio…"

"That's right! I saw your performance at that music awards show. Very well done, Tori. Very well done. You and all of your friends are quite the rising stars. Some of my star pupils. I knew you'd all do great things." He smiles.

"Thanks. And yeah. We had a great mentor to teach us." I say. He waves his hand dismissively.

"Oh pssh, you kids were a special group. I was honoured to be a part of your development." Then his face falls. "It's such a shame about Cat. I think about where she would have ended up often. She wasn't always the brightest bulb, but she certainly had talent. She would've gone far." Sikowitz sighs. "Sorry. Must still be a sore topic for you."

"It's fine. I've… learned to focus on the positives of her life. That way, she's always still with me…" I mutter. "Anyway, I think she was a bright bulb. She was just a bright bulb that was imaginative and distracted."

"Too right." He sighs.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is I'd like to rent out the blackbox for this Saturday." I request.

"Hmm, I'm sure I can pull some strings, especially for an alumnus such as yourself. May I ask why?"

"I'm going to hold a private concert for family and friends. You're invited too, of course." I state.

"Ah, I'd love to. What time?" He asks.

"I'm thinking around 2PM." I suggest.

"Ah, a matinee! Fantastic. I will book that for you." Sikowitz nods.

"Thanks, Sikowitz." I grin, and then I hear that all too familiar Hollywood Arts bell ring.

"That's the cue for my next class to come in. I must shape the minds of the future. I have a new student that is going to attempt The Bird Scene." He winks. "It was nice to see you again!" Sikowitz bellows before leaping out the window. I stare at the window, and then shake my head. Same old Sikowitz.

After I saw Sikowitz I went around to my friends' houses to tell them about the "concert". Beck still preferred to live in an RV in his parents' driveway, but thanks to his success he was able to renovate. Not only is Fat Biscuit's RV now bigger, but it has several emergency exits. Great idea from Beck.

When I got there, Jade was with him. By their dishevelled look, I'd say I interrupted something. That just made me miss Cat. They looked pleasantly surprised (even Jade) and said they'd love to attend the concert. Robbie reacted the same, as did Cat's parents and Nona. I texted Andre and he said he was stoked. I thought about maybe contacting Sam, but… I don't know where she is these days, or if the number she gave me over three years ago even works anymore. I think we're good with these few people, plus my parents. I don't know about Trina… I think she was a little too self-absorbed to even notice Cat was gone.

Speaking of Trina, her car is now in my house's driveway. I didn't know she was home.

"Hey mom. I got your groceries." I say, walking in through the front door. My mom gets up from the couch.

"Thanks, honey." She smiles.

"Hey, is Trina home?" I ask.

"Ugh. Yes." My mom huffs, and I raise my eyebrow. "Oh, I mean… Yes! It's wonderful to have both my wonderful daughters home at the same time!" She exclaims through a tight smile. "But yes, she just got home about fifteen minutes ago. Said she was on a 'leave of absence'."

"Oh, okay. Cool." Great. More people to hide Cat from. "And by the way, mom. I'm holding a private concert at Hollywood Arts this Saturday. You and dad should come."

"Ohh, how exciting! Just like old times." My mom gushes. "You should invite Trina, too. She's probably up in your room right now."

I freeze. What.

"She's in my room?!" I gape.

"Yes, whenever she comes home she uses it as a work-out room, because she doesn't want to get her own room all sweaty. She went upstairs before I could tell her that you're home." My mom explains.

Okay first of all, how dare she get all her sweat in my room? Second of all, oh my god, Cat!

"Gottago." I rush out, sprinting up the stairs. I quickly throw open my door. "Trina!"

She's in some weird, 80s' work out uniform, and she's bending over with her back to me, stretching down her leg. I rip my eyes from the unpleasant sight and search the room. No sign of Cat.

"Oh, hi Tori. Didn't know you were home." Trina stands up.

"Get out!" I snap.

"Now that's not a nice way to greet your sister. And if I leave, how will I complete my work-out?" She asks.

"Go for a run or something!" I glower. Her eyes light up.

"That's a great idea. Thanks, Tori. You are good for some things." Trina pats me on my head on her way out, and I quickly slam the door.

"Cat?" I whisper. There's silence for a moment. She didn't leave, did she?

"Is she gone?" I hear a small voice from somewhere in my room, and I let out a breath of relief.

"Yes. Where are you?" I ask the room, and then I watch as her red hair emerges out from under my bed.

"Ugh, that was awful." She breathes, and I quickly wrap my arms around her as she stands up.

"She didn't see you, did she?" I murmur into her hair.

"I don't think so. I heard someone coming and I thought it was you… then that person started singing, and I _knew_ it wasn't you. I dove under the bed just as she opened the door." Cat sighs.

"Thank god she's so stuck inside her own head." I mutter. She steps back from me for a moment.

"Honestly, I'm glad to hear she was just working out. I couldn't see anything from under the bed so I just heard… grunting. I thought she was doing, uh, something else." Cat flushes.

"I am _so _sorry you had to experience that." I groan.

"I have to say, I wouldn't give this hotel five stars. More like four. I would've given it three, but the service and management is impeccable." Cat licks her lip, putting her arms around my neck. I smile at her, putting my hands on her waist.

"You should see our cleaning service. We really know how to make the bed…" I murmur, leaning in to capture her lips in mine.

Then, my door is thrown open. "Sorry, I forgot my exercise band." Trina huffs, walking in. Cat and I pull apart, staring at Trina like deer caught in headlights. She picks the rubber band off the ground and then looks up at us, staring at us with our arms still around each other. She blinks. "Oh. Hey Cat. Haven't seen you around for a while. How've you been?"

"…Good." Cat breathes out.

"That's nice. You two have fun." She winks, walking out and closing the door behind her. I quickly run over and lock the door, resting my back against it.

"God, she is _so _self-absorbed!" I gape.

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 9<strong>**th****, 2017**

"So your sister saw Cat?" Vik asks into the video-call screen. I recognize the backdrop of Singing Falcon Records, and Nicky is behind Vik, peering in.

"Yeah. I guess if someone had to discover her, Trina was the best one too. She never mentioned Cat to anyone so I guess she didn't find it to be a big deal, which means she actually forgot Cat went missing." I sigh, combing through my hair.

"Your sister sounds… colourful." Nicky comments.

"That's one way to put it. She's so colourful she can't pay any attention to anything else around her." I huff. "Whatever. It came in handy this time around."

"Where is Cat, anyway?" Vik asks. I look over at her, hastily putting on her make-up at my mirror. Today is the big reveal, so she wants to at least give a good impression aesthetically. I think she looks perfect with or without make-up, but it's up to her. I know I'll be enhancing my features for the concert later, too. She looks up from hearing what Vik said, and I beckon her over. She leaves my mirror to plop herself beside me on my bed, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Hi Vik, hi Nicky!" She smiles.

"There she is!" Vik grins back.

"How are you doing, kid?" Nicky inquires, and Cat lets out a sigh.

"I'm doing okay. Thanks." Cat mutters. I reach around her back and stroke up and down her spine comfortingly.

"How are you both doing? Still in romantic paradise?" Vik smirks. Cat and I glance at each other, blushing.

"We're doing delightfully." I state.

"That's a relief. It would've been really awkward if you went through everything only to figure out you didn't click as a couple." Nicky jokes.

"Not possible." Cat mumbles, snuggling further into me. I give her a doting look.

"I'm happy for you two." Nicky grins. "Now, how long until you can share your love with _everyone else_?"

"Hopefully at 2pm today." I say.

"Oh then you better get going. It's 2pm now." Nicky chuckles. Vik turns to look at her.

"They're in Pacific time. It's only 11am there." Vik explains. Nicky stares at him.

"…I _know _Vikas. I'm not an idiot. I was making a _joke_." Nicky huffs. "God, what's the point of being the funny one if no one understands your jokes!?" She throws her hands up into the air and stalks out of the camera's view. Both Cat and I giggle.

"I miss you guys." I chuckle.

"We miss you, too. Please come back soon so we can get back to work? Nicky is obviously getting antsy just sitting on her ass." Vik sighs.

"Your face makes me antsy!" I hear Nicky call from the background.

"It depends of how today goes. Hopefully it's not an issue, we let everyone catch up and make nice, then we can come back to continue our lives together." I state.

"That'd be nice." Cat sighs. I smile and peck her on the side of her head.

"I hope you have a great plan to pull that off." Vik says slowly.

"I hope so… that's part of the reason I called. I need you to send me the audio tracks of Shake and Gold." I request.

"Sure. I'll do that right now." Vik nods, and we watch as he starts fiddling on his laptop. "What for?"

"I'm going to showcase my songs, make a sentimental speech about Cat, and after I sing Gold, I'm going to tell the backstory of it. How I met a girl… how she had a lot of secrets and how it was hard to trust her at first… how difficult it was because of her fiancé… how I fell in love… how I wrote this song." I explain.

"And then she's going to explain that it all worked out in the end, and that she brought that girl with her for everyone to meet. And that's… when I come out." Cat finishes.

"So you ease everyone into the backstory and by the time they see you, they won't need an explanation. Brilliant." Vik concludes with a nod. Nicky appears back on the screen, leaning in in front of Vik.

"I think you're all building this up in your head. I mean, it's a good plan, but you really think it'll go that smoothly?" Nicky questions.

"Probably not." I shrug, "But if there's any way to break this kind of news, I think this is a decent way."

"Touché. Just be prepared for something to go wrong." Nicky warns.

"Thanks, Nicky. We will." Cat sighs.

"Okay. The songs should be sent to your computer, now. Good luck, you two." Vik nods, pushing Nicky to the side.

"As usual, I'm rooting for the both of you." Nicky shoves Vik off the chair.

"Thanks… you guys are the best cheerleaders." I chuckle. Cat nods in agreement.

"And whatever happens today… Tori and I know that we'll at least always have your support." Cat murmurs. Vik stands up suddenly, sending Nicky flying.

"You got that right." He smirks.

* * *

><p>"Cat, we're here." I whisper. With an exasperated huff, Cat crawls out of the bin of clothes that she hid in. If anyone asked, I would just tell them I had a <em>lot <em>of costume changes.

"I would've liked to see Hollywood Arts again, too." Cat mutters, pulling a scarf off her head.

"I know, sunshine. But I couldn't risk anyone seeing you. Even if it was a teacher that started here after you left, they would've recognized you by the memorial picture of you they put up by the blackbox." I explain. She stares at me.

"They put a memorial up of me?" Cat blinks.

"You were well liked, Cat. And… me and the gang might've had something to do with it." I admit. Her mouth curls into a smile.

"That's sweet." Her fingers comb through her hair. "Guess they'll have to take that down, now."

"For the best reason possible." I murmur, taking her by the hips and kissing her on the forehead. I release her and walk further into the blackbox, where the chairs are set up for the big reveal. "Lots of memories in here."

"Mhm. Remember that time Rex tried to kill Trina?" Cat giggles.

"Yeah, and where I almost killed Rex." I chuckle back.

"And then there was that one time I told you I wanted something to ruin your weekend." Cat chuckles. "I was _so_ upset with you that day." She shakes her head.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, again." I sigh.

"Tori," She chuckles, putting her arms around my neck, "You're sorry for wanting a guy to like me for me and not my hair colour? You were looking out for me. I knew that."

"Then why'd you want my weekend ruined?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Because I was trying to make you jealous and it didn't work." She laughs. "I was in love with you and only you, remember? I was childish and blamed you for not liking me back."

"Oh. Well now that makes sense… To be fair, I'm mad at myself for not liking you back at the time." I grin.

"It's all good now." Cat pecks me on the lips. She turns to walk away, toward the performance space. "Want another memory confession? Remember that time Sikowitz took away our phones and I kind of went psycho trying to get mine back?"

"Yes… Who could forget? I've never seen someone kick Jade in the stomach." I laugh. She looks back at me with a smile.

"You're going to think this is crazy, but I had saved every message you had sent me that said 'I love you'. I hated not having them to look at, even if they were platonic. That's why I freaked out." She admits, turning away again. "I deleted all those messages after I left…"

"Cat…" I sigh. She shakes her head, her hand tracing the back of one of the chairs.

"This place… it's where I belonged. With Sikowitz and Jade and Beck and Robbie and… and you. I should've never left." She mutters. "I can't take back my leaving. We can't go back to making more memories in these hallways as if nothing happened. It's been three years, everyone's moved on… including me. But maybe with this new blackbox memory, it can be the start of me apologizing."

"I think it's a great place to start." I nod, giving her a hug from behind. "Can you do me a favour? I'm going to set up the music. Go check out the speakers and sound levels backstage?"

"Sure." Cat agrees, squeezing my arms around her. She pulls away and gives me a smile before disappearing beyond the curtains. I let out a sigh, inspired by my girlfriend's strength and determination. I pull out my phone and send a text, and then I head over to the stereo system and check to see everything's plugged in. I pop in the CD, press play and… nothing happens. Typical. The blackbox always had some sound issues.

I turn around to go tell Cat, only to walk right into a blast from my past.

"Hello Tori!" He grins. I falter, staring at the still-lanky bespectacled boy.

"S-Sinjin! What are you doing here?" I gape. How long had he been standing there? He didn't see me talking to Cat, did he? Ugh, he's still a creep.

"I work here!" He flashes his 'Hollywood Arts Staff Member' tag. "I'm the school's technical adviser. Just got in to help out with the… personal concert." He winks.

…Euuullgghh.

"Oh, uh… that's cool…" I stare at him, hoping he'll walk way. He just stares back, grinning.

"So, need any help?" He finally asks.

"Uh, no, no thank you. I've got it covered. You can go home." I assure him. He looks over me at the stereo.

"But you seem to be having some trouble with the sound. I know how to fix it." Sinjin states. I watch Cat step from behind the curtain, and when she looks over, her eyes widen. "I'll just go fiddle with the soundboard…" He starts to turn away but I grab his arms, keeping him rooted in place.

"No, no! I… I got it. I work with a soundboard in Toronto, so I know how to fix it." I say frantically. Cat stands there, frozen. Sinjin is also frozen.

"I dreamed of the day I would be touched by Tori Vega again." He shudders. My jaw pops open and I quickly remove my hands, wiping them on my jeans.

"Right. Well, why don't you…" I start waving my arms and pointing dramatically, trying to signal to Cat. "Go somewhere else." I say through gritted teeth. He stares at my arms, but Cat gets the message and ducks behind the curtain again.

"You okay, Tori? Do you need a massage?" Sinjin asks. I quickly step away.

"**Fuck** no." I snap. He looks disheartened.

"Well I have to do something. It's my job." He frowns. I let out a sigh.

"Okay, why don't you go wait along the wings and wait for me to give you a job, and _don't move_ until I tell you so." I instruct. He gives a salute.

"I await your request for a massage with baited breath." He states.

"Not going to happen."

He salutes again and then prances off to the wings. I let out a breath and then quickly rush to backstage, where Cat is hugging herself nervously. When she sees me, she lets out a breath of relief and walks close to me. "What's Sinjin doing here?" She whispers.

"He works here, apparently." I mutter.

"What if he sees me and ruins everything?" She hisses.

"He won't. I made sure he'll be out of the way. Just stay behind the curtain and I'll handle the rest." I assure her.

"I never thought there was someone here I _wasn't_ looking forward to seeing." Cat huffs. I smile and pull her in for a deep kiss. She instantly relaxes into me, and I can almost feel the tension melt from her body. I pull back and she has a contented look on her face. "There was a problem with the soundboard." She breathes dreamily.

"I know. I'll go fix it. People should showing up soon, so just stay back here." I murmur, walking away.

"Tori." She stops me. I turn to see her holding her phone up. "Why'd you send me a text message that says 'I love you'?" She asks with a smile.

"A new one to add to your collection." I smirk, heading back to the soundboard.

I checked in with Cat often and gave her a kiss if I saw her shaking too much, but I couldn't do much more than that. She's so nervous.

Everyone starts showing up about ten minutes to two, starting with Beck and Jade.

"So, what are you singing for us?" Jade asks.

"My two singles. Shake and Gold." I explain. She raises her eyebrow.

"You mean the song on your Splashface and the song you performed at the MMVAs?" She asks. I feel my mouth go dry.

"Uh… yeah." I admit.

"We've already heard those. You don't have any new stuff?" Jade sighs.

"I haven't really written anything else yet…" I mutter. She stares at me. "But it's more than the music! I'm going to fill you in on my life and my future." I shift awkwardly.

"Fun." Jade drawls, sauntering by. Beck gives me an apologetic look, running his hand through his hair.

"She's excited." He assures me.

"I'm sure she is. Thanks for coming." I smile.

Sikowitz shows up soon after, surprisingly through the door, followed by Robbie and my parents. Then Andre shows up.

"Hey Tori!" He gives me a hug. "Excited to hear your stuff."

"It's the same old stuff." Jade mutters from her seat.

"Ignore her. I can't wait to perform it live for everyone." I grin.

"You seem nervous." He notes.

"Do I?" I yank at my collar.

"Yeah. You're not usually this nervous to perform." Andre says slowly. "You'll be great, Tori." He claps me on the shoulder, heading to his seat. I let out a breath and turn back to the door. I better pull this off, for Cat's sake.

"Hello, Tori!" I hear the familiar voice of Mrs. Valentine's voice. She walks in with her husband and Cat's Nona.

"Hey! Thanks for coming!" I beam, trying to hide my nervousness. Above all, I need to make sure Cat's family welcomes her back with open arms.

"We were flattered when you invited us. Thank _you_." Mr. Valentine states. He has one of the largest smiles I've ever seen. Cat gets that from him. I go over to take Nona's arm.

"May I show you to your seat?" I offer, but she shakes her head.

"No thank you, dear. If I had to be shown to my seat, I'd be kicked off the Elderly Acres Volleyball team. We have a good chance of beating Seniors Orchard this year." Nona gushes.

"Uh… okay." I agree hesitantly.

"We would've brought our son, but he had a bit of an episode so we left him behind." Mr. Valentine explains.

"Your son is back home?" I question.

"Yes. There hasn't been any change all this time and we're no longer afford to keep him there. Since… family has become important to us, he's staying with us again." Mrs. Valentine explains.

"I understand. It's good you're back together again." I smile politely. They have no idea how much they'll be together again… The Valentines smile at me and head to their seats and I let out a breath. Here goes… everything.

I hop up to the front of the room and turn to address everyone.

"Hey, thanks for coming! As you guys know, I've been working in Toronto since January. It's been a whirlwind, but I have to say it's one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life… If not, the best. I want to share that with you… show you what I've been working on and some of my journey to get to this spot. Because you guys and Hollywood Arts… I wouldn't be anywhere without-"

"Hey Tori!" I'm cut off by a hushed whisper from the wings. I turn to glare at Sinjin.

"What?" I hiss.

"I found out a way to help out!" He exclaims. I give the audience an awkward smile.

"Sinjin, not now." I glare.

"Hear me out! Look, I can work the curtains for you!" He states, grabbing a rope for the back curtain. My eyes widen.

"Sinjin, no!" I rush to the wing to stop him, grasping the rope from him.

"Let me help!" He cries, and in the midst of our wrestling for the rope, his foot gets caught and we stumble over. In a last ditch effort, he grasps high at the rope to steady himself, only to pull it down with us. I can only listen in horror while the sound of the curtain being yanked up resonates in the blackbox, followed by a collective gasp.

With a pit in my stomach, I look up. Everyone in the audience has stood up in shock at the sight before them. Cat stands in the middle of the stage, equally shocked. I feel sick. It's too late. We can't cover this up. Nicky was right, as usual… something went wrong.

"Holy chiz, is that Cat Valentine?" I hear Sinjin breathe beside me. I quickly detangle myself and stand up, walking back onto the stage. Cat glances me with panic, and the audience continues to look shocked and confused. I'm at a loss. I didn't plan for this.

Cat seems to swallow hard before stepping forward, a guilty and apologetic smile on her face. Her mouth hangs open, a soft and airy voice escaping from her, addressing her long lost friends and family just as she had plenty of times back in high school. A last ditch effort to defuse the tension.

"Hiiii!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Don't give me that look. You know me and my cliffhangers. I never leave you hanging for long. SO here's the sequel. It's full of romantic interactions between Cat and Tori, huh? Am I making up for the amount of romance I held back from you in Dead to You? There'll be plenty of that in this story... Cat and Tori are ecstatic to be together. How will everyone else feel? Hmm...<strong>

**So tell me what you thought. Most of this story will take place in LA so unfortunately I won't have the home field advantage of Toronto anymore. Oh well. There are still plenty of twist and turns abound for Cat and Tori. Stick around if you want to see them take on the world together. **

**Fun Fact: This chapter took me 6 weeks to write because of surgeries and school and stuff... Don't worry, I should be updating once a week as per usual for the rest of the time.  
><strong>


	2. Et Voilà!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. If you follow me on Twitter, you'll know my adventure of my computer dying, and then my new computer screwing up and not saving a large portion of this file, and then losing the file entirely... Seriously, the story of getting this chapter to you is a chapter in itself.**

**Disclaimer: .suoirotciV nwo t'nod llits I sdrawkcab ****nevE **

* * *

><p>I stand there. That's about all I can do. They've seen Cat… They've seen that she's alive. My instinct is to throw myself around her and protect her from the onslaught of accusations and interrogations she's about to endure. But I know I can't… she came here to face this, and now she has to.<p>

"What the fuck… Cat…" Jade breathes.

"Cat… baby… is that really you?" Her mother trembles. Cat shifts slightly, her face fallen from trying to greet everyone lightly.

"Yeah, it's me." Cat confirms. There's a dull silence in the room. I feel like all the oxygen has been sucked out of it. Finally, Jade speaks again.

"…What the **fuck**!?" Jade growls, stepping forward. Both Cat and I tense. "Have you been here this entire time? Hiding out in the storage? Because believe me that's the **first** place I checked…"

"No, no Jade I wasn't here." Cat mutters.

"Then where were you?!" Jade snaps. Beck gently places a hand on Jade's shoulder, hopefully to hold her back.

"Lil Red… weren't you kidnapped?" Andre asks slowly. Cat takes a deep, trembling breath.

"No." She admits. Another beat of silence.

"Then **where the fuck were you**?!" Jade snarls.

"I…" Cat stumbles.

"She was in Toronto." I answer for her, stepping forward. Everybody's heads snap toward me.

"You knew?" Jade glowers.

"Tori… You knew Cat was in Toronto?" My dad pipes in. I feel my throat tighten with emotion.

"Not until January, when I found her-"

"You've known since fucking January?!" Jade hisses.

"Jade, leave her alone, I made her keep it a secret. All of this is my fault." Cat pleads. Jade growls and points at Cat.

"You have no say in who I'm angry at. What'd you do, hold a gun to her head?" Jade accuses. Cat's mouth shuts tight. "That's what I thought. Vega should've felt obligated to tell, I don't know, your friends and family where you've been for the last three years?! The ones worried sick about you?!"

"Jade, I felt an obligation to Cat, too. I weighed my options, believe me, and-" I start, but I'm cut off by a very feeble voice.

"You felt obligated to keep a secret for someone who left everyone without saying goodbye?" Robbie croaks out. His fists are clenched, and he looks heart broken. "Why would you put someone like that first instead of your real friends who stuck with you for those three years? Through what she did to you?"

"Robbie…" Cat whimpers, but he turns her head away from her, a scowl on his face.

"She wasn't ready. But now she is. Isn't that enough?" I ask.

"No. It's not." Beck says coolly. I give him a sad look. "Cat's been alive this whole time without even a word to any of us, leaving us heart broken. Whatever the reason, it's clear we weren't important enough to her." He glares at Cat, who sucks in a breath. He then looks at me. "And Tori, I'm really disappointed in you. You saw how we were hurting. I thought we meant something to you."

"You do! You mean a lot to both of us!" I exasperate.

"Please, I can explain." Cat chokes.

"Please do." Andre goads. I watch her breathing stop, her body tensing and the colour leave her face. Her eyes fill with that fear and pain I hoped to never see again. I know that look. She can't bring herself to tell them.

"She's not going to tell us." Robbie mumbles.

"Guys, try to understand…" I start to say.

"Shut the **fuck** up, Vega!" I hear Jade snap, and then I'm dazed by the feeling of a hard, slamming force into the side of my face. My head rattles and everything goes blurry, my eyes watering. The force was enough to knock me back to the ground. Oh god… Jade has a painfully good right hook…

"_**Jade**_!" Cat shrieks.

"Stay away from me, Cat. Stay away or I'll hit you, too." Jade warns darkly. I hold my hand over my left eye and look up to see Cat run over to me, kneeling down.

"Sweetheart, let me see." Cat whispers gently. I pull my hand away and she hisses at the sight, clearly showing Jade's damage has already made an appearance. Cat cups my right cheek and kisses my eye softly.

"…Oh, brilliant. They're in love, too." Jade huffs. "Well that's great. You two lying bitches can have each other."

"I've seen enough." Robbie mutters, stalking out. My dad walks to the front.

"Jade, I won't arrest you for hitting my daughter if you leave _right now_." My dad warns. Jade scoffs.

"Whatever, I was just leaving." She looks over at us, Cat's arms surrounding me protectively. "I should've left you in that ditch, Vega." Then she storms out.

"I think it'd be best if the both of you stayed away from us from now on. It's just… for the best." Beck shoots us a final look of disappointment before following his fuming girlfriend. I feel Cat shrink down, almost everything taken out of her. I feel my own throat catch. I've lost almost all of my friends, there's just…

"So, when you thought you saw Cat back in January… That was really Cat?" Andre asks slowly. I can only nod. He shakes his head. "Not cool… both of you." He mutters, and then he follows everyone else. Out of our lives. All that's left is our families, and none of them are saying anything.

"Cat…" I breathe out. She sucks in a breath and tips my face back to her.

"Are you okay? That looks sore." She murmurs. I blink at her, which hurts. She literally just got rejected from her friends, and her family might be next… and she's concerned about my black eye?

"My face hurts." I admit. "And, you?" She bites her lip and closes her eyes. She shakes her head slowly, and that's all she needs to do. She's not okay… I don't know how she could be. I'm certainly not.

"Honey…" We hear a small voice from her father. Cat doesn't look up but instead almost crumples into me, bracing herself.

"Cat, sweetie… You're not in trouble. We're not mad." Her mom says slowly. This makes Cat perk up, looking at her family.

"Cat, we're just happy you're alive." Nona says with a small smile. I feel Cat shaking, and Mrs. Valentine opens her arms.

"Welcome back." Her mom breathes. Cat shakily and silently stands up, and then she launches forward and buries herself in her mother's embrace. Nona and Mr. Valentine both encircle around her, her parents' and Nona's eyes filled with tears, and I find myself smiling at the sight. Something worked out for her.

I stand up slowly, my head feeling heavy and achy from the blow to it. I look over at my mom and dad, but they're discussing something quietly in the corner, not looking at me.

"I wouldn't be here without Tori." I hear Cat say. I look back to the Valentines to see Cat reaching out to me. I take her hand and smile, and Mrs. Valentine smiles at me.

"Tori, thank you for bringing our Caterina back to us." She sighs. "Although I wish you had told us sooner…"

"I'm sorry." I frown.

"No matter." Nona waves her hand.

"You took good care of my daughter in Toronto?" Mr. Valentine asks.

"Dad… there was no one better." Cat sighs, taking me in her arms. I sigh and melt into her embrace. Okay, so it didn't go perfectly, but at least some things worked out.

"We have to catch up. You have some explaining to do." Mr. Valentine states. Cat keeps her hold around me.

"I will. There's plenty of time for all of that. First of all, I'm in love with Tori." Cat sighs.

"Oh, some things never change." Nona chuckles. "When I was still living in Venice with her, I'd always find notebooks with 'Tori Vega' and hearts written all over them…"

"Nona!" Cat turns around, looking horrified. I can't help but smile. That's so cute.

"And Tori, do you love Cat?" Mrs. Valentine asks. I put an arm securely around my girlfriend's waist.

"I do. With every ounce of my life." I confirm. By now I notice my parents are listening, and I blush a deep red.

"Well, it'll take some getting used to, but all of this will involve some adjusting. Tori, you were good to my family after Cat left. If we get Cat back _and _you as her partner, I'm sure not to complain." Mr. Valentine states emotionally.

"Dad… thank you. That means everything to me." Cat breathes.

"What else can you tell us?" Nona asks.

"I'm sorry, all questions will have to wait until later." My dad states. "I have to escort these two girls to the station."

"Dad…" I sigh.

"This is an important case. Whether Cat was kidnapped by somebody else or by herself, justice needs to be upheld." My dad says solemnly. Cat turns into my shoulder, and I feel her shaking again. "You'll need to come, too. You were harbouring her, after all."

"Mr. Vega, please don't let get Tori into trouble. Please…" Cat whimpers. My dad lets out a sigh.

"We'll see when we get there." He mutters, fiddling with something in his pocket. I turn to my mom.

"Mom, can't you talk to him?" I plead.

"We talked, Tori." She says sharply, and then she softens slightly. "This is your father's job. You know how important this case was to him. I don't think he ever wanted to solve it this way." She mutters. I look down guiltily. My dad walks over to Cat… with handcuffs.

"Dad… dad, don't." I beg him frantically.

"Officer, is that necessary?" Mrs. Valentine asks.

"Standard procedure… you're all welcome to meet Cat at the station." My dad mutters, clicking open the handcuffs.

"Dad, please don't put her in those." I cry.

"She needs them." He states.

"Why? She's not going to run away-"

"She has before." He snaps, making me fall silent for a second.

"…But…" I tremble.

"Tori, it's okay." Cat reassures me, and I give her a helpless look before she turns around, her hands behind her back. I can't look when he puts those things on her, so I look at the chairs… and I see Sikowitz sitting there, with a bag of popcorn.

"Sikowitz?" I blink. I forgot he was there. We all turn to him.

"Is the performance over? Fantastic display, Tori. You've certainly come far as an entertainer. And the way you got your friends in the audience in on it? Fabulous! I just want to know where you found an actor who looks so impeccably like Cat." Sikowitz praises. I stare at him.

"…That is Cat. This wasn't a play." I say dryly. He's silent for a moment, then…

"Ah. Realism to an extreme degree! Even more fantastic!" He stands up quickly. "Life is full of dramas. I'll be interested to see how this unfolds."

"Um, Mr. Sikowitz, could you perhaps go to the teacher's lounge to grab an ice pack for my daughter's increasingly swelling eye?" My mom requests. Oh, that's why it's getting harder to keep open.

"Erm, yes, right away." Sikowitz agrees, shuffling off.

A bit later, both Cat and I are placed in the back of my dad's car, temporarily acting as a police cruiser. I'm holding the bag of ice over my eye, and I feel Cat shuffle into the middle seat.

"Tori… could you…" Cat mutters, and before she says anything else, I clip her into the middle seatbelt. I hate that she's been so restrained. "Thanks, my love." She murmurs, snuggling into my side. "How's your eye?"

"How's it look?" I ask, removing the ice pack again. She frowns.

"Painful."

"Accurate." I sigh, placing the pack back on. Seriously, my eye feels like it's pounding.

"…Sweetheart I am _so_ sorry. I should've stopped her." Cat mumbles.

"It's okay. Jade's… a force to be reckoned with." I sigh.

"It's my fault… your black eye and your friends hating you…" She whispers.

"They'll come around." I say.

"Do you believe that?" Cat asks, looking up at me. I'm silent for a moment.

"…Listen, I stood by your side today, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I would've done it all again. Black eye and all." I state.

"_Everything_?" Cat inquires, and I smile slightly.

"Okay, if I could do it over, I'd physically throw Sinjin out." I admit.

"I'd help." Cat agrees.

"I think we left him tangled up in the curtain ropes." I recall.

"Oh darn." Cat murmurs. She pauses a moment. "I don't want them to forgive me."

"What?" I gape.

"Tori… they were right. Everything they said. What I did was horrible. I don't think I came here to get them to forgive me. I think I missed my window for that. But… at least now they can move on, even if it means them hating me." Cat mumbles.

"I won't accept that." I state. "You're still the same Cat. You were just… You had a hard time." I sigh.

"You shouldn't have forgiven me." Cat says in a small voice. "I'm still amazed that you did. That you kept my secret. That you fell in love with me, and then decided you'd be with me throughout everything."

"Your past is past to me. I mean, currently it's present because of what's happening, and I know you still have some things to work through, but I've got you through all this. Okay? Don't forget… You're quite the catch. You're more than your mistakes. You're my sunshine." I murmur, kissing her cheek lovingly. She turns to look at me and I see her eyes glistening.

"What would I do without you?" Cat breathes.

"Be married to Barry right now." I raise my eyebrow, and she sucks in a breath.

"Oh god, don't remind me." She shudders.

"Here, I'll remind you of something else…" I murmur, leaning in to captures her lips in mine gently.

"Ehem." I hear the familiar sound of my father clearing his throat. I pull away from Cat, looking toward the front. I catch his eyes in the rear-view, his forehead crinkled in confliction before his eyes turn back to the road. I feel myself blush, but I don't feel bad for kissing my girlfriend in front of my father… especially since she might go to jail, and that makes the time I have left to kiss her very limited…

Oh please God, don't take her away from me again.

"For the record, Cat, things might go better for you at the station if you're able to explain why you did what you did." My dad states quietly. Cat's head drops slightly, her cheeks still a light pink from my dad noticing our shared kiss.

"I guess I screwed up there, huh…" Cat mutters. "I thought I'd be able to say it out loud now, but I choked back at the school. I couldn't say it." She looks at me with worry. "What if I still can't say it when it matters?"

"I can tell it, if you want." I offer. She shakes her head.

"I know you would, and I appreciate it… but this is something I need to be able to get passed on my own… I just need you to hold my hand through it." Cat murmurs. I nod slightly and kiss her on the forehead. Cat's strong, stronger than she gives herself credit for.

"Tori, you know Cat's reason?" My dad asks.

"Yes." I confirm, not saying more than that under Cat's wishes.

"And do you believe it's a viable excuse?" He continues. I freeze at that. Yes, Cat was destroyed by what happened to her, and there was a chance she might have taken her own life if she didn't leave it behind… but the reason she left, would that hold up in court? I don't think many people would agree. They'd think it was drastic, unneeded, dramatic. But… They don't know Cat…

"No." Cat answers for me. "No, it's not viable. It was rash and my reason didn't require for me to fabricate evidence and take up the police's time. I'm sorry for that. My only excuse is that what happened made me not think clearly enough on that front. But that's about it."

I see my dad's eyebrows raise in surprise. I don't think he expected Cat to articulate that so well. Sure, Cat's still Cat… but it's been over three years, and a lot's happened. Obviously some maturity caught up with her. Hopefully he can see she's no longer the ditzy teenager he once knew.

"Well if your excuse won't help your case, then there's a chance you won't need to give it anyway. We'll see." My dad explains. Cat lets out a small breath of relief.

"And… what about Tori?" Cat asks quietly. I look over at her, her face etched in concern for me. See, stuff like that makes me wonder why she thinks she's so selfish.

"…We'll see." My dad mutters, saying nothing more. I retract into my seat a little. My dad has definitely been very closed off to me ever since Cat was revealed. I knew I'd get a little bit of resentment for keeping Cat's life a secret, but I didn't expect this much. I suppose I betrayed a lot of trust, too.

I don't notice until now, but Cat's been watching my face closely. Analytically. She's doing that thing where she can read me like a book. She's probably seeing all my tribulations flash through my eyes. I try to give her a comforting smile, but before I can she swoops up and kisses me, ignoring my dad's presence. She doesn't stop until we get into the station parking lot, and even then I don't want her lips to ever leave mine.

Cat is taken out of the car by her arm, and I fight the urge to glare at my dad. I know he's just doing his job, but… That's my girl he's treating like a criminal.

When we walk into the station, we're met by everyone staring at us with slacked jaws. I know my dad called ahead so they knew Cat was coming, but I don't think they really believed it until they saw her. Cat was kind of famous at the station… the unsolvable case. Now instead of bringing in a kidnapper, the victim is the one in handcuffs.

"Cat!" Her mom cries, wrapping Cat up in a hug. I recognize that response… the separation anxiety. I've been there. I can't imagine how hard it must be for a mother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom." Cat assures her.

"Can we take those handcuffs off her, yet?" Cat's father asks. My dad furrows his brow.

"Well…" My dad starts.

"Dad, she's in a police station full of police officers. She's couldn't get away even if she tried, and she sure as hell isn't going to try and hurt anyone." I try to convince him. Cat slightly shrinks under the gaze of my dad. He lets out a sigh.

"Alright." My dad agrees, and I let out a breath of relief as Cat's cuffs fall from her wrists. She flexes her wrists in front of her, enjoying the freedom.

"So, Cat Valentine…" We hear a voice, and I barely recognize it. But I do. It's that officer that questioned me so many years ago. What was his name…?

"Officer Babcock." My father nods. That was it. Fuck that guy.

"Officer Vega, I see we finally found our missing person." Babcock smiles at Cat, but I don't think it's a friendly smile. "What'd you say on the phone? She kidnapped herself?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking…" My dad trails off, and they wander away, talking. I notice the watchful eyes of almost every officer in the station. Cat's hand slips into mine, and I give her a reassuring squeeze.

"What's with the face contusions? Did she give you those?" A nearby officer asks in reference to Cat.

"No." I mutter.

"Tori, you should still be icing it." Cat's brow furrows with worry.

"I'm taking a break. In the car it started to go numb from the cold… which was nice, but I'd rather not have a black-eye AND frost bite, thanks." I sigh. Cat gives me a small smile.

"You should be used to the cold by now, after spending so many months in Canada." She teases.

"Guess I'll always be an LA girl at heart." I smile.

"Well if you're not going to ice it, at least take these." I hear my mom come up behind me.

"Mom, you're here, too?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just got here. Had to get Trina to pick me up so I could swing by the house and get you these." My mom holds out some ibuprofen.

"Thanks." I say gratefully, taking the pain killers. My mom takes my face and examines my eye.

"Your friend Jade packs quite a punch… Although, I guess she's not really a friend anymore." My mom sighs.

"It definitely wasn't a love tap." I wince when I try to blink.

"I'm sorry all this has happened to you. We'll get it sorted out." My mom assures me, and then she shoots Cat a cold look. I'm about to address it when I'm interrupted.

"Cat Valentine? We need to ask you a few questions." Babcock says, returning with my father. Cat turns to me, looking nervous.

"Just relax, okay? Pretend I'm there with you." I suggest gently.

"What if I can't say anything?" She mumbles. I pull her close, kissing her cheek.

"Just do what you can." I murmur, letting her go. She escorted toward interrogation, and or eyes meet before she's pulled out of sight. I stand stoically, staring and awaiting her return.

"I hate it when she's gone." Cat's mom groans.

"It'll get easier." I mutter. I say that, and maybe it's true in terms of separation anxiety, but… I still don't like it when she's not near me.

"Tori, can you… tell us how you found her?" Cat's dad asks.

"Well… I found her at a diner. She works there, as a singer." I explain.

"Oh, that is so Cat." Nona sniffs. I smile slightly, remembering her bright smile and swaying hips on that small stage. She loves that job.

"I've missed her voice." Cat's mom sighs. "And so you've been with her ever since? Did you start dating right away?"

"Uh… no." I sigh. "It was… complicated. Obviously." I state, waving my arms to our current location.

"Well sure she went missing but she's loved you for a long time. What could be more complicated?" Nona asks.

"You have no idea." I groan. Cat's dad raises his eyebrow, and I collect myself. It's probably not a good idea right now to reveal that their daughter/granddaughter was engaged… And then cheated… "Cat should probably be the one to fill you in. Just… We've been through a lot."

"I feel like we all have." Cat's dad sighs.

"Tori… you're swelling too much. You need to ice more." My mom lectures. I touch my eye and wince at the hardened, bulging skin. Okay… Maybe she's right.

She leads me to a chair nearby and places another ice pack on my face. "Ow. Easy." I hiss.

"Sorry, sweetie." My mom mumbles. We're silent for a moment. "Do you really love her?"

"Yes." I state. She pauses, a frown on her face. "Is there a problem?"

"With you being in love with a girl? No problem at all. With you being in love with Cat…?" She trails off. I pull away and straighten up, quickly looking over at the Valentines. Luckily, they're talking amongst themselves so they won't hear the argument I'm about to have about Cat.

"Mom, she makes me happy." I mutter.

"Really, because I could've sworn we almost lost you once because of her." She glares.

"That was my fault, not hers. I'm the one who lost control." I say.

"It used to be that it was nobody's fault. Your father and I recognized how important Cat was to you, and the only person we could blame was whoever took her away from you. Now, it's different. She went away on her own accord, with no apparent concern to the effect it'd have on the people she left behind." My mom argues.

"She cared. She didn't give herself enough credit and thought people would easily forget her. She wasn't thinking clearly when she left… she was really hurting at the time. She was desperate for escape and… mom, it's complicated." I sigh.

"It seems a lot about you two is complicated." My mom notes, and I turn away, clenching my fists slightly. I'm starting to lose my nerve. I just need to curl up in bed with Cat right now. "And it doesn't discount that she destroyed who you were. Even after you stopped engaging in dangerous activity and began Splashface… There was something off about you. You knew it, too…"

"I did. I know I did. But Cat brought me back… Mom, she knows what happened to me after she left. If you think she's indifferent to the effect she leaves on people around her… on **me**… You're dead wrong." I state firmly, then I let out a sigh. "Remember how at Easter you said there was a new life in me?"

"Yes… it was the first time I really noticed you seemed back to your old self since Cat left…"

"That was _because _of Cat. Like I said… Cat makes me happy. She makes me me, and I make her her. Isn't that what a relationship is? Bringing out the best in one another?" I ask. My mom is silent, contemplating.

"…Maybe this is just a lot to take in. I'm not saying I fully forgive Cat yet, or even trust her. But… I'll accept that you love her." My mom sighs. I take the ice pack and gently place it on my eye, leaning back in my chair and closing both eyes.

"Honestly, that's more than I can ask for." I mumble. We don't say anything else, which is good. Any more of that conversation, and pretty soon I'd just start irrationally screaming.

I really, _really_ need to be in Cat's arms right now.

"How's her eye?" I hear my dad's voice after some time. I open my eyes to look, and I can't help but notice he still won't directly address me.

"Starting to look like a Picasso painting. We're getting it under control." My mom explains.

"Gee, thanks mom." I huff. I look to my dad. "How's it going in there?"

"She's just told us so far about how she staged her death. Siphoning her blood, paying someone to pretend to kidnap her… quite devious for a young girl like her." My dad comments. I blink, which, again, ow.

"Paying someone?" I ask. She didn't pay someone. It was Moose who pretended to kidnap her… Unless she wanted to keep Moose out of it…

"Yes… I thought she told you all of this." My dad says slowly and suspiciously. I gulp hard, thinking I'd rather not have Cat caught in a lie.

"Oh, of course. I just didn't know she paid someone to do it. I guess I just assumed she asked and someone did it without pay because she's… pretty." I mumble. Damnit. I hate lying to my dad. He's already upset with me for this first lie about Cat being alive. "Listen, dad, do you think she'll go to jail?"

"Hard to say. We have to assess several things. Probably set a court date." He explains. I suck in a breath, my emotions wavering.

"Dad, don't let her go to jail." I plead.

"If the justice system calls for a criminal to be put into jail, we will put them into jail." My dad states. I feel my cheek flush and I stand suddenly which makes my head rush, but I ignore it.

"She is **not** a **criminal**!" I growl. I see his face start to get red and the Valentines look over, surprised.

"Tori-"

He stops short by the sound of footsteps, and Cat and two cops turn the corner. She looks really pale, and sick. I know what that means… She didn't tell them what happened to her. She tried, and that's why she looks unwell, but I've seen her after really telling the story. She'd be much more wracked.

I waste no time and briskly walk to her. Her eyes, having been watching the floor, look up at me. A look of relief crosses her face just as I wrap my arms around her, and her arms slink up my back.

"I couldn't-" She chokes.

"It's okay, my love. You tried." I whisper.

"What's the verdict?" My dad asks.

"We're going to set a court date to decide her sentence for her crimes. In the meantime, we're putting her on house arrest." Babcock answers. Cat's fingers tighten at my back and I look up from her hair. House arrest? Well, that's better than jail… At least she'll have plenty of time with her family.

"So what's that mean?" Mr. Valentine asks.

"We'll have officers posted at your home, 24/7 surveillance. She's not to leave at any time, and she isn't to have any visitors." Babcock explains. Cat jumps back, her face filled with shock.

"Tori can't visit me?" She gapes. I gape, too.

"Only residents of the house may have physical contact with her. Tori may contact you by phone, once a day, for a fifteen minute interval. The call will be monitored." My dad states. Cat seems to have all the air pushed out of her in a strange, strangled groan that passes her lips. Her fingers tangle in her hair and she looks like she's going to lose it, similar to when she found out about my heavy partying after she left. I quickly cup her face and force her to look at me.

"Cat. Cat, look at me. It's okay. It'll be okay." I mutter quickly to her. She seems to take a deep breath and hisses it out through her teeth, her eyes shutting tight. When she opens them, she seems calm, but she won't break eye-contact with me.

"Her girlfriend can't visit her and the law will be watching the house at all times?" Nona asks incredulously.

"It's either that, or she goes to jail now." The other officer states.

"House arrest is fine! We'll take house arrest." Mrs. Valentine says quickly.

"Good. We'll escort her to your address…" Babcock takes her arm, but Cat jumps away like she's been shocked.

"No! No…" She quickly jumps into my arms and holds me so tight. I tense when I see Babcock reach for his Taser.

"She's resisting!" Babcock cries, and I pull Cat to me protectively, glaring daggers at him.

"Oh, for god sake. Let the girl say goodbye to her girlfriend. How would you feel if you couldn't see your wife again for a while? It's the same thing. Give them a break." My mom argues. Officer Babcock looks to my dad who signals to cease. Babcock relaxes, looking a little red. I look over to my mom and give her a look of pure gratefulness. She may not approve of everything, but I know she has my back.

Cat and I hold each other for a while, ignoring the awkwardly shifting bodies around us. Eventually, Cat pulls her head away from my shoulder. I expect there to be tears on her face, especially since some have appeared on my own, but I'm surprised to see her eyes dry. She gently wipes some of my tears away, careful not to put too much pressure around my injured eye. She cups my cheek, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I'll call you every day. I promise." I whisper.

"I know you will." She coos, and she leans up to take my lips into hers. She's very gentle, but there's a sense of urgency there as well. I deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue to meet hers. Like I said… gentle, but there's something passionate and intimate about our shared kiss. That feeling of leaving each other with that sense of how much we appreciate each other… how much we love one another.

But I'm still baffled about how she hasn't cried yet. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I want her to be sad. But back in Toronto, during our struggles to be together, she cried often through the emotional turmoil. Crying can be good for you, a good emotional release. I just hope she isn't holding herself back…

Eventually, our lips part with a light smack, but Cat quickly presses her lips to mine a final time. It reminds me of our first kiss… On my couch, a week before she disappeared. Her "goodbye" kiss. She pulls away and I brush her hair back.

"I love you." I murmur.

"I love you, too." She breathes. Then, her limbs slip away. She backs up, keeping her eyes trained on me until she reaches the officers. I let out a shuddered breath.

"Now, what about my daughter? What are the repercussions for her role in all this?" My dad asks solemnly. The other officer turns to address him.

"Well, it seemed as though Tori could be charged with harbouring a fugitive. The interrogation, however, revealed that this was not so. Miss Valentine told us that Tori informed her that she was merely being strategic – she wanted to convince Cat to come back on her own accord rather than forcing her, which would've caused more trouble." He states. My jaw pops open.

"No, that's not-"

The look Cat shoots me stops me. It very clearly says "don't you dare". I feel conflicted… Cat lied for me, and I know she did. I know because she knows as well as I do that by the end I never intended to bring her back here, although that ended up being her choice. I'd hate to lie about it, because that moment where I tossed my tribulations about Cat's absence aside was a big moment in growth for me… It's when I became ready to be with Cat.

I look at my dad, and just based on his look… I know he knows that Cat's lying. I would've just hid away with her forever. But he says nothing. His need for his daughter to go without conviction surpasses his want for justice. I let out a breath.

"I mean, yeah. That was my plan all along. It took longer than I thought but… I got her here." I sigh. My dad also sighs.

"Then as head of the case, I press no charges. Is this satisfactory for you?" My dad asks the Valentines. They look startled.

"Why, of course we don't blame Tori." Mrs. Valentine states. My dad nods.

"Then it's settled. You may meet your daughter back at the house where you will be given a full run down of how your situation will work, and sign some forms. Tori, Holly, you're with me… Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Dinner was long and awkward. My parents and I silently picked at our food while Trina looked between all of us. And then she asked who died.<p>

"No one. That's the problem." My dad says. My eyes narrow.

"Great. I'll tell Cat to _actually _die next time." I snap.

"Now Tori, that's not what I meant." My dad grumbles.

"To hell it isn't. Why would you wish harm on another human being?" I glare.

"I'm not! I'm merely stating that Cat being alive with no fault of another party has caused some complications-"

"But she's alive! Dad, this is something I had to come to terms with, too. Her family got it right away. Who cares about the circumstances when _she's alive_?" I exasperate.

"Well it would have been nice to know my daughter trusted me with this information!" He huffs.

"I knew that's what this was about. Why don't you trust _me_ and that I had my reasons?" I scoff, and I realize I was echoing what Cat told me so many times. I had my reasons.

"Let's not fight!" My mom yells, slamming her hand down on the table. Trina looks between us again as we're fuming, and she picks up her plate.

"I… think I'm going to go eat in my room." Trina states, and then she scurries off. I stay staring at my father.

"I'd like to call Cat now." I state.

"Really? It's late and you just saw her." He groans.

"You said one phone call a day, right? Well, it's still today. I'd like to call her." I mutter. He stares at me, then without a word he stands up and heads toward the phone. He sets everything up, and in a few minutes I'm hearing Cat's beautiful voice.

"Cat? How are you doing?"

"**I'm okay. Really full. My mom made the biggest dinner ever**." She breathes.

"Told you moms do that. What's it been like?" I ask. "I mean, if you want to talk about it…"

"**I do. Yeah it's kind of overwhelming… being back home. I told everyone a bunch of things over dinner… like how I was homeless, and then engaged… But I told them I threw that out the window once you showed up.**" Cat explains.

"Eventually." I smile. I don't want to give away too much since I know this call is being monitored.

"**Yeah. I think they were happy I went with you, even though they've never met Barry. But I haven't been able to tell them anything else… and they haven't pressed it, so that's good.**" Cat sighs. "**I think I just need a big, long rest**."

"But you like it, right? You like being home?" I inquire.

"**Oh, yes. Like, it's overwhelming and will take some getting used to, but it's nice… Obviously not everything is perfect. I mean, I feel kind of trapped being on house arrest. They took away all my technology, like my cell phone and laptop… How will I be able to pass the time on the internet? And how will I look at that 'I love you' text message?**" She groans.

"I'll write it down on a piece of paper and get it delivered to you." I chuckle.

"**Thanks. Also, there's one more thing**…" Cat trails off.

"What?"

"**Well, of course I'm really happy to see my brother again. He hasn't changed. But… I guess he's getting used to my presence again. But he won't stop **_**staring **_**at me. It's getting really creepy.**" Cat whispers, and I can tell he must be staring at her right now.

"Oh. That is creepy. Hopefully he'll lighten up, soon." I sigh.

"**I hope so**." Cat mutters.

"So what do you want to do with the rest of our time?" I coo sweetly.

"**I think I'm probably going to go to bed soon, so… Sing me a lullaby?**" She requests softly.

So I do.

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 10<strong>**th****, 2017**

I know it's been just a few weeks since Cat and I started dating, but we haven't spent a night without each other since then. I've got to say, I felt _really_ empty this morning when woke up and reached my arm out to encircle her, only to find she wasn't there. Ugh, my heart hurts. I wish I had Mr. Purple again, but he's among her stuff, and that was taken to her house. Her prison. I wanted to call her again already, but I knew I should wait until later tonight.

I try to go about my day normally. I try to contact Andre, but he doesn't answer. I guess I don't blame him. I can't force him to get over this quickly. I hope he'll come around… He's one of my best friends. He's the one who convinced me to go to Toronto in the first place.

Tension around the house is thick. I hope that'll heal in time, too. I hate walking around on eggshells like this. Even Trina seems to be affected. I startled her accidently and she nearly karate chopped me in the face – which still hurts, by the way. Luckily, the swelling has gone down, but half my face is the colour of a galaxy in outer space.

Tensions got higher nearing late afternoon, when I came downstairs to see my dad pacing frantically while on the phone.

"Well we'll have to transfer her… how severe are her injuries?" He asks into the phone. I strain my ear hoping to hear the other end, but it's muffled. "Okay. Patch her up and then I'll go take her to the prison. I wish it hadn't have come to this… Alright. Bye." He hangs up, and I step into his view.

"What was that about?" I ask. He hesitates before letting out a breath.

"Don't freak out. Cat was attacked." He states.

Don't freak… Don't freak out?

**Don't freak out**?!

I'm freaking the freak out!

"What?! **What?!** Where? How? Is she okay? Oh my god I need to see her! Who did this?" I cry frantically.

"Tori! Calm down. Her injuries weren't that bad." He assures.

"But she's injured? Who did this? **Jade**? Did she sneak in and stab her with scissors? Where's your fucking police surveillance?!" I curse.

"Tori, I need you to calm down before I tell you anything else." He says sharply. I take a moment, and I breathe.

"Okay. What happened?" I ask, trying to sound calm. But my voice is shaking.

"It was her brother. Apparently he can't wrap his head around the fact that is sister is alive again, so he thinks she's some sort of demon. He took a baseball bat too her." My dad explains. I tense up.

"Oh god… is she okay?" I ask meekly.

"She's shaken up and a bit bruised, but she's okay. Nothing was broken. Unfortunately, this means that she's not safe in her current residence, so we're transferring her." He states. I feel my blood run cold.

"Where." I say. It's not really a question. He lets out a sigh.

"You know where." He mutters. My breath catches.

"Dad… no. No, you can't… prison will eat her alive." I quiver.

"It's safer than a place with a bat-wielding brother, and we can't do anything about him because the Valentines don't have the money to put him back in the mental institution. Besides, Cat might be ending up in jail anyway…" He trails off.

"But not yet!" I cry. "That place isn't for people like her, dad!"

"I don't know. Remember when we were in Yerba? She joined a prison gang." Trina says from out of nowhere. I turn to glare at her.

"_Not helping!_ Besides, at least we were all there to look out for her, and many of those prisoners were wrongly accused, just like us." I argue, and I turn to glare at my dad. "Just like now with Cat."

"What do you want me to do? Allow her to be beaten up again?" My dad huffs. I think for a moment. Where's a place where Cat would be undeniably safe?

"…Let her stay here." I mumble. My dad raises his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Let her stay here. You're a cop and you live here so you can keep an eye on her, and I'm sure you can pull some strings. Besides, I'm here and I know I won't let any harm befall her. I won't even let her get within ten feet of Trina when she's doing her wild Pilates." I state.

"Hey!" Trina protests.

"Tori, I don't know how I feel about this…" My dad mutters.

"Please, dad. Please. You know this is the best option. And… maybe you can find out more about Cat while she's here. See the real Cat. If it doesn't work… fine. But can we at least give it a trial?" I beg. He thinks for a moment.

"…I'll talk to your mother." He sighs, and I beam.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Trina gapes.

"No." I snap at her.

My dad talked to my mom, and she reluctantly agreed. About an hour later, Cat comes through my door with a police escort. There's a large bandage on the side of her forehead, and she does look shaken. She takes one look at me and drops her things.

"Tori…" She breathes. Her face twists in emotion right before she leaps on me, the flood gates finally crashing down. I clutch the back of her head and reach my other arm across her back, holding her as close as I can while she cries hysterically. I try to mutter comforting things into her hair, but she's inconsolable right now… everything catching up to her at once. She's hit her breaking point.

My parents sign forms as I cradle my distraught girlfriend against me, wobbling her up the stairs. She stays glued to me the entire time as I take her to my room and lay ourselves on the bed. I pull the covers up around us and I just hold her and rub her back until she calms. Eventually she falls asleep from exhaustion, and I still hold her. Even in the comforting unconsciousness I need her to know I'm here.

Eventually, I pass out from exhaustion, too.

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 11<strong>**th****, 2017**

I wake up in a state of panic when I reach my arm out to find Cat is once again not beside me. That's not possible. My arms were securely locked around her.

"Cat?" I ask the empty room. I quickly throw the covers off of myself and stand up, but I talk a moment to recognize that the covers had been carefully placed over me. So, Cat might be okay…

My fears are diminished when I walk into the hallway and I hear a familiar sound. The sound of Cat's singing, mixed along with the sound of my shower. I let out a breath. As I get closer to the bathroom, I recognize the song. It's "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys, and she's singing it as powerfully and as clearly as ever. That's a good sign.

I walk into the bathroom, and Cat immediately stops singing.

"Trina, I told you, I'm not going to give you singing tips. Not right now, anyway." Cat huffs from behind the shower curtain. I raise my eyebrow, closing the door behind me.

"I'll pass the message along." I chuckle.

"Oh! Tori, it's you. Thank god." Cat breathes.

"Trina came in here while you were singing?" I ask, walking to the sink and mirror. My image is blurry. Ugh, I fell asleep with my contacts in.

"Several times." Cat sighs.

"Sorry about her. You know my sister." I say, carefully taking out my contacts to put them in the solution. I put on my glasses and wince, but my eye looks better.

"Well, she's okay in my book as long as she doesn't have a baseball bat." Cat mutters.

"Trina playing a sport other than martial arts? I don't think we have to worry about that." I try to joke. "But about that... How are you?"

"I'm sore, but I'm okay. The water stung at first but now it's helping. Now both of us have bruises on our faces. Twinning." Cat states, and I can't help but chuckle.

"Anything else hurt?"

"Just my back. I can't actually see it so I don't know how bad it is, but it feels nasty. He hit me pretty hard." Cat groans.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, sunshine." I frown.

"Thank you for holding me last night. I really needed that." Cat says.

"I think we both did. You feeling better now?" I ask, stating to brush my teeth.

"Loads. I'm sorry I lost it like that… I guess I was just trying too hard not to face how I was feeling." Cat admits.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're feeling better. I hope you know you can always be honest with me about what you're going through." I say through the toothbrush.

"It wasn't that. I wasn't being honest with myself… I tried to be strong, like this wasn't bothering me. Who was I kidding?" Cat scoffs.

"Remember, feeling what you feel doesn't make you weak. In fact, it makes you stronger for facing that." I mumble through the toothpaste. I feel like that kind of took away the profoundness, but I hope Cat got the point.

"Thanks, Tori." Cat sighs. I hear the shower water turn off as I go to rinse my mouth, and when I look up at the mirror again I see the reflection of Cat stepping out of the shower behind me. Water pours out of my mouth.

That body never fails to knock me dead.

She turns around slightly. "How's it look?" She asks.

"Beautiful." I breathe. She raises her eyebrow.

"Thanks. But I meant my wound, Tori." She giggles. I shake myself off.

"Right." I mutter, my eyes trailing down her back. I notice a large, purple and red welt under her right shoulder blade that reaches over to her rib cage. I frown slightly. "It looks sore."

"Accurate." Cat smiles slightly. She reaches for a towel and puts it around herself, and I can't tear my eyes off her body, even when it's covered. I feel my body fill up with heat. "How's your eye?"

"Good." I mumble.

"Really?"

"Uh… I don't know…" I continue to stare at her, and she smirks slightly. "Cat, when was the last time we had sex?"

"The night before we came here." Cat murmurs. I see her eyes get heavy as they trail down my own body, her tongue running along her teeth. "Why?"

I know she's being coy, so I play along with it. "You know… Just wondering…" I breathe. Cat takes a step closer and drops her towel. How am I still even standing?

"Feels like forever, huh?" Cat husks, running her hand over my shoulder. "You still need to shower?"

"Uh huh." I shiver. She clicks her tongue, pushing up against me and leaning up to my ear.

"Good, me too. I think I missed a spot…"

**HolyshitIhavethebestfuckinggirlfriendhowamIsolucky-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: And then they did the deed. Yaaay! I thought I'd end off on a lightsexual note because this chapter was kind of heavy. It must be hard for both of them. Getting punched in the face... getting hit by bats... Don't fake your death, kids. The consequences are fierce. I don't know, do you believe Cat and Tori deserve the treatment they're getting? Are they really that horrible? Will things work out? There's not as many questions as in Dead to You, but these few will be answered in the future.**

**So as you're aware, I went through a rough time getting this chapter up. Internet hugs (reviews) are appreciated. I've gotten some awesome ones for the last chapter - let's be real, all of them were amazing. I appreciate all of you so much. That's why I nearly put my fist through my new laptop last night for you! Goooood times...**

**Fun Fact: Sinjin is PROBABLY still tied up at Hollywood Arts by the end of this chapter... Hopefully someone finds him soon. Or not. Winky face. **


	3. Trapped

**Author's Note: I wouldn't get used to having chapters released this close to one another. This is just to make up for the long wait last time, and I kind of got hit with a lot of motivation. So yeah. SURPRISE! **

**Disclaimer: Funny/creative comment about how I don't own Victorious. And it's amazing. Perhaps better than the entire chapter.**

* * *

><p>I walk down the stairs to my living room, my fingers running through my still-wet hair. That was… the best shower I've ever had. Hoo.<p>

Cat's just finishing getting dressed, and I figured I should see my family before Cat does… Maybe try to make the atmosphere a little lighter. I know that even though my parents agreed to house Cat for now, they're not exactly ecstatic about it.

"Good morning." I say cheerfully. My mom looks up from her breakfast and my dad looks over the morning paper, setting his coffee down. Trina stares at me from the couch, wrinkling her nose.

"Hello, Tori." My dad says politely. Good start so far…

"Would you and Cat like some breakfast?" My mom asks. Me AND Cat. Very good start.

"Absolutely. I can make it, though, if it's too much trouble for you." I offer. They did me a big favour, so I'm going to be an extra good daughter…

"Thanks, Tori, but I've got it. I don't get to cook for you often anymore." My mom states, standing up to head to the stove.

"How's Cat? Still sleeping?" My dad asks. I hear Trina make a scoffing sound and I blush.

"No, she's just getting dressed now. She'll be down in a bit." I explain.

"And how's she doing?" He asks further.

"She said she's sore from her brother's beating, but she's doing much better emotionally." I answer.

"Ulgh." Trina gags, running past us with a disgusted look on her face up the stairs. My dad raises his eyebrow.

"What's up with your sister?" He asks. I let out a sigh.

"Who knows…" I trail off. But I do know, for once. Trina kind of… walked in on us while we were in the shower. I mean, it's not a big deal because she couldn't see anything behind the curtain, but once she was in the bathroom and saw we were both in the shower, it was obvious we were having sex. I guess that alone disturbed her. I should've locked the door after hearing Trina tried to get singing lessons from Cat earlier. I think that's why Trina walked in again… she thought Cat was whistle-toning. And she kind of was.

Not to brag or anything.

"We'll never really understand Trina." My mom groans.

"Anyway… Cat's better but she's still upset and kind of vulnerable, so _please_ go easy on her?" I request.

"Of course, Tori." My mom nods.

"But be aware we're giving Cat the benefit of the doubt, and you and I still need to work through some things. Plus, we need to set some ground rules." My dad states. I blow out a breath. Ground rules… that doesn't sound good.

"Sounds like she's coming now, unless Trina's coming back." My mom nods at the staircase. We turn and sure enough, Cat starts descending down the stairs. She shoots a pleasant smile at all of us but I can tell her hand is gripping the railing far too tight. She's nervous.

"Morning, everyone." Cat says quietly.

"Good morning, Cat. Did you sleep well?" My dad asks.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Cat nods, coming over to stand beside me. I note the bump and patchy bruise on her forehead. It's not as bad as mine, luckily, so she must not have been hit that hard. Thank god. That could've caused some real damage. Cat lets out a breath and clasps her hands in front of her. "I just wanted to thank both of you from the bottom of my heart for taking me in. You have no idea how much it means to me, especially after all the trouble I've caused. I sincerely, _sincerely _appreciate it. I'll do my very best to make it up to you by helping out around the house and being the best guest you can imagine."

My mom flashes a smile. "That would be nice, Cat. Would you like chocolate chips in your pancakes?" She asks. Cat's eyes light up.

"Oooh, yes please!" Cat beams. I can't help but smile. Maybe this will work out… As long as we can keep Trina from walking in on us continually.

"Oh… shoot… I'm actually out of chocolate chips." My mom sighs, looking in the cupboard.

"That's fine, Mrs. Vega." Cat says.

"I can go get some." I state. Cat will want for nothing while she's trapped here.

"You sure?" My mom asks.

"Hey, I want chocolate chips, too." I smile, grabbing some car keys and my purse. "I'll be back soon." I promise while giving Cat a kiss on the cheek, who blushes. I head to the front door and open up… only to be greeted by a mob of people and flashing lights. "Whoa!" I exclaim, shutting the door and resting my back against it. Cat gapes in my direction, and my dad stands up.

"Damn. Word must've got out." He fumes. "We were trying to keep it quiet."

"Who are they? What do they want?" Cat asks worriedly.

"Press, paparazzi, journalists, news anchors… the media. And they want you." My dad sighs.

"What!?" Cat gasps.

"We knew your reappearance would cause quite the stir if the news got a hold of that information. Your disappearance was a big deal here… In the whole state. Hell, the whole country." He states.

"I guess that's my fault." I groan, remembering how much work I put into social media and news stations after she went missing.

"It's okay, Tori. You were just trying to find me." Cat smiles sadly. She shoots a worried look past me at the door. "How long will they be here for?"

"Until they get a story." My dad grumbles.

"I don't want to talk to them yet. I'm not ready." Cat frowns.

"No, I know. I don't want you to talk to them either until we have more of the legal stuff sorted out, anyway." He claims, and Cat nods. I notice she's shaking, and I'm worried she's still a bit unstable from last night. My back leaves the door and I bound across the room to take her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, you're safe here." I murmur, and Cat nods again against me.

"Guess this means no chocolate chips." My mom mutters.

"Hold on, let me put some proper pants on and then I'll send them away." My dad says, heading upstairs.

"So everyone knows, now?" Cat mumbles.

"Probably. But they don't know the full story. And they don't have to." I murmur, running my hand through her hair.

"Kay, kay." Cats sighs, burying her face into my neck. Trina comes barreling down the stairs.

"I just looked out the window upstairs. Who're all those people?!" Trina gawks.

"Media people." I mumbles, and Trina's face brightens exponentially.

"My supporters! They've finally arrived!" Trina exclaims, and she runs toward the door. All of our eyes widen.

"Trina! **No**!" Cat, my mom and I yell in unison. But it's too late, and Trina throws the door open dramatically to a barrage of shouts and flashing lights. She spreads her arms wide and walks into the crowd, shutting the door behind her. All three of us stand there silently for a moment.

"…Should someone go get her?" Cat whispers. My mom waves her hand dismissively.

"She'll be fine."

"But what if she says something bad about Cat?" I ask. Again, my mom repeats the motion.

"Once she realizes they're not out there for her, she'll be back in in a flash." She states.

"Well that's true." I sigh. Cat sways a bit in my arms before turning around but keeping my arms around her. I give a squeeze and she hisses in pain. "Oh, sorry, love."

"That's okay." Cat murmurs, leaning back into me. She winces again and I shift to not put too much pressure on her back, but she seems to just ignore the pain.

"Do your injuries still hurt? Do you need any pain killers?" My mom asks.

"I'm not supposed to take any drugs on house arrest." Cat frowns.

"It's just ibuprofen. No one has to know." My mom insists. Cat's mouth turns up into a smile.

"Okay. Thank you, that'd be nice." Cat agrees. I mouth a thank you to my mom. Really… she's been great. I can't thank her enough.

Trina bursts back through the door, a scowl on her face.

"Welcome back. How were your supporters?" I smirk. Her scowl deepens.

"They weren't my supporters. All they asked about is Cat!" Trina points forcefully at the girl in my arms. "For some reason, everyone thought you were dead! Did you know that?"

"No idea." Cat chuckles.

"What'd you tell them?" I ask.

"Nothing, at first. I wanted them to interview _me_. I told them if they wanted to know about Cat, they should ask _you_, her girlfriend!" Trina scoffs. My mouth hangs open and I hear my mom gasp.

"Trina, did you directly **say** that Tori is Cat's girlfriend?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, why?" Trina huffs, and both Cat and I let out a groan.

"That won't be good for publicity…" My mom sighs.

"Oh god… Tori… What if I hurt your career?" Cat mutters.

"Don't worry about it…" I coo, kissing her on the neck.

"But… Tori…" Cat whimpers.

"Wow, really? What's the big deal? It's 2017. Isn't homophobia like… not trendy anymore? Geez." Trina scoffs. "Let me know when the people want to know about the _real_ celebrity." And she stalks up the stairs, past my father who's coming down. He gives us a questioning look.

"Trina just informed the media outside that Cat and Tori are an item." My mom drawls, and my dad smacks his forehead.

"Great. That'll raise more questions and complicate things…" My dad mutters. Trina was right, it's not about the homosexuality. It's about me dating one of LA's biggest scandals… and that's saying A LOT. Especially as a police officer's daughter? The same one who was head of the case? Oh boy…

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Let them gossip and draw the conclusions they want. I don't care." I scoff. Cat turns around to face me, her eyes filled with concern.

"I swear, if I hurt your career…" Cat mumbles, and I cup her cheek.

"Hey, you _made_ my career. You helped me finish my first single, you were the inspiration behind my second single… You even got me to meet Crave." I murmur. She smiles lightly, and I catch the look on my mom's face as she witnesses our interaction. There's a slight smile on her face, too. But there's still some confliction.

My dad opens the front door and I pull Cat away from sight of anyone peering it. With his badge gleaming, he orders them to go leave the premises, and any other further trespassing would be considered illegal as this establishment is currently being used under the law. That made them scurry away quickly. He walks back in, all his serenity from earlier seemed to have gone.

"I'm going to work, soon. Two officers will be placed outside in my absence. Cat, same rules as before. You are not to leave this house or attract any unwanted attention, especially from the media. Unfortunately now they'll be bothering my family from now on, but I made a promise to my daughter so I expect you to uphold the rules around here. Once again, no access to phones or internet. Tori, if you give her any form of communication technology without my permission, she's out. Finally, Cat, you're to spend your nights down here on the couch from now on." My dad finishes.

"Dad! What? Why does she have to spend nights on the couch?" I complain.

"Because even though you're a couple, I don't feel comfortable having my daughter sleeping with her convicted lover just a few rooms down from me." He states. I feel Cat wince, and I let her go to face my father.

"Dad, please. Give her a break. Besides, we already live together in Toronto. It's not a big deal!" I exclaim.

"No arguing, Tori. This is my house, my rules." He states.

"But she's my girlfriend! We're adults and there's no reason we should still be treated like teenagers." I fume.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to trust her over your family and lied to us like a child." He glowers, grabbing his LAPD jacket. "Remember, Cat. You're on thin ice here."

She nods with a pale face, and my dad stalks out the door. I clench my fists, feeling a tear burn my eye.

"Tori." I hear my mom say. I whip toward her.

"What? Are you going to attack me and Cat, too?" I snap. She glares at me.

"No, I was just going to say that you can't expect this to be easy for any of us at the beginning. There's a lot we need to work through still, and your dad is struggling with this in more ways than you know. Just do what he says. Give us some time." My mom states. She turns to Cat. "Cat… I can see you make my daughter happy. So, thank you. But you need to understand you hurt this family, too."

"I know." Cat trembles. "I'm sorry."

"You'll need to prove yourself before we can forgive you. That's the best advice I can give you." She states. "In the meantime… your breakfast is ready. Chocolate chipless, unfortunately. Now I'm going to do some yard work in the back. Let me know if you need anything." My mom concludes, and she grabs some gloves before heading out the back door. I let out a cry of frustration.

"Why can't they just put it in the past?!" I groan, sitting down on the couch. I place my face in my hands and I hear some shuffling. I hear Cat come near and I look up to see her place two plates of pancakes and orange slices on the coffee table. She then slides onto my lap and puts her arms around my neck.

"Tori… it took you six and a half months before you put it behind you. Hell, I haven't even put it behind me yet. I'm still pretty mad at myself for leaving you when we could've been together this whole time." She tips my chin towards her and leaves a light kiss on my lips. "Give them some time."

"You don't deserve this treatment, though. Like you're some horrible person. Losing your friends, being assaulted by siblings, put in handcuffs and on house arrest, awaiting trial…" I mutter.

"You don't deserve this treatment, either." She murmurs, tracing my black eye lightly with her fingers. "You kept the secret for me, and now you're facing the consequences when you didn't have to. I always seem to be hurting you." She sighs. "If anyone deserves this treatment, I do."

"You've made mistakes. People make mistakes. We're all human. They seem to forget that. The difference between you and me is… I wouldn't have done anything different." I take her hand and press my lips to it. "So I guess I can't blame my dad for being mad. I guess I should cut him some slack."

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Tori?" Cat sighs.

"Think you would've been better off with Barry?"

"Not a chance."

I grin at her and leave a long kiss on her lips. "So, there's nothing in the rules about watching TV and movies. Want to watch something while we eat? We have The Parent Trap." I smirk. She beams and nods.

The rest of the day was filled with cuddling, piano playing, Trina still avoiding us, and later Cat got her 15 minute call with her parents. Apparently her brother calmed down since her leaving and was back to "normal". And now, Cat's getting ready to turn in for the night on the couch.

And you know what? Fine, I'll respect my father's wishes. But I refuse to wake up another morning and reach over to find out Cat isn't there.

"Tori… is that a blanket from your bed?" My mom asks as I carry it to the couch.

"Yeah… just some extra warmth for the night." I state. Cat smiles at me gratefully.

"But what'll cover you?" Cat asks.

"This. I'll be crashing on the couch with you." I claim. My dad perks his head up.

"Um… No you won't." He mutters. I let out a sigh, trying to keep a level head.

"Dad, you said she can't stay in my room. I get that. I get it might be awkward. But we're not going to do anything out here other than sleep. I don't want to sleep without her, dad… Call this a compromise." I explain. He thinks for a moment.

"How long have you two been dating, again?" My mom asks curiously.

"Almost three weeks." Cat says with a smile.

"Ah. So that's why you're so attached. You're firmly in the honeymoon phase." She sighs. "David, let them sleep by each other. You know how we were when we first started dating."

Gag.

"Fine. I suppose I can accept this." He sighs. Cat practically bounces for joy. "You both really only started dating three weeks ago?"

"Yeah… Why?" I ask.

"I just… I guess I assumed you've been dating for months, now. You said you're in love." He ponders.

"We fell in love months ago, but we couldn't date until recently." I explain.

"You're not the only ones who need some time to trust me. Tori needed that time, too. And I needed to work on things as well… Like getting myself to come here." Cat continues. My dad is silent, contemplating. Maybe it makes him feel better that even I didn't trust Cat right away, and that fact that I did eventually means maybe Cat is worth trusting.

"…Well, goodnight." My dad mutters, stalking off to upstairs. Like Cat said… he'll need some time.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Night, Cat." My mom sighs, following her husband. She stops, and turns to us. She looks like she's going to say something but decides against it. She heads up stairs and I let out a breath. I'm still walking on egg shells and it's exhausting.

I hand Cat the blanket and she lies down on the couch. I crawl up behind her, putting my arms around her before she throws the blanket over us. It's a bit of a tight fit, but we're used to that from my single bed in Toronto.

"I think that was a successful day. We made love, neither of us got injured, there were only a handful of awkward arguments, and only one mob of reporters." Cat murmurs.

"One step at a time, right?" I sigh.

"One step at a time." Cat agrees. "Tori… You told me to be honest with how I'm feeling, right?"

"Mhm."

"Well… I'm scared. I'm scared I'll go to jail and… and I'll lose you. And this isn't some 'honeymoon phase' talking, either. Obviously I don't want to lose my freedom, but… I'm really, really terrified I'll lose you for the long term. For good. And I… I can't… Not after everything we've been through…" Cat whimpers. I clutch her to me, pressing my lips to her shoulder.

"You won't. Okay? Don't even worry about that. You're stuck with me." I declare.

"How do you know?" She breathes.

"Because if you go to jail, I will totally commit crimes all the time just to be with you. Not even kidding." I state. She starts to laugh.

"Oh god, Tori… I love you." Cat chuckles.

"I love you, too… And that's the other way I know you won't lose me."

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 14<strong>**th****, 2017**

"So wait… Cat's story has reached Canada?" I gape.

"Yeah… it's on the news stations everywhere. Global, CBC, CTV, CityNews… Nicky and I nearly fell off our chairs when we saw Cat's picture show up on the screen." Vik explains.

"I guess it's just that big of a deal. Kind of a miracle story that a girl kidnapped long ago shows up unharmed out of the blue." Nicky states. "Now that it's come out that she faked her kidnapping and death, it's an even bigger deal."

"Damnit…" I mutter, clenching my fists. Someone's been leaking information about Cat's case. Fucking money-grabbers.

"It probably won't be good news for her if she ever comes back here to continue her life, and everyone who knew her now knows her true identity." Nicky sighs. I bite my lip.

"_When _she goes back. She's not going to jail." I say firmly. Vik nods slowly.

"Of course, Tori." He says.

"Well, I'm saying it might be best if she started somewhere fresh where nobody knows her. Like China." Nicky suggests.

"Because that worked **so **well the first time for her." I groan, rolling my eyes.

"Besides, we can't move from Toronto when our operation is here. Which means you would have to continue living here." Vik explains.

"And we all know you both wouldn't agree to live apart." Nicky grins. "Speaking of, that's on the news, too. Your relationship."

"We _definitely _fell on our asses when your picture showed up on the news." Vik states.

"Yeah… Sorry about that. Believe me I've been getting a ton of messages on Splashface and Twitter about it. Especially from the people who were in the Shake music video and recognized Cat." I sigh.

"Don't worry, we've been handling damage control. Consider us your publicists!" Nicky proclaims.

"Although we don't really need to. It's actually been amazing, number-wise. Your Splashface views have skyrocketed." Vik states.

"I know… but is there such thing as bad publicity?" I mumble.

"Probably. But is Cat worth it?" Nicky asks.

"Oh definitely."

"Then we'll deal with it. Remember, we're here for you. We established that when you decided to stick with us instead of _the _Crave." Vik nods. I smile gratefully.

"Thanks, guys." I say. "Think I should make a vlog addressing everything?"

"I think that'd be a good idea. Best to run it by us, Cat and your dad first though. This is a very sensitive situation. Don't want to say the wrong thing." Vik advises.

"Where is Cat, anyway? How's she holding up?" Nicky asks.

"She's downstairs. I can't have her in the room while a video call is happening because of the house arrest, and I don't want to push the limits of her staying here." I frown.

"Oh, that's fine. Tell her we say hi, and we wish her the best." Vik smiles.

"Okay, hold on. **Cat**!" I shout.

"Yeah?" I hear her shout back.

"Vik and Nicky say hi, and they wish you well!" I relay the message.

"Tell them they're amazing and I miss them!" Cat answers.

"You're amazing and she misses you." I chuckle.

"Obviously." Nicky grins.

"Seriously, though… I miss you guys, too. I miss seeing you every day and getting advice for my pathetic problems." I sigh.

"Weirdly enough I miss it too. And here I thought all your problems would have gone away once you and Cat enjoyed a nice, long fu-" Nicky's stopped by Vik's hand clapped over her mouth.

"I think that's enough out of you. Anyway, Tori, you won't be missing us for long. Everything will work out and you'll be back here in no t-OW!" Vik jumps from Nicky chomping down on his hand.

"And we'll hold down the pop star fort until that happens. Try not to cause too much of a stir, okay?" Nicky requests, with Vik glaring at her and shaking out his hand.

"Yeah… I'll try. Anyway, I'll let you go. Talk to you soon." I smile.

"Hang in there, T." Nicky waves, and then my producers and close friends disappear. I let out a sigh and close my laptop before going downstairs. Cat's sitting on the couch which her back to me, looking down at the camera I bought for her birthday. I think about sneaking up behind her and giving her a hug, but then I remember what she told me about her brother. She had her back to him when he swung his bat and hit her in the back, and then brought it down on her forehead. She barely moved out of the way, and even though it still hit her, it would've done major damage on her skull. Her dad tackled her brother to the ground after hearing Cat scream. My eye and her forehead have cleared up a lot, but her back is still pretty bad from that first hit.

So… I'd rather not give my girlfriend a heart attack.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask. Cat jumps a bit and looks up at me, but she smiles and pats the couch beside her.

"Working on some photography." She explains. I sit down and look at the screen of the camera to see a blob.

"Um… And that is?" I raise my eyebrow.

"A negative photo of your fridge." Cat chuckles. "This is my favourite." She flips to the next one and there's a warm-coloured photo of me from what I think was yesterday, curled up and reading a Jodi Picoult book. I look intense and immersed. I had no idea she took it.

"Creep." I nudge her playfully, and she giggles.

"I thought it was beautiful, you being in your own head like that… I had to take a picture. Look, see how that strand of hair is in front of your face? When you first started reading, you kept brushing it out of the way. As time went on, you forgot it was even there. Sheer, blissful distraction. I love that." Cat gushes. I smile at her.

"Is watching me read really all that interesting?" I chuckle. I feel bad that her only forms of entertainment here are taking pictures of inanimate objects and watching me.

"Mhm." Cat blushes, lightly nudging her nose against my cheek. "How was the video call with Vik and Nicky?"

I let out a sigh, getting a solemn look on my face. Cat catches it right away and sits up straight, alert. "I have some bad news, hun…" I start.

"What happened?" She asks worriedly.

I bite my lip. "Canada knows about you. They've been showing your story." I admit. Her eyes bulge and she looks ahead of her, chewing on her lip while her eyebrows dip in panic. I quickly pull her to my chest, hoping to ground her. After the six o'clock news last night revealed the truth behind Cat's disappearance, Cat basically retreated within herself and nearly had a panic attack. I don't want that to happen again. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"Now absolutely everyone knows…" Cat mumbles.

"They know what the news told them. The people at the diner have known you for two years. Even as Stacy, I'm sure they saw what a wonderful person you are. When you get back, you can just explain and everything will go back to normal." I murmur.

"IF I can even go back. Tori, they won't let me back into Canada after I've been in jail!" Cat cries. I cup her cheek and pull her face toward me, resting my forehead against hers.

"We don't know if you're going to jail, yet. Sweetheart, nothing's set in stone." I whisper to her. She closes her eyes, swallowing hard.

"Just that I have a lot of explaining to do, and I can't mentally bring myself to explain anything." Cat mumbles, a tear running down her cheek.

"You'll get there." I coo, brushing away the tear. She opens her glistening eyes, looking into mine.

"You have a lot of faith in me, huh?" She sighs.

"It's not faith… it's just… fact." I assure her. She slowly smiles and she starts to laugh lightly, pulling away and dragging her thumb under her eye.

"Damnit, Tori. How do you do that?" Cat chuckles. I pull her close, trailing kisses up her neck.

"I learned from someone who has a lot of confidence in _me_. In fact, I seem to remember that certain someone telling me I'll be 'the brightest star in the sky'." I murmur. A soft moan escapes her lips and her head tilts to the side.

"That someone sounds very cliché." Cat breathes.

"I wouldn't be anything without them." I state, nipping behind her ear. She lets out a gasp.

"Nngh… Oh come on, Tori. You don't need me to do anything… You can stand fine on your own." Cat insists softly. I pull away with a smile and brush her hair back. Her eyes are glazed over.

"See… There's that confidence. And I have the same amount in you." I assure her. Her eyes dart up and down my body before she collapses into me, her arms tight around my waist.

"Thank you." She murmurs. "Besides… I kind of knew everyone in Toronto would find out eventually. That's why I told Bev she'd understand my name change soon enough, before we left."

"Oh… Yeah I remember that." I nod, running my hand down her back.

"I guess it's just more real now… Oh god, I wonder what Barry and his family are thinking right now?" Cat sighs.

"I can only imagine." I mutter. Seriously, though. I imagine him stomping around in a hockey jersey, yelling about how he should've been controlling Cat's secret life. Yeah, that sounds like him. And then he steps out into that busy intersection without looking both ways…

Honestly, I should stop being so bitter at Barry. I got the girl.

"Well, hopefully I never find out." Cat sighs. She's silent for a moment before she pulls back, her eyes still glazed. "You called me baby."

I blink at her. "Uh… yeah." I blush. I know why she's pointing that out…

"You only call me that when we… you know…" Her eyes drag over my chest and I swallow hard.

"I guess I… wanted you to relax." I mutter. I watch her flip her hair back and expose the smooth skin of her neck again, enticing me to continue from earlier.

"Relaxing sounds nice." Cat husks. I lick my lips before attaching my mouth to her neck again, kissing and sucking the soft flesh. Her hands graze up to my shoulders and her fingers dig into them, encouraging. "Is anyone home right now?"

"No." I mumble, kissing up to her jaw-line.

"Perfect." She purrs, and before I can reach her lips she flips me around to push me down on the couch. She straddles me, draping her torso over me as she kisses me deeply, her tongue already exploring my mouth. I let out a moan at the feeling of her body slowly grinding up over mine, moving up and down across my pelvis. She shifts to rotating against my groin.

"Cat…" I moan against her passionately-working mouth, and I feel her smile. She already has me wound up beyond belief and we haven't lost any clothes yet. Why haven't we lost any clothes yet?

I run my hands down her sides and up over the curve that meets the back of her thighs. She thinks she's flat here but… she's not. Okay, I'll say it…

That ass.

I graze my hands back up her back, pushing her shirt up to meet her silky skin. I'm careful not to go too far up to touch her bruise… I'd hate to hurt her. Oh god she's so soft… I could honestly run my hands over her all day… I could touch her all day…

Cat must feel the cool air meet her back and the touch of my hands because she shivers and pulls back, pausing a moment to suck on my pulse point. Then she sits up, still slightly gyrating her hips. I suck in a breath at the feeling and the smile she gives me – a smile full of love, and need. She swiftly yanks off her shirt and drops it to the floor. I reach out and drag my fingers down her stomach and she shivers, her eyes fluttering closed and biting her lip. When her eyes open again, they're heavy as she stares down at me. She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, letting it fall away.

I lean up to run my lips and tongue over her breasts, and her head falls back with a grunt.

"Mmm… Tori…" She breathes, her fingers combing through my hair. I wrap my lips around the sensitive piece of her skin, and she lets out a low moan. "Holy fuck I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I husk, gently biting down. This initiates another gasp and moan from Cat. I feel her hug my head, pressing me against her chest as she kisses the top of my hair. Her hands find my shoulders again and she gently presses me back down on the couch. She plays with the button of my jeans, biting her smile as she looks at me.

"Imagine if we had done this on your couch three and a half years ago?" Cat murmurs.

"I've imagined it quite often, to be honest." I breathe, grasping her thighs.

"I would've never left." Cat whispers, zipping down my fly.

"You should've totally just… done this, then." I groan as she snakes her finger between the zipper. Her smile widens.

"I thought that _might _be coming on too strong." She chuckles.

"Nn… Coming onto me strongly isn't a bad thing in my books." I mumble.

"Good… so you won't mind if I do this…" Cat purrs, abandoning my jeans to reach the hem of my shirt. She slowly drags the fabric up, and my eyes shut at the feeling.

That's when I hear the front door open.

"Oh god!" Cat squeaks, her arms crossing over her chest. I freeze in place as she leans down over me to cover herself further, her face buried in my neck. I'm facing away from the door so I can't see who just walked in, so I can only pray it's not who I think it is…

"…Do you guys hate me?!" Trina shrieks, and then I hear her stomping up the stairs. I nearly let out a sigh of relief, almost happy it was only Trina. And then…

"You know, if you two are going to do this anyway, I'd rather you just do it up in your bedroom rather than on one of our public couches." I hear my mom huff. My cheeks burn red, and I can practically feel the radiating heat on my neck from Cat's embarrassment. We're silent for a moment, with only Cat's panicked breathing filling the void.

"Sorry, Mrs. Vega." Cat whimpers. My mom lets out a sigh.

"Cat, go upstairs. Tori will meet you there in a minute." She orders. It takes a bit, but finally Cat reaches over and grabs her shirt and bra, bunching it around her chest. She slides off me slowly and then quickly shuffles past my mom, keeping her head down. I hear her go upstairs. I stay silent laying there, hoping I'll wake up and it'll just be a bad dream. "Just be thankful it was me and Trina who walked in on you and not your father or one of those news reporters."

"Right…" I mutter, pulling my shirt down and finally standing up to face her. She doesn't look disappointed, at least. "S-sorry…"

"Well it's not like I've disillusioned myself with thinking keeping you two out of the bedroom will keep you from consummating." She sighs. "Not like your father has, anyway. I'll talk to him about restoring bedroom privileges. It's not like you two can get pregnant from each other, anyway."

I feel a twinge of regret at the mention of that. "Um, yeah… Thanks. That'd mean a lot." I mumble, not meeting her eyes.

"PS, your fly is still down." She notes, and my cheeks burn redder as I yank the zipper up.

"Um, I'm just going to… go…" I mutter, briskly walking past her.

"Tori, one more thing." She stops me, and I finally look up at her. "The reason I'm doing this for you… When I opened the door, before the fear and panic took over… I saw the large amount of love in Cat's eyes. You can't fake that. I trust that. I trust that she loves you incomprehensibly."

I'm silent for a moment, my mouth dry. "Yeah… She does." I nod, and then I head up the stairs. I walk through the door of my room and see Cat with her shirt back on, and I let out a sigh. "I guess that kind of killed the moment, huh?"

"A little bit." Cat smiles shyly.

"On the bright side, we got bedroom privileges back, which means a lock on the door. So… let me know when you want to take advantage of me. Of that. The room." I stumble, clearly still a little flustered from our intimacy.

"I'll definitely take you up on that, once the look on Trina's face when she saw us leaves my mind." Cat sighs.

"Fair." I nod.

"Think now that half your family have seen my boobs, we can now move on to the next level in our relationship and it'll stop being so awkward?" Cat chuckles.

"Well I think my mom is coming around slowly. Trina was indifferent from the beginning. So all that's left is my dad… and our friends…" I say.

"Please don't make me flash them." Cat whines.

"Hey, no, I'm not willing to share." I joke, and she smiles. She turns and flops on the bed, taking a deep breath inward.

"At least I can go into your room again, and we can finally at some point… you know…" Cat mumbles. "I can finally check that off my list."

"Your list?" I smile, sitting beside her.

"Yeah. I've been kind of building up a list for a while… Before I even knew I was coming back here, I'd like to imagine the things I would do. Go to my favourite ice cream shop. Sing at Karaoke Dokie. Eat at Nozu's. Sit on a park bench somewhere in the LA sun with you in my arms. Those kinds of things." Cat explains. I let out a sad sigh and run my hand soothing over her lower back. There's so many things Cat wants to do, but she can't.

"I'm sorry you're trapped here." I murmur, kissing the back of her head.

"It's okay, Tori. You saved me from jail." She mutters sleepily, and my frown deepens. I can't save her from it forever. How am I supposed to make her happy when her days may be limited? Cat's not the kind of person to be cooped up… If I had known this would've happened, I… I don't know if I would've let her come back.

I crawl over her and she lets out a contented sigh as I snuggle close. This Cat deserves to be let outside.

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 15<strong>**th****, 2017**

Okay, Tori. Pep talk time. Cat is counting on you. Sure your dad is angry and kind of intimidating right now, but that's not going to stop you from being the best girlfriend you can be. You can do it. You just have to ask… then beg… Sigh.

I leave a kiss on Cat's shoulder, and I swear she smiles in her sleep.

"I'm going to take care of you, Cat." I murmur to her. She stirs slightly at this.

"Whatever you say, Tor…" Cat mumbles as she falls back asleep. I smile at her peaceful form but I have to tear my eyes away from the beautiful sight. I have work to do.

I crawl out of bed and head down the stairs where my dad is sipping his morning coffee. He looks up at me.

"Hello, Tori. Did you and Cat have a… nice night?" He says slowly. I can tell he's not very comfortable with letting Cat and me sleep alone in my bedroom, but my mom put up an impeccable argument. I let out a breath. He's already been lenient on one rule, but that rule was a little unreasonable. This one is a whole other level. But I have to try.

"We fell asleep pretty early last night, so it was just relaxing." I state. Good, make a point that we didn't have sex. He nods.

"Well that's nice." He mumbles, sipping his coffee again. Okay, next part of the plan. Sentimentality.

"Hey, dad," I sit across from him, "What kind of stuff did you and mom do when you first started dating?" I ask. I wish my mom was here right now… He raises his eyebrow.

"Are you asking me for relationship advice?" He inquires.

"No. I was just… wondering." I shrug. He stares at me.

"Well, I was in the police academy at the time. She found that exciting so one time I stole a police cruiser and took it out on the town with her. To this day I don't know how I didn't get caught. And don't repeat that to anyone." He states. I mime a zipper across my mouth and he smiles. "Then one time your mother took me rock climbing."

"Ugh, heights." I shudder, and he actually laughs. I grin.

"Well your mother back then was all about adventure. I admit I was pretty afraid of heights back then, too. One of the guys at the rock wall starting calling me a wimp, and she reamed him out. Started shouting about how brave I was and that I might save his life one day." He chuckles. "She was right. A few years later he was getting mugged and I saved him."

"Mom's a smart woman." I grin.

"Yes she is. We went on plenty of dates… As you know we still like to go out from time to time alone. It's not because we don't like you kids, but continuing to date well into the relationship is good for the soul." My dad relays. I take a breath. I love that we're talking normally for once. I hope it can hold.

"Yeah… spending quality time with the one you love, doing the things you love… I didn't really understand that until recently." I sigh. A slight smile stays on his lips. Another sip of coffee. "Listen, dad… Cat and I… we haven't been on a date for a while."

His face falls while placing his mug down. "Tori… what are you trying to say?"

"I just… I want to make a request." I shift slightly. He looks at me pointedly and I swallow hard. "I'd like to… take Cat on a date."

"Well that's fine… you can have a movie date on the couch." He states, and I sigh. I knew he was going to make this difficult.

"No I mean… a real date. Outside. Walk on the beach hand-in-hand kind of stuff. Just for a few hours, I promise. Please?" I beg.

"Absolutely not. It's not possible. She's on _house arrest_, Tori." He emphasizes.

"So… get her one of those ankle bracelets. Just let her leave for a couple-"

"I said no, Tori."

"Dad, why not? Please. She's been cooped up for days. It's not good for someone like Cat." I plead.

"That's not _my_ problem. My job is to make sure she stays here, and that wasn't even supposed to be my job in the first place. I did that for _you_. Don't push it." He demands. I let out a huff, standing up.

"Come on. She's been nothing but on her best behaviour while she's stayed here! She deserves a little time in the sun before some trial determines the fate of someone who's just made some poor judgment!" I argue. Now he's standing.

"I can't trust her out there." He growls.

"Why not!? What do you think would happen?" I seethe.

"**She's a flight risk**!" He yells. "Anyone who is a flight risk must be detained under all circumstances. As someone who basically ran away from her life and disappeared almost without a trace until she showed herself again, Cat qualifies!"

"But she showed herself, didn't she?! She's not going to run away now. Trust me!" I try to convince him.

"Trust you?" He scoffs. "Tori, not only did you keep Cat's existence from me, I don't think you fully understand what you got yourself into! I've seen person after person like this. Whatever happened to Cat those years ago, bottom line is she ran. When the going gets tough, they get going. You should keep that in mind if you want to continue in this relationship with her!" He snaps, and I feel myself fume. How dare he.

"You… you know _nothing-_"

"Tori…" Her small voice comes from the staircase, and we both turn to see her standing there with pure anguish. I feel all my anger dissipate.

"Good morning, sunshine." I sigh.

"I'm going to work." My dad mutters. "My answer is no. That's final."

We're silent and still until my dad exits the front door, and then Cat slow descends the stairs and I walk over to take her face in my hands.

"How much did you hear?" I ask. She closes her eyes, and I notice her try to swallow a lump in her throat.

"Just that I'm a flight risk and your dad believes that means I'm going to leave you one day." Cat mutters. Her eyes pop open and her hands find my waist. "I understand why he thinks that. I can't blame him for worrying about you. But I hope you never, _ever_ ever believe that. Tori, I would never…"

"Oh honey I know." I wrap her up in a tight hug and kiss her on the head. "I know."

"Thank you. Like I said way back… I'll prove it to you every day." She murmurs, clawing up my back. I let out a sigh and we hold each other for a bit. I couldn't get her outside… I guess that was wishful thinking on my part. But just because I can't take her out, doesn't mean we can't have a date.

"Cat, can you do me a favour?" I ask softly. She pulls away and brushes my hair back.

"Anything."

"Can you stay upstairs for the rest of the day?" I request. I do this hesitantly because I hate to confine her space even more. She raises her eyebrow.

"Why…?" Cat questions slowly.

"I just… have some things to do and I want it to be a surprise. Okay?" I coo, kissing her on the forehead. She smiles slightly.

"Tori Vega, what are you up to?" She giggles. I pull her close and kiss her neck.

"You'll see later." I assure her.

"I look forward to it." She purrs.

Cat went upstairs after that and I set my plan in motion. If I can't bring Cat outside… I'll bring the outside to her.

I headed to the farmers market and bought the catch of the day as well as other local herbs and veggies and sauces for dinner. Then I dropped by her favourite ice cream shop and bought a tub of her favourite. Plus I drove all the way to the beach and grabbed some shells off the shore. Finally, I bought a sensual dress and a bunch of intimate candles and lotions so we can end the night off with a sweet love making. I think we owed ourselves as much.

A few hours later I got home and I called up to Cat to see how she was doing.

"I'm fine. Can I come down yet?" She asks.

"Not yet, love. Preoccupy yourself by getting all dolled up so you can look all fancy when you get down here." I suggest.

"Okay, now I'm _really _curious." Cat calls down.

"Good things come to those who wait." I grin. I hear her chuckle and then I start to set up. I set up the table with the shells and a candle, laying out the nice silverware. Then I work on the food. I attempt to make some spicy California rolls, just like how Nozu makes them. Luckily, I'm much better at it than I was when I was a teenager. When I'm halfway through prep, Trina walks through the door.

"Ooh, are you making me dinner? How nice of you!" Trina beams, strolling toward the kitchen. I hiss out a breath.

"Trina, no! This isn't for you! It's for Cat!" I grumble. Trina looks insulted.

"And none for moi? What kind of sister are you? If I was making sushi, I would totally leave some for you!" Trina insists. I glare at her.

"No you wouldn't." I mumble. She thinks for a moment.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She agrees. I roll my eyes.

"Great. Now get out of here! I have a nice night planned for myself and Cat." I state.

"What if I don't want to leave? And I'm not going to see you two… doing things again, am I?" She shudders. I let out a scoff.

"No promises… unless you leave. Right now." I demand.

"Fine, fine… Geez you're bossy." Trina huffs.

"Wait," I stop her, "If you detain dad and mom for as long as you can, I'll give you one-hundred bucks. I just want it to be me and Cat for a while." I request.

"Uh, don't think I don't know about that big pay cheque you got from the music producer. Four hundred." Trina demands. I let out a groan. THAT she pays attention to?

"Two-hundred. Half now, half when mom and dad are detained for a suitable amount of time." I offer.

"Deal." Trina grins. I grumble and take out a one-hundred dollar bill and hand it to her.

"Thanks I really appreciate it bye." I rush out, pushing her out the door. She looks down at the money.

"Hey… is this Canadi-"

I slam the door and lock it, getting back to work. Soon enough I'm done, and I dim the lighting and pull my dress on. I put on some soft, piano music and fix my hair. I let out a breath. I don't know why I'm nervous… It's Cat. But I do feel the pressure to make this perfect.

"Cat, I'm ready." I call up to her. I head to the table and sit down. I smile when she reveals herself, her in a short skirt and a lovely blouse. She gasps.

"Oh my god… Tori…" She breathes.

"You like it?" I ask.

"Tori… I love it." She smiles, and I see a happy tear in her eye. I stand up and pull her chair out. "You look beautiful." She coos, kissing me on the lips.

"As do you. M'lady." I gesture to the chair and she giggles sitting down. I take my seat across from her.

"How'd you come up with all this?" Cat gapes.

"Remember when you once told me that the act of making a nice meal means something? Well, I wanted this to mean something." I explain. She smiles and blushes.

"I can't believe you remember that… But this is amazing." Cat breathes. "You're amazing."

"You should see what I have planned later." I wink. She clicks her tongue and smirks.

"Good things come to those who wait, huh?"

"Oh yeah." I grin devilishly. She takes a bite and her eyes brighten up.

"Damn… Tori you should cook at the diner." Cat mumbles through the food. "We could start a sushi line."

"I'll consider that a plan b." I chuckle. She seems to be enjoying herself as she takes a shell between her fingers. I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry it's not… the real stuff off your list. I wanted to take you out for a bit but unfortunately I had to make due with you being trapped here."

Cat gets a serious look on her face. "Tori. Stop that." She requests firmly. I blink at her.

"What?"

"Stop… thinking that I'm trapped. I'm not trapped. At least, I don't feel that way. Trapped would mean you're not happy with where you are. But I'm with you. As far as I'm concerned, I'm free as a bird right now." Cat smiles, reaching across the table and taking my hand in hers. I blush and squeeze her hand back.

"You know you're the best thing to ever happen to me…" I whisper, and she blushes.

"That makes two of us." She sighs.

"Yeah. It does." I smile.

The rest of the dinner went without a hitch. We laughed, flirted, enjoyed our food, and Trina was doing a good job holding up our parents. I couldn't get over the look on Cat's face when I brought out the ice cream sundaes from the freezer.

Unfortunately, this is when I heard tone from my purse. Normally I'd ignore it, but it was the tone I reserved for Vik and Nicky.

"Sorry, just let me tell them to go away." I assure her. She laughs and nods and I head to my phone, looking at the message.

_Video call. ASAP._

I stare at the message and then look up at Cat, conflicted. She watching me carefully. "What is it?" She asks.

"They seem to need to talk to me…" I sigh. "I can't tell them to hold off…"

"No, it might be important. Just see what they want, then come back here and continue as normal. Although, I can't guarantee the state of your sundae by the time you come back." She chuckles.

"Help yourself." I smile, kissing her temple. Then, I rush upstairs. "You're the best, Cat!" I call behind me.

I run into my room and throw open my laptop, ready to get this over with as quickly as possible. I see the chat request pop up immediately.

"Hi T… Whoa, don't you look snazzy." Nicky comments.

"Thanks. I'm kind of in the middle of a nice evening with Cat, if you two don't mind." I scowl at both my producers. Both of then frown.

"Sorry. You know I'm all for you and your girl getting your romance on, but this couldn't wait." Nicky states. I give them both a question look, and Vik lets out a long-winded sigh. He gives me an almost-apologetic look before he speaks.

"Tori, you need to come back to Toronto. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>**Dun dun dun. What could Vik and Nicky want? Why does Toronto need Tori so urgently? How will this affect Cat and Tori? What have I done? It's hard to say. But hey, this chapter was pretty romantic all around, don't you think? I might be asking biased people, but should I hold off a bit? Am I over-doing the Cori? If over-doing the Cori is wrong, I don't want to be right. **

**Review me. Part of how I was able to get this out so soon is because your reviews motivate me to no end. I like to usually reply to reviews but because I've been focused on this and school work, I could get to it this time around! Sorry to everyone! Just know I read every one and smiled. I'll reply to everything this time around. Eventually. **

**Fun Fact: I didn't like sushi until recently. I'm serious. I couldn't fathom the whole seaweed and raw fish idea at all. But now? NOM NOM SUSHI! Las Vegas Rolls are the bomb by the way. **


	4. Turbulence

**Disclaimer: Bet you 20 dollars that I don't own Victorious. HA! You owe me 20 dollars. Will that be cash or cheque?**

* * *

><p>She can tell something's off as soon as I start descending down the stairs. She gets a worried look on her face and stands up from the nicely-made table to meet me at the bottom of the stairs. I guess what gave it away was my worried face, and my tense body language as I try to figure out what to do.<p>

Her hands rest just below my ribs when I reach her, and her eyes search mine curiously. "Tori, what'd they want? What happened?" She asks.

I'm… conflicted. Something good has happened. But… how could I even fathom leaving Cat right now?

"They want me to go back to Toronto." I mumble. Her forehead creases and she bites her lip slightly. I see the confusion and dread flash through her eyes.

"When?" She whispers. I take a deep breath.

"This weekend. They want me to catch a plane tomorrow afternoon. They already bought the ticket and everything. They need me there for a week." I admit. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly, trying to process.

"Wh-"

Cat's cut off by the sound of the front door opening, followed by my parents and rapidly talking sister.

"Seriously, guys. Why go home now? We never spend time together! You could take me on a shopping spree, or watch me get my nails done, or… aw, forget it! There goes my extra 100 dollars." Trina huffs, throwing her hands up in the air once she sees our parents have already walked in. They look around the romantic setting I constructed, and my dad raises his eyebrow.

"Huh. I didn't think you'd take my 'date at home' thing so literally. Thanks for not leaving, though." He sighs. We stay standing at the foot of the stairs, Cat still processing my news, her hands gripping at my sides desperately. There's a moment of silence.

"…Geez. You could cut the tension in this room with a knife." Trina whistles.

"Did we… interrupt something? Again?" My mom asks.

"Again?" My dad questions incredulously, but my mom shushes him.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Trina asks. Not yet…

Cat seems to snap out of her spaced-out state, and she ignores my family's presence entirely.

"Why are you leaving?" She asks.

"Leaving?" My mom chimes in. I let out a deep sigh.

"I don't… I don't know if I'm leaving yet. I haven't agreed to anything." I state. Cat's eyes search mine, trying to discern the situation.

"You haven't?" Cat mumbles.

"How could I without discussing it with you, first?" I sigh. This seems to make her eyes brighten a little and she gives my sides a squeeze.

"Could somebody explain what's going on?" My dad huffs.

"My producers just contacted me. They want me back in Toronto starting tomorrow night. I'd be there for a week." I explain.

"Well why do you need to be there?" My mom asks. I suck in a deep breath, wondering how everyone will react. Especially Cat.

"Remember how at that music awards show I covered for Demi Lovato? Well, she has a show next weekend at the Air Canada Centre, one of the biggest venues in Toronto. She wanted to thank me for covering for her, so she got in contact with my record company. She wants me to open for her." I reveal. I hear Trina gasp, and Cat's jaw falls open.

"Wait, Demi who?" My dad asks.

"Oh my god, dad, seriously!?" Trina groans.

"She's a big star, dad. It's kind of a big deal, hence they want me back. I'd need to rehearse for a week with back up dancers and everything, create a set list… then I perform." I mutter.

"Tori, that's amazing! Why wouldn't you want to do that?" My mom inquires.

"Because…" I sigh, looking pointedly at Cat with apologetic eyes. Her eyes immediately narrow and her lips form into a thin line.

"Tori Vega!" Cat shouts, stepping back from me and batting me on the shoulder. "Don't you _dare_ give this up for me! It's Demi fucking Lovato! Sorry for the foul language, Mr. and Mrs. Vega." She says aside. My mom waves it off. Cat turns back to me. "You're going to go back to Toronto, you're going to perform, you're going to kill it, everyone will love you, and you'll become best friends with Demi! You got it?"

"But, Cat, I can't just leave you alone for a week, in my house, on house arrest." I frown. Cat's look softens and she takes a step towards me, cupping my cheek.

"Tori, some things are more important. I can survive without you for a week." Cat murmurs. I look down, not meeting her eyes as tears slightly sting mine.

"But can I?" I choke. Cat lets out a sigh, not knowing what to say to that.

"Ugh." Trina scoffs at my sentiment.

"Hey… remember what you told me back in Toronto? That when you're without me, it's like winter?" Cat recalls. Trina scoffs again. "But remember winter can be beautiful. And you have a beautiful opportunity."

"And my sunshine will come out again…" I sigh, nodding. Cat smiles lightly.

"Exactly."

"You really want me to do this?" I double check. She thinks for a moment.

"I'd be lying if I said my first reaction wasn't to literally hold you down and never let you out of my sight ever. But, yes. I want you to do this. My only regret is I won't be able to see it myself." Cat murmurs, kissing my jaw softly.

"I'll get Nicky to film it for you." I promise.

"Perfect." Cat sighs, leaning into my embrace.

"Hold on, what about our opinion? Tori, the reason I agreed to housing Cat is because of you. Now you're not going to be here?" My dad mutters. I turn to give him a sharp look.

"It's just for a week. Please, dad. She's not a demonic spawn, even without me here. I promise." I sigh. He lets out a sigh, heading to the kitchen to get a beverage out of the fridge. Cat turns from my arms.

"I won't be a burden, Mr. Vega. I swear." Cat vows.

"Of course you won't, Cat. Right, David?" My mom ask pointedly.

"Right, right… Sorry. I just feel drained." He mumbles, opening up a bottle of water and he walks past us up the stairs without another word.

"So… can I come?" Trina asks. I inhale a breath too fast and start sputtering.

"Wh- what?" I gasp. Trina… coming with me… to Toronto?

"Well, yeah. What's the point of having a sister who gets lucky breaks all the time if she can't even get me to meet Demi Lovato?" Trina whines.

"You literally terrify celebrities. Kesha still has a restraining order against you." I huff.

"Then at least take me to her concert. I mean, your concert. Pleeeease?" Trina begs.

"No way. You need to stay here and, um… entertain Cat!" I state. I'm really grasping at straws.

"What, the same way you entertain her?" Trina raises her eyebrow. Both Cat and I blush fiercely.

"I didn't hear that…" My mom mutters, heading to the couch.

"Just let me come." Trina pouts.

"Tori, take your sister off our ha- I mean… enjoy some sisterly bonding time! We'll take care of Cat." My mom assures. I cross my arms and let out a huff.

"You'll have to buy your own plane ticket." I mutter. Trina waves the Canadian 100 dollar bill in the air.

"What else can I do with this monopoly money?" Trina asks. I stew for a moment before letting out a deep groan.

"Ugh! Fine!" I submit. Trina's face brighten up immensely.

"Yes! Oh my god, I need to pack! I need to find the biggest, most stylish coat I can!" Trina squeals, sprinting up the stairs.

"Wait! It's September! It's still warm… there…" I trail off, figuring it's a lost cause. "It's still warm there, right?" I groan, burying my face in my hands.

"Yes." Cat smiles, running her hand along my back.

"Guess I better tell Vik and Nicky my answer and pack, too, huh?" I sigh.

"Mhm." Cat sighs, and I feel her kiss my ear. "Thank you so much for the date."

"Sorry I ended it by telling you I'm leaving you." I mumble. She pulls me close and starts running kisses along the side of my face, very tenderly kissing my still-sore eye.

"Are you kidding? I'm so happy for you. And excited for you. I'll just miss you, that's all." Cat coos.

"Thanks, Cat… your support is invaluable to me." I sigh, hugging her tight.

"It's about time I owed you back for all your support." Cat mumbles into my chest.

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 16<strong>**th****, 2017**

I've been staring at my suitcase for a long time. I spent all night packing it up, which kind of impeded on my late-evening plans with Cat. Now, I've taken everything out again and I'm just staring at my open suitcase. It's big enough, and Cat's small enough… I'm sure I could fit her in there. Poke in some air holes, give her a granola bar and a magazine. Yeah, perfect.

But then my dad would notice she wasn't around the house. Damnit!

Well there goes that plan. Better pack everything up again…

"What are you doing?" I hear Cat's voice from my bedroom door. I jump slightly and turn to her to see her with a towel tucked in her shirt around her neck.

"N… nothing. What are _you_ doing?" I send back at her.

"Asking you for help." Cat mumbles. "Could you help me re-dye my hair?"

"Sure, Cat." I smile, and she smiles back.

"Thanks. I already have the colour mixed up. Let's do it in the bathroom. I don't want to stain anything and make your mom mad." Cat states, turning to lead to the bathroom.

"Do you always get help re-dyeing your hair?" I ask, following her.

"No. I'd usually do it myself. But now I'd much rather spend some time with you, since you'll be leaving in a few hours…" She frowns slightly, straddling the bathtub. I frown, too. She's being very good about it, but I heard her release a few whimpers last night in bed. I held her so tight. "I mean, what are better ways to spend time than having you run your hands through my hair?"

"I can't think of much." I smile, sitting down behind her. I first run my fingers through her soft, freshly combed hair and she moans slightly, enjoying the sensation. I brush her hair to the side and kiss her neck. "Just the roots or full head?"

"Full, please. It fades too much, otherwise." Cat murmurs. I nod and slip on some rubber gloves she provided.

"Um, I don't really… have much experience with this." I admit, and she chuckles.

"It's not complicated. Just brush the dye over my hair a few strands at the time. Try not to get it on my skin." Cat instructs.

"Okay." I breathe, picking up the dye. I take the brush and start spreading the dye through, clipping up the strands from time to time. She really is used to this… she has some pretty professional equipment. "You don't have to bleach it? It's a pretty vibrant colour."

"Oh my god, I forgot!" Cat exclaims, and I freeze.

"What? Oh shit…" I gawk.

"Hehe, just kidding, Tori. I had to bleach it at first but then I found I didn't really need to after a few years. It's like I trained my hair to absorb the colour better. Good thing, too. My hair would be a wreck right now." Cat explains.

"Ah, that explains it. Well, I love your hair. I never would've found you without it." I recall fondly.

"I told you it was the one thing about myself I couldn't change. Actually… if I'm being honest with myself, there was always a part of me that wanted someone to recognize me. I just… I thought it'd be too good to be true if it were you." Cat mumbles.

"Although you freaked out a little when it happened, huh?" I chuckle.

"I may have panicked a little, yes. But that'll forever be one of the best moments of my life." Cat sighs.

"Like the first time I walked into your life." I grin.

"You got it." Cat giggles.

"Excuse me, girls…" We hear at the door. My dad is standing there, looking professional.

"What's up? Sorry, we're kind of hogging the bathroom…" I note.

"It's not that. I was just informed of a court date." He announces. I feel Cat tense.

"And… when is it?" She asks tentatively.

"A week from now. Saturday the 23rd at 5pm." He relays. I see Cat take a sharp breath and I feel the blood drain from my face.

"That's… that's 8pm Toronto time. That's when I'm performing." I gape.

"Oh god…" Cat shudders. Going a week without each other is one thing… but missing Cat's trial? Her sentencing? How can I leave her alone during that with no moral support?

"I tried to push it back but the court schedule is tight as it is. I'm sorry." My dad sighs, leaving the bathroom door. I've stopped pulling the dye through her hair, and we're silent for a bit.

"…Well, I'm not going now." I state. Cat says nothing for a minute.

"No… It would be selfish of me to keep you here. You have to…" Cat chokes.

"Selfish? Cat, do you have any idea how worried **I'll** be? I won't even be able to perform!" I exclaim.

"But you must! Tori, when will you get this opportunity again? You have to. You **have** to." Cat demands.

"But, Cat…" I whimper.

"Tori… stop. I'll be fine. You'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Cat states meekly.

"As long as we have each other… but I can't do much in another country." I groan.

"We'll still have each other from afar. What would it say if we can't spend **one **week apart?" Cat mutters. "I'll just… I'll have to believe that I'm not going to jail. That this won't be the last time I get to touch you or kiss you. It's the only way I'll be able to handle it."

"You won't go to jail." I assure her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "You won't."

"Tori…" She whimpers. "Sing your heart out for me?"

"I always do, sunshine." I whisper, resting my lips against her shoulder. I feel a lone tear run down my face.

We eventually pulled ourselves together and I finished coating Cat's hair. As always it looked vibrant and flowing once washed and dried. I couldn't stop running my fingers through it. We didn't talk much. Just cuddled. I don't think either of us are feeling very happy about being apart, but I'm trying to look at the bright side. I mean, I'm opening for Demi Lovato! With my whole… two… songs…

"Shit." I breathe. We're both lounging on the couch as the time for my flight draws nearer. She's snuggled under my arm, and she looks up at the sound of my curse.

"What?" She asks.

"Vik and Nicky said Demi's team wants a four-song set list. I only have two songs. Damnit, why didn't I think about that?" I groan.

"Relax, Tori. You still have other songs. Remember? Why don't you… start with Make It Shine, go to Here's To Us, and then finish with Shake and Gold. It can be like… you're showing everyone your musical journey." Cat suggests. I leave a long kiss on her temple.

"You're a genius. What will I do without you?" I sigh. I immediately regret my words as her face falls and she snuggles back into my chest. I again press my lip to her head and hug her close, the smell of her fresh dye filling my nostrils.

"Fifteen minutes, Tori. Then we're leaving." Trina announces, walking down the stairs. I look up at her and narrow my eyes.

"You, too? But you said the tickets for this flight were all sold out when you checked. You have to catch the one tomorrow." I comment. Yes, Trina won't be flying with me, much to my relief. I can only imagine how high she would shoot my anxiety.

"I know, but mom is making me drive you to the airport. Be thankful." She scoffs. "Anyway, better start saying your goodbyes now. I'll be upstairs in case you… you know." Trina waggles two fingers and then heads upstairs.

"For god sakes, Trina." I sigh. "Anyway, do you mind if I don't say goodbye? More of a… be right back?" I request to Cat. I look down to see her smiling.

"I'd like that. And I'll just say… see you soon. And break a leg. Like I said, I know you'll kill it. Brightest star in the sky." Cat murmurs.

"And good luck to you, too… but you won't need it. You'll be fine." I assure her, squeezing her tight.

I hope I'm not giving her false hope.

Fifteen minutes later and my parents have gathered at the front door to hug me goodbye.

"I have to say, it's kind of nice knowing you'll be back in a week instead of a few months." My mom gushes, letting me go from the bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, you'll be sick of me in no time." I smile.

"We'll see." My mom laughs. My dad pulls me into a hug.

"You make us proud over there, okay?" He requests.

"I will, dad. You make me proud over here." I say back, referring to Cat. He merely nods, stepping back from me. I then turn to Cat, whose eyes are already glistening. I quickly envelop her in a deep kiss, pouring everything I feel into it.

I clutch her hips and her hands run up into my hair, and I just slink my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I want her imprinted on me. I completely ignore the fact that my family is there as I slip my tongue in her mouth, savouring the taste of her. The idea I'd never get to kiss her again… that terrifies me. I told her once I'd never waste an opportunity to kiss her. I'm not going to waste this.

Eventually and regrettably, she's the first to pull away. A lone tear falls down her face and after a long look, she claws at my back and buries her face into my shoulder. I hear her sniff, and then I hear her small voice.

"Don't go." She whimpers. I feel my heart break.

"Cat…" I breathe.

"It's not… because of me, or… the trail… Well maybe that's part of it. But I just have a really bad feeling about you leaving. I've felt that way since last night and I've been trying to ignore it, but…" She chokes back a sob and I cradle her head against me.

"Do you really want me to stay?" I mumble. If she does, then… no question. I'm staying.

"Y-yes." She stutters. "No. I don't know." She pulls away from me, wiping her eyes. "Sorry. I'm being stupid. Of course you should go. Just… promise me you'll be careful?"

I cup her face and give her one final soft kiss. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too. More than anything." Cat sniffs.

"Okay, can we leave, now? You have a plane to catch." Trina huffs. I glare at her.

"_Fine_. Let's go." I sigh. I turn to Cat and wipe her tears. "I'll see you when I get back. No matter what." I swear to her. She gives me the brightest smile she can muster and gives me a final hug.

I feel so cold as I walk out of her arms, even into the warm LA sun.

"Geez, Tori. Cheer up. You're performing for Demi Lovato. Don't you think you're overreacting?" Trina scoffs as we head to her car.

"Trina, you have no idea what we went through to be together. It's hard to be apart so soon." I sigh, crawling into the passenger seat with my luggage being put in the back. "Especially since she might be a prisoner when I get back…"

"Holy god almighty are you ever a downer. You need a drink." Trina sighs as she hits the road. My eyes snap to her.

"Trina! Really? You're telling _me_ to drink?" I gawk. She thinks for a moment.

"Oh right, you had that whole… crazy drinking phase, didn't you? Well maybe you should just do meditation or something." Trina shrugs. I lean my head against the glass of the window.

"You are one in a million…" I sigh. Trina grins.

"Thanks!"

About halfway to the airport, something in my brain snaps. I can't do this.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Take me home, I'm not going." I mutter.

"…Can you still get me a spot at her concert?"

"Sure."

"Okay then." Trina shrugs, pulling up a street to turn around.

As we head back to the house, I start thinking about it more, and I have another change of heart. Would Cat really accept that I gave this up for her? She always wants the best for me… and I don't want to disappoint Vik and Nicky… this is big for them, too.

"Never mind. Take me to the airport." I sigh.

"Are you fucking serious?" Trina groans.

"Yes! Just… get me to the airport." I demand.

"Ugh, fine." Trina turns around again. I don't say anything until we're almost there.

Vik and Nicky… wouldn't mind that I missed this opportunity, given the circumstances. It'd be different if Cat's trail didn't happen to be during the week I'm gone. There's the danger she'll be in jail when I get back. Shouldn't I savour the time with my loved one above work? Isn't that the moral of plenty of movies?

"Okay, don't hate me. Take me home." I request. Trina grips the steering wheel tightly and fumes.

"Tori, you're going to miss your flight at this rate." She grumbles.

"Fine with me."

"Whatever. You're crazy." Trina scoffs.

She turns around again, and I feel good about this decision. I need to think about where I'm needed right now, and that's with Cat… This is the right choice. I'm content with this. Almost home…

Wait, did _Trina_ just call me crazy?

"I lied, take me to the airport!" I screech.

"God damnit Tori!" Trina slams on the breaks. "Alright, but I'm not turning around again."

"Ugh, fine." I mumble.

She drops me off at the airport and I hesitantly get out, only fueled by the motivation that I can't be crazier than Trina.

"Shit…" I breathe as I see the baggage check line. This is the problem with afternoon flights, and I already ate up a lot of time in the car. I look up to the front of the long line and see a young family just leaving the baggage claim.

"Um, excuse me, do you know where the terminal for your flight to Toronto is?" The mother asks as her little girl tugs on her arm and her son flies a fake model airplane around in wonder. Hey, guess they'll be on my flight.

"It's on the other side of the airport, here on the map… Better hurry. You need to get through customs and the flight is leaving soon." The lady behind the counter instructs. Shit…

"Thank you." The father smiles as he hoists his daughter on his shoulders and they head to the terminal. Okay, this line needs to go faster.

I rush my baggage check and don't even care to pay the fee when my bag is overweight. Then I take my carry-on to customs… to another long line.

"Ffff…" I nearly curse. As I'm waiting in line, I notice some people looking over at me and whispering amongst themselves. At first I'm puzzled, but then I remember I've been on the news lately… The girlfriend of a girl who faked her death. I've seen the rumours online. People think I'm the one who made her do it so we could elope due to some homophobia or something. That's ridiculous… I stare back at them and they awkwardly look away. Jade would be proud of me, if she were talking to me.

"Passport." The officer reaches out his hand. I take it out and he looks at it. He looks up again. "You're dating Cat Valentine." He simply says. I feel myself flush.

"Yes." I confirm. Geez… since when do so many people watch the news?

"How's she doing?" He asks. I fumble a bit for a moment.

"Um, she's okay." I blink.

"Well that's nice… Please head to the metal detectors." He orders. I furrow my brow and follow his instructions, but I notice him make a hand gesture. Suddenly, two officers are beside me before I can even put my bag on the conveyer belt.

"We'd like to search your possessions thoroughly." The female officer states.

"What? Why?" I gawk.

"You've been identified as a person of interest." The male officer states. I gape at them.

"Seriously? I'm not hiding anything! Or anyone!" I exasperate. Although to be fair, I did want to put Cat in my suitcase… "I'm going to miss my flight."

"This is why you leave plenty of time to catch your flight." One of them says, and I groan. The male officer searches my bag and the female officer runs a small detector over me and then pats me down. Hey…! That's Cat's merchandise only, lady…

"You're good to go." An officer says.

"You don't say." I grumble, pulling my carry-on quickly behind me. I find a schedule and find my flight.

It reads boarding.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I whine, and I start making a mad sprint toward my terminal. For a moment I have a bad thought. I've had no time to take my tranquillizers. I won't be groggy when the plane takes off, and Cat won't be there to hide in. This is going to be awful.

I rush to the boarding terminal, and my heart sinks when the terminal is empty and the door is closed.

"Excuse me, I need to get on this flight." I pant. The woman frowns.

"I'm sorry. The plane just left the terminal. If you want, you can exchange your ticket for the next flight. Unfortunately, it's not until…"

"Tomorrow. I know." I sigh. That's Trina's flight. Vik and Nicky are going to kill me. At least I get one more night with Cat. You know. Before Vik and Nicky _kill me_.

The woman points me to some people who switch my ticket over, and then I start making the walk of shame back through the airport. Trina isn't going to let me live this down… Although I suppose I should first tell Vik and Nicky the bad news.

I take out my phone and start dialing… only to have it knocked out of my hand by a guy running by.

"Dude!" I shout.

"Sorry!" He shouts back. I shake my head, but I hope he has better luck catching his flight than I did. I look around to see my PearPhone lying on the ground. The screen is cracked.

"Fuck." I groan, and I go to reach for it.

Only for it to be run over by one of those airport cars. The phone splits and cracks into pieces under the weight, and my face drops.

"What the **fuck**?!" I huff. A few people look over at me and I sigh. "What?"

"Aren't you Cat Valentine's girlfriend?" Someone asks, and I run my hand over my face.

"Yes. Yes I am. Ugh." I groan, scooping up the pieces of my poor PearPhone and walking away to put them in the trash.

"Is it true you forced her to fake her death?" Another person asks.

"Leave me alone." I mutter, shrugging them off. Not a great answer, I know. But I'm having none of this right now.

I could use one of those payphones, but I don't have any change on me. I don't even have any cash. I could take money out and then break it somewhere, but that seems like a lot of effort. I'll just catch one of the many cabs waiting outside the airport.

I walk out with my bag and I feel another pang of regret. Half of my wardrobe and my guitar are on their way to Toronto and I'm not. I'll have to get Vik or Nicky to pick those up for me. This day is just getting worse.

I have to wait longer than I thought I would for a cab, but I eventually get one, and I give him my address. I feel emotionally exhausted, so I just rest my head. Just for a moment…

The cab hits a bump and I jolt awake. Shit, did I fall asleep? It must not have been for too long because I'm nowhere near home yet… Wait… I'm nowhere near…

Where the hell are we?

"Where the hell are we?" I voice my thoughts. I look out the window and I just see large rocky fields. I should see houses. Or city. I'm not being kidnapped, am I? Because that would be _typical_.

"Ahh you're awake." The cab driver notes. "I'm bringing you to your address. I'm surprised you didn't just take a bus to this one but hey, the meter isn't complaining." He states. My eyes widen.

"_What_?! Where are you taking me?" I ask frantically. He points to the GPS.

"Here. Your address." He explains incredulously. I stare out the screen and let out a huge groan.

"No, I said _street_, not _drive_." I huff.

"Ohh, that makes more sense. This address is a few cities over from LA." He comments.

"**No kidding**!" I growl.

"Sorry. I'd let you off here but we're in the middle of nowhere so you'd probably get attacked by a coyote or something." He says.

"That'd be fabulous." I mumble.

"Do you have a friend you could call?"

"I don't have a phone." I grumble.

"Oh. You don't seem very happy." He observes.

"This has not been my day." I sigh. I sit silently until we reach the next city, and he drops me off at the side of a street. _Street_. Not _drive_, damnit!

"That'll be… 276$." He states. I blink at him.

"What? You took me to the wrong address! I'm not paying you anything!" I huff.

"Come on. I gave you a nice scenic drive. And I have to pay for gas. And I have a family to feed." He gives me a pout that rivals Cat's. Damnit… why am I so nice?

"Fine…" I mumble, putting my card into his machine. I don't give a damn tip, though. He pulls away and I make my way to the nearest bus stop to check the bus routes, and I find one to a bus terminal with a bus that will take me back to LA. But, wouldn't you know it, the next bus would be taking a pretty random route, so it'd be a few hours. And yes, it's expensive. If I hadn't promised Cat I wouldn't drink ever again, I could certainly use one now.

All my music was on my phone so I have nothing to entertain me. At this point, my plane would be getting close to Toronto. Vik and Nicky are going to be confused. So are Cat and my family when I walk through the door. What can you do? It's my fault I missed my flight. And those prejudiced boarder cops.

It's after dark by the time my cab from the bus terminal pulls up to my house. I made sure to stay awake this time, and gave the right address. Home. Where Cat is. I can't wait to see her.

I pull out my carry-on and pay the driver, and then I walk to my door. I try the door but it's locked for some reason. It's not _that_ late. I fumble with my keys, unlock, and then open the door.

The shift in atmosphere is immediate as I walk into my living room. It's almost choking. Everything feel tense and tragic, and for a moment I think that Cat and my family already had a falling out.

But I see them all gathered by the couches minus Cat, and they stare at me, shocked. I expected surprise, but… they look like they've seen a ghost. And… are those tears around their eyes? Even Trina's?

"T…Tori?" My mom stutters.

"Y…yeah?" I blink. "Sorry to… barge in like this. I missed my flight. And then a series of unfortunate events happened… but I'm here now."

"You weren't on the plane." My mom breathes. "You weren't on the plane!" She rushes forward and takes me into her arms. "Oh god, Tori…" She cries softly.

"Thank god…" I see my dad slowly sink down to the couch in relief.

"You idiot." Trina sniffs, also hugging me around our mom.

"Did you guys… really miss me that much?" I ask. My mom pulls back.

"You don't know?" She breathes.

"Why didn't you call?" My dad asks, getting up from the couch. He looks pale.

"My phone kind of got busted… What's going on?" I ask curiously. That's when my dad points to the TV. It's on mute, but it's tuned to the news. On the screen is a helicopter shot of a burning mess of metal, and I can barely tell it used to be a plane. "Was that…"

"That was your plane, Tori." My dad confirms, wiping his eyes.

"We thought… we thought you were on it." My mom trembles.

"They reported there were no survivors." Trina mutters, still not having let go of me. The realization starts to sink as I look at the image on the screen, and I have to turn away. I feel sick. I was going to be on that plane. "Don't you ever scare us like that again."

"We thought you were dead, Tori. We didn't know what to do, how to go on. And Cat… Oh, Cat…" My mom gasps, and she runs to the foot of the stairs. "Cat! Cat, please come down! Tori's alright!"

"Is she okay?" I ask, still shocked.

"No, but she will be, now." My dad says. "She was… She was pretty inconsolable. She locked herself in your room after a while."

"She wouldn't answer if I knocked on the door. We kind of wanted to stick together during this time." My mom nods.

"That's the one thing about Cat I can get behind." My dad sniffs. "We all have something in common. We all love you." He starts to cry silently.

"Oh, I hope she's okay." My mom worriedly looks up the empty staircase. I feel my mouth go dry and I pull away from Trina to head to the stairs when she appears.

She looks shaky and worn, and I've never seen her as pale as she is now. Her eyes are puffy and hair is a mess beyond measure. She looks ill, almost lifeless. But her eyes lock with mine, and for a moment it's like she doesn't believe it.

"Cat… I'm alright. I missed the flight." I assure her. And that's all she needs. Her mouth opens to say something but only an uncontrollable sob escapes. Then, she's sprinting down the stairs and across the room. She leaps onto me, nearly tackling me to the ground and I steady her with my arms. She starts crying hysterically, even more so than the night her brother attacked her.

"T-Tori…" She sobs.

"Shh… it's okay. I'm okay." I mumble into her hair.

"Is this how I… how I made you feel? I mean I tried to… to imagine it, but it was… the real thing is unbearable." Cat whimpers, and I squeeze her tight.

"Don't worry about that. Nothing else matters now. We're together." I coo. I bury my face into her hair and try to lose myself in her embrace. I could've died today. I would've been ripped from her far too soon.

"I need to call people, tell them you're alright. Your producers called, too. Worried sick. They don't think you made it, either." My dad sighs. Cat pulls away but stays close, her face tear stained and her jaw set. Her lips very intimately brush mine and she gives me a look. Her eyes are deep and dark and her mouth is slightly open with a shuddered breath releasing from between her lips. I know that look, and I've never seen it as intense as this before.

"Can you… handle that, dad?" I whisper.

"Sure, pumpkin." My dad nods.

"Do you… need some rest?" My mom asks, catching on.

"Yes please." I mumble, and then Cat's hand is firmly in mine as she drags me up the stairs. She pulls me into my room and slams the door, locking it, and then her lips are all over me.

"Don't… don't do that to me again. I couldn't handle a life without you." Cat mumbles, running her lips along my own and over my jaw desperately. "I know… it's not your fault but… God, Tori. I was so scared. And lost. And… fuck." She chokes, tugging my shirt off. She waddles me back to my bed as she kisses my chest, quickly unhooking my bra as well.

"I'm sorry. You know I'd never want to leave you." I coo, pulling her down on top of me. I moan softly as she works at my breasts with her mouth.

"I know you wouldn't… but it's not something you can plan. Not like I did… It can… It can all be over in an…" Her throat catches and she buries herself in my chest, fingers clutching my shoulders. She lets out a breath and sits up to take off her shirt and bra, too. Then she's over top of me again, kissing me with a passion that rivals her wedding day. That passion of sweet relief.

My hands combed over her as much as I could while her fingers continued to clutch at my skin desperately, holding me there with her, leaving little crescent marks in her wake.

We make quick work of what was ever on our legs, and then we just spend however long being tangled in each other. Gasping, moaning, crying, caressing, sliding, rolling, kissing, licking, sucking, biting, grabbing, rubbing, grinding… We needed this moment. It's not about getting off. It's about being with each other at our most present state. At our most vulnerable. It's so tangent. So us.

Cat spends most of it surprising me with how desperate her actions are, like she needs more of me. And even more after that. It's never enough. She just needs to hear me breathe, to know I'm alive. She needs to make sure, and then she needs to show me just how much she needs me. It's full of need. And I in turn focus on being there with her, making sure I'm never out of contact with her body for even a second. In fact I try to make sure I'm pressed against her as much as I can, trying to envelope her, reach every beautiful curve and surface. Cat's right, it could be over in an instant. I'm appreciating her as much as I possibly can.

We're slow, because we don't want it to end. Like I said, this isn't about getting off. It's exhausting, but we're both too focused on each other to care. Time doesn't exist, nor our troubles. Just each other. And our passion only builds as it goes on, and I still marvel at how lucky I am. Lucky to be alive, and to have her. She moans my name several times, and with each one I answer "I'm here".

We both reach our peak eventually after a long time, our brains and bodies not allowing us to continue at the rate we were going. Instead we settle to laying there, our breathing laboured and tired, our heads fuzzy and relaxed. I'm cuddled to her side, head on her chest with her arms around me securely and tightly. I don't think she'll be letting go for a long time, and I don't want her to.

My finger traces a circle on her collarbone and I feel her plant a gentle kiss on my forehead. I crane my head up to look at her and she's looking at me with loving eyes, a warm smile on her face. She looks better, like she finally believes I'm really here. Like she's not going to wake up to a world without me.

"Check…" She murmurs.

"Hmm?" I question tiredly.

"Make love to Tori Vega on her bed. Check." Cat sighs contentedly. I can't help but smile.

"I knew there was more to that list than just making out." I kiss her shoulder.

"Obviously." She squeezes me tight. "It would've been devastating if I never got another chance to complete more of my list with you."

"Does your list involve us making love in several locations?"

"No. Well, yes. But I just mean… in general. Anything I do, I want you to be there with me. Sure walking the Great Wall of China would be exciting on its own, or horseback riding through some highlands… any of those would be great on their own. But they wouldn't hold as much meaning without you there." Cat sighs. "My life wouldn't hold much meaning without you there."

"Oh, Cat…" I mumble. "I'm here." I assure her once again, and she gives me another squeeze. "Also… Great Walls and horseback riding? My future dates with you are going to get _way _more complicated…" I say. Cat chuckles lightly.

"Any date with you is a gift. Let's start with what I want to do in LA, okay? Then we can take on the world." Cat states.

"For the record, I'm never ever flying again. I was already afraid of flying as it was." I announce.

"But… Tori... How will you get to Toronto tomorrow?" She asks. I furrow my brow.

"You still want me to go?"

"No. But I know you have to. We just… have to remind ourselves that accidents like today are very, very rare and it's unlikely to ever happen to you again. Especially so soon." Cat urges. I let out a deep sigh.

"Fine… I'll just up my tranquillizer dosage, I guess. Trina will have a ton of fun with me." I sigh. I feel her again press her lips to my forehead, and my fingers curl into a tight fist against her skin. "Cat… I saw a young family going to the same flight as me. They were on that plane. I should've been on it, too. But I wasn't, and they were…"

"Tori… please. Don't get survivors guilt on me. I'm… I'm of course really sad at the lives lost today. You know me. I hate the idea of anyone losing their life. But… you were spared. You were brought back to me. I need to be thankful for that. And you do, too." Cat states softly. "I get it… I know it must be difficult. But I promise I will make you feel thankful every moment you're alive. Damnit, I am going to be the most whipped girlfriend ever."

I can't help but laugh at that. "Excellent. But I wouldn't worry too much. You've got me pretty whipped, too." I mumble. "Or, you know. We're just two people who care about each other deeply enough that we'd do anything for one another."

"That sounds much less dominatrixy." Cat murmurs sleepily, and I know she's close to passing out. So am I.

"I love you, Cat." I breathe into her chest. Her fingers comb through my hair.

"Love you more than you can imagine." Cat breathes back. I close my eyes and take in her comforting scent, already feeling myself start to drift off… "Tori?"

"Mmm?"

"Tell me… one more time?" She mutters. I smile slightly and reach up to caress her hair, my head cradled in the crook of her neck.

"I'm here."

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 17<strong>**th****, 2017**

I wake up in the same position we fell asleep in. I don't think we moved a muscle. I don't know what time it is, but I assume someone would have woken me up for the next flight…

Oh god. My next flight.

The image of the burning scrap of metal flashes in my head and I wince at the thought of being a part of it… I wince thinking of the people who were part of it.

Can I just lie in Cat's arms forever? Is that doable? Because… I'm pretty sure I'd be content with that.

Ugh, no, I really want to sing for Demi. And if anything, the idea my life could have been over just makes me not want to waste any more moments. Especially with Cat, but… We can't do anything about that for now.

I turn my head up to look at her. She's still sleeping away. She's so cute when she's asleep… or awake. Cat is the definition of cute. And beautiful. And sexy… Triple threat girlfriend. I lift up to kiss her jaw softly. She lets out muted sigh and her arms tighten around me at my movement. Don't worry, Cat… I'm not going anywhere yet.

I watch her until her eyes flutter open, and she blinks away the tiredness before looking down at me. Once she sees me watching her, she smiles and snuggles her head against mine. "Morning." She murmurs.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

"Much better than I thought I was going to." Cat yawns and presses her lips against my hair.

"Any more bad feelings?"

"No… not today." Cat assures me. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." I mutter. "For the plane ride. For the performance. For you."

"Well… try to think of yesterday as the beginning of our good luck streak." Cat suggests. "But I swear to god if you get on another faulty plane I will _never_ forgive you. One horrible night of devastation is more than enough, thanks."

"I'll do my best." I yawn.

"Why'd you miss the plane anyway?"

"Um… I had a hard time actually getting there. I was pretty indecisive about leaving you." I mutter.

"Oh right… Trina said you had her literally driving back and forth… which was cute, by the way." Cat chuckles. "But she said that you still had enough time."

"I was pulled to the side and thoroughly searched because they recognized me as your girlfriend and they figured that meant I was sneaking yet another girl over to Canada. So, basically you indirectly saved my life." I grin. Cat lets out a light laugh.

"Just doing my part." Cat sighs, releasing and slipping out from under me. She flexes her arms and winces. I can imagine they're sore for holding me so long and so tightly. I sit up and admire her as she gets up out of my bed and starts to head to her clothes, but she stops when she catches herself in my vanity mirror. She stares at herself and reaches her hand up to run her fingers over the marks I left on her collar bone last night. A soft, endearing smile forms on her face as she observes her branding.

I get up and hug her from behind, watching our bodies moulding together in the mirror. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry? No need to be sorry about this anymore… I loved the last time my collar bone looked like this from you, anyway. Remember, Victoria Day?" Cat smiles.

"It's a bit of a blur but yes, how could forget?" I chuckle.

"I had to really hide them from Barry, but every time he wasn't around… I would just look at my collarbone… Remember how it felt. I thought that night was a fluke so I was _really _savouring them." She recalls fondly. "I was really sad when they faded."

"I'll keep that in mind in bed from now on." I coo. "Now you have them for this week. You can think of me when you see them."

She runs her fingers down the marks one more time and bites her smile, letting out a sigh. "They'll have to do."

* * *

><p>"Holy shit how do you even function?" Trina groans, dragging me up to the terminal.<p>

"I had to take an extra dosage. Planes are fuckin'… scary!" I mumble groggily.

"Well remember the news this morning said that the accident yesterday was a fluke. A problem with that particular engine that's never happened and will never happen again. So… pull yourself together!" Trina demands.

"I don't WANNA." I whine, starting to sink to the ground. "I jus' wanna… sleep here…"

"Oh god, Tori, people are staring. You're ruining my image." Trina tries to hold me up. Trina's silly...

"Everything's swaying… Weeee…" I moan dreamily.

"Okay. I'm never travelling with you again. Come on. Let's get you on the pla- er, I mean, let's get you into bed with Cat!" Trina exclaims. I perk up at this.

"Cat? Where?" I search around lazily.

"This way. C'mon girl. Good girl, who's a good girl? You are! Yes you are!" Trina gushes. If I wasn't so drugged I'd be pissed that she's talking to me like a dog.

Through a series of blurs, Trina somehow gets me on the plane and I look around confused. "This isn't Cat." I note.

"Ohh, we're still on our way. Just go to sleep and before you know it, you'll be with Cat." Trina vows.

"Okaay, but Ima be livid if you're lyin'." I state.

"Great…" Trina groans.

"I miss my phone… and my guitar… and my clothes… and my girlfriend…" I whine.

"We'll go shopping in Toronto. They sell things in Canada, right? Or do they still like, trade pelts and horses and stuff? Oh well… And we won't be able to buy you another girlfriend. Hey, but we could buy you an actual cat. Doesn't that sound fun?" Trina suggests.

"Trina you… are…" I trail off.

"I'm what? Tori, I'm what? **Hey!** Finish your compliment!"

That's the last thing I remember before I start to come to at the baggage claim.

"Huh? Did we make it? Are we alive?" I blink. Trina looks over at me incredulously.

"Oh thank god… are you finally coherent?" Trina huffs.

"Sort of…" I rub my head, trying to shake off the haze. I mean, I couldn't have been more relaxed that entire flight, but I don't think I should take that many again.

"You're a handful, you know that? I don't know how Cat puts up with you." Trina grumbles. "Here's our bags. Now let's go find that… Rick and Mickey. Or whatever."

"Vik and Nicky." I mumble.

"That's what I said. Lead the way and try not to look so out of it."

When we walk out into the greeting area, I'm immediately tackled by two of my favourite Canadians.

"Here she is!" I hear Nicky exclaim. "You gave us quite the scare there, T."

"Yeah, you have no idea how happy we are to see you." Vik agrees.

"It's great to see you guys, too." I smile between their tight embraces. "Sorry I'm late."

"Come on, Tori. If you hadn't have missed that flight yesterday, you _never _would have arrived." Vik states.

"And then how would we run our business?" Nicky jokes. I narrow my eyes at her and they release me.

"Ignore her. She was pretty messed up when she thought you were on that plane." Vik assures me.

"Well why wouldn't I be? T is one of my few female friends. Sometimes I can't deal with Vik and his testosterone." Nicky scoffs.

"Hey!" Vik glares.

"You'd still have Cat. You're friends." I point out. Nicky throws her arm around me and I feel the effects of her infamous noogie.

"Sure, but I'd hardly be a replacement for you in her life." Nicky winks.

"Ready to work hard this week? This is big! Thank you for coming back, by the way. I know it must not have been easy with the situation over there." Vik says sincerely.

"Oh, not a problem. It was a _completely _drama and angst-free decision." I sigh. "Oh, and this is Tri… Trina?" I go to gesture to her, and she's staring at Vik and Nicky with wide, overbearing eyes.

"These are you producers?" Trina gapes. I raise my eyebrow.

"Yes…?" I confirm slowly.

"But… they're so young!" Trina notes, and then her eyes grow heavy as she saunters over to Vik, putting a hand on his arm. "And attractive…"

Oh god.

"Yep. I know. I'm quite the looker." Nicky jokes, then she leans over to me. "This is your sister?"

"I try to pretend she's not." I sigh. Vik is looking around awkwardly and sweating, then he squirms away when she starts rubbing his arm.

"U-Uhhh so let's get you home! You must be tired after the long flight… aha… We'll take business tomorrow when you're all rested up." Vik gulps. He starts leading us out and Nicky shakes her head.

"He's cute. Think I should go for it?" Trina asks. I let out a groan.

"I care about Vik way too much to subject him to a relationship with you." I mutter, walking away. I hear her let out an insulted gasp.

"Come on! Six restraining orders, not including Kesha, isn't even _that _bad!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 20<strong>**th****, 2017**

"Hey guys. I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if I look really tired. I've been working really hard this week. You see, I have some exciting news. This weekend, I'm opening for Demi Lovato! Ahh, I'm so excited! I hope to see some of you there, it's going to be great, and even if I'm awful at least Demi Lovato will be performing after me. Sounds fun, right? So, that's part of the reason you haven't heard from me in a while. I'm sure if you've been following the news lately, you might have heard my name in reference to something going on in LA right now…"

"Tooori, do you have any new razors?" My sister interrupts my recording. I let out a sigh and stop the camera.

"Why?" I drawl.

"Because your current one is a little too dull for my sensitive skin!" Trina states like it's obvious. I blink a few times.

"Wait… you're using my razor?" I gawk.

"Yeah. I forgot mine."

"Trina! Ew! There's a drug store literally across the street. Just go buy your own!" I glare.

"Can't you go buy it for me? I mean, it's the least you could do after putting me up in this shitty apartment… I had to sleep on the floor the last few nights. It's not good for my beauty sleep." Trina whines.

"I'm busy putting an update video on Splashface! Besides, I'm bringing you to a Demi Lovato concert. _That's_ the least I can do!" I snap.

"Are you this mean to Cat?" Trina grumbles.

"She doesn't give me a reason to be." I scoff. "Now be quiet. This is important."

"Fine." Trina sulks. I let out a sigh and press the record button again. Thank god for jump cuts.

"So, just getting real with you guys… It's true. I'm dating Cat Valentine, who is a girl who faked her death and is causing a huge stir in California right now. No, I had nothing to do with it… Let me just clear that up now. I only started dating her in August, before she turned herself in. There's more to the story but unfortunately I can't really talk about it beyond that because it's classified until a verdict is reached. But I _can_ say… don't listen to everything you hear on the news. Cat is the sweetest and most giving, caring person I've ever met, and I'm blessed to have her as a girlfriend. I really hope you guys support us through this. And I know you will because you guys are awesome and I love you so much. I hope to be creating some new music for you soon on my new guitar I just bought, and that's about it. I just wanted to update you. So, spread this around. There's more to every story. And I'll see some of you concert this Saturday! Byee!"

I give a wave to the camera and stop the recording. Perfect. I'll just edit the two takes together and I'll put it up on Splashface right away. Yeah, I bought a new guitar and phone, and I went a little crazy with clothes shopping. I know I'm getting paid for this Demi gig, so I wasn't really thinking about money… oops.

"Razor now?" Trina requests.

"Trina!" I snap, and she continues to sulk. Our almost-fight is interrupted by a knock at the door, and I tiredly and slowly get up to answer it. I'm so exhausted from rehearsal… the choreography is intense.

A grin spreads across my face when I open the door to see the little older woman on the other side, smiling and holding a pie. Man, I missed Toronto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 23<strong>**rd****, 2017**

I've discovered a nervous tic. Apparently when my girlfriend is on trail and I'm about to go to open for Demi Lovato, I go insane.

"T, relax. Everything will be fine." Nicky tries to calm me down.

"Easy for you to say! You're not about to go on stage and form air into music and flail limbs while your girlfriend goes to jail!" I pace frantically.

"Oh, so **that**'**s **what you've been working hard rehearsing on all week." Nicky rolls her eyes. "You've got this performance, no doubt. I wouldn't let you go out there if you weren't. And as for Cat… just have faith. What'd you say in that video? She's sweet, loving, perfect, the fountain of all that's good and wonderful in life?" She smirks.

"I didn't get that far." I breathe.

"You said it with your eyes." Nicky winks. "If that's all true, which I believe it is, the judge and jury will see it. I'm sure of it."

"I sure hope so." I mumble. Suddenly, Vik runs in to my dressing room, looking panicked.

"Tori, your sister is crazy! How have you dealt with that all these years?" Vik gasps.

"Lots of screaming into pillows." I sigh. "She has her moments, though. Like when she thought I died. She cares deep down. Deep… deep down… somewhere…"

"Well I had to pretend I saw Demi to get her off my back. Don't get me wrong, she's not bad looking at all, but… There's something not normal about that girl." He breathes.

"Aw, then you're perfect for each other." Nicky chuckles, punching Vik on the shoulder.

"Don't. Even." Vik grumbles. "Anyway, you're on in five, Tori. Better get in position."

"Okay." I let out a deep breath, shaking off my nerves.

"I'll go film for your girl." Nicky smiles. "Break a leg!"

"Thanks…" I mumble.

I try to pump myself by jumping around behind the curtain. I haven't spoken to Cat in almost a week. My dad would tell me she's doing well, but I miss her voice… And I can't imagine how she's feeling now. We had some technical difficulties so my set had to start late. She's in trial right now. I'm so scared for her. She's probably terrified right now, and I can't do anything to make it better. No hugging, no kissing, no words of encouragement… All I can do is sing my heart out and hope she feels it.

"This is for you, Cat…" I promise under my breath, and I start to walk on stage as the music to Make It Shine begins to play.

I sing my heart out. I pour everything I can into the performance. A made one misstep at some point, but it was hardly noticeable. Performing for a crowd like this was amazing. They're so loud, exciting. They scream with violent enthusiasm to send me off as I finish the final line of Gold.

"Thank you everybody! I hope you all enjoy Demi Lovato!" I yell out to them, and they scream again as I rush off stage. I'm out of breath and tired from singing and dancing, but I have a one track mind right now. I rush past Vik, who I think was praising me. I think even Trina complimented me, and as rare as that is, I ignore it. I head immediately to my dressing room and grab my phone. "Shit… no service…" I note.

I start walking through the back hallways with my phone to the sky, waving it around until I find a bar. Vik and Nicky jog up to me, nervously and curiously. A text from my dad comes in, and I practically swallow my heart. I've never been more nervous than I am right now. Holding my breath, I open the text… and what I read makes me feel like I'll never be able to properly breathe ever again.

_Trial over. No jail time._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Imagine if I had decided not to show the text in this chapter? See how evil I could have been? Never complain about my cliffhangers again! Just kidding. I enjoy your complaints. Anyway, seems like good news for Cat and Tori. Their trials must be all over now. AHAHAHA... ha. No they still have some work to do. By the way, if you think I'm avoiding writing sex in this story, it's because I sort of am. Thanks to Cat and Tori being so sexually active, it's happening a lot. Literally, there would've been a sex scene per chapter so far. I refuse to turn this into a porn. Just know that it's happening... use your imagination ;) subtly is sexy!<strong>

**Once again, I worked hard on this chapter. Probably harder than I should. I'm weird. But it's worth it because you guys give me such great support! Yeah. Let me know if I'm still meeting your expectations. Hence the reviews... It seriously helps me write. Now motivate me to write about Cat handling the media, her friends, her past... it'll be grand. **

**Fun Fact(s): Trina wasn't supposed to go to Toronto with Tori. That just kind of happened while I was writing, and I'm so glad it did (Vik isn't). Also, I watched Ariana Grande perform at the White House before I wrote a section of this, and it made me SO emotional. Three guesses what part I wrote after my feels were played with. **


	5. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and you probably don't either. But you... you own my heart.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 24<strong>**th****, 2017**

I'm fucking exhausted.

I left the concert with Trina and immediately hopped on an overnight red-eye at 2AM Toronto time back to California. I mean, after having a conversation with Demi freakin' Lovato. She said I seemed ecstatically happy, and I was. Maybe it was because I was talking to someone I look up to and idolize. Maybe it's because I just performed at a large arena and got a great response. _Maybe_ it was because I just heard that my girlfriend wouldn't be going to jail.

Probably all of the above.

It's still really early morning so even though I got a bit of drug induced sleep on the plane, I'm still beyond tired and sore from my performance. You don't think about pulling muscles while singing, but you do. And I'm a little hoarse. I'll have to watch that in the future.

"_Why_ did we have to leave so soon? Why couldn't we have just left in the morning?" Trina whines as we head up to our door in LA. I give her an annoyed look.

"You really don't understand the concept of love, do you?" I comment, unlocking the door with my key.

"Sure I do. I love sleep." Trina yawns.

"Yes, you and unconsciousness were made for each other." I sigh, walking in and plopping my bags and guitar down.

"Exactl- Hey!" Trina sticks her tongue out at me and I roll my eyes.

"Hey girls, did you have a good flight?" I hear from the couch. My mom's sitting in a housecoat with a cup of tea and a laptop.

"Um, yeah. What are you doing up?" I ask, checking the time. 4AM Los Angeles time.

"Well you texted saying you were coming home immediately and… I seem to have picked up a habit of watching the planes my loved ones are one very closely." She explains tiredly. Awh.

"Well, we're fine, go to bed." I chuckle.

"And make me breakfast." Trina pipes in. We both glare at her and she huffs. "Ugh, fine." She stalks up the stairs.

"Dad didn't want to stay up?" I inquire.

"He did, but he was tired from the trial. So was Cat." She says. I get a warm fuzzy feeling at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, I guess she went home with her family to get some rest. That's good." I nod. My mom blinks.

"Oh, no, she's still here. Sleeping up in your room." My mom states. Now I blink.

"What? Why?"

"Well we seriously couldn't send her back there in good conscience when she still has a brother who wants to kill her." She explains. "Her family will visit her later today but she's staying here until further notice." A sly smile forms on her face as I edge away.

"Um…"

"Go see her, Tori. I can relax and sleep now that you're home safe." My mom laughs. I grin and run over to kiss her on the cheek before running upstairs.

I open the door softly so I don't disturb her, and she's sound asleep in my bed, hugging my pillow to her. I smile as I walk towards her. My free girl. I'm so happy for her… happy for us. I'm sure there were some sort of consequences, but I'll ask her when she wakes up. She deserves a good rest. So do I.

I take off my stylish yet slightly uncomfortable performance wear and just throw on a tank top and shorts to sleep in. The bed. It calls to me. My bed in Toronto, although small, felt empty without Cat.

I slowly crawl into bed beside her and lay down my head. I watch her peaceful face, and I sigh a relief that I'm the one watching her sleep right now, and not some cell mate. The thought of that makes my skin crawl. But she's safe here with me. I couldn't ask for a better homecoming present.

I know I said I didn't want to disturb her, but I can't help myself. I prop myself over her and start leaving gentle kisses along the side of her face. She shifts slightly, her arms leaving the pillow to wrap around me.

"Mmm… Tori…" Cat mumbles, still half asleep. I smile and move my lips to under her jaw, and my hand snakes up her tank top to stroke her side. "That feels nice… Tori… Tori?"

"Hello, my love." I coo into her skin. Her hand brushes my hair over my ear and runs down the back of my neck.

"Am I dreaming?" She murmurs.

"No." I chuckle, lifting off of her so she can see my face and smile. She smiles back, seeming more awake, then she yanks me down into a bone-crushing hug.

"Tori! I didn't expect you back so soon." Cat mutters into my hair. "I was going to call you when I woke up. I was looking forward to using a phone again."

"Sorry, I couldn't wait." I sigh, feeling content in her arms. So content, I don't think I can stay awake much longer…

"No real complaints here… Thanks for, you know… surviving…" Cat mumbles.

"Mmm…" I sigh, losing consciousness. I think I hear her say something else but it's too muffled by imminent sleep.

"- and I just knew you were thinking of me, somehow…Tori? Oh, Tori… Get some rest, sweetheart." And I barely feel her kiss my ear.

* * *

><p>Something bumps me lightly in my sleep, and that's what rouses me from my dreamless void. What time is it? What year is it?<p>

I open my eyes to see the source of the bump. Cat had snuggled up to me. She looks fully clothed for the day so I suppose she already got up at some point. I reach over my arm and stroke her cheek and she looks at me with bright eyes.

"Oh thank god. Thought you were in a coma." Cat giggles, pecking my nose.

"I might've been." I yawn. "What time is it?"

"Just after 4PM."

My eyes widen. "Wh-what? Wow… 12 hour nap." I sit up slowly. Despite my long snooze, I still feel groggy. Cat rests her chin on my shoulder.

"No kidding. You were pretty far gone. I came up a few times to snuggle with you, but you didn't wake up until this time. I even kissed you. More than once. I couldn't wait for you to wake up." She smiles shyly. I let out an exaggerated groan.

"And I missed them? Ugh!" I huff with a smile. She chuckles and pulls me in, leaving a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'll make up for it." She murmurs, kissing me again. Mhm… still the best way to wake up. Then my stomach growls.

"Damnit…" I mumble.

"Hungry?" She giggles, tapping my stomach. "You can get ready for the rest of the day and I'll fix something up for you." She kisses me on the forehead and starts to slip off the bed, but I stop her by cupping her face.

"Um, Cat…" I start, and her eyes search mine expectantly. "I never got to say this earlier before I passed out, but I'm so… happy you're okay. That I'm not seeing you in an orange jumpsuit across a pane of bulletproof glass." I mutter. She smiles gently and gives me a kiss.

"I'm pretty ecstatic, too." She coos.

"What happened at the trial?" I ask. She squeezes my waist.

"I'll talk to you about it in a bit. I want to get some food in you first. Then you can tell me about your week in Toronto and the concert. I'm really excited to hear about it." Cat states, and then she slips away from my grasp. We give each other a soft and longing look at my door, and then I hear her footsteps as they head down the hall and down the stairs.

"I spent most of my first 12 hours back with Cat _sleeping_?" I grumble to myself, flopping on my bed. Idiot. I know I probably needed the sleep, and I'm still really sore, but damnit! Oh well. Like she said, we can make up for it.

I quickly shower, brush my teeth and throw on some clothes before heading downstairs. Cat had prepared a soup and sandwich with fruit on the side combo. I start eating gratefully.

"Thanks, Cat." I mumble between bites. I already feel my slight hunger pangs start to fade. "Where is everyone?"

"Your dad is out making a statement to the media about my verdict so I don't have to… Your mom is napping. She was up earlier but she was tired from apparently being up all night. Trina… I have no idea. She might still be sleeping, too." Cat answers.

"My dad's making a statement, huh? And how will that go?" I ask. Cat pulls up a chair and sits near me.

"Well… it would involve how the trial was pretty short…" Cat starts.

"Mhm?"

"Basically, my whole leaving was brought up, and I explained how I did everything… but I…" She lowers her voice, "I left Moose's involvement out. I just, I didn't want to drag him into this after everything I put him through. I'm hoping he's happy somewhere, ignorant to all this." She explains, and I nod in understanding. "Anyway, then they went over all the trouble and expenses they went through to find me." Cat bites her lip. "That was hard to hear. I had no idea to what extent I caused the police department. Officer Babcock even said it would have been easier if I faked a suicide instead."

"Ugh… Babcock. Ignore him." I mutter.

"Well, he had a point. But anyway, then the age old question came up – Why'd I do it? You can imagine how that went." She sighs, and I squeeze her hand. "I started crying at that point, and it was kind of obvious we couldn't continue." Cat scoffs. "But, it didn't matter. A verdict was called and the judge did the sentencing."

"No jail time, right?" I question.

"Right. You have no idea the relief I felt… The judge said 'although selfish'," Cat bites her lip, "And I caused a lot of turmoil, there's actually _no law_ against faking your death. It's your life, so if you want to start over fresh somewhere, that's your choice."

"Huh… you'd think my dad would've said something about that." I ponder.

"There's a chance he didn't really know. He seemed surprised. I don't think it's a common occurrence. I mean, even if people do fake their death, most of the time they don't come back. Apparently, I wanted to be original." Cat shrugs. "But anyway, I didn't exactly get off scot-free."

"I figured. What do you have to do? Probation?" I ask. It's not ideal, but it's better than jail. She shakes her head, however.

"No, I have to compensate the LAPD for the expenses they wasted for three years on my case. That's it." Cat explains.

"And… how much is that?" I inquire slowly. Cat bites her lip, looking away.

"One-hundred thousand dollars." She mutters. I nearly choke on a spoonful of soup.

"_What_? Oh my god! What if you can't pay it?" I gawk.

"Then I go to jail. But, Tori, I have a few months to pay it, and-"

"I'll help you! I… I'll pay for as much of it as I can, Cat." I affirm, and she smiles sweetly at me.

"Thanks, Tori. But-"

"I'll donate a large chunk of my Demi money. Obviously some of it has to go to Vik and Nicky. But I'll upload more to Splashface and take more paid gigs. Hey, maybe I **will** make sushi at the diner! And-"

"Tori!" Cat stops me and touches my cheek. "You're very sweet. But I've been working at the diner for two years on a performer's wage practically full-time, with _very _nice tips daily. On top of that, Barry never let me pay for anything the whole time I was with him… kind of like a certain girlfriend I know." Cat gives me a pointed look and I flush. "Yes, it will basically drain my finances, but I'm good for it. I promise. And… If this is how I make my amends for what I did, I want to."

"Oh, Cat…" I sigh. "I just… I really want you to never have to worry about money. I know you were homeless and broke, and then Barry was pretty rich… I don't have anywhere near that kind of money yet."

"Sweetheart… I don't care about money. I care about you." Cat coos, kissing me on the cheek. I give her a smile.

"So… You pay this money, and then that's it? You're in the clear?" I ask.

"Legally, yes." Cat nods. "Socially? Still might have a bit of a problem. That's why your dad is out right now, trying to keep the peace. The reporters at the courthouse were pretty… rampant. It was terrifying." She gets an uncomfortable look on her face, but she shakes it off. "But I better get used to that anyway, dating a soon-to-be-famous pop star." She bats my arm playfully. "Enough about me, how was your concert?"

"Amazing." I grin. "I really wish you had been there… Oh." I stop and stand up, heading to my luggage still by the door. Cat gets up and watches me curiously until I find what I'm looking for, and I pull it out. I turn to her. "Sorry that it's not too glamorous for the first piece of jewelry I've bought you, but I think you'll like it."

I hand her the pale pink "Stay Strong" silicone bracelet I bought from the merchandise at Demi Lovato's concert. She smiles and slips it on. "Aw, Tori, I love it." She sighs.

"Spin it to the other side." I instruct with a smile. She does so and she gasps when she reads the small note in pen.

_Cat, hang in there! – Demi Lovato_

"Oh my god." Cat breathes. She gives me a teary smile and wraps me up in a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem." I mumble into her hair. "Anyway, Nicky said she'd send the video file of my performance sometime today."

"Excellent. I'll be watching that tonight." Cat states.

"Great! I won't." I grimace. I hate seeing myself perform because I'm so critical. Editing my Splashface videos is a hassle for that reason.

"Nuh uh." Cat pulls away and grips my arms. "You'll be watching every second with me, and for every one of those seconds I will be pointing out how incredible you are!"

"Alright, alright." I chuckle. I get a devilish look. "But first…" I grip her waist and pull her close. She bats her eye lashes.

"Yes, Tori?" She asks innocently.

"There's something I need to make sure of with you…" I murmur, kissing her jaw. Her head falls back slightly.

"Mmm? And what's that?"

"Well…" I trail kisses down her neck, slowly reaching her collarbone. Then I quickly pull away with a grin. "Have you been outside yet?"

"Tease." Cat rolls her eyes. "And no, not yet. Not since the ride to the trial and back."

"Really? You've been a free woman all day and you didn't go outside?" I ask.

"Well, my parents came by earlier and they wanted to take me out, but I told them I wanted to wait." Cat explains.

"For what?" I question. Cat giggles and runs a finger down my chest.

"For you, silly…" She leans up to my ear. "It's one of those moments that won't mean as much without you there." Aww, shucks.

"I'll be glad to accompany you to the outside world." I smile. "When do you want to go? What do you want to do?"

"Oh, well, my parents still want to take me out, so I told them we'd go to dinner with them tonight. Is that okay?" Cat asks, and I smile.

"I guess that'll be our first adventure. One of many."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Miss, do you have any comment on your verdict?"<p>

"What do you want to tell the people at home about your situation?"

"Miss. Valentine, the public is still curious about your disappearance. Do you have any answers for us?"

"What's it like to be back in LA and having to deal with the judgement of faking your own death?"

"Um… I have nothing to say at the moment. Sorry." Cat politely waves the swarm of media away as we trek to Trina's car.

"Tori Vega, your dad was on Cat's case, and now she's a free woman. Is there corruption in the LAPD?"

"Tori, in a video you said you had nothing to do with Cat's disappearance. Are you worried Cat might fake her death again and leave you?"

"No." I state plainly, helping Cat into the car. As soon as she's in, I turn and glare at them. "You know, I'm sure if you're patient then Cat will eventually want to talk to you, but she's just trying to adjust right now. Leave her some space to breathe. Let her live her life." I say. A nearby reporter puts down his microphone and camera.

"Well that's the problem. By the time she's ready, the public may have lost interest." He says. I raise my eyebrows in mock-surprise.

"Ah, there it is. My girlfriend isn't a means to up your ratings." I seethe, and then I silently walk to the driver's side and climb in. I slam the door to make a point. "Assholes."

"They are pretty… invasive… But I'm sure they're just curious." Cat comments, waving to them out the window.

"Cat…! You are way too nice. They don't care about making you look good." I sigh, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Then I'll only show them my good side." She chuckles. I smile and shake my head. Only Cat.

"I'll talk to my dad about making them back off. You're not on house arrest anymore so they kind of can swarm like that, now." I mutter.

"They were kind of like vultures, huh? Came out of nowhere… Oh, but Tori… be careful what you say to them. You have more to lose than I do." Cat says worriedly.

"I want my fans to see I'm someone willing to stand up for the people I love, no matter what. Nothing wrong with that." I shrug, and I feel Cat's hand take one of mine off the wheel to clutch it tightly. "So, Nozu's right?"

"Yes." Cat laughs. "They thought I might want to go to Maestro's or something fancier, but I only went there once a year. We practically lived at Nozu's once we found it. I don't know… I just want things to be simple." She sighs.

"People might recognize you." I comment.

"I know. It's fine. People have to see me eventually, right?" Cat states. "Anyway, so… This will be technically the first time you're meeting my parents as my girlfriend. You know… without me getting arrested. So…"

"I'll be on my best behaviour." I chuckle.

"Oh! No, I know you will be. I'm more worried about **them** scaring **you** away. Especially my dad… he can be pretty intense and protective. Even more so now, because of me being gone so long. Even when I told them about Barry, he had a million questions, so… be prepared for that. It's part of why I never told them about Moose." Cat warns. I feel myself gulp in nervousness.

"Alright… no pressure." I shudder. Cat squeezes my hand.

"None at all. They already love you." She assures me.

We get to Nozu's and Cat has to stop and breathe a moment outside the entrance, bracing herself. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Ready?" I ask.

"…Don't judge me if I eat every single one of their spicy California rolls." Cat states, and I smile.

"I'll help." I chuckle, and we walk in.

I feel like the entire restaurant stops and stares at the same time. Even people at the karaoke stop singing and stare in our direction, the music track still playing on. The people who hadn't noticed right away soon sense the change in atmosphere, and now the whole restaurant's eyes are on us. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that Cat's so recognizable.

"Um…" Cat kind of shrinks under everyone's gaze, but then she straightens up and pulls my arm off her shoulders to take my hand. "C'mon, there's a free table over here."

I nod and she pulls me to the table. I try to meet everyone's eyes to hopefully make them look away, but it doesn't work on everyone. I even catch a few people taking pictures with their cell phone. Ugh. She's not a zoo animal…

"Hello, welcome to Nozu – ah. You two. Haven't seen you around for a long time." Mrs. Lee looks at me. She turns to Cat. "And you…" Mrs. Lee gives Cat an intense stare, leaning slowly closer. Cat sinks slowly into her chair, looking uncomfortable, until Mrs. Lee breaks into an over-large smile. "Can I get a picture with you?"

"Uh… Sure?" Cat squeaks. Mrs. Lee straightens up.

"**Daisy**! Bring the camera!" She orders, and I soon recognize the young girl I met years ago – except she's much older now. Mrs. Lee yanks Cat up by the arm and Cat slaps on an awkward smile as Daisy takes the picture.

"Ahh finally! My first celebrity photo in years!" Mrs. Lee claps happily. She takes the camera from her daughter. "I'm going to go post this on the Twitter. Daisy, take their order." Mrs. Lee turns to glare at me. "See how useful she can be when she's _not_ harnessed to the ceiling?"

"Uh…" I fumble. Daisy starts in a small voice.

"What can I get for y-"

"**More power!**" Mrs. Lee yells before stalking off. Daisy nearly drops her pen and notepad, clearing her throat.

"Um, we're still waiting for people to arrive so we'll order in a bit." Cat assures her. Daisy nods gratefully and runs off. Cat and I give each other a stressed look.

"So… How are you enjoying your freedom so far?" I ask.

"It's… about as good as I suspected it to be." Cat sighs. I reach over to take her hand.

"Don't worry. I'm sure someone will do something crazy next week like skydive while playing guitar and the world will move on." I murmur.

"**I'd** move on if that happened." Cat giggles. I think for a moment.

"Think it'd be a good viral video for my channel?" I smile.

"Tori, I don't think you'd stay sane enough to even play the guitar." Cat comments.

"That's why I'd get Vik to do it!" I joke, and Cat smiles and shakes her head. The curious eyes on us don't seem to matter as much anymore.

"Oh, hey, there they are." Cat looks by me to the door, and I look to see her parents and Nona enter. Cat waves them over and they smile, walking to our table.

"Hello sweetie." Mrs. Valentine beams as Cat stands up to hug her. Cat goes to hug her dad and Nona, too.

"You've been doing well?" Mr. Valentine asks.

"Dad, you saw me a few hours ago." Cat chuckles.

"I know, but I mean…" He lowers his voice, "Being out and about again."

"It's fine. I just feel very… popular." Cat articulates. Her dad nods in understanding.

"Hey Tori. Keeping my granddaughter happy?" Nona asks me.

"Doing my best." I smile.

"She's done a great job." Cat grins, sitting next to me. The other Valentines take their seat. Daisy comes back at this time and we all take our orders, making sure not to hold back at all. Great thing about chopsticks? You only need one hand, so my other one can focus on drawing soft circles in the palm of Cat's free hand under the table.

"So, Tori," Mr. Valentine starts, and I brace myself. Here we go. "You've known Cat since high school. Cat used to talk about you a lot."

"Yeah, she was one of the first people I met at Hollywood Arts when I transferred… We became close really quickly." I explain, and I notice Cat blushing.

"Of course we know that. You were such a big support after everything." Mrs. Valentine smiles. Cat squeezes my hand gratefully.

"Yes, obviously I approve of you dating my daughter, as I've said before." He grins, and I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe I won't get a bad interrogation. "But now I want to know your intentions…"

Gulp.

"Daaad…" Cat sighs.

"Just looking out for you." He chuckles. "So, how do you see this panning out?" He asks me. I take a deep breath.

"I just… want to be there for her from now on. I feel like I've gotten a second chance with her and I don't want to waste it. I just want to be worthy of her and make her happy." I mumble shyly, trying to speak from the heart.

"Tori…" Cat whispers, sounding moved.

"…Well, that's good enough for me." Nona states.

"Agreed." Mr. Valentine nods. I feel Cat peck me on the cheek, and my heart swells.

"So this is pretty serious?" Mrs. Valentine asks Cat.

"I mean… I hope so." Cat murmurs, and I smile at her. She smiles back. "I think we agreed this was long term after you crashed my wedding?"

"That might've come up." I chuckle. The Valentines raise their eyebrow.

"And so what about you, Cat? What are you general long term plans?" Her mom questions. I feel Cat tense and I give her a curious look.

"Um… Well…" Cat stumbles.

"Obviously it might be a little rough transitioning back to life here what with the media, but I think it'd be good for people to get used to you being around again." Mrs. Valentine continues. Oh… she's suggestion Cat permanently relocate here. I guess Cat saw this coming.

"I do like being back in LA but I'd hate to be a burden for the Vegas much longer." Cat tries to negotiate, probably trying to avoid outright saying she can't stay in LA…

"Of course you can move in with us again." Her dad jumps in.

"I know your brother might pose an issue, but you know… it can be like bringing home a baby to a family with a dog. First, you get a used diaper, and-"

"Mom!" Cat gapes, and I snort into my green tea. Cat scowls at me.

"What? Obviously we won't use an **actual **diaper…" Her mom reasons.

"I can't… I mean I can't move back in with you." Cat sighs, giving up.

"Why not, honey?" Mr. Valentine asks.

"I'm not staying in LA." Cat reveals. The Valentines stare at her, waiting for an explanation. She takes a deep breath. "Believe me, I love seeing you again. And I absolutely love, love, _love_ being a family again. I can't wait to have you guys in my life again… but I have a life somewhere else now, in Toronto. A job to go back to. A girlfriend to live with and support. And honestly… Toronto feels like home to me now." She admits.

"But… Cat… we just got you back." Mrs. Valentine frowns.

"I know. I missed you guys like you wouldn't believe, and I'll miss you again… but this time, I can come back. I'll see you at Christmas, Thanksgiving… you can even come visit me! I'm a great tour guide of Toronto. Just ask Tori." Cat looks at me and I smile in encouragement. "So… don't feel sad… This is what I need to do."

"…I guess it'd be silly of us to assume you wouldn't grow up. It's easy to see you've changed a fair bit since you left." Nona states.

"It's just unfair. We missed out on seeing you emerge into adulthood. It's hard to believe you're not our little girl anymore." Her dad sighs sadly. Cat removes her hand from mine to touch her father's.

"You'll be there for the rest… I promise." Cat assures him.

"When do you think you'll leave?" Mrs. Valentine asks. Cat looks over at me and I give her a shrug.

"We haven't discussed it yet. I'm probably going to overdose on LA and then we'll fly back to Toronto as soon as possible. Tori has a career to get back to, so…" Cat mumbles, and I squeeze her knee comfortingly.

"I understand. I just wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Her mom sighs. We eat the rest of our meal pretty solemnly, and I stay silent during conversation. I don't want to intrude on their family time. Not going to lie, I feel guilty. I know she has stuff to get back to as well, but I'm the reason she has to rush.

Cat's silent all the way home and up to my door. I'm relieved to see there's no reporters. They must be off the clock now. Good, because she seems kind of emotional now and I'd hate to see her deal with those vultures. She stops me there in front of the door, hand on my elbow. I look at her and she's smiling.

"I know I'm technically going in with you, but this is generally the part of the date where you kiss me at the front door…" Cat says slowly.

"Part of your list?" I ask. She bits her smile and puts her arms around my neck.

"Mhm." She coos. I smile and put my hands on her waist, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. When I pull away, her eyes are still closed, but her eyes soon flutter open and she pulls me in for another deep kiss. She leans into it closely, holding me tight and letting me explore her mouth with my tongue. That's when we hear the clicks and sense the flashes.

"Yeah, touch her boob!" We hear. We pull apart to see some photographer taking pictures. We glare at him and I quickly pull Cat into the house.

"Damnit! Asshole." I curse.

"He could've at least asked first." Cat scoffs.

"I don't think that's how they operate." I sigh, pulling her into a hug. "Listen, Cat… We can stay longer if you want."

"What?" Cat inquires.

"I don't want you to leave before you're ready on my account." I say.

"Tori… thanks, but I know it's important for you to get back. Besides, I'm excited to start our life together. For real. I'm excited to do some apartment hunting with you, and figuring out how to move Ms. Wilkinson with us. I'm excited to introduce the concept of Fall to you. I'm excited to see you slay the Canadian charts, and then the American ones, and then the world. I'm just… excited." Cat assures me.

"Me too, but there's also the fact that I know four important people to you aren't talking to you, and that doesn't sit right with me." I sigh.

"And it doesn't sit right with me either, especially since they've also stopped talking to you. But I'm sure they'll forgive you in time. I betrayed them in a much more radical way, so I think I need to accept that and just… let everyone move on." Cat sighs.

"If that's what you want…" I mutter, kissing her forehead.

"It is." Cat says, but she doesn't sound convinced herself. "Know what else I want?"

"What's that?" I ask. Her eyes get heavy and she moves in close, nipping my ear. Her voice drops to a sexy husk that makes my knees weak.

"What I really, really want…" Cat mumbles, her fingernails dragging up my body and her tongue running over my jawline. My eyes roll back.

"Mm… mhm?" I shudder.

"What I really want…" Her hands slightly push my shirt up… and then she pushes me back with a playful smile, "Is to watch your Demi performance."

"_Tease_." I gape, making her giggle.

"Oh thank god!" We hear the frustrated grunt from the couch coming from my sister, who already looks mortified.

After blushing and running upstairs, I load the performance video and Cat watches giddily. Even I can admit, despite me being worried beyond belief about her during the performance , I look alive up there. Cat quickly fell asleep against me after my performance (probably from the amount of excitement she exuded while watching me), and I continue to browse the internet while she's cradled under my arm.

I notice on Twitter that the photo of Cat and me making out at my door has already started floating around. Those photographers move fast. I brace myself and look at the comments of my followers. I smile at what I find, and this only solidifies my love for my viewers. Most of the comments look like this:

_Aww so cute! I ship it. #Cori4Life_

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 25<strong>**th****, 2017**

"So, how's the water feel?" I call out to Cat. She looking down at her feet buried in the sand as water from the ocean rushes over it. She looks up at me.

"Much warmer than Toronto." She states. "But this beach lacks the character that the nude beach had."

"This beach lacks _a lot _of things the nude beach had." I chuckle. I come up beside her and dip my feet in the water. "Damn, it is warm. How will I suppress my sexual urges now?" I slip out, and I clap my hand over my mouth. Idiot. Some memories should be kept in your brain. Cat bursts out laughing.

"Oh, is _that _what that was back then? I couldn't tell." Cat giggles.

"Was it that obvious?" I smile.

"You don't have a very good pokerface when you're horny." Cat nudges me, and I flush the deepest red possible. Geez, Cat… "Don't worry, I was totally there with you."

"I think I recall that." I mumble. She steps in front of me and places her hand on my chest lightly, pushing me further into the water.

"Of course, I use 'was' as a loose term…" She bites her lip. I make a sharp intake of breath when the water hits my calves.

"Cat, wait, the water is warm but it's still colder than the air-" I try to pull away from her pushing, but she puts both hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I don't think if there's anything that can make you less hot." She chuckles, running her eyes over my body. Hot… damn… Cat, we're in public.

"I, um…" I feel at a loss of words and I hiss when the water hits my back. She leans up to my ear.

"What's the matter, Tori?" She whispers, her fingers dragging down my sides into the water, slightly pushing down my bathing suit bottoms. "Cat got your tongue?"

Definitely… positively the reddest I've ever been…

Time to return the favour. I grasp her waist.

"Not quite yet…" I husk, biting her bottom lip, and then I pull us into the water to submerge ourselves. The sea water stings my eyes and sends my body into a refreshing shock. I feel Cat push over me, reemerging. I follow her and see her blowing the water out of her mouth.

"Damn you, Tori Vega." She gasps.

"That's romantic." I joke. She smiles and puts her arms around me.

"I love you." She coos.

"Better." I murmur, kissing her lovingly.

"Thank you… for another amazing day." She sighs. We had gone to Karaoke Dokie for lunch and sang LA Boyz for old time's sake. Then I took her here, to the beach. The same one we got trapped in Beck's RV at while Cat was off doing who knows what. I smile at the memory, but my face falls. She bites her lip and brushes my hair back. "Thinking of the gang?"

"Yeah. Just thinking it's be perfect if they were here with us. I'm supposed to be reintroducing you to your favourite parts of LA, but it's not the same without everyone here." I reminisce.

"If you want… I can lock you in an RV with them while I hang out with cute boys. Just to make it feel like old times." Cat suggests with a chuckle.

"You know, being trapped with them somewhere wouldn't be a bad idea. Might fix this… Wait, you were doing _what_?" I gape. She gets a sly smile.

"Oops, did I say that?" She says innocently. I open my mouth to protest but she quickly stops me with a kiss. "God, you're cute when you're jealous."

"Yeah, yeah… When do you want dinner?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Depends. Where's dinner?" She questions. I raise my eyebrow. She rolls her eyes. "Right, right… I know the drill. Surprises. What happened to being open with each other?"

"You're going to regret saying that the next time you try to surprise me." I comment, tapping her on the nose. She wrinkles it and can't stop the smile on her face.

We eventually leave the water and dry off in the sun before heading to the restaurant I have in mind. As I'm driving there, Cat starts to recognize the streets and landmarks, and she starts bouncing in excitement.

So I feel really bad when we get there, and see everything boarded up.

"What?! Why is Bots closed?" Cat gawks.

"Damnit, sorry Cat. I didn't know." I sigh. Cat had told me about Bots a lot before she disappeared, although I had never been there myself. Last I heard, it was still open for business.

"It's okay, Tori. It was a sweet gesture. I just wish I knew why it closed. It was such a cool concept." Cat mutters. At that point, a man who looks tattered and homeless comes by.

"It closed because the robots turned on the customers. Several people got 3rd degree burns." The man explains. Cat thinks for a moment, then nods slowly.

"Makes sense." She sighs. Geez…

"It's nice to see you're okay, Cat." The homeless man states, and Cat gives him a smile.

"Thanks, Herb." She says.

"My life is going great!" He exclaims, and then he walks off. I raise my eyebrow.

"Friend of yours?" I question.

"Oh sure, Herb's great." Cat comments. I shake my head. Not going to question it.

"We can eat somewhere else." I offer.

"Sure. Let's go to your house."

"You sure?"

"Mhm. I love being out with you, but I'm kind of tired of people staring at me. I need a break. I still feel the eyes of everyone at the beach on me." Cat mutters.

"I hate to break it to you, but they were staring at you because we were _freakin' adorable_." I state. She breaks into a grin.

"We were, weren't we?"

"You know it." I kiss her on the temple, and then I take her from the decrepit restaurant to my house. We walk in and my mom and sister are sitting on the couch, watching the TV.

"Did you two have fun?" My mom asks.

"Sure did, Mrs. Vega." Cat nods.

"Oh c'mon mom. You know they had a good time. There's a picture of you two being all lovey-dovey in the water all over." Trina scoffs.

"Of course…" I sigh. I look up at the TV and see the news on, with that same picture she's describing. Seriously?! "Doesn't the news have something better to report on? Change the channel."

"Yeah…" My mom sighs, grabbing the remote.

"Wait!" Cat stops everyone, and she's staring intently at the screen. We all start to pay attention to what's being said.

"-contacted for an interview about the Cat Valentine case. This is what she said." The news anchor reports, and then my jaw drops when Jade West appears on the screen.

"She's always been flighty when it comes to mentality. I guess I didn't expect her to be flighty in a literal sense." Jade says.

"As her friend, how did this news affect you?" The reporter asks.

"Oh, I don't care. I'm not her friend anymore after a stunt like that. Her and that Vega can prance off into the sunset like they did nothing wrong all they want. I don't need people in my life who can't recognize what's really important." She states. Ugh.

"And if Cat was watching this now, what would you want to say to her?"

"Have a _nice_ life. Hope your decisions don't hit you on the _**BEEP**_ on your way out. Way to _**BEEP**_ up." Jade finishes. Then they switch to sports.

"Ugh… that bitch…" I mutter. "Cat, don't-" I turn to her, but she's already running up the stairs. I chase after her and reach her in my room. She's pacing and hugging herself, looking shut down. "Sunshine, come here."

I open my arms and she runs into them, burying her face into my neck. "I want to get out of here. Leave all this behind. I want to go back to Toronto." Cat breathes, and I nod, squeezing her tight.

"We'll leave this week."

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 26<strong>**th****, 2017**

"So what are we doing here?" I ask as we stand amongst the food items of an LA supermarket.

"As much selection as Toronto has, there's some American brands they don't sell. There's stuff I craved for so long… I want to ship them to your apartment, if that's fine with you." Cat explains.

"Oh, of course. I'll get a case of Vanilla Joke-A-Cola." I say, and she beams.

"Okay. I'll be getting some other stuff. I'll be right back." She kisses me on the cheek and practically skips off. Adorable.

I find myself in the soft drink aisle, or "pop" as the Canadians in Toronto call it. I browse the many brands and flavours until I find the case I want. I'm almost certain Cat went to get some American-exclusive chocolate, so I'm sure this isn't the healthiest of shopping trips.

"Tori." I hear behind me. I look up from picking up the case to see the sullen look of the bespectacled boy.

"Robbie…" I breathe. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." He grumbles.

"Still mad, I see." I sigh. "Look, it's nice to see you, but we're not going to get anywhere if you just chew me out in the middle of the supermarket, so…"

"You know I had a gig the other night?" He cuts me off, not listening. "I bombed, Tori. How can I be funny when my two best friends betrayed me?"

"We weren't trying to personally hurt you, Robbie. We didn't want to hurt any of you. You have to know that. Cat… she regrets what she did." I explain. He blinks.

"She does?" He mutters.

"Of course she does. She's regretted for a long time, but there's so much to the story." I express. I see Cat turn the corner behind Robbie and she freezes when she sees us, darting behind the shelves.

"It must be nice knowing the story." Robbie sighs, and I let out a sigh as well.

"I think we all just want to move on." I state. His head snaps up.

"Yeah right! You can't just put something like this 'behind' you. Whether she likes it or not, it's part of who she is. It's probably shaped who she is. That's why I can't forgive her… no matter what, she's always going to be the Cat who left. The Cat that didn't care to tell any of us… even you." He spits.

"It's true this affected her, yes, but she's still the Cat that tries to look on the bright side, that's supportive and compassionate. She made a mistake, Robbie. She's human." I argue.

"She used to be perfect." He scowls, and starts to walk away. But he stops, turning to me again. "What's it like?"

"What?"

"What's it like… to kiss her? To have her tell you that she loves you? To have her always looking at you the same way she did after Jade punched you?" He interrogates, looking broken.

"I… I… Uh…" I stutter, not knowing how to respond. He shakes his head.

"Forget it." And he stalks off. I stand there stunned for a bit until I feel small arms wrap around my waist.

"He's right…" Cat mumbles. "It's stupid to think I can just move on."

"Cat, this doesn't have to define your future." I sigh.

"But it'll define theirs." Cat groans. "Jade was right, too. I'm not focusing on what's really important to me. I can't give up on my friends so easily. Not after everything."

"You want to stay, don't you?" I ask.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course, Cat… we'll figure this out. And as always I'll be with you."

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 28<strong>**th****, 2017**

I told Vik and Nicky that my stay would be extended. They understood, and were very supportive about it. I just have to make up for it by writing about ten songs when I get back. Great.

Cat's family was pretty happy when they were told their daughter was staying, and Cat seemed happy, too. She deserves some time with her family. Otherwise, since the decision to stay we have been trying to make plans to approach the group. A fake concert won't cut it this time. We even teased the idea of _actually_ locking all of us up in a room until we make nice, but we decided we don't want to face the possible murders.

"How'd it go?" I ask as Cat hangs up her phone.

"Bev was really nice about it. She obviously has a lot of questions, but she said under the circumstances she expected me to take a bit more time. She says patrons are missing my performances, so my job is pretty safe due to demand. Plus, I might actually get more business due to my… status." Cat explains.

"It's good that she's understanding." I nod.

"She also says hi." Cat smiles.

"Next time you talk to her, tell her I hope she puts aside some mozza sticks for me." I state, and Cat sits next to me on the couch. I put my arm around her.

"Save some for me." Cat murmurs. I nuzzle her gently, breathing her in.

"So I've been thinking. Maybe we're going about it all wrong." I start.

"How so?"

"Maybe we shouldn't think about confronting the group all at once. Maybe we should take it one at a time." I suggest.

"Oh, okay… so that way we'll have more people on our side over time." Cat agrees.

"Exactly." I nod. "So who do you think should be our first target?"

"Not Jade. I'd like your face to stay bruise free." She touches my cheek.

"And not Robbie. He's clearly still in love with you." I mumble. Cat sighs.

"He's in love with the perfect idea of me. I'm not perfect. That's way too much pressure." She mutters.

"I've called you perfect plenty of times." I note.

"Yeah but you mean it in a… different way than he does. He actually expects me to be some sort of perfect human being. You… you…" Cat tries to find the words.

"I recognize your flaws, but they're what make you perfect for _me_." I finish. Cat smiles softly.

"Yeah. That." Cat breathes, resting on my shoulder. I kiss her head gently.

"Anyway. Not Beck because he's so close to Jade. So that leaves…" I'm cut off by a knock at the door. I gesture to Cat to wait, and I head to the door. I want to be careful because it could just be media people, so I check the peep hole. I don't see media. In fact, I see a familiar face. "Andre!"

I pull open the door and he gives me a small smile. "How's it going, Tor?"

"Andre, what are you doing here? I mean, I'm so happy to see you, but we didn't leave off on the best footing last e saw each other." I state. He shifts slightly.

"Yeah I know. I came by to talk." He explains. I feel my heart swell with hope.

"Okay, well Cat's just-" I look over to the couch where Cat is looking wide-eyed, but I'm cut off by Andre.

"Man, I don't want to talk to Lil Red. I'm still mad at her." Andre says, and I see Cat sink down on the couch to hide before I look back at him. "But I think I can forgive you. I can see how you might've been in a difficult situation, and although I'm hurt… I miss you, Tor." He expresses. I break into an emotional smile.

"Oh, Andre…" I choke, and then I jump on him in a hug. "Thank you." I breathe.

"Holy shit." I hear a familiar female voice to the side of Andre. We both look over and, to my utter and complete shock, I see two people with bags of luggage. They're both stunned, and the male is holding up a shaky arm to point at us.

"That's Andre Harris!" Vik exclaims, Nicky looking equally surprised. "Tori, why didn't you tell us you were friends with Andre Harris!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: What?! Vik and Nicky, in LA?! Oh come on, you really thought I'd leave them out of so much of the story? Further more, you really thought I'd leave out the gang? Nah. I haven't forgot about them. And now they're going to be Cat and Tori's focus. Let the battle for forgiveness begin, with some monkey wrenches thrown in there! (Monkey wrench: A twist that interrupts the protagonist(s)'s current objective. Writer's vocabulary is weird.)<br>**

**Next chapter might be delayed a bit. That first line of the chapter accurately describes my life - I'm exhausted. I've been so busy I haven't been sleeping or eating much, and my body has taken notice. It's basically saying, "waitwhathuh, wtf are you doing?" So fanfiction will take the back burner... It won't be a huge delay though. Just a bit longer than a week. In the meantime, let me know your thoughts and feels! I want to know if you're looking forward to more!**

**Fun Fact: Originally the tweet was going to say "AT ToriVegaMusic Aww so cute! I ship it! #Cori4Life" but fanfiction doesn't allow for an AT sign. Funnily enough, I looked up the account and it exists! It's not very active, though. You should all tweet it saying "I loved that picture with Cat!" 'Cause it'd be funny. Maybe. Annoying fact: Fanfiction doesn't allow AT in brackets, either. Damn they're paranoid.**


	6. What Friends Are For

**Author's Note: Um, I realized I didn't really address this before... If you're reading this and you're confused about a lot of things, you might've not read Dead to You first, which is something you should do. Then come back here. Yep.**

**Disclaimer: The 4 year anniversary of Victorious just passed by and I'm sad because if I owned it, I would've continued it on HBO or something. HBO needs some Victorious. **

* * *

><p>"Vik, Nicky?" I gape.<p>

"What?" Cat pokes her head up from the couch. Andre looks in.

"Cat?" He blinks.

"Andre Harris…" Vik breathes.

"Tori…?" Nicky raises her eyebrow.

"Hi Andre." Cat mumbles shyly.

"Cat, you know him, too?" Vik gawks.

"She knows me, I don't know if I know her." Andre mutters, causing Cat to shrink down again. I let out a breath.

"Well these were some fun introductions." I sigh. Nicky looks between a disgruntled Andre and an uncomfortable-looking Cat.

"Wow. Did we come at a bad time?" She asks. I shake my head and walk past Andre.

"No, there's never a wrong time for you two to show up." I assure them, giving them a hug.

"Who are they?" Andre asks.

"Oh, um, Andre, these are my producers. The ones who run Singing Falcon Records." I explain.

"No kidding?" Andre smiles, stretching out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. You're one of the youngest successful producers in the industry right now. It's an honour!" Vik grins.

"Vik, you are such a fanboy." Nicky sighs, "But for real, Andre, that new song… it gets me."

"Uh, thanks! Nice to meet some fans... who also happy to be my best friend's producers. I thought you were based in Toronto." He comments.

"Yeah, I don't know why they're here… Why are you here?" I ask.

"Because you'll be here for a while, and we figured… hey, it's LA! And our talent is here so, why not do some work?" Vik explains.

"You'll be here for a while?" Andre questions.

"Um, yeah… Cat and I decided to stay to… sort some things out." I say slowly. Andre crosses his arms.

"Like what?"

"Like… that. That whole… hostility towards us thing." I sigh.

"Hostility towards _Cat_. Like I said, I came here to sort things out with you, not her." Andre states.

"I definitely think we came at a bad time." I hear Nicky whisper to Vik.

"Andre… we're kind of a package deal, now. Just… talk to her. Cat!" I call over my shoulder, and she slowly gets up.

"Nah… forget it." Andre mutters, turning away. I let out a huff.

"Andre!" I protest.

"I'll text you to meet at some point, since you're staying. I'll hear you out, but please understand I'm not ready to face Lil Red yet." He states.

"Tori, it's okay." Cat murmurs, appearing at my side. I slap my arms to my side, giving up.

"Fine… I'll accept that. See you later, Andre." I say.

"Later." He nods, heading to his car in the driveway. Damn… he definitely upgraded his ride.

"So… he seems cheerful." Nicky notes.

"I mean, his music is usually pretty upbeat so I just expected him to be more upbeat." Vik observes.

"He usually is, it's just…" I trail off.

"It's my fault." Cat frowns.

"Cat… no…" I sigh, touching her cheek.

"Hey kid… what'd he call you? Lil Red? I like that. How you doing?" Nicky asks. Cat turns to them with a smile on her face.

"I'm okay. Happy to see you guys finally." She beams.

"Aw, we missed you too, Cat. Studio life isn't the same without you or Tori there." Vik states, coming over to envelop us both in a hug.

"Hence we come to LA." Nicky chuckles, leaping on our cluster to give both Cat and me double noogies. "But we needed a hotel recommendation, so…"

"Yeah sure. I'll grab you a list of nice places at decent prices." I nod.

"Thanks, Tor." Vik grins. Then we all hear a shrill call from upstairs.

"Vikaaaas, darling is that you?!" My sister screams down the stairs. I see Vik go pale and Nicky stifle some laughter. "Vikas, you came here for me!"

Vik's lip starts to tremble, looking like he's about to cry.

"Tori. Hotel name. Don't care where. Now."

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 29<strong>**th****, 2017**

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Nice place."

"It is. One of those… exclusive places only high end names can get into. You'll be able to make reservations here soon enough, too." Andre smiles.

"You think?" I ask. "I feel like I've made a lot of progress but I'm still far from actually making a prominent name for myself." I admit. We're sitting on the upper floor of a very fancy and modern café. It seems like a really cool place, but the atmosphere and patrons definitely have an air of prestige about them. I almost feel intimidated.

"I don't know, Tor. Everyone's been talking about that girl who keeps opening for Demi Lovato. People take Demi seriously in this industry, so they'll start to take you seriously. I mean, she follows you on Twitter." Andre notes. My eyes widen.

"She _what_?" I gasp, yanking out my phone. I tap her profile and hold it up to see the "Follows You" text next to her name. I just fainted on the inside.

"You really didn't notice?" He raises his eyebrow.

"I've been, um… preoccupied since I got back from Toronto, I guess." I mumble.

"With Cat?" He asks.

"Well… yeah. I mean, she's kind of enjoying her freedom and she's been really nervous about having me out of her sight lately because she thought I was dead…" I explain.

"Wait, I thought _we_ were the ones who thought _she_ was dead." Andre questions.

"Oh, you don't know? I guess we weren't talking at the time so you didn't know when I was supposed to be flying out from Toronto. Remember that plane that crashed last week?" I recall.

"Yeah, really sad." Andre nods solemnly.

"I was supposed to be on that plane."

"_What_?!" His eyes widen. "Holy shit…"

"Mhm. I'm still kind of shaken about it. Anyway, it took me a while to get into contact with Cat after it went down, and, well…" I leave it to let him fill in the pieces.

"So she knows what it's like to lose a loved one." Andre concludes. "That changes some things for me."

"It does?" I blink.

"Yeah. Part of what was blocking me from wanting to listen to her was because she couldn't really understand what she put us through by her little stunt. Especially you. So I couldn't take any apology seriously." Andre explains.

"She knows… trust me, she knows." I sigh, recalling the night of passion after she knew I was alive.

"…Alright then. I just need to ask a few things." Andre starts. I nod, waiting patiently. "First off, why'd you keep it a secret?"

"I wasn't going to, originally. I just… I thought I'd lose her again if I just turned her in as soon as I found her. I needed to build things up with her. I didn't expect that'd lead to falling in love, but it did. And now… she's ready to face her past. Honestly, I wouldn't have done it any differently." I state. He takes a moment, processing, then he nods slowly.

"I figured it was something like that. I can understand that, I think. I'm still a little miffed you wouldn't tell _me_. If you asked me not to go to the police, I wouldn't have." Andre assures me.

"I didn't know how it would all pan out, and I didn't want to involve anyone else in the scandal. Haven't you seen our PDA photos?" I ask.

"Oh I've seen em, alright." Andre raises his eyebrows. "So about facing her past… what past is that?"

I bite my lip. "I can't tell you."

"Tori…"

"It's because she wants to be the one to tell you. But, Andre… You have to understand, this is something that drove her away from her life, from everyone important to her. Whatever impression of Cat you have now, you knew her back then. You know it must've been big for her to do that. She's only said it out loud _once, _to me. And she was the most messed up I've ever seen her." I sigh, "She wants to explain herself, but she's still fighting some demons. Please understand that."

"Ohh, so she left because she had to slay some demons." Andre raises his eyebrow.

"Not real ones, you goof." I lightly shove his shoulder. "But metaphorically, yeah. She's still fighting them, but the difference is she's not running anymore."

He rests his chin on his fist, and there's silence between us while he thinks. I wait patiently, watching his face closely as he considers what I've said. Finally, he lets out a breath.

"I'm not sure if I'll forgive her for how she affected you." He states slowly.

"You have that in common… She won't forgive herself, either." I explain. He blinks at that.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'll talk to her." Andre says, and I break into a grin.

"Oh, Andre, thank you! I can call her up now and-"

"Now hold on a second. I don't want to talk to her in a normal environment. I couldn't promise I would be able to hear her out completely if I'm forced in that intimate situation. I'm still pretty wazzed." Andre admits.

"Did you just say wazzed?" I smirk.

"Old time's sake." He smiles.

"So what do you propose we do?" I ponder. He reaches over and takes out four slips of paper, handing them to me.

"Here. These are four invitations to an exclusive LA party tomorrow night. Big names will be there, it'll be classy yet crazy. We can talk there, because I'm less likely to, I don't know… Go off in an environment like that. Plus, two of those are for your music producers. Good for networking." He winks. I gape at the little pieces of paper.

"Andre, this is amazing. Thank you." I breathe.

"Hey… What are friends for?" He grins.

I'm sure I get a lot of snooty looks when I leap across the table to hug him.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Cat stands up from my desk when I enter my room. She comes up to me and gives me a tight hug. "How'd it go?"<p>

"I think we made progress." I say softly. She pulls back, eyes searching.

"Really?"

"Mhm. He was very open. But he's still mad." I admit. Her eyes find the ground.

"Yeah. I get that." She sighs.

"_But_, he's willing to talk to you." I state.

"Oh. That's nerve-wracking." Cat mumbles. I tip her chin gently.

"I wouldn't worry about it." I assure her. "I think he understands. You guys just need to reconcile. Talk it out. And I don't think it'll be a bad atmosphere." I smile, keeping the surprise of the party in the back of my head.

"Okay… You'll be there, right?" She inquires.

"Wouldn't miss it." I chuckle.

"I just wish… everyone else was as open as Andre." Cat sighs. "I doubt Robbie, Beck or Jade will be as willing to just talk it out. I feel like I have to do more for them before they'll even give me a second glance." She mumbles. I press my lips together, noting the stress flashing through her eyes. I'm not being a very good girlfriend, keeping her stressed like this.

"Cat… take off your shirt." I request. Her brow furrows immediately.

"Um… random. And forward." She comments. "Aren't you going to at least sweet talk me first?"

"Just do it." I roll my eyes, pulling away to head to a drawer. Cat crosses her arms, mock glaring at me. I give her a pointed look. "_Beautiful_." I express to her, chuckling.

"Much better." Cat grins, taking off her shirt. "Bra too?"

"Wouldn't hurt." I smile. She smirks and snaps the bra off, letting it fall to the ground. "Great, now get on the bed."

"Can't we just do that usual thing where we _both_ get naked and I ravage you?" Cat sighs, obediently sitting on the bed.

"No." I state plainly, trying not to look at her too long. Otherwise I'll seriously consider it. "Lay on your stomach."

"This is weird. You're being weird."

"Caaat…"

"Fine, fine." I hear the bed shift slightly so I know she's ready. I take the lotion I had bought two weeks ago out of the drawer and head to her. "Now, what are we doing?"

"We're going to talk strategy about our friends." I state.

"O…kaay…" Cat mutters, sounding confused. I smile, crawling on the bed and straddling her behind. I start leaving soft kisses up her spine until I reach her neck. She lets out a sigh and I brush her hair away, leaning down to her ear.

"I'm just going to make sure you're comfortable and relaxed during the whole thing." I whisper.

"Oh… _Oh_." Cat gasps and shivers as my nails drag down her back, realizing my intentions. "Best girlfriend ever…"

"Still competing with you for that title." I smile, leaving some firm kisses on her neck. She only moans in response. I grin and sit up, then I bite my lip and very softly touch under her right shoulder blade, still seeing a bit of the damage her brother caused. "Is it still tender there?"

"A bit. But it doesn't matter. Please, don't hold back." Cat mumbles. I let out a chuckle and I lean down to kiss the sore area better.

"Alright. Now close your eyes and relax. Just know that no matter what, we'll handle it. I promise, Sunshine." I murmur, rubbing my palms along her back to send some heat to her muscles and loosen them up. She's really tense.

"Kay, kay." Cat breathes.

"So I'm pretty sure Andre wants to forgive you. He just wants to see how sorry you are." I whisper, rubbing the lotion on my hands.

"Well I'm pretty damn sorry… That smells good. What is it?" Cat enquires. I look to the bottle.

"Sensual Apple Blossom." I read off.

"Wonderful… fruity and sexy." Cat sighs as I start to knead into her knotted muscles. "So let's say Andre doesn't forgive me…"

"He will. He called you Lil Red yesterday, remember? He wouldn't do that if he wasn't prepared to forgive you. That nickname is a sign of your friendship." I assure her.

"Good point. I feel like everyone else has kind of… severed ties. Jade made that clear with the interview… and Robbie is caught up with any lingering feelings for me, which I can't do anything about." Cat mumbles, and she moans as I find a particularly tense spot.

"What about Beck?"

"Beck was the one who told us to stay away in general." She states.

"True, but the moment was very fresh and shocking, thanks to Sinjin. It's been a couple weeks, giving him time to digest. Beck's always been a reasonable guy. I could talk to him, just see where he is." I suggest.

"If we got Beck on our side, that'd be a step closer to Jade." Cat notes. I run my hands down her smooth back and press down going up again, letting the pressure release from her. God, her bare back is so… delicate, yet I can see the effects of the weight she's carried all these years. It makes me want to run my hands over it until all the horrors of her past are alleviated. Why haven't I given her a massage before?

"So, I think that settles it. After Andre's party, we'll try for Beck. Hopefully Jade doesn't find out and stabs us." I sigh. I feel Cat's muscles shift slightly.

"Mmm… Party?" She asks. I smile gently.

"Yeah… tomorrow night. Andre invited you, me, Vik and Nicky to an exclusive LA party. He wants to talk to you there." I explain. Now I feel her muscles tense even more.

"A- an exclusive party?" Cat stutters. "That's… wow. But. Oh my god I'm nervous. That's a lot of pressure."

"Shh…" I whisper, leaning down to kiss the back of her ear. "This is about relaxation, remember? We'll have a great time. There's nothing to be nervous about. Besides, just imagine the antics that Vik and Nicky will get into at this party."

"True… I can picture it now. Them getting into one of their famous arguments…" Cat giggles. I suddenly get really worried.

"Oh great… one argument and they could ruin my career in front of all these important people. Ugh, now I need a massage." I groan.

"Haha I was just kidding, love. I'm sure they'll be the face of sophistication." Cat assures me, but I'm not too sure. "And so will I."

"So you want to go?" I ask.

"Of course. Like you said… we'll have a great time, and it'll be a good opportunity for you." Cat states.

"And for you, and rekindling your friendship with Andre." I nod.

"Yeah… that…" She sighs. "Tori… I'm really tired of this."

"The massage?"

"No, no you can do this forever if you want. I just mean… I don't know… I feel like our lives revolves around my personal angst lately. I just want everything to be sorted so we can move on. I want to go to work at the diner, come home to you and your sexy, beautiful self where you'll show me what you worked on at the studio that day… I just want a peaceful life with you." Cat mumbles, and I frown as I start to finish off her massage by running my nails over her skin again.

"We're almost there." I promise her. I slip my hands under her waist and gently flip her to face me. Her eyes are glazed and she looks content, despite her words of worry and frustration. "We'll sort this out. Besides… why would I want my life to revolve around anything but you?"

"Well I promise it'll revolve around happy Cat again, soon." She sighs.

"I don't know… You look pretty happy, now." I murmur, leaning down to kiss her very softly. Her hands slink up into my hair, kissing me back and holding me close. When I pull away, she looks like she's absolutely melted.

"I love it when you kiss me like that… It reminds me that I made the right choice by choosing you. Not that I needed much of a reminder." She coos. I raise my eyebrow but I smile.

"What about that kiss reminds you?" I ask. She shrugs slightly.

"I don't know… Between you, Moose, Barry and even Robbie… all of you have apparently been in love with me and I've kissed all of you. You're the only one where I really, truly feel it through your action, not just your words." Cat sighs. And now my heart melts.

"Well it's true… I do love you." I murmur, kissing her jaw. Her arms wrap around my back.

"And I love you… I'm just… I'm lucky. I don't know what I did to deserve you." She whispers. I cup her cheek.

"You're alive." I breathe. Her eyes search mine, not sure what to say. She has no idea how literal I mean by that. My eyes dart to her chest and back to her face. "So… you can tell how much I love you when I kiss you… what about sex?"

A smile dances on her lips. "I don't know. I'm generally too overwhelmed in the moment to know for sure."

"Mmm… Then try to pay attention this time…" I husk, leaning in for a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 29<strong>**th****, 2014**

I had no idea a college mascot could get so wasted until today.

At least… I think that was the mascot. It might've just been a fraternity pledge wrapped in toilet paper. I can't really tell for sure because I'm not exactly sober myself. Not that that's new for me… I've tried to stay in an intoxicated mindset the past few months. Ever since...

Nah, not going to think about that. It's party time!

I walk, er, stumble through the college dorm hallway. I had heard about this place. Apparently this floor's don is completely useless, so this floor is where the parties are at, even on weekdays. All the rooms are open and people are in each one either playing drinking games, doing drugs… Oh look. There's a couple having sex.

I'm aiming for the lounge, though. That's where you meet people, where you find out which room you want to spend the night in… whether it's getting pass-out drunk, getting baked, or… you know. I think I'm going to aim for my usual – all of the above. The more things to cloud my mind, the better. But my first priority is to keep this buzz going. If I sober up, I might make a silly decision, like go home…

"Hey! Um… no… funnelling, please. Thanks." I see the don yell half-heartedly into a room. She looks in it like her command was ignored, and then she waves it off. She turns to me just as I'm passing by. "You. Can I… see some ID?"

"No." I mumble, hiccupping as I walk by.

"Oh, okay…" She sighs, going off to another room. In another state of mind, I might feel bad for her. Too busy being numb, though. But she brought up a good point. I'm still 18, so I can't buy any alcohol. This means I have to mooch off someone else, and I've found a sure-fire way to do that.

It involves wearing a low-cut top.

I stumble into the lounge where everyone is mingling with their red solo cups. I need to get my hand on one of those. And someone with alcohol.

I walk around and smile at random people, being friendly. No takers, yet… So I find my way to the stereo system. There's some EDM song playing and a few dancers around. I join them, swaying my hips and furling my arms up in the air, running my hands down myself… I have no idea if this actually looks sexy or not, but my drunk brain says yes.

Ah, there's a victim now.

He's looking at me across the room, an eyebrow raised as he stares at my body. Eventually he meets my eyes and I slowly run my tongue over my teeth, inviting him. He smirks and saunters over, coming up close. I can tell he's pretty drunk himself, since the idea of personal space is out the window.

"Hey, couldn't help but notice you dancing here alone… you here with anyone?" He slurs.

"Just you." I wink. He grins in response.

"I haven't seen you around here before. What program are you in?" He asks. I give a sly smile.

"I don't go here." I chuckle, and then I slide my arms over his shoulders. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Please do."

"I'm eighteen." I giggle, pulling away from his ear and giving a coy smile. He raises his eyebrows.

"Shitty. You need a drink?" He asks.

"That'd be nice. I'd hate to start making responsible decisions…" I husk, pushing up to him.

"I think that'd be a shame for everyone involved." He winks. "I didn't catch your name."

"You don't need it." I smirk, tapping his nose. He grins and walks off. I know what he's thinking: jackpot. But I'm getting a drink. I'm the winner here.

He brings back my drink and we socialize, him showing me off to friends and me hanging off him. I end up playing a few rounds of beer pong with him and we lose, horribly. By the time I'm in his dorm room and I'm tearing off his shirt, I'm barely coherent.

"Condom?" I ask in the midst of a passionate kiss, still having that much sense.

"Yeah, yeah… won't forget." He mumbles, pushing down my jeans.

_Don't forget_.

The flashback hits me like a train. Suddenly I don't want his lips on me. I want hers, just like back in January, before…

"Fuck." I shove him off of me, feeling the emotions bubbling to the surface. He gives me an incredulous look.

"What's the problem? Changing your mind?" He questions.

"You aren't her." I groan, the back of my head hitting the wall. He stares at me for a second.

"Her who?"

"Heeer." I exasperate, slamming my hands down. "She should be here but she's gone. She's _dead_." I start to cry.

"Whoa… what?" He blinks.

"My best friend died… she kissed me then she died and I just want to kiss her again…" I wail.

"Wh- what? Your friend died? You're gay?" He asks.

"Bisexual." I mumble, burying my face in my hands. "But she's gone and I'll never see her again."

"Um… shit… that's rough. Guess that explains why you're so hammed on a Monday night." He awkwardly pats me on the shoulder, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable with my sudden emotional drunkenness. "Listen, I might be drunk and horny but… my major is psych so… if you want me to listen, I can."

"God… you're a nice guy." I sniff, wiping my eyes and feeling guilty for using him. "I'm just… full of a lot of regret. There's so much I could've done differently…"

"Well, if she were still here… what would you do?" He asks.

"Probably… do everything I can to make sure she feels like the most loved person in the world. Whether that's in a friendship or relationship… I swear I'd do anything to make everything okay. To make her life the best it could possibly be. Give her everything she wants in life." I mumble.

"I bet she'd like that, a pretty girl like you waiting on her hand and foot." He notes. I can't help but let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, if only I had the chance…" I sniff, wiping my eyes. "God, I'm sorry. I'm cool. Where were we?" I ask, leaning over him.

"Whoa… are you sure?" He raises an eyebrow. I bite my lip and nod.

"Yeah, just… help me forget. I need to forget…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 30<strong>**th****, 2017**

"Tori?"

I'm snapped out of my dazed state by Cat's voice, pulled from the hazy memory. She's looking at me worriedly, like something in my face scared her.

"You okay? I've never see you so… zoned out before." She notes, cupping my cheek. I shake the memory off and give her a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. Guess I'm just more nervous about this party than I thought." I sigh. I guess that's what brought on this long lost memory, being in the party scene again. Ugh, it didn't leave me in the best state of mind…

"Geez, T. Relax. It's a party." Nicky grins. Vik excitedly nods in agreement, but Cat gives me a skeptical look. I sigh and dart my eyes toward my producers then back to her, giving her a look that says I'll tell her later. She reads my look and nods slowly, then gives a smile. I can always count on Cat to tell what I'm thinking.

"Excuse me. Care to share with the rest of the class what your little telepathic love connection is saying?" Vik requests. I turn and smile.

"Nah…" I chuckle.

"Oh come on." Nicky complains.

"Fine." Cat submits. "We were thinking about last night, after Tori had told me to take my shirt off and-"

"**Okay that's enough**." Vik holds up his hand.

"Really, Vik, she was getting to the best part!" Nicky whines.

"You are so invasive." He shudders. Cat turns to me with a wink. "So are we going in or what?"

"Sure." I breathe, staring at the giant double doors at the club. People are showing up in limos. We came in a cab. I feel out of our element.

"What's the game plan?" Nicky asks.

"Cat and I find Andre, you two go and mingle and sweet talk people in the music business and _try_ not to embarrass yourselves." I sigh. Nicky lets out an exaggerated insulted gasp.

"Have you no faith in us, T?" She crosses her arms.

"I think she's specifically worried about you." Vik argues.

"What are you talking about? You're the fanboy around here."

"At least I know how to act like a decent human being in social situations. Did you even wear deodorant to this thing?"

"Why would I need to when you're wearing a cloud of body spray?"

"Hey, I put on less than the recommended amount!"

"Your _face_ is less than the recommended amount!"

"That doesn't even make any-"

"Guys!" I glare, and they shut up. They look between each other and bow their heads in shame.

"We'll behave, Tori." Vik mutters.

"Thank you." I huff, turning to Cat. I hold out my arm. "Can't go to a prestigious party without my arm candy."

She smiles and takes my arm. "Will I be making _you _look good, or will you be making _me_ look good?" She asks.

"Please. You and T will be the best looking couple in there no matter how you look at it." Nicky scoffs and starts pushing us from behind. "Go on, we'll be right behind you."

"Uhh okay." I shrink a bit, but Nicky pushes my upper back and makes me straighten up. We show our invitations, and then we walk into the ritzy, classy and modern chic venue. There are many people in tons of fancy clothes, and there's waiters walking around just handing out food and drinks. It's basically how Hollywood always portrayed it.

"Good luck, guys." Vik whispers in my ear as he and Nicky head off.

"Do you see him?" Cat asks, panning her head over the crowd. I also scan the venue, trying to find my dread-locked friend. I don't see him.

"Nope… There's a lot of people here, though." I squint my eyes, still searching.

"Maybe he just hasn't arrived y-" Cat cuts herself off and I look over at her. She looks perturbed.

"What? Did you spot him?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No." And then she nods toward the people around her as we weave through them. Just like in Nozu, people are turning and staring at her before nudging each other and whispering into each other's ears. "Great. An exclusive party with A-listers and I'm already the talk of the party." She glowers.

"At least Andre will know we've arrived, wherever he is." I note. Cat shudders and holds herself closer to me.

"Let's just go off into a corner until we see him. I hate being on display like this…" She mumbles. I nod and kiss her temple, dragging her away. We find a darker area by a pillar and rest against it. Some people are still looking, but not as much.

"Sorry about that, love." I sigh.

"You didn't ask them to stare at me." Cat mutters, but she shakes it off and turns to me. "So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about outside this place?"

"Oh, right. Um…" I blush. No secrets between us ever, right? "I had a flashback, I guess. A memory of when you were gone and I was in… my dark place." I admit. Her forehead creases in worry and she rubs my arm gently.

"I'm so sorry. It mustn't have been a pleasant memory." Cat murmurs.

"It really wasn't… but it reminded me of something. You shouldn't be the one who's sorry, Cat. I am." I sigh. Again, her forehead creases.

"Tori… we already sorted out that whatever you did with whoever back then is in the past, and I put you in that situation in the first place…" Cat says.

"But Cat, right before you left, you told me that you'd be okay and not to forget." I let out a long sigh. "I forgot. And I meant to. And I'm sorry for that."

"But we both know I was being cryptic… It'd be easy to forget when a puddle of my blood shows up after I disappear. Don't even worry about it, okay? It's not your fault." She whispers, pulling me into a hug.

"Well, I won't forget again…" I mumble, and she pulls back.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't forget that you'll be okay." I smile. She smiles back and loops her arm around my waist.

"I will be with you around." She smirks, and then grows serious. "Is that all?"

"Um, no…" I mutter, looking down. My heart squeezes painfully at the promise I made to myself back in that drunken stupor. Her hand gently tips my chin.

"What is it?" She coos softly. I look up at her and I feel my mouth go dry. I don't know if this is the place we should talk about this.

"Cat, I… I'm also sorry that… that…" I mumble, and she tilts her head curiously. That's when I look past her towards the bar and see our old friend. "Andre!"

"Andre? Where?" Cat turns around, and she sees him at the bar as well, talking to some fancy-looking people. "Oh. Oh boy…"

"Hey, you'll be okay Cat, remember?" I nudge her softly and she nods, swallowing hard.

"Right." She breathes, dropping our former conversation much to my relief. Now I can focus on stressing out about the coming interaction.

We walk over and Andre sees us before we get there, and he turns to smile at the group around him, waving them away. They dissipate as we get there.

"Hey Tor. Cat." He nods. Cat takes a deep breath.

"Hi Andre." Cat smiles.

"You seem popular." I note, and he laughs.

"Not really. I'm still networking, just like you. I've had some success, yes, but the industry still views me as an inexperienced kid who had some beginner's luck. I still have some work to do, and convince them to give me a chance to really prove myself." Andre explains.

"Ah, I see. Kind of like how you're giving that chance to Cat." I comment.

"Exactly." He confirms. I feel a bit relieved at that. Andre knows what it's like to be in a situation where you strive for acceptance. It's not the same as regaining trust, but at least this explains why he's more willing to give Cat a chance. "Would you two ladies like to sit down?" He gestures to the bar stools beside him.

"No thanks. I can't really sit on a stool in this dress." I sigh, and Cat nods in agreement, her dress on the short-side as well.

"Sorry, didn't think about that." Andre laughs. "You two ladies look lovely."

"Thanks." Cat smiles, shifting slightly. He tilts his head slightly.

"Cat, you look the same… but older. Not really physically but just… I don't know. There's a different look about you." Andre observes.

"Yeah, I guess I just… grew up a bit." Cat mumbles, and Andre nods.

"I think we all have." He says.

"And you. You look great, like you're really owning your success. I was so happy for you, hearing your songs in Canada. I… I knew you'd make it big one day." Cat says, and Andre smiles.

"Thanks, Lil Red." Andre nods, and Cat grins at the use of her nickname. This is good. It's going good. Then Andre grows serious. "So you want me to forgive you?"

"Um, well, yes. Or, at least give me a chance to explain myself, and really truly express my sincerest apologies for all the trouble I've caused. I don't expect any forgiveness, but if you could consider accepting me back into your life, I would appreciate it immensely." Cat breathes, wringing her hands in nervousness. Andre's eyebrows shoot into the air in surprise at Cat's articulation.

"Damn, you really have changed in a way, huh?" He states. Cat shrugs slightly.

"I don't know. If you ask Tori, I still have my head in the clouds, but I guess I can peak out of them every so often now." Cat explains.

"It's true. She's still Cat, she's just more mature." I confirm. "She's not the same person she was when she left."

Just then, a waiter comes up to me with a tray of champagne glasses and holds it in front of me. "Care for a drink, Miss?" He asks.

"No!" Both Cat and Andre shout at the same time. The waiter looks startled and grumbles something about uptight aristocrats and shuffles away. Cat and Andre look at each other in surprise and then they smile, meanwhile I give them a scowl.

"Geez, guys. I have some self-control." I argue.

"Sorry, honey." Cat coos.

"Yeah, sorry, Tor. Don't want to see you in that headspace again." Andre rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

"No need to worry about that. Cat and I have an agreement." I sigh, looking at her.

"And what's that?" Andre asks.

"I don't drink anymore and I won't have to see her sad and disappointed and worried." I state. Cat giggles and takes my hand.

"It's a short leash." Cat murmurs. I look into her shining eyes and then back at Andre, who looks pleased.

"It's nice to see you looking after Tori." Andre sighs. "It's nice to see you two together. Cat, I knew how hung up on Tori you were back in the day."

"You knew?" Cat gasps, her eyes widening. I give Andre a questioning look but he just shrugs.

"Sure. It was easy to tell by how you looked at her. If anything, you have the same look toward her now, but doubled." Andre comments.

"Oh." Cat blushes.

"And Tori, I knew how you felt about Cat after she left. It was obvious. Now, after everything, you're together. Kind of an insane love story." He sighs. "I wish I had that."

I blink at this. "Whoa, hold on. What about your girlfriend? The one featured on all your songs?" I question. His shoulders sink slightly, looking dejected. Oh no… Andre…

"She grew in popularity after the first two singles. Just as I dropped the third single, she was offered a deal with Peezy B. Guess who she's with, now?" Andre mutters. Why that little…

"Ugh, I hate that guy." Cat glowers before I can say anything. "And your ex… she was a fool if she went with him when she had a great guy with you. You don't need someone like that in your life, Andre." She states. Andre smiles slightly.

"Thanks, Lil Red. It's just still fresh, and we were together for so long, it still stings. But I'll be alright, no worries." Andre assures us.

"If you need anything at all, Andre…" I start, and he looks at me.

"Well, since you bring it up-" He begins, but he's cut off when I feel a fist dig into my scalp.

"Damnit, Nicky! I spent so long on my hair for this party!" I whine, flattening my hair.

"Sorry, T. You know I can't help myself." Nicky chuckles.

"Hey again." Andre nods to Vik and Nicky.

"Yeah, hey! Sorry about all the, um, confusion the first time we met." Vik says.

"No problem! It was kind of… a situation. You liking the party?" Andre asks.

"Oh yeah. Thank you so much for this. It's a huge privilege. We've been mingling and-"

"We got a studio!" Nicky cuts Vik off.

"Hey, I wanted to tell it!" Vik complains, then he sighs. "Yeah, we were talking about how we needed a place to set up shop while here, and someone said they'd rent a small, temporary place for us."

"Really? That's awesome!" I grin.

"You can thank the Nicky charm." Nicky boasts, brushing off her shoulder. Vik rolls his eyes.

"That's perfect! Now you'll have a place to record your part of my next single." Andre states. Vik, Nicky, Cat and I all freeze.

"Wh-what?" I gape.

"That's what I was going to say. I lost my singer, but I have a bunch that want to work with me. _But_ I want you to be the first feature." Andre explains with a smile.

"Oh my god!" I throw my arms around him, and I hear Cat squeal in excitement. "Thank you so much, Andre!"

"It'll be like old times, huh?" Andre chuckles.

"Damn, guess this ties up our job pretty well." Vik grins.

"It's who you know, right?" Cat winks. Nicky looks between Cat and Andre as I release my vice-grip hug.

"So, are you two all cool now?" Nicky asks. Silence runs among the group, and I want to kick Nicky for ruining the cheerfulness. Andre takes in a breath.

"You have a reason?" Andre asks Cat, and she nods adamantly.

"Yes."

"And you can't talk about it?" Andre interrogates.

"Not yet. But I want to get to that place for you. For all of you." Cat sighs.

"Well, I can't fully forgive you until I hear your reason. But until then… I think I can believe you'll get to that place." Andre smiles, and Cat's mouth grows into a smile as well. Then my heart swells as Andre opens his arms. "Come here, Lil Red."

Cat throws herself into a hug with him, and her voice is twisted with emotion when she speaks. "Thank you so much, Andre. I missed you."

"It's good to have you back." Andre mumbles, and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I could always rely on Andre to come through.

"Great. Hopefully Beck will follow suit, next." I sigh. Andre pulls away from Cat's hug.

"You're going to approach Beck, next?" He asks.

"Yeah…" Cat nods. Andre crosses his arms, thinking.

"I get why that would be your next step. But I think you should hold off a bit. Beck's always putting up a cool front so it's hard to tell what he's really feeling, but we all got together after Cat revealed herself. Cat, Beck's the same as me where we thought of you as a little sister. We were protective of you and it was pretty upsetting for both of us when someone got to you. He took it hard when you couldn't explain why you left without a word. And he's still pretty mad at you too, Tori." Andre explains.

"Damnit…" I sigh.

"If you want, I could talk to him. Maybe make him open to the idea. But honestly, you need to have us approach you, like I did. And if you wait for us to do so, you might be waiting forever." Andre mutters.

"Okay. I understand." Cat breathes. "But if you want to talk to Beck, that'd be wonderful."

"I'll do what I can, just give me time." Andre requests.

"Sure, whatever you need." I nod. I feel Nicky step between me and Cat and put her arms around our shoulders.

"Aww, look at this. What a wonderful, happy, dysfunctional family!" Nicky smiles.

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 1<strong>**st****, 2017**

Cat's fingers, slightly dug into my back, start to slide from my shoulders. She's breathing heavily, as I expected, completely spent from what I just put her through. Just another situation where we were simply talking, and then passion took over from out of nowhere. Not that I'm complaining.

I watch her features as she collects herself, her eyes slowly opening to look at me. She smiles gently, her hands sliding up to cup my face.

"You're amazing." She breathes.

"You always say that." I chuckle.

"Because it's always true." She coos, pulling my arm over to leave a kiss on it. I change my position from between her legs to beside her, draping across her chest and leaving soft kisses on her chest. She's the amazing one. "Ready for your turn?"

"As if you need to ask." I murmur, snuggling into her neck. That's when I hear the constant buzzing from my night table. I let out a groan and prop myself up. "Hold that thought. Don't go anywhere."

"I'll fight the urge to leave." Cat giggles sarcastically. I peck her on the lips and reach over to grab my phone. I'm shocked at the name of the phone call.

"It's Beck." I gape.

"Beck? Really? Did Andre already talk to him?" Cat questions.

"I don't know…"

"Well answer it." She urges, and I pick up the call.

"Um, hello?" I say into the receiver. I never understood why we pretend we don't know who's calling us when we all have caller ID.

"**Hey, Tori. It's me. Beck.**" Comes his smooth voice. He sounds solemn.

"Oh, hey. It's nice to hear from you." I say, slightly distracted by Cat who's trailing kisses from my collarbone up my neck. But I'm not going to stop her…

"**Yeah. Listen, could you and Cat come to my RV? I need to talk to both of you.**" He requests. I blink.

"Both of us?"

Cat pulls away, looking confused.

"**Yeah. As soon as possible, if you could. You have time?**" He asks.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah, sure. But what's this about?"

"**Ah… just come. You'll see.**" And then he hangs up. I furrow my brow and lock my phone.

"Rain check. Beck wants to see both of us." I state. Cat's brow furrows, too.

"Why?"

"He didn't say." I shrug, rolling off her.

"You don't think Jade convinced him to trick us into meeting him so she can beat us up, do you?" Cat asks, in worry. I let out a sigh.

"I don't know… Only one way to find out."

* * *

><p>When we get to Beck's place, he's sitting outside his RV. No Jade in sight.<p>

He sees us and stands up, walking up to us. "Hey. Thanks for coming so quickly." He sighs.

"Sure. What's up?" I question. His eyes dart to Cat, and he lets out a shuddered breath.

"Cat…" He mutters, and then he surprises us both when he envelops her in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"What?" Cat gawks. "I'm… I'm the one who…"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I forgive you." Beck pulls away, his eyes glossy. We both stare at him.

"Beck, where is this coming from?" I inquire. He shakes his head, wiping his eyes.

"Hold on." He says, and then we walks to the RV. He knocks on the outside, and we wait a moment before the door opens.

A familiar face from long ago steps out, and he gives a shy smile.

"Hey, Cat." He breathes.

Cat's gasp mixes with my own, and she stumbles back into me, not believing her eyes.

"Moose…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I want to point out that I've lived in Canada my whole life, and I've never met someone named Moose. In fact, I've only heard it on Nickelodeon and Disney shows (the other one being Suite Life on Deck). Anyway, he's back. I wonder how this will play out? WILL CAT REKINDLE FEELINGS? Oh wait, they were never there in the first place. She's too focused on Tori. BUT it still may cause some drama! Yay, drama!<strong>

**So things are going to start to pick up more. I wish I had more time to release these in a timely fashion (remember when I released Falling-Out every other day? Who misses that? ME!) but I don't, so much. Trust me, when I do have any free time, I'm writing. Or sleeping. But mostly writing. I want to make sure I get this out to you, and your reviews give me the support to power through. Thank you!**

**Fun Fact: I'm making myself late for something by not waiting until tomorrow to edit and post this. Gotta go!**


	7. It's Not Your Fault

**Disclaimer: Victorious and I have a complicated relationship. It knows it wants me, but it can't bring itself to leave it's current owners and jump into my arms. It's okay, though. One day, Victorious will realize what it really wants...**

* * *

><p>"Moose…"<p>

Her back rests against me as if she needs my support, and so I give it to her by steadying her at the hip. Moose. The guy that pressured her into having sex for the first time, impregnated her, and then took her away from me.

I want. To kick him.

"Um… surprised to see me?" He asks awkwardly. Both of us just nod. "Yeah… I was surprised when I saw you on the news… that you had come back."

"He just showed up out of the blue this morning. He told me everything, Cat. About why you left. About his role in it." Beck explains.

"Sorry, Cat. But when I saw how mad he was, I had to tell him. I couldn't have him blaming you when it was really my fault." Moose frowns. "I've never told anyone before today. I swear."

"Why didn't you?" Cat asks.

"Well, first off, it would've been hard to explain that I was the one who took you away and then didn't have you actually with me to prove you were alive. I would've ended up in jail for sure." Moose sighs. "And also… Maybe I still hold a lot of loyalty towards you."

Great. Another man still in love with Cat. Why don't they take a number…

"I guess that makes sense…" Cat says slowly. "Um. You look good. Better." She notes.

"Yeah. I, uh… I've been sober for one year now." He smiles. "And you… you look great. Really great."

"I'm happy now." Cat mutters, pushing back into me a bit more. I smile at this and he notices, looking at me.

"Hi, Tori." Moose mumbles. Hi to you too you jerk-face horn-dog booze-hound-

"Hey," is all I say. His eyes dart to Cat again.

"Kind of crazy you're with her now, huh? Now you have all you've ever wanted." Moose sighs. "Well, to a point."

"What…?" Both Cat and I say at the same time.

"Anyone want fruit punch?" Beck says quickly. "Moose, I have some cans in the freezer of my RV if you want to mix some up." He gestures toward the RV, and Moose pauses.

"Sure thing, man." Moose eventually smiles and heads inside. Beck lets out a breath.

"Kind of a whirlwind, huh?" He runs his hand through his hair.

"To a point? Sorry to steal your old line, Cat, but what's that supposed to mean?" I scoff. Beck holds up his hands.

"I should've warned you. I had no idea you and Moose were dating back in high school, Cat. But today he told me he never got over you, so there might be some bitterness there. But he means well, I swear." Beck assures us. Cat immediately turns around to face me.

"Tori, I want you to know this changes absolutely _nothing-_" She starts.

"Cat-" I try to stop her.

"Sure I have history with him but you _know_ I never actually had any feelings there."

"Cat, I kn-"

"You're all I could ever want in a relationship so don't think for a _second_ I would ever go back to him."

"But, Cat-"

"And you're all I ever, ever wanted. The idea that you're only 'to a point' is ridiculous-"

"Cat!" I finally stop her, and her mouth closes. I cup her cheek and give her a firm look. "I know. I never doubted your feelings for a second. I promise." I murmur. She lets out a breath and looks relieved.

"Good. You never need to doubt my feelings for you. It's just… I know you can get jealous and this is kind of big, so I wanted you to know for sure..." Cat squeezes my arms, biting her lip.

"I'm a little too worried about how you're handling this to be jealous. Like you said, this is big – in so many ways." I run my hand gently through her hair, and she leans into my touch with her eyes closed.

"I'll let you know how I'm feeling when it sinks in that Moose is in Beck's RV right now." Cat sighs.

"Sorry about all this, guys. I'm feeling pretty overwhelmed, too." Beck states. Cat turns to Beck.

"You really forgive me?" Cat asks.

"Considering the circumstances, yeah. I do." Beck smiles.

"And what about me?" I question slowly.

"Tori… you brought her back. I think that deserves some forgiveness. Just _no more_ hiding our friends' locations, okay?" He smirks.

"Deal." I chuckle, putting my arms around Cat. At that point, Moose comes out with a pitcher of fruit punch and four cups.

"Ah, great. We can sit on my patio set." Beck suggests, taking the pitcher. I told you he upgraded his RV.

"For the record, I'm just mainly jealous of your fiancés. Or people who spit on you." I lean down and whisper in Cat's ear. She giggles lightly and pulls me to the patio table to sit down. When I sit down, she sits on my lap.

"Um, Beck, could I ask a favour?" Cat requests.

"Sure." Beck nods, siding two cups of fruit punch over.

"Could you… Not tell Jade, Robbie or Andre about my reason for leaving?" She mumbles. He raises his eyebrow.

"Cat, I think this is important for them to know. It would explain everything." Beck states.

"I know. But…" She looks up at Moose and then back to Beck. "I can't talk about it, personally. It's a huge block in my life and I'd like to be able to tell them myself. It's great that you know, but really… it's my story to tell. They should hear it from me."

"Geez… sorry, Cat. I didn't mean to step on your toes." Moose frowns.

"No, it's okay. Why didn't you come to me right away, though?" Cat inquires.

"I didn't know how to find you. Your old apartment in Venice was sold and I didn't know where your parents' house was. Beck was my best bet." Moose explains. "Believe me, if I knew how to contact you, I would have. I would have the moment I cleaned up and got sober."

"I was wondering how you were doing…" Cat sighs. He smiles slightly.

"Same. And thank you for not saying anything about my involvement in… your disappearance." Moose mumbles.

"I figured I caused you enough trouble." Cat mutters.

"Cat, I hope you don't blame yourself for everything that happened in that relationship." I pipe up. Moose gets a guilty look. Huh. I'm surprised he didn't glare at me. I guess he really does feel bad. Cat reaches down to squeeze my leg.

"No, I know. Obviously there were some things that shouldn't have happened… on both fronts." Cat states, and Moose shrinks down. She looks to him. "_But_… I was the one who went out with you when I was clearly so in love with someone else in the first place. That was wrong, and the very first mistake. I'm sorry about that." Cat sighs.

"You're too kind, Cat. I always liked that about you." Moose mumbles. "But for the record, I don't regret anything about what we had, save for-"

"Don't. Please don't." Cat recoils. Moose's mouth shuts tight and my arms wrap around her comfortingly. "Moose… You're a great guy. But our relationship was a lie… It shouldn't have happened. But if you want to be friends… I'd be willing to have that for real."

Moose gets a look of utmost relief on his face, smiling big. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'd love that."

"Great. Me, too." Cat smiles.

"Maybe we could get a coffee sometime? You know, as friends. Obviously." He chuckles awkwardly. Beck checks his phone.

"Actually, I have to get going, so you all can grab that coffee now. I have a meeting with my agent." Beck states.

"Agent? Are there big things up for Beck Oliver?" I ask.

"Hopefully." He smiles. "I mean, the shampoo commercials are great, but I really want to break into acting again. You know that's where my passion lies." He explains.

"I think that's great, Beck." I grin, revelling in the fact that we're friends again. Both Beck and Andre on the same weekend… that's amazing…

He looks at Cat. "I don't feel great about lying to Jade about anything, but for your sake, I just won't bring you up in front of her. She'd prefer it that way, anyway. No offense." Beck frowns.

"I understand. Thanks, Beck. It means the world to me." Cat sighs. He stands up and opens his arms for another hug, and she slips off my lap to return the hug. Here come the emotions again. Then he turns to give me a hug, and I stand up.

"Thank you." I mutter while he hugs me.

"It's great to have you back, too." Beck sighs, pulling away. "Moose, we'll chill again soon. You three kids have fun." He winks, heading to his car (which, compared to his RV is kind of lack-luster).

"So… Tori's coming, too?" Moose asks. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, why?" I question. He holds up his hands defensively.

"It's… it's not like I don't like you or anything! I remember you being very nice. It's just, I haven't seen Cat alone in forever and I'd like to… discuss some things. I don't know if you want to get caught up in it." Moose explains. Cat firmly takes my hand.

"Sorry, Moose. I get it, but Tori and I are kind of joined at the hip. We share everything so whatever you need to talk about with me, you need to say it to Tori, too. Please understand." Cat states. He looks disappointed, but he nods.

"Okay. I do. Let's get going." Moose says.

"I'll drive." I offer, pulling out my keys. We get in the car and start driving around, trying to find a café somewhere. I'm driving with one hand because Cat's in the front seat and her left hand is glued to my right. I think it's starting to sink in. She must be a lot for her… seeing the father of the child she never had… Oh, Cat…

"Wish there was a Tim Hortons around, eh?" Moose pipes up at one point to break the tension.

"Yep." I nod.

"Iced Cappuccinos." Cat agrees.

And that's as far as our interaction goes until we find ourselves at the café Cat and I went to the first day back after her failed attempt of confronting her parents. We sat down, ordered some coffees, (Cat got the sweetest thing on the menu), and braced ourselves for an awkward time.

"It's seriously nice to see you again, Cat." Moose smiles.

"Yeah… what are you doing, now?" Cat asks.

"I'm in the trades. House builder." Moose explains.

"Oh, great. That's awesome." Cat smiles.

"And you?"

"I sing at a diner in Toronto."

"Fantastic. I'm glad you never stopped singing. You didn't sing much during… everything… and that was a shame because your voice is incredible." He smiles.

"Thanks… yeah it took me awhile to find the music in my life again, but I found it." Cat sighs. Hey… I had to find the music in my life again, too. I guess we were both affected that way. I could never imagine a world where Cat didn't sing.

"What about you, Tori?" Moose asks, catching me off guard. I kind of thought he would just ignore my presence.

"Oh. Uh, yeah I sing, too." I state. Cat gets a big, proud grin on her face.

"Tori has a successful Splashface page _and_ has two singles _and _has performed for Demi Lovato **twice**!" Cat boasts, beaming.

"You ever think of becoming my marketing team?" I smirk, and she giggles.

"You're a pretty musical couple then, huh?" He comments. "Well that's nice… I'm glad you're happy, Cat."

"That means a lot. Thank you." Cat smiles. His eyes dart uneasily, looking like he's trying to find the right words.

"But…" He looks at me, and then back at Cat. "I want to make sure it'll last, you know?"

"How do you mean?" Cat asks, looking cautious.

"Well it's just… I'm sorry to bring this up. But based on the fact you can't talk about it, I'm guessing there's a deep-rooted part that still wants to replace… I mean, that you still want a child." Moose sighs. Cat's jaw sets in place and her face goes red. My eyes narrow.

"This isn't the time or place." I state.

"No, it is. This is why I wanted to talk to Cat alone. I want to make sure she's satisfied knowing you can't ever biologically give her a child." He says. Now my jaw sets, and we sit in silence. Soon, Cat starts shuffling with her purse, slaps some money on the table and stands up.

"I think we should go." She mutters, her voice a bit shaky.

"Cat, no wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I'm just concerned, you know? I saw you during that time. Tori didn't. Not really." Moose frowns. "I still care about you, Cat. I want you to be with someone who can give you _everything_, whether that's me or someone else…"

Ouch, right where it hurts.

"Moose." Cat says firmly. "I understand your concern, but I spent nearly seven painful and stressful months growing enough to get to the point of where I just needed Tori. I'm not going to have that discounted. Tori _is_ my everything." Her voice grows shakier as she talks.

Oh, right in my heart.

"Sunshine…" I breathe. She takes my hand, pulling me up.

"Let's go." Cat mutters.

"Cat, wait." Moose trembles, looking pained. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin anything."

Cat pauses and takes a breath. "No. I'm just feeling overwhelmed and I need some space. We'll be in touch." Cat says. "And don't apologize to me. Apologize to Tori."

"Right. I'm sorry, Tori." He sighs. I'm not given a chance to respond when Cat pulls me out of the café. She drags me back to my car and when we get there, she pushes me against the metal surface and kisses me deeply.

"You are my everything. Okay?" She breathes, nipping at my lips.

"O-okay." I stutter, feeling weak in the knees at the actions of her mouth. I return her affection earnestly, holding her close and running my tongue over her bottom lip.

"Fucking dykes." Comes the voice of a random passer-by. Both our eyes pop open but we don't break the kiss. Annoyed, I simply raise my middle finger to their direction. Cat sees this and giggles, gripping the back of my head and continuing our kiss.

Eventually our mouths break apart and my lips brush over her dimple and she trails kisses down my neck.

"Know what I noticed?" I murmur, tilting my head.

"Homophobia still exists?" Cat mumbles between kisses.

"That, and there's no cameras or reporters." I note. Cat pulls away and looks around.

"You're right… guess the news found something more important to report on." Cat sighs with a smile. I smile lightly, cupping her face and giving her a soft look.

"You okay?" I coo. Her eyes close and she rests her forehead against mine.

"I think I just need to go back to your place and grab a blanket and cuddle with my everything." She whispers. I lean up and leave a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I can arrange that." I assure her, popping the passenger door open. She gives me a loving smile before slipping in, and then I walk around to the driver side to take her to complete the request.

We're silent on the drive home, but she still holds one of my hands while I drive. I glance over at her several times during the drive, and she looks deep in thought. My heart aches. I know I'm her everything. I believe her. But Moose was right – I could tell by her reaction. She definitely still wants a child, and I've always kind of known that. Cat would make an amazing mother one day, no matter what she once thought long ago. Now, I can't give her the second chance she's craved to the point of making radical decisions – and I can't change that. I know it's not my fault, but… I still feel guilty. I made that promise, that drunken night. I promised I would give her whatever she wants if she was alive, and she wants a child.

But she seems stressed enough, so I'll have to talk to her about it later.

"I'll pick out a relaxing movie. You go to my closet upstairs and pick out a warm blanket, okay?" I suggest when we walk in the door.

"Kay, kay." Cat kisses me on the cheek and runs upstairs. I head to our movie case, and I notice movement out of the corner of my eye. I freeze, slowly pick up the nearby remote, and then turn toward the movement, poised to swing.

"Dad! Ugh, you scared me. Do you have to move around like a shadow?" I huff, lowering the remote in front of my dad who magically appeared behind me.

"It's part of my job. I'm glad to see I taught you to be vigilant." He notes.

"Well now that I'm done having a heart attack, did you need something?" I ask.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to ask how much longer Cat was going to stay here." He inquires. I blink at him.

"Until we go back to Toronto." I state.

"And when that is happening is undetermined?" He questions.

"Correct."

"So maybe you should think about putting her up in a hotel for the time being." He sighs. My eyes narrow.

"And why's that, exactly?" I ask slowly.

"She's not bound to this house legally anymore. Before it was here or jail, and as a favour to you we took her in. But now I don't feel a need to hold up the arrangement." He states. My jaw drops. Is he serious?

"You don't feel the need? Dad, she's my _girlfriend_! Why would you ever think I'd be okay with putting her in a hotel?" I scoff.

"Well don't you gave producers here? You can put her in the same hotel as them and then she won't be alone." He suggests.

"That's not the point! There's no real reason you should want to kick her out! She's helped out around the house, been quiet… she's even fixed your lunch and dinner a few times!" I fume.

"I admit she's been a great guest, but I'm just not okay with her staying here any longer." He crosses his arms. I throw my arms up in the air in frustration.

"Dad, what the hell?! Why do you insist on hating her so much?!" I shout.

"I don't hate her! She's a lovely girl. I just don't trust her after everything!" He yells back.

"The court gave their sentence, she's going to pay her dues! What more do you want? The judge even said that leaving like she did wasn't against the law!" I argue.

"Just because something isn't against the law doesn't mean it isn't wrong!" He snaps. Tears start to fill my eyes.

"You won't even give her a chance! You won't even consider-"

"Tori…" We're both snapped from our argument by the small voice behind the couch. Cat's standing there with a blue, fluffy blanket bunched in her arms. She has a sad, nervous look as she chews on her lip and looks between us. "You can tell him."

"Cat… are you sure?" I ask with a slight frown. She swallows and nods.

"Yeah… he was on my case and he has been doing me a huge favour by letting me stay here. He deserves to know. If not from me, then from you." She states.

"Okay… what about you? Do _you_ want to hear it?" I ask.

"I'll be fine." She nods, but she looks pale. I gauge her silently before turning to my dad.

"Dad… take a seat." I say, and he does so on the couch. I sit next to him and Cat sits close next to me, hugging the blanket very tightly.

I tell him everything. I tell him about how Cat was in love with me back in our teenage years. I tell him about Moose, how she dated him and ended up having unsafe sex. I tell him of the pregnancy, the self-induced abortion, the depression, the suicidal thoughts, the kiss… and then I explained her attempt to escape her life.

By the end of the story, Cat's trembling slightly and staring straight ahead. I'm trembling slightly, too, thinking of the pain my love went through. My dad, however, sits there stoically. Contemplating.

"And so… she wasn't trying to hurt anyone. She was just trying to get away. But she's different now. She's grown. People make mistakes." I finish off the story with a large breath. My dad sits there silently, unmoving. Then, he stands up and starts to leave without a word. "Dad… dad! Where are you going?" He acts as if he doesn't hear me and he heads out the back door. "Damnit! You wanted an explanation! You got one! What more do you want!?"

"He probably wants the last three and a half years back, Tori." I hear from the stairs. I turn to see my mom coming down the stairs, looking sympathetic. "Sorry, it probably wasn't my place to overhear, but I did. I'm so sorry, Cat. I understand everything now." She sighs.

Cat only nods, still not able to say anything. I reach over and put a comforting hand on her knee. "And what about dad? Why doesn't he understand?" I question.

"I'm sure he does… or at least, he wants to." My mom sighs, coming to the couch. "Tori, there's something you need to understand about your father. About his involvement in Cat's case." She states.

"Okay…" I urge her to go on.

"You see, it was an important case. The police department told him that if he found Cat, that would be his ticket to becoming police chief. His dream." My mom explains.

"Oh… wow." I gape. My dad has always wanted to become police chief. "But Cat came back, so that means he would get the promotion… right?"

"You'd think, but because she surrendered herself, he didn't really find her in the end. Through some loophole, this discounted his status – especially since his own daughter was hiding her the whole time. It didn't look good on your father." She sighs. I feel a pang of guilt. "As of the end of Cat's trial, Officer Babcock will be the one becoming chief of police once the current chief steps down."

"Damnit." I mutter, clenching my fist. "But… I'm really sorry about what dad lost, but that's no reason to treat Cat poorly. He should just be happy she's alive."

"Well that's the thing. It wasn't about the promotion anymore after a while. It became about you." She explains. I furrow my brow, but she continues. "When you… went into your downward spiral, it took over your father's life. You already knew he felt guilty for not finding Cat for you. You didn't know this, but he never stopped looking. When you showed up together, it was a bit of a punch in the gut for him. Just pile that on top of the police chief position, and you have a father who wants someone to blame. That someone is Cat."

"That's… that's still not fair." I mumble.

"No, it's not. I've been trying to talk to him, but he needed to sort this out on his own. Now you know about him, and now he knows about you, Cat. Now maybe with time, you can set aside your differences." My mom finishes.

"I hope so." Cat finally says, standing up. "Tori, maybe I should go to a hotel for a while."

"What?" I gawk, standing up.

"Cat, you don't have to. I promise." My mom assures her, but Cat shakes her head.

"I've caused this family so much grief already. I hate to think I'm bringing up the tension just by being here. If I've over stayed my welcome, I'm okay with leaving. It's okay." Cat mumbles. "Or I could go back to my parents' place. My mom had that whole… diaper idea…"

"Stop." I shake my head. I take the blanket from Cat's arms and drape it around her shoulders, using it to pull her close against me. I hold her as tight as I can, trying to talk past the lump in my throat. "You're not going anywhere. I need you here with me." I croak. Cat's still for a minute until she melts into me, her fingers clutching my shirt. "I need you."

"Okay." She whispers as I bury my face into her hair.

From there we went with our original plan of snuggling on the couch. Mom made dinner, Trina came crashing in at one point ranting about how she misses the reporters, and whenever we crossed paths with my dad we didn't talk. Normal day in the Vega house…

Now I'm lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Cat's in the bathroom so I'm trying to sort my thoughts. It's easier when I don't have a beautiful, wonderful piece of human being near me. Of course I'm thinking about what Moose said. I make Cat really happy now, and that's amazing. But we're only a month and a half into our relationship… what happens when we're older? When she wants more…?

"What are you thinking about?" Cat leans over into my field of vision. Ah… there's my mind-scrambling angel. To be fair, I don't think my thoughts were too clear without her here either.

"Things." I sigh. She crawls over me and lies down next to me, propping her head on her elbow and resting her other hand on my chest.

"Like… what Moose said today things?" She murmurs.

"Yeah. Those things." I breathe. "You always just know."

"I watched you intently for a long time. I learned to see when something's on your mind, and what might be bothering you…" She explains softly. Well, that explains that mystery. She's a fucking scientist. She starts running her hand up to my shoulder and back to my chest again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you?" I ask. She bites her lip and nods, her eyes searching me. I let out a breath. "Cat, do you still want a child?"

"Of course." She states, and I shut my eyes tight. "But… but Tori… I've always wanted to have children one day. I mean, when I was ready. It has nothing to do with… what happened. Sure, that might've intensified it, but it's nothing new."

"But you still want children." I sigh.

"Mhm." She confirms.

"And you know I can't give you a biological child, right?" I mumble.

"Yes."

"Then you know I can never, ever replace the life that you lost." I whisper, and my watery eyes open. She's frowning, but she looks more concerned for me than for herself. "You were so deeply affected by that, Cat. To the point where faked your death… to the point where you almost married a man you didn't love so that he could give you a child. You gave that up for me."

"But Tori… I explained I needed to get to that point. And I got there. You helped me get there. I'm way happier with you than I ever would've been with Barry. Child or not." She assures me.

"But you just said you wanted kids. You shouldn't have to settle for less than _anything_, even with me. I'm supposed to make you the happiest person alive, but I can't give you something so important to you." I choke, starting to cry. "What about when you're older… when you want to have kids… will you still be happy…?"

"Tori. Stop having penis envy. I'm quite fond of what you already have." Cat huffs. She slides her hand down and over the crease between my legs to solidify her point, causing me to suck in a breath. Her look softens considerably. "What about you? Don't you want kids?"

"Wh… what? I, uh… Yeah… yeah, I do want kids one day." I blink, caught off guard by the question. She raises her eyebrow and tilts her head.

"Funny. I swear I don't have what it takes to give you a biological child, either. Unless I missed something." She murmurs.

"Yeah but… there are other ways… but you… I'm sure it'd be that much more special to actually have the child…" I mumble.

"Sure. And I know there are ways to do that, too, even between two girls. But to be honest, I haven't really researched it. What am I going to do? Date you for a month and a half and already plan our futures? That's too much pressure, and jumping way ahead of schedule." She states. Then I watch her lip start to tremble and tears fill her eyes. "Tori… for this path month and a half I have continued to feel guilty for everything. And selfish, and stupid and full of regret. It's a weight I carry… But since I started dating you, I have not had one single thought about needing to replace the baby I lost. Do you know how big that is for me? How… how…"

She starts to sob softly, and I quickly sit up to gather her in my arms. "Shhh… honey… you're right. That's huge. I'm so proud of you." I mumble into her hair.

"It's you, Tori. That's how you should know I'm not going to be unsatisfied with our relationship at any point. You make me so content that I literally gave up something that was eating away at me for three years. Not just mentally, but emotionally. I need _you_, Tor. Anything else that comes from this, whenever or if ever it happens… is a happy bonus." She sniffs.

"I feel the same way." I murmur. "You're my everything, too. And I love where we are. And I'm looking forward to seeing where we'll go."

"Me too." She coos, wiping her eyes. "I love you. So. Much."

"I love you, too." I whisper. "More than anything. Or anyone. Moose has nothing on me. Even if he can make babies."

"For sure." Cat chuckles, nudging me gently. "But go easy on him. He's gone through a lot because of me."

"And you've gone through a lot because of him." I mutter. She cups my cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"I know you don't have the best impression of him. I know I wouldn't. But I did date him for almost a year. He's sweet. Very loyal. And he does seem to care." She explains.

"I'm sure he does… but at the same time I can't help but think his little speech about me not being able to give you a child was his way of saying he can, and that he's willing to." I glower.

"If that's the case, I've grown a lot and I know that's completely delusional. I do hope I can be friends with him, but if he's that caught up in me… I'll have to let him go." She sighs. I kiss her gently in response.

"Crazy how we have to be adults now, huh?" I grin.

"Yep. The advice I would tell teenage Cat, my god…" She breathes.

"Mmm… The things I would do to teenage Cat…" I coo. She raises her eyebrow and my eyes widen. "N… no. Not like that. I meant like if I was a teenager still and you were and we were aware of our feelings and… oh… fuck." I groan.

"Oh, Tori. You're hilarious." Cat laughs. She gets a glint in her eye. "Speaking of, though…" She slinks her hand up my shirt, and goose bumps erupt across my skin at her touch. "Do you want your turn from earlier today, now?" She murmurs, and her lips press against my smile.

"Yes, please."

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 2<strong>**nd****, 2017**

"I love it." I state.

"Really?"

"Andre, of course. I'm honoured to sing part of this with you." I grin. He grins back.

"Great. What'd you guys think?" He asks Vik and Nicky.

"Great beat, great build to the chorus with a lot of energy… No complaints here. There's a reason you're already on the radio." Vik nods.

"Yep. Now all we need are lyrics. Sorry, but we won't let T singing about stuff like… strangling puppies. Is this song about strangling puppies?" Nicky interrogates.

"It's a bit too upbeat to be about strangling puppies." Vik raises his eyebrow.

"That's what would make it _so creepy_!" Nicky huffs.

"Your producers are strange. I like them." Andre whispers to me.

"Don't we all?" I roll my eyes. "Hey, guys. Andre isn't the type to sing about strangling puppies. I assure you."

"I'm a dog person." Andre laughs. "Nah. I have a pretty good idea what I want to write. I think you'll like it." He closes his laptop. "PS, thanks for letting me record here in this studio you rented… my usual one is always booked these days."

"No problem… even though it's much more cramped than Singing Falcon." Vik sighs.

"Well I appreciate it. I'll touch base with my people and then we'll record soon, kay?" Andre offers.

"Kay, kay." I nod. Damn. I just sounded like Cat. Nicky notices because she just snorted, and Andre raises his eyebrow.

"Someone's been spending a lot of time with Lil Red." He chuckles.

"Just… all the time." I smile.

"Beck talked to me, by the way." He states. I give a questioning look. I hope Beck held up his promise to Cat, even though I want Andre to know. "He told me he's forgiven Cat."

"Yeah, he has." I nod.

"I was surprised, but I guess I was wrong about him. I suppose he's always been easy-going." Andre shrugs. I let out a breath. Beck said nothing.

"Thank god for that." I smile.

"And sorry about not letting Cat come to this. I promise it's not because of any lingering bitterness. It's just-" He explains.

"Legal issues because you're a big name now." I smirk. "So you can only have people directly involved here. She understands."

"Good." He breathes. "But you, me, Beck and Lil Red should chill sometime soon."

"Can we come?" Vik pipes up.

"Actually though. We haven't hung out with you beyond business since we got here, T." Nicky frowns.

"Yes of course." I laugh. "Anyway, I better get back to my girl. This was fun. Looking forward to more." I state.

"Later, Tor." Andre gives me a hug.

I head home and walk through the door. I'm instantly tackled and soft lips capture my own. Cat pulls away and snuggles into my neck.

"Hello to you too. Everything okay?" I ask.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She murmurs. She's right. This isn't a 'I'm desperate for comfort' embrace. It's just her being happy I'm home.

"I guess I'm used to something bad happening to you." I sigh, stroking her hair.

"You have a point. But something good happened this time." Cat pulls back to beam at me.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" I chuckle. She nuzzles my nose gently.

"Your mom bought gummy worms."

My eyes widen. "No. Way." I gape. She laughs and pulls me to the kitchen. "How'd lunch with your parents go?" I ask.

"Great. They've accepted I've flown from the nest and am going to be staying with you from now on." She smirks. "How'd the meeting with Andre go?"

"You're going to love it when it's released." I assure her.

"Oh, I know I will." She grins. "Big bowl or separate small bowls?"

"Is that even a question?" I ask. Cat laughs and pulls out a large bowl. "One of these days we'll get too old to pig out on gummy worms together."

"Nah." Cat chuckles. Then she pauses. "My phone's vibrating. Hold up." She pulls her phone out and answers it. "Hello? …Oh, hey Nona! What's up? …"

I watch as Cat listens, and then her eyes slowly widen. The phone slips from her hand and clatters against the table. She frantically picks it up again.

"Cat, what is it?" I whisper. See, something bad _always _happens! But she holds up a finger telling me to wait.

"Nona? Sorry about that. Are you absolutely certain?... Okay. Um, I'll be there soon." She mumbles, and then she hangs up. She looks at me with terror. "Tori. I want you to know I love you."

"What?" I stare at her. "O… okay. But why?"

She takes a hard gulp. "Because I'm going to die."

"Huh?!" I gape.

"Tori, my Nona said… My old friend came looking for me." She says slowly. "It's Sam."

I feel myself nearly swallow my own tongue.

"Is it too late to escape to Canada again?"

* * *

><p>We both cautiously walk into Elderly Acres, looking around for a murderous blonde.<p>

"Do you see her?" I hiss.

"Just old people." Cat mutters.

"Why didn't we bring something to defend ourselves?" I breathe.

"Weapons don't work of Sam, from what I remember." Cat whispers.

"I know. She had me pinned once." I sigh. Cat blinks.

"She _what_?!"

"Yeah. After you left. I confronted her and… Well, she ended up admiring my dedication to you. We were supposed to keep in touch to find you." I explain. Cat stares at me.

"So… She won't be too happy to see you, either?" She asks worriedly, and I bite my lip.

"Hi, girls!"

Both of us scream and Cat practically jumps into my arms.

"Nona! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Cat gasps, turning to the older woman.

"I didn't think I was that terrifying. You both look like you stole a crumpet from a shark." Nona states.

"Nona… I don't know what that means. Where's Sam?" Cat asks.

"Right here." I feel her hand on my shoulder before I see her. She yanks me back and puts me into a headlock. Cat turns and gapes.

"Sam! Don't… don't hurt her!" Cat begs.

"Already hurting me." I choke, feeling my windpipe being constricted.

"Oh you girls and your playful roughhousing. I'll let you catch up." Nona winks and walks away.

"W…wait…" I cough.

"Sam… just… calm down… let her go." Cat says slowly.

"Why should I? Me and this one had a deal. Suddenly I see on the news that you're back and _this one_ has known for a while!" Sam growls.

"I have… a name…" I gasp.

"Shush." She hisses.

"Okay. I know you're mad. I totally get it. But… it won't help if you kill my girlfriend!" Cat pleads.

"I beg to differ!" Sam tightens her hold.

"Cat-!" I breathe. Cat gives me a desperate look.

"Wait… so… girlfriend?" Sam asks.

"Yes and I love her very much, including her neck! Please stop crushing it." Cat cries.

Sam loosens her hold and I fall to the ground, gasping. Cat runs to me, kneeling and taking me in her arms.

"Huh. Girlfriend. I guess that explains it." Sam mutters.

"Are you okay?" Cat murmurs. I nod and cough, trying to catch my breath. She stands up, facing Sam. "If you're going to hurt anyone, hurt me. I'm the one who left in the first place."

Now I stand up, protectively in front of Cat. "I won't let you lay a hand on her." I state. Sam rolls her eyes.

"You know you couldn't stop me if you tried, right?" Sam challenges.

"That won't stop me from trying." I mumble, and Cat touches my waist in concern. Sam gives me that same look of respect she gave me when I was trying to protect Cat all those years ago.

"Ah, relax. I'm not hurting anyone today. I was just a little pissed at you because Cat's Nona just told me you've known where Cat was for more than half a year. I didn't get why you didn't contact me until Cat just said you're her girlfriend." Sam explains.

"You didn't see the photos of us kissing on the news?" Cat asks.

"Honestly, no. I don't keep up with current events. I just saw a short news story about how you faked your death and you were back. I came to LA to see you as soon as I heard." Sam states.

"Well… I'm here… do your worst." Cat braces herself.

"I will." Sam takes a step forward, eyes narrowing. I tense, ready in case she's lying about not hurting anyone. "…Cat, you're fucking awesome! You faked your death, planted evidence, and evaded detection for three years! Dude! I bow down to you!"

Both Cat and I blink.

"You what?" I gape.

"Please. I thought you had nothing up here, Cat." Sam taps Cat on the head. "Turns out, you're a genius. You have to teach me some of your tricks some time!"

"Uh… th… thank you?" Cat stares.

"And you." Sam directs to me, and I wince. "You're in love with her?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Didn't tell anyone out of loyalty for her?"

"Uh huh."

"Welp, that's good enough for me." Sam stretches out her arms.

"Aren't you… curious about why I did it?" Cat inquires.

"Nah… What's your business is your business." Sam shrugs. Both Cat and I look at each other, shocked.

"Well… thank you." Cat breathes.

"You know I hate this, but for your sake I'll make an exception." Sam envelops Cat in a hug. "Nice to see you're still alive and kicking."

"Uh, yeah… you too… what are you doing?" Cat asks.

"This is how hugs work, right?" Sam questions.

"Uh, yeah." Cat pulls back. "But I mean… with life."

"Oh. I'm running my own film company with Freddie and Carly in New York." She announces.

"What? That's amazing! Carly's back?" Cat exclaims.

"She sure is. It's a good time. But anyway, don't tell Carly or Freddie but not all the business side of things done by me are particularly… legal. So if I need to make a quick escape from the cops, I'll ask you for advice." Sam states. "Where'd you go again? Canada?"

"Uh huh." Cat says, still slightly taken aback.

"Great. I could live there. They have great Fat Cakes." Sam sighs, looking into the distance. She breaks out of it and slaps Cat on the shoulder. "Well, this was fun. It was nice to see you. Keep in touch." Sam looks at me. "And you. Take care of this one."

"We _both_ have names." I mutter, but Sam's already out the door. "…What just happened?"

"Sam Puckett just happened." Cat shakes her head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 4<strong>**th****, 2017**

"Hey Cat, guess what I just got." I state, waving my phone.

"A phone." Cat smirks, looking up from a PearPad.

"Hilarious. No, I got a text from Beck. He and Andre have some free time today and they want to hang out. Probably go to Nozu's and then hit Sunset." I explain.

"Cool. When?"

"Around two in the afternoon." I state. Cat frowns slightly.

"I can't. I'm meeting my parents for a 'reform' meeting. They called while you were still asleep. They're going to have me and my brother confront each other and hopefully convince him I'm not a demon spawn." Cat informs me.

"Oh… that's scary… is it safe?" I question worriedly.

"It should be. It's being done at the psych ward of the hospital, and they'll have those red cubes on his hands." She assures me. "Anyway, is there any chance we can push it back?"

"Probably not. Andre is on a tight schedule." I sigh. "Plus, I bet Beck can't get away from Jade too long before she starts questioning his whereabouts."

Cat bits her lip, thinking. "Maybe I'll just skip Nozu's then and meet you at Sunset later. Is that okay?"

"I don't see a problem. I'll tell Beck now." I state, typing it out on my phone. "Oh, and one more thing… Beck wants to bring Moose. Are you okay with that?"

"Are _you_ okay with that?" Cat questions back.

"As long as you are."

"Then I'm fine."

"Okay, me too." I nod. "Be safe today, okay?"

"I will." Cat sighs, receiving my peck on her lips.

I call up Vik and Nicky so they can come, and then around 2PM we all gather at Nozu's. Well… all except Cat and Moose.

"Where's Moose?" I ask.

"Oh, he's really allergic to shellfish. He'll be meeting us at Sunset later." Beck explains.

"You have a friend named Moose?" Nicky blinks.

"Says the Canadians." Andre comments.

"Well, do you have people here called Bald Eagle?" Vik asks.

"I wouldn't put it past some celebrities…" Andre sighs.

"I will pay you fifty dollars to name your first child Bald Eagle." Nicky offers.

"Guys." I cut them off with a sigh. "You know Cat's meeting us at Sunset too, right?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Beck asks.

"Nothing. I don't know. I guess I just don't want them alone together." I shift slightly.

"Huh. Cat was right when she said you get jealous." Beck raises an eyebrow.

"I'm so not jealous." I cross my arms.

"Don't you trust Cat?" Andre questions.

"Of course. But I don't trust him." I mutter.

"Tori, he's a good guy. I promise." Beck assures me.

"Yeah and you know Cat would never let anything happen. She's too obsessed with you." Nicky winks.

"Yeah… I guess I'm being stupid." I sigh.

They were right. We left Nozu's and now we're walking down Sunset. Cat was easy to spot with the red hair, and Moose was standing next to her. They don't seem to be talking.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Beck says.

"Okay, okay. Just call me paranoid." I mumble, but I'm still watching them. I watch Moose turn and say something, and Cat says something back. They both haven't seemed to notice us yet.

And then I watch as he grabs her and kisses her on the mouth.

"Oh hell no." I hear Nicky from behind me, but I've already taken off at a run. All I see is red, and this unpleasant twisting in my stomach that just wants to rip out of me takes over. I'm out for blood.

I reach them just as Cat is able to push him off. "**Get. Away. From her.**" I screech. A shocked and guilty look spreads across Moose's face.

"Tori – I didn't – It wasn't me-" Cat says frantically.

"I know, Cat." I fume, not taking my eyes off of Moose. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?!"

"I… I don't know. I'm… I'm sorry." He fumbles.

"**Excuse me**?! You just assaulted my girlfriend! You better have a fucking better explanation and apology than that!" I growl.

"I… I…" He stutters.

"If you _ever_ go near her again, I will fucking rip your balls off. You got that?" I seethe. He seems to stand up a little taller.

"I can go near her if I want! I was the father of her child-!"

"**Don't even go there!**" I shout, leaning forward to… to… I don't know. Punch him or something. But two sets of arms hold me back.

"T, calm down!" Nicky's voice hisses by my ear. Andre and Beck step between Moose and me and Cat.

"Moose, you should go. Now." Beck orders. Moose's face falls.

"But… but…" He looks to Cat. "Cat…"

Cat looks away, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Leave, Moose. And don't come back. I never want to see you again." Cat mutters.

Moose looks like the life was sucked out of him. "You can't be serious..." He breathes.

"You heard the lady." Andre states. Beck starts shoving Moose, guiding him away.

"Not cool, bro. I'm going to take you to your hotel and we're going to have a _long_ talk about how to treat a woman." Beck glares, taking him away. I feel myself start to calm down now that Moose is away from Cat.

"You alright, Tori?" Vik asks, being the other person holding me back. I look over at Cat, who looks shattered.

"I'm fine. I'm **fine**." I shake them off and run to Cat. I wrap my arms around her and she collapses into me.

"Tori, I'm _so_ sorry." She cries.

"It's not your fault." I murmur.

"I feel so violated. Damnit. You're the only person I ever want to kiss me…" She croaks.

"It's okay. He's gone. He won't touch you ever again." I promise her.

"Yes, or I believe T will 'rip his balls off'. Damn you get feisty when it comes to Cat." Nicky comments.

"Nicky." Vik warns.

"Why would he do that?" Cat breathes.

"Probably the same reason he pressured you into sex." I mumble.

"Whoa, what?!" Andre gasps, and it mixes with Vik and Nicky's. I silently curse myself, but Cat doesn't seem to mind. "I thought Moose was just in town to see Beck… and… didn't he say he was the father of your child, Lil Red?"

"He would've been." Cat sniffs, to my surprise. That's the first she's ever uttered it to someone other than me.

"Damn…" Andre breathes, putting it together.

"Well… now we finally know." Vik notes. For once, Nicky is silent.

"You're okay." I coo, stroking her hair. She looks up at me.

"Tori, get him off me." Cat mumbles. I don't hesitate as I cup her face and kiss her.

* * *

><p>We all went to our respective houses after the Moose incident. The atmosphere was kind of killed, and I think Cat just wanted to stay in the rest of the night. Beck sent a long, apologetic voice mail and assured us Moose won't bother us again. We're both emotionally drained. I don't think I've ever been that angry in my life. Something snapped in me when I saw him kiss her. I really think I would've pummelled him, or at least tried. I wish Sam was still around so I could set her on him. Obviously, I'm still pretty furious.<p>

"Love…" Cat coos to me while we're sitting on the couch. My head is cradled in her lap and she's soothingly running her fingers through my hair.

"Mhm?" I murmur.

"I think you were a bit jealous of someone other than my fiancé or someone who spat on me, today." She comments. I look up at her smirking face and I can't help but smile.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I think he may have spit on you a little." I remark. She frowns slightly.

"He kind of did, actually."

"Ugh."

"Sorry."

"Well, you did kiss me while you were dating him." I sigh.

"… Did I make you feel as violated?" She bites her lip.

"Oh, not even remotely. There's a reason I realized I was bisexual after that kiss." I smile. "Let's stop talking about… him. How'd it go with your brother?"

"He freaked out and started eating the cubes off his hands."

"Oh."

"I think maybe the legal system was right the first time putting me on house arrest. I'm obviously a hazard to the human race."

"I hope you're joking."

"Only slightly." She smiles. "I mean, now Andre has fully forgiven me, too." She recalls. Andre had offered his full forgiveness after he discovered the reason Cat left.

"Yeah, sorry for letting the cat out of the bag… in a manner of speaking." I sigh.

"It's okay. It actually… helped me. I was actually able to tell them something." She breathes.

"I noticed that. Teamwork." I raise my hand and she laughs as she slaps it with her own. Then the front door opens and my dad walks in. I sit up as he stares at us, looking confused. My dad had barely said a word to us the past few days.

"What are you two doing up?" He asks. I check my phone. 1AM. Time flies when you're snuggling and eating gummy worms…

"I guess we didn't notice the time… Why were you out so late?" I ask.

"Drunk driving accident near the end of my shift." He yawns, starting to head up the stairs.

"Hey dad, are you ever going to acknowledge me as your daughter again?" I mutter. He stops midway up the stairs, looking hurt, then he continues up silently. "I'm sorry you lost your chief job but at least we're _still family_!" I yell up after him. I let out a huff and collapse against the couch.

"How do I make up for that?" Cat sighs. I give her a questioning look.

"You can't control how stubborn my dad is, Cat." I mutter, giving her a hug.

"I still feel responsible."

"Well, don't." I pull back and touch her cheek. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow we'll wake up and have a nice, relaxing, drama-free day. Okay?"

"Kay, kay."

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 5<strong>**th****, 2017**

I fucking jinxed it.

I just finished my morning shower so I head back into my bedroom… and Cat's staring at the laptop screen looking very visibly upset.

"Cat, what's wrong?" I ask quickly, coming up beside her.

"I have had to handle _too many _blasts from the past this week. First Moose, then Sam, now…" She presses her lips together. "Remember Barry's sister?"

"The bitch? Yeah." I nod.

"Well she just sent me an e-mail." Cat reveals.

"What?! What's it say?" I crane my head to look at the screen, but she turns it away.

"Sorry, I'm not letting you see. I don't want you flying back to Canada just to rip her balls off. Or ovaries. Whatever." Cat declares. But just hearing that makes me want to fly back and rip her whatever off. "Basically, she says some really unkind things… Particularly involving how I faked my death… and how I ran away with you… anyway, at the end she says Barry wants to talk to me."

"Are you going to?" I ask.

"Well, no. But…" She sighs. "I don't know, Tori. She's saying… he's really depressed, and that it's my fault. That I owe him."

"Cat, nothing good can come out of him just yelling at you. You don't need to subject yourself to that. Maybe I'm biased because I got the better end of the deal, but you followed your heart in the end. If he really loved you, he would respect that and leave you alone. Then he can move on." I state.

"I guess…" Cat mumbles.

"It's not your fault. Okay? It's not." I affirm. She nods slowly, letting out a sigh and closing the laptop.

"Thanks, Tori."

I reach out and touch her cheek, my eyes cascading down her shoulder. "Cat…" I murmur. She looks at me and her eyes grow heavy, probably recognizing the look in mine. "You've come so far."

"I'm not the only one… you've grown a lot, too. Remember when we first found each other again?" Cat coos, placing the laptop on the night table.

"Mhm… I had zero confidence. Then you took me dancing in a super market." I smile. Cat lays down and places my hands on her breasts, making me shift to kneeling between her legs.

"Can we go dancing for real some time?" Cat breathes.

"I'd love that." I whisper, draping myself over her to kiss her deeply. She moans slightly as I start grinding into her, her hands travelling down my back and clutching my jeans, urging me to continue.

"Tori…" She gasps, feeling the impact through the thin material of her shorts.

"Do you ever think we have too much sex?" I ask. She shakes her head frantically and I grin.

Then the doorbell rings.

"Ignore it, baby." I mutter, kissing her neck.

"Mmkay…" Cat breathes, starting to unbutton and push down my jeans. The doorbell rings again. "What if it's… important?" She gasps as my bare thighs meet hers.

"Someone else will get it." I mumble, kissing down her collarbone. I start to slide my hand up her tank top, cupping her bra-less chest and flicking my thumb over her sensitive skin.

"Ung… Tori… Tor…i…" Cat moans.

"Tori! Cat!" We hear my mom from downstairs. "Door for you two!"

"Ffffuck…" I curse, crawling off her. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just. Just give me a minute." Cat rolls onto her side in a ball, calming herself. I pull on my jeans and toss her some of her clothes.

"This _better_ be important." I grumble once we're both ready and head down the stairs. Cat's still a little flushed so I hope it's not too obvious what we were doing… well, trying to do.

"Hey. Um… Sorry." Beck's standing in my living room, looking between us. He seems to linger on Cat's complexion. Yep. It's obvious. But… something about Beck's expression makes me forget what he interrupted.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I ask. Beck takes a deep breath, his mouth creased in a deep frown.

"I… hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I got a call from Moose's family this morning." He explains slowly. "They knew he was visiting, so they had my contact… anyway, it doesn't matter. They got a call last night. About Moose."

I feel Cat tense beside me. "What happened? Did he… relapse?" She asks. He pauses and nods solemnly. "Oh, no…"

"Cat…" I start, but Beck stops me.

"Wait, there's more to the story." He shudders. "Last night… after the relapse… he went for a drive."

"No. Please no." Cat gasps.

"I'm sorry, Cat. He lost control of the car and… I'm sorry. He's gone. His family had me identify him." Beck mutters, looking pale.

I feel the blood drain from my face. Moose is… Moose is dead… We just saw him yesterday...

"Cat." I immediately turn to her and cup her face. She looks shaken and contrite. "Look at me. Look into my eyes, Cat. This is not your fault. This is **not** your fault."

"But… Tori… I… I told him I never wanted to see him again." She breathes, staggering.

"And that was a reasonable request considering. This was just a freak accident. You did **nothing** wrong." I state firmly.

"But what if… what if it wasn't an accident? What if that's why he… kissed me…" She starts shaking.

"Cat, there's no proof it was a suicide. Like Tori said, it was a freak accident due to some poor decisions on his part. I didn't come here to blame you. In fact, I wanted to make sure you'd be okay. I wanted you to hear it from me." Beck assures her.

"I… I need to sit down." Cat mumbles, and I can tell her knees are giving out from the shock. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her to the couch. When I set her down, her face is blank and she seems limp. She's dissociating.

"Cat… Cat, my love, stay with me. Listen to my voice. You can cry, scream, anything. Just don't block it out, Cat. Please." I beg, clutching her hand to anchor her. Her eyes just seem to wander, unfocused. "Cat, damnit…" I wrap my arms around her. "I've got you."

At that, a gasp rips from her lungs and she starts crying hysterically. At least she's here with me. I can deal with crying. I can let her cry it out. I can't handle her shutting me out.

"Oh my god, what happened?" My mom gasps, coming up behind us.

"An old friend of Cat and Beck's died." I mumble. Cat clutches at me, similar to the night where she thought I died. Now I'm wondering if she's thinking about Moose or me.

"Oh, god… Can I get you guys anything?" My mom asks.

"A water would be nice, Mrs. Vega." Beck requests.

"One for Cat too, please." I nod, nuzzling her. My mom nods and head to the kitchen while Beck sits next to us.

"It's hard. I've never lost someone like this since I thought I lost Cat. But I lost touch with Moose. I didn't know him that well anymore. But after everything… I knew this would be hard on Cat." He sighs. He was right. And no matter what I tell her, I think she'll always blame herself for this one. Oh, my poor sunshine…

"I'm so sorry, love." I kiss her head gently. My mom rushes by and hands me and Beck the glasses of water. Cat eventually calms her sobbing and she tips back, taking the water and drinking it.

"You know I never loved him, but…" Cat shudders.

"But you still had something. He was your first time. I get it." I murmur. She nods slightly.

"And… and I know what happened isn't completely my fault. I know that. But he offered a solution when he knew I didn't want to be alive anymore. And maybe it wasn't the best solution but he still cared. He committed to me. And that drove him to drinking, and…" She chokes.

"Cat, this is important. When I talked to his family this morning, they were upset but they didn't seem surprised. He was a heavy drinker before he even met you, Cat. I actually knew that, a bit… but I thought he would grow out of it. He must've hid it better when he was dating you." Beck explains. "Then when he said he was sober for a year… he lied. His family confirmed it. He had stopped getting help. He had been getting drunk regularly for a long time. This happening… it had nothing to do with you. At the rate he was going, it was inevitable."

"But what if I was the catalyst for this specific time…" Cat mumbles.

"Sunshine, you can't think like that. You can never really know. It's not fair to yourself to beat yourself up over this. You know you'd never hurt anyone on purpose… never, ever. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry you lost someone so pivotal to the person you are now. But I'll be damned if I let you continuously kick yourself over this, or anything. You deserve better treatment for yourself." I claim. She looks at me with her watery eyes, holding on to the sincerity of my words. Eventually she blinks and turns to Beck.

"I want to see him. Can you take me to where he is?" Cat requests. Beck blinks.

"Are… are you sure? It's not pretty." He says cautiously.

"Yeah… Cat, are you sure that's best for you?" I murmur.

"Well, you and I have a tendency to come back to life, so…" Cat places a hand on my leg. "I'm not saying it'll make it easier, but I think seeing him one last time will give some closure."

"Okay, sweetheart. If you're sure." I kiss her on her wet cheek.

"C'mon. I'll drive." Beck nods.

* * *

><p>Beck drops us off back at the house a bit later. Cat looks like she's been through a lot, but she seems calm. She wouldn't let me come into see him, saying that I don't need to be subjected to it. I waited impatiently, tapping my foot and silently singing to myself to pass the time. Finally, Cat came out. She looked almost a shade of grey, but she nodded her head and took my hand, letting me know she's okay.<p>

"Hey, how are you two doing?" My mom asks as we enter the door.

"I'm not feeling great. I think I need to lay down." Cat mumbles. I brush her hair to the side gently, and I notice my mom has a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Sorry to leave like this. _Trina_ decided that I needed some toning. So we're going on a mother-daughter fitness retreat. I don't think I'm that bad, but…" My mom mutters.

"There's never enough toning, mom." My sister announces carrying her own giant suitcase down the stairs. My mom rolls her eyes.

"Anyway. We'll be back tomorrow night. Your dad will be home later so just… take care of each other, okay?" My mom states. I nod and loop my arm around Cat's waist.

"We will. Have a good retreat." I say.

"Oh, it won't be good. It'll be excruciating, full of burning loins and sweaty limbs. Let's go!" Trina exclaims, leading my mom out. She gives one last helpless look before the door closes. I feel Cat slack against me.

"Honey are you alright?" I ask, cradling her.

"Yes, I just need to lie down." She mumbles.

"I understand. You've been through a lot." I sigh, leading her to the couch.

"It's not that. I just don't feel great. Maybe it's related. I don't know." Cat mutters tiredly.

"Here, I'll put a movie in. Lay down on the couch." I suggest.

"I'll wait." Cat states. I give her a questioning look but she smiles slightly at me. Ah.

"Okay, be right there." I nod. I pick out a movie I know is one of Cat's favourites. It's about an ice queen and her sister, and how they repair a kingdom through true love.

"You know me too well." Cat coos when she sees the movie.

"I know." I smile. I lie down on the couch, and Cat takes the opportunity to lie on top of me, head on my chest. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Cat mumbles. "Love you. I don't know how I'd get through all this shit without you."

"I know you'd be able to. But you'll never have to." I promise. "We'll go dancing soon. Okay?"

"I'd love that." Cat breathes. I put my arms around her and we watch the movie, letting ourselves fall into the world of the movie. Eventually, fatigue gets the best of us and we both fall asleep.

I wake up later, not knowing how much longer it's been. Cat's sleeping soundly on top of me, but the TV is off and there's a blanket draped over us. I can't help but wonder…

"Cat…" I coo. She murmurs softly and turns her to face me, blinking away the tiredness.

"Did we fall asleep? Damn… I wanted to see the rest of the movie." She yawns.

"I think you needed it." I smile. "Did you get up and put a blanket over us at any point?"

"No. I was way too unconscious for that." Cat sighs.

"Well… Trina and mom are out, so it must've been dad." I state. My heartstrings tug a little.

"Aw, that's nice of him." Cat smiles, sitting up on my legs. She immediately clutches her head. "Ugh. Head rush."

"Still not feeling great, sweetheart?" I ask worriedly.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Go make yourself some tea in the kitchen. I need to go talk to my dad." I say, leaning up to kiss her cheek. She nods and slides off me.

"Give him a thank you from me." She mumbles, stretching.

"I will." I smile. What a strong person. She's been through a lot and she's already pulling it together.

I head up the stairs and start looking in the rooms. I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he went out again…

Then I see my parents' bedroom door slightly ajar, and through the crack I can see his shoes on the ground, attached to his legs. I furrow my brow, then my heart sinks. Oh no.

"Dad?" I question, my heart pounding in my head as I open the door. My fears are confirmed. My dad is lying there, lifeless. "Dad! Dad! Holy fuck!" I quickly kneel beside him. I reach out to feel his pulse, and at first I can't find it. But… there… it's there! But it's faint… "**Cat! Cat, I need you!**"

Her footsteps come barrelling towards me at the sound of my desperate voice. She pauses at the door, and a gasp escapes her lips. "Oh my god…" She breathes.

"Cat, call 911." I bark out the order sharply. She doesn't move. Instead, she seems to teeter a bit.

"This can't be happening…" She mutters.

"Cat! Don't do this to me right now! I need you to call!" I cry. She seems to blink a bit, snapping out of it. "Cat! Please!"

She jumps and then nods, running from view. I turn to my dad, who doesn't even seem to be breathing.

"Dad, wake up. Don't you dare fucking leave me, dad. Not before we can make up. Don't you fucking do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: That was a lot of things. A lot happened. Everybody join in to take a breather. (Deep breath now) There you go. Feeling better? So... This chapter is actually my first character death out of anything I've written. Kind of crazy. And Tori's dad's fate is up in the air. I feel so bad for what I do to these two... on the bright side, Sam made a cameo. Who missed Sam? You know, for the two seconds she showed up in Dead to You.<strong>

**Um, important message. Don't drink and drive. Seriously. I know you hear it all the time, but I admit I've been in the situation where I think I'm "fine" but I'm really not. Put those keys away if you're drinking. I love you all and don't want you to get hurt. Also, you know how Cat holds Tori's hand while she drives? Wouldn't recommend that either. I've also been in a situation where I've driven with one hand and it is HARD. Anyway, please review if you enjoyed it. Next week is another one of those weeks where all my final assignments are due. So although I don't know when the next chapter will be released, I'll work on it ASAP.**

**Fun Fact: That moment where Tori pulls Cat to her and says "you're not going anywhere" made me burst out crying when I wrote it. I don't know if I'm overly emotional lately or what, but I felt like that was my personal message to Cat Valentine - when her character is retired and we never get to see her antics beyond Fanfiction ever again**


	8. Love Sick

**Author's note: I know, I know. It's been 84 years. I'm sorry. But you know I was busy with school ending, and then I was moving out and that took a lot of time out of my day. Plus, I've been dealing with other stuff that I didn't even address on Twitter or anything. But hey! It's done so s'all good now, right?**

**Disclaimer: Oh damnit I'm out of practice with disclaimers. Ummm... You know Victorious? Dis I claim is not mine... er. **

* * *

><p>I'm shaking, I think.<p>

Yes, a very delicate tremble is rippling through my body as I picture it again and again. His limp hand in mine. His face losing colour. My nonsensical wailing. All I could do was watch him slip away. One of my best friends since birth. The man I looked up to, taught me to take care of myself, cared for me endlessly. And now…

I can't think about it. If I don't think about it, it didn't happen. I can't get that sight from my mind, though. It's consuming me. An unreal shock that I've only experienced once before, but this time it was much more concrete. And I can't handle it. My body is shaking because it's breaking down, turning into the simplest form it can muster so I won't have to feel anymore. I won't accept this fate. I won't… I…

A touch. A soft touch, gently combing through my hair. It's nice. It's comforting. It's familiar. It's love. It's a reason I need to stay vivid. My love. My love and her touch…

"If I'm not allowed to block myself from reality, neither are you." She says softly. I look up at her from my seat, focusing on the comforting caress of fingers on my scalp. Her look is compassionate, her soft eyes loving, her presence supportive. But she also looks pale and tired – a sign of fatigue and oncoming sickness. She's been through a lot, too. And she's here for me.

I nod, letting her know I'm still with her. Her lips curl up into a slight smile from relief before she drops into seriousness again. I notice the bottle with orange liquid in her hand and she holds it out to me.

"I got you an orange juice from the hospital cafeteria. I thought you might want some vitamin C." Cat offers.

"What about you? You're the one not feeling well." I croak.

"I had one. Drank it on the way back up here. I… didn't want to leave you but you didn't seem in much of a state to leave, and I wanted to get you something to drink." Cat bites her lip. My heart warms up a bit at the sentiment, which warms the rest of my chilled body.

"Thanks… you're sweet. I appreciate it." I sigh, taking the bottle and popping it open. I let the smooth liquid run down my throat. I hadn't even realized how dry my mouth was, but this makes it better. Cat always knows.

She sits down next to me, placing her arm around me and resting her forehead against my temple. She smells good, and that also makes me feel better. But I also feel how warm her forehead is. It's a lot warmer than her usual body heat.

"I called your mom. She and Trina are already on their way back, but it'll take a while. So I also called Vik and Nicky. They'll be here very soon. I thought you might want them around." She murmurs.

"Yes, that's perfect. Thank you. Sorry you had to handle all that. I've been useless." I mutter. Her lips gently press against my cheek bone.

"No, you've been doing what you're supposed to… which is just waiting to see how it plays out. I was the useless one. I can't believe I froze up like that when you told me to call 911." Cat sighs.

"Sweetheart, you have already been through a lot today. I don't blame you, after seeing that. I'm sorry I yelled at you the way I did." I mumble. I do feel bad. She was obviously still recovering from everything and I snapped at her.

"No, please. It was totally understandable." She kisses my cheekbone again. "Did any of the doctors or nurses come by when I was gone to give you news?"

"I don't think so. If they did, I didn't notice. I was out of it."

"So I noticed." Cat sighs. "No news is good news, right? He can still pull through."

"We don't even know how long he was up there, Cat. Having a heart attack. You saw the look on the paramedics' faces when they got there. It looks grim." I choke. "I never got to tell him I love him again… what if he dies thinking I hate him…"

Her arms fully encircle me and she pulls my head to her chest, resting her chin on it. "Do you remember what you told me a few hours ago? You can't think that way, and I won't let you. Besides, he's going to be okay."

I clutch her arms, desperate to believe her. "You can't know that." I mutter.

"But I do. Tori… When I… saw Moose… I saw the look on his face. It must've been the same look he had when he… died. It was unmistakable. It's the look of someone who gave up… who let go. I saw your dad's face too, Tori. He was still fighting. He still is fighting. And if I know your dad, he's going to win." Cat states. "That's how I know."

"Cat…" I whimper, turning to put my arms around her neck.

"Uhn…" Cat groans slightly and I pull back. She looks dazed.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah. Just lightheaded. Sorry." She mumbles. I touch her cheek. She definitely feels warm.

"Maybe you should go back to the house and get some rest." I suggest softly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm staying right here with you." She scoffs.

"But Cat, I don't want you to get sicker on my account." I urge.

"I'm fine. I'm sure that orange juice will kick in any time now." Cat claims. I crease my eyebrow in worry, and she sighs. "Listen. I don't care if I have the plague. If you need me here, I'm here. There's no point in arguing."

"Fine. But you'll let me know the second it's too much to handle." I order. She nods meekly and gathers me back in her arms. It's hard to really truly put my foot down on sending her away when her smell is so comforting…

We sit silently for a while, her cradling me against her. Every so often a doctor or nurse would start to walk by and I'd tense, ready for whatever news they'd give me on my father. But they'd always pass by.

"No news is good news." Cat reminds me when another medical personal passes by without a word.

"Right… I just wish I knew something." I sigh.

"I know, love." Cat coos. I notice a small tremor in her arms, and when I focus on her breath, it's coming out a bit more ragged. Like a shiver. I pull away from her arms to look at her.

"Cat, you're shaking." I frown.

"This hospital is cold." She mutters. I rub my own arms. I feel fine, temperature wise. Not even any goose bumps.

"Or maybe it's your fever." I comment. She looks away, biting her lip and hugging herself. "If you refuse to leave to get some rest, then let me ask around for Advil or aspirin or something." I offer. It's a hospital. They have to have something for fever.

"And take from the patients here? No, I'll be fine." Cat huffs. My eyes narrow.

"Cat…"

"Tori!" I hear from behind me. I turn from my ailed girlfriend to see my producers running towards me. The source of the voice was Vik. "Sorry it took us so long. Are you doing okay?" He asks.

"I'm hanging in." I nod. Nicky breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you had Cat with y-" Nicky looks at Cat and her face falls. "Holy shit, Cat you look like shi…" Nicky starts, but Cat shoots an unimpressed look. Nicky slaps a smile on her face. "Like you're the picture of health, gosh darn! Ha ha…"

"Are you kidding, Nicky? She looks as bad as Tori did the day after Victoria Day." Vik notes. Now I'm unimpressed.

"Cat's not feeling great." I explain.

"I feel fine." She crosses her arms.

"No you don't." I sigh.

"Well, as long as you two didn't have another drunken make-out session. Wait, that'd be a **good** thing." Nicky states.

"Can we remember why we're here?" Vik huffs. "Tori, how's your dad?"

I only shrug, having a lump catch in my throat from being brought to reality. Cat looks at me worriedly.

"Um, we haven't heard anything yet. But I keep reminding her that that's not a bad thing." Cat explains.

"You're right about that." Vik agrees. "Sorry about this happening, Tori. It must be awful."

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad you came." I sigh. Nicky sits next to me and slings an arm over my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, kid. Now that Nicky's here." She grins. I can't help but smile and roll my eyes.

"Do I really look that bad?" Cat frowns.

"You look beautiful, Cat." I blurt out without thinking. Cat smiles and blushes, which adds to the feverish flush she already has.

"Well, T's right. You're still a goddamn attractive girl." Nicky states.

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" I mutter. Nicky's arm around my shoulder loops around to cover my mouth.

"_But_ you do look under the weather." Nicky admits.

"Great." Cat flops back against the chair. I lick Nicky's hand trying to get it off my mouth.

"Now who's hitting on who, T?" Nicky raises her eyebrow, not removing her hand.

"Ugh, Nicky." I shove her arm off and she laughs. I start chuckling despite myself.

"Nicky, don't you know how to be sympathetic? This is serious." Vik huffs. Nicky points at my face.

"She seems to enjoy my form of sympathy, Vikas." Nicky teases. I shake my head and snuggle my head onto Cat's shoulder. She puts a supportive arm around me, and she kisses the top of my head.

"I think she prefers that kind of sympathy." Vik points at our affectionate behaviour.

"I appreciate _all_ of you immensely, okay?" I sigh, smiling.

"When are your mother and sister getting here?" Nicky asks.

"Trina's coming?" The colour drains from Vik's face. Nicky glares at him and he clears his throat. "Um… Not that that'll deter me from being here for you, Tori."

"Thanks, Vik." I raise my eyebrow. "And they'll hopefully get here, soon. I'd hate for him to… leave us before they get here." I mutter. Cat pulls me closer.

"Tori… Don't…" Cat murmurs.

"C'mon, T. Be more optimistic." Nicky nods. I let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry. I know I'm being a downer." I mumble.

"It's okay. We get it." Vik assures me. At that moment, a nurse starts to walk by. I expect them to pass like the others, but this one stops in front of us. I lift my head up from Cat's shoulder, bracing for news.

"Are you admitted to the hospital?" The nurse asks. I furrow my brow, but then I realize she's addressing Cat.

"Um, no…" Cat mumbles.

"Who are you waiting for?" The nurse continues to question.

"Tori's dad. Uh… David Vega." Cat answers. The nurse looks Cat up and down. Maybe she recognizes Cat from the news…

"Well, you clearly have a fever. I'm going to have to ask you to go home." The nurse states. Cat tenses.

"What? Why?" Cat argues.

"Fever means your body is trying to flush out a sickness. Sickness means you could be contagious. This is a sterile environment with patients who are already sick, so I cannot permit you to stay here." The nurse declares.

"But… but I can't leave. I need to…" Cat stands up to argue more, but her sentence stops when she's hit with a head rush and she sways a bit. I stand up and catch her just in time as she collapses against me. She lets out a small groan.

"Cat? Cat?!" I ask frantically.

"I'm fine… just… lost my balance…" Cat barely mumbles out. The nurse softens considerably.

"I know you want to be here for your friend, but as a health care professional I must suggest you go home and rest." The nurse sighs. I tip Cat's head up from my chest.

"Please, Cat… you know I love to have you near me, but I already have one of the people I love in the hospital. Don't add to that number." I urge gently. "What I need from you right now is to go back to my place and rest."

Cat looks away and clutches my shirt tightly. "Okay, Tori. If that's what you need from me." She submits.

"It is. I love you." I kiss her forehead.

"Love you more." Cat sighs, hugging me. "Call me with any news, okay?"

"Okay." I agree, returning the hug. I release her and rummage through my purse. I take out my keys and hand them to Vik. "My car's in the parking garage. Take Cat to my place, make sure she's comfortable." I order.

"Will do." Vik salutes, taking the keys. He opens his arm to guide Cat away, watching her carefully in case she has anymore dizzy spells. "Come on, Cat. I'll sing you Soft Kitty in the car. You know… because of your name."

"Oh, wonderful." Cat sighs. I watch them walk down the hall, and our eyes meet briefly before she turns the corner out of sight. Huh. Suddenly this hospital feels a lot colder.

I sit back down next to Nicky, hugging myself. I stare at the ground, but I can feel Nicky's eyes on me.

"Anything I can do for you?" She asks. I look up at her with a perplexed look and she scoffs. "What? Just because I don't act serious in some situations, doesn't mean I don't take it seriously. I can tell you're in pain. Let me help." Nicky states.

"No, you're right. I know you care. Thanks." I sigh. "But I'm okay. I'm just… waiting."

She nods slowly, slumping back in her chair and staring at the ceiling. "Then I'll distract you from what's going on in the meantime. Now, what can we talk about that will distract you…" She trails off, and then she mockingly slaps her forehead. "Oh right. Why not your little red-headed girl?"

"Something on your mind?" I raise my eyebrow. She gives me a smirk.

"I was just wondering how you two were doing. You know. Considering everything that's been going on, and Cat's baggage." She inquires. I let out a sigh. It's not a hard question, but it is.

"We're… perfect, honestly. We're really truly there for each other, and we've been coping well together. Relationship wise, we're perfect." I mutter, then after a moment I add, "Almost too perfect."

"How do you mean?" Nicky asks.

"I know it's stupid to complain about having an amazing relationship, but there's something worrying me. Despite everything, all the stress on our lives and the building pressure – from the media to our friends to Moose to my dad – we haven't projected that on each other once. You'd think… you'd think we'd snap on each other at some point. But I haven't wanted to, and as far as I can tell, neither has she." I explain. Nicky pauses, blinking at me.

"You're right. That's a stupid thing to complain about." Nicky states.

"Nicky." I shove her lightly.

"Come on! It can't be all sunshine and roses. It's early in the relationship so I'm sure you've had to work _some_ things out." She comments.

"Well… yeah. But we haven't argued about it. Just talked." I say.

"_Wow_, your life is _awful_." Nicky rolls her eyes.

"Nicky!" I huff. "Forget it. Forget I said anything."

"Now, now. I'm just teasing. Tell Aunt Nicky what's bothering you about this very adult relationship." Nicky urges. I let out another sigh.

"Nothing's bothering me. I love Cat. I love being with her, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I guess there's just something concerning about it, that's all." I mumble. "Like, before we got together, we fought all the time. About her, about me, about Barry, about our feelings… Now, nothing."

"Look, since you crashed the wedding and swept Cat off her feet, have you lied or kept something from each other?" Nicky questions.

"No."

"Well there you go. Most fights, in my experience, derive from mistrust and not being open. If you've cut that out of your relationship, I'd say you've got a pretty good basis." Nicky nods.

"I guess." I sigh. Nicky leans over her thighs, looking at me.

"I don't think your concern is with how wonderful your relationship is. You're concerned with losing it." Nicky states. I give her a long look, taking that in. Yeah… yeah, that makes sense.

"That's a bit of a scary thought, to be honest. Terrifying." I breathe. "It's not just losing our relationship, but losing that… wonderful, understanding bliss between us."

"Uh huh. And I'm not going to tell you your relationship will always be perfect. I'm sure there will always be rocky patches. But, I think if you keep up this 'open and honest' thing…" She pauses. "Do you trust Cat to always stick with you?"

"Yeah, of course." I nod.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." She taps my nose. "But at the same time, being nervous about your foundation crumbling isn't always a bad thing. It's like stage freight for a performer like yourself. Sure it's an unpleasant feeling, but it drives you to make sure you do your best." Nicky winks.

"You know, if this music business doesn't work out for you, you could always get a job as a counsellor." I state. Nicky lets out a laugh.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind. But I don't think I have to worry about another career choice with you around." She nudges me. "You're still my ticket to meet Justin Timberlake. Remember that."

"Got it." I chuckle.

After that, Nicky kept me distracted from the situation by complaining about the LA traffic compared to the Toronto traffic, and eventually Vik came back. I stood up immediately.

"Is she…?" I question. Vik holds up his hands calmingly.

"Safe and sound, curled up in bed with a book, some Advil and a hot tea. I made sure she was comfortable before I left. I promise. I think she'll survive." Vik assures me. I blow out a breath and give him a smile.

"Thanks, Vik. It means a lot for you to do that for me and her." I express.

"Hey, she's my friend, too. I hate to see her feeling awful." He states. "Oh, but she did tell me to pass on a message."

"Which is?"

"Not to worry about her, and just focus on what's happening with you." He declares. I let out a sigh.

"I'll do my best." I agree, but I can't help but think of my poor sunshine huddled up in my bed and shivering. I know she's worried about me, too. I hope she gets some rest. It doesn't feel right to be away from her after everything, and after my talk with Nicky I want to take Cat in my arms and never let go. But my dad needs me right now, so he's my priority.

A few hours later, we finally receive some news.

"Tori Vega?" A doctor comes up to us. I stand up quickly and Vik and Nicky stand around me protectively, poised in case this is bad news.

"Yes, that's me." I gulp. The doctor looks through his clipboard and I feel time go almost at a stand-still. I've stopped breathing. My heart rate increases. My body is preparing itself for utter joy, or utter sorrow. There won't be an in between.

Finally, he looks up at me. A small smile forms on his face.

"Your father is a lucky man, Tori."

I release my breath and my legs buckle, causing me to fall against Vik who stays as a strong support. I don't bother to brush the hair that lazily fell in front of my face as I absorb this information. My dad's lucky. My dad's lucky because he made it. Cat was right. He's a fighter. That's my father.

"Thank god." I breathe. I feel Nicky pat my back gently.

"He had acute cardiac arrest and was unstable for a while. But the attack only happened ten minutes before you found him. That's still pushing it, but you saved his life." The doctor explains. I feel some tears run down my face.

"His heart's also way too strong." I choke.

"Would you like to see him? He's waiting for you." The doctor offers. I nod slowly.

"You should see him alone. We'll be right out here." Vik whispers to me. Again, I nod. I'm so overwhelmed with relief. I give my producers a small wave as I follow the doctor.

I silently go into a room and see my dad, sitting up and looking tired. He sees me and a big smile spreads across his face.

"There's my hero." He grins.

"Dad." I croak, and then I burst out crying as I throw my arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, dad."

"Tori… there, there… I'm alright." He says gently. I cry against him for a while grateful that my dad didn't leave me. Grateful that I didn't find him any later. Grateful that I have another chance to rekindle our relationship.

"Don't ever do that again." I mutter, and he chuckles lightly.

"Hey, you were the one who decided to almost die in a plane crash, first. Like father like daughter." He jokes.

"Dad…" I pull away, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry. About everything."

"No, no _I'm _sorry. I was being unreasonable. Life is too short to… hold on to that much resentment. But I want you to know I never stopped loving you, or being proud to have you as my daughter… and if Cat makes you happy, then I'm happy." He smiles. "But just be open with me from now on, okay?"

"Okay." I agree immediately. I clutch his hand tightly. "You'll always be my police chief."

"Thanks, Tori." He sniffs, tears flooding his eyes. "This whole time I thought I was protecting you. Turns out you're the one to save my life. Where is Cat, anyway? She made the call, I heard. I want to thank her… and also give her my deepest apologies for how I've treated her. I didn't scare her away, did I?" He frowns. I shake my head.

"No. She was here but she had to go home because she was feeling sick." I explain. His frown deepens.

"Oh. That's too bad." He sighs. "Is she okay?"

"She told me she is, but I can't help but worry." I mumble. He nods slightly. "But what about you? How are you feeling?"

"Just exhausted. I guess I'll be off the force for a while." He mumbles.

"You need a lot of rest and to go on a strict heart-healthy diet, but you're still young. Your heart should strengthen up fast and you'll be back to work in no time." The doctor comments. My dad lets out a groan.

"Heart healthy? I guess that's the end of Family Pot Pie." He whines. I can't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry. The rest of the family will go heart healthy for your sake so you don't have to go it alone." I assure him.

"You're a saint." He breathes. Then his eyes widen. "You don't think Trina will make me do her cardio routines now, do you?"

I stifle a short laugh and I'm about to answer when I hear voices outside.

"Yes, he's right in here." Comes a voice. Trina and my mom appear in the doorway, looking worried. They both have the look of overwhelming relief that I had when they see him.

"David!" My mom cries, rushing up to him. They give each other a loving embrace, and I feel some tears coming on again. I'm surprised when I feel Trina's arms wrap around me.

"I was almost an only-parenter!" Trina whines.

"Yeah, me too." I gasp under Trina's bone-crushing embrace.

"Are you okay?" My mom asks my dad, pulling away with tears in her eyes.

"I am, thanks to Tori and Cat." My dad nods. My mom turns to me and gives me a hug.

"Where is Cat?" She asks.

"Sick. Had to go back to our home." I state.

"It's her home too, now, as far as I'm concerned." My dad comments. Trina and my mom turn to him, and my mom gets a big smile on her face. I think she recognizes that the tension in our house is now over. My dad opens his arms for Trina. She swoops in to hug him. "There's my princess. Sorry to cut your retreat short."

"You're coming on it next time. Have to get your heart strong again!" Trina exclaims. My dad groans.

"Tori, you look tired." My mom notes, tipping my chin.

"I've been waiting a while." I sigh.

"I saw your producers on the way in. That was nice of them to wait with you." She continues.

"Yeah, they were definitely a blessing. Especially when Cat had to leave." I say.

"I'll have to make them something to thank them. Maybe Family Pot Pie." My mother muses. My dad groans again. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine, fine…" My dad mumbles. He looks to me. "Tori, your mother is right. You do look tired. I know I put a lot of stress on you today, and I know you're worried about your girlfriend. You should head home to see her."

"What? But dad…" I trail off. I'm torn between staying with my family and checking on Cat.

"What's the problem? He's fine! His favourite daughter is here to see him now. Go see Cat." Trina states. We all roll our eyes.

"Yes, well… it _is _completely fine if you head home. You've done enough for today. Dad is fine, we'll be here to look out for him. Someone else needs you now… and I'm sure you need her." My mom urges. I look between their encouraging faces and a smile grows on my face.

"Thank you." I breathe. I text Cat telling her my dad is okay and that I'm coming home. I give my dad one last hug before meeting Vik and Nicky in the hallway and I give them a ride back to their hotel. I may be pushing the speed limit a bit because I'm desperate to see Cat, especially since she never responded to my text.

I'm exhausted by the time I get home, but I force what energy I have left to get me up my stairs and into my room. The lights are out, so I fumble for my bedside lamp and turn it on. The dim light brightens my room enough so I can see Cat, curled up in my bed. The book Vik mentioned is closed over her hand, and I notice her tea was barely touched. This worries me, but I lean closer to see her chest slowly rise and fall. She must've fell asleep very suddenly. Satisfied, I strip down to a tank top and underwear, crawling into bed beside her.

I reach over, turning off the lamp, and push up behind her. My arms gently enclose around her and I pull her close against me. She stirs slightly, her hands finding my arms. I can feel the amount of heat radiating off her. It's intense. She must feel awful…

"Tori… that you?" She mumbles out.

"Yes, love." I coo, kissing the side of her neck. I pull her even tighter.

"You didn't… leave for me… did you?" Cat mutters groggily.

"Yes, I did. But my dad said it was okay." I assure her.

"Oh… okay… wait… your dad?" She perks up a little.

"Mhm." I smile.

"He's okay?"

"Yes. I texted you but you were already asle-"

"_Oh my god yay_!" Cat exclaims suddenly, startling me when she throws up her arms. She quickly recedes. "Ugh. Too much excitement." She groans, and I quickly pull her against me again.

"Are you okay, hun?" I whisper gently.

"I feel horrible. But I'm better now knowing your dad's okay… and with your arms around me…" She murmurs.

"I'm sorry you're feeling so bad. I wish I could fix it." I sigh.

"You are." She squeezes my arms to make her point.

"Good. I'm glad. Also, my dad forgives you now, and he wants to apologize to you for his behaviour." I relay.

"Aww… that's amazing. He doesn't have to apologize." Cat mumbles.

"I think it'd be good for both of you. He even said this is your home now." I smile, kissing her hair.

"Home is where the heart is, so I'm home whenever I'm with you." She breathes. "That was cheesy. I'm tired."

"It was beautiful. And I know. Did you take your Advil?" I ask.

"Mmm… Nope. I passed out before I could." Cat sighs.

"No wonder you're so hot." I comment, using my arm to prop her up gently.

"I'm flattered." She chuckles, and I roll my eyes.

"Haw haw. Here, take your Advil and some cold tea." I say, reaching over and handing her those things. She swallows the pills with the tea and grimaces.

"Cold tea and iced tea are very different things." She grumbles. I smile and brush her hair from her damp forehead, leaning in slowly. She turns her head last second so my lips press to her cheek. "Tori, I'm already risking you getting sick by letting you sleep close to me."

"But you probably already had the sickness before you had any symptoms, and I _know_ we kissed earlier today. I'm already doomed." I whine, leaning in to try again. This time she tilts her head up and I run my lips over her neck.

"Tori!" She groans. "I don't want to risk it. You have to stay healthy so you can record with Andre. If you end up getting sick anyway, we can be sick together and kiss all we want. I _promise_."

"Ugh. Fine." I flop down on my bed. "You know I never want to give up an opportunity to kiss you." I mutter bitterly.

"There are exceptions." Cat giggles, and I feel her snuggle her head on my chest, her arm sliding over my waist and up my shirt to rest her hand on my bare stomach. "Believe me, I'm just as sad about it as you are."

"You owe me."

"Deal." Cat chuckles, and she sighs as she cuddles into me. "I'm glad your dad is okay."

"Me too. And that you're okay." I mumble.

"As okay as I can be without being able to kiss my girlfriend." Cat mutters. "Let's get some sleep… so I can get better faster."

"Good idea. I'm exhausted." I yawn, snuggling into her hair.

"I'm sure you are. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." I mumble. At some point the fever gets the better of her and she starts shivering uncontrollably. I hold her close and she turns into me, trying to be completely enshrouded by me. It reminds me of that first time she stayed over in Toronto during that cold Canadian winter. I can't help but think how far we've come, and yet how much hasn't changed.

We'll always hold each other when we shiver.

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 6<strong>**th****, 2017**

I really hate not waking up with Cat next to me.

It's a time where my separation anxiety is still present as I'm pulled into reality, and I like the comfort of seeing her right when I wake up. It's been that way ever since that first sleepover in Toronto. But now I can at least quickly remind myself she probably went to the bathroom, or something. But then again, she is sick… She wasn't doing too well last night. I'd hate to find her collapsed on the floor like I did with my dad…

Concerned, I sit up to go find her and put my fears at rest, but just as I do my door clicks open and Cat slowly comes in. She's careful and quiet, turning to gently push the door shut. When she turns back, she jumps a bit when she sees me.

"Oh! Tori… You're up." She notes feebly.

"Cat…" I breathe. My brow creases in worry as I look her up and down. She's slumped, looking like every movement pains her. She's extremely pale – not even a hint of pink in her cheeks. Her eyes are red and puffy, looking like she just cried. "Are you okay?"

"Not… really." Cat admits, looking at the ground. "I uh… I just got sick. In the bathroom."

"Oh, hun." I sigh, crawling out of bed to go to her. Before I can, her eyes widen and she clutches her stomach, other hand over her mouth, and she sprints out of the room. "Cat!" I run after her, following her to the bathroom. When I get there, she's already hunched over the toilet. I kneel beside her, gently rubbing her back until she's finished.

"I wish you wouldn't see me like this." Cat groans, gasping after her stomach betrayed her.

"You'd be right here with me if the situation was reversed." I mumble, gathering her in my arms. She collapses into me.

"Damn right." She breathes.

"Need any water? Crackers?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Not now. I don't want to move." She mutters, "But later. And also, um… could you give me that head massage that you do so well when people are sick?"

"Absolutely. As soon as you feel up to it." I smile. "Speaking of… you _are_ actually sick this time, right? There's no famous producer you're trying to get me to meet?"

"I wish. No, not this time." Cat mumbles.

"I hope this isn't anything too serious." I sigh.

"It feels like death but it's probably just the flu. There was an outbreak at the mental ward when I went to confront my brother. Guess I got unlucky." Cat explains.

"Well at least that means you'll be better after a few days of resting." I assure her.

"At least we know it's not morning sickness." Cat adds. I tense a little and Cat looks up at me. "Tori… I'm joking. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." I sigh. She reaches up to touch my cheek.

"You're not still upset about that, are you?" She asks softly. I let out a sigh.

"Not nearly as much. I think I'll… just enjoy the now. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." I state. A smile curls on her face.

"I am happy. I'd be happier if I wasn't losing my stomach contents, but I'm happy. I wouldn't give this up for the world. I wouldn't, I wouldn't. And once upon the time, I wouldn't have been able to say that. And that's amazing to me." Cat breathes.

"Aw, Cat…" I sigh, pressing my lips to her forehead. She snuggles back into me and we're silent for a while. Maybe she fell asleep, like she usually does when I hold her. That's good. She needs her rest. I'm so happy she's happy, despite everything.

"There's something scary about being in love." Cat says suddenly, startling me. So much for being asleep.

"Huh?" I question.

"Maybe it's just the fever talking, but it's been on my mind." Cat sighs. "It puts you in such a… vulnerable, overwhelming position where we can't control your emotions around someone. Next thing you know, they're your world and you just have to hope and pray your world doesn't crumble."

"Cat…" I breathe. She was feeling the same thing I was.

"Take Moose for example. He loved me, and that lead him to hopping boarders to keep someone safe that didn't even love him back. Same with Barry. He opened himself up to the point where he decided I was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and I basically ripped his future away. And Robbie… he loves me but I was never his to love, and I don't know to what degree that has hurt him." Cat vents, and she sits up slightly to look at me. "Don't get me wrong. Despite the people I've hurt, I wouldn't throw away my happiness with you to make them happy, but…" She touches my cheek, "Do you get it?"

"Yes." I mumble. I do. I get how terrifying that is… Loving someone and hoping it doesn't crash and burn. I guess I could compare it to getting on a plane. I know it's going to take me to great places, but there's always that chance it won't make it… And I've nearly experienced that literally.

Cat nods slowly. "Listen, usually it's me who does the hurting. This is the first time I'm in the situation where I'm… vulnerable and leaving myself open to get hurt and I'm so scared but I don't _want _to be scared of this, Tori." She trembles slightly, both from the fever and from anxiousness.

"Cat," I cup her face, "I know. I know it's a terrifying thought to lose this. I know it seems to be too good to be true and I get that's why you're worried it'll crumble away. But it's _real_, Cat. We worked hard to get to this point. We _deserve _a loving, understanding relationship with each other. And yes, we'll hit our rough patches, but I'll always fight for you. For us. Always."

A tear rolls down Cat's cheek and I kiss it away, making her smile. "I'm sorry. You're completely right. Just blame the fever." She huffs.

"Don't think I have all the answers. I was literally just venting to Nicky a few hours ago about how I'm afraid to lose what we have." I admit. She stares at me, and then she collapses into me with her arms around my neck.

"_Not_ happening." Cat breathes.

"Exactly." I sigh. "We'll both be working hard for each other… even through the scary parts."

"Sounds good to me." Cat mumbles.

"How's your stomach?" I coo.

"Settled. In more ways than one." She sighs.

"Good. Want to head back to bed? It'll be much more comfy than my bathroom floor." I offer. She nods against me.

"Okay. Just give me a minute to get up. Ugh I feel weak." Cat groans.

"Hang on." I say, crawling to a crouch. She squeaks a bit as I scoop her up in my arms. Her arms tighten around my neck and she glares at me.

"I might be weak but I can still walk." She mutters.

"That seems like a lot of wasted energy." I grin, walking out of the bathroom with her in my arms. She sighs and cuddles her face into my neck. I reach my room, laying her down on the bed. I kiss her forehead gently. "I'm going to go call my mom and see what's going on with my dad, then I'll come back with crackers and some water."

"Thank you. I'd like to get the awful taste out of my mouth." Cat grimaces, and I wrinkle my nose.

"Gross."

"Still love me?"

"Until the end." I smile.

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 10<strong>**th****, 2017**

I missed this.

The feeling of her lips over mine, how soft they are and how they mould together like puzzle pieces. How each movement and deepening of the kiss sends a light electric shock through my whole body, with a warm flame igniting in its wake. Who knew the simple act of pressing lips together would make you feel so content and amazing? To whoever invented kissing… I could kiss you.

Ugh and her tongue is amazing, and she knows how to use it to explore my mouth and leave that sweet taste of her behind. But making out with Cat is more than mouth work. Her whole body gets into it. Her hands clutch and caress my skin, her body pushing into mine, desperate to be as close as she can possibly be. This is exactly why I'd never want to give up an opportunity to kiss her. Why would I give something like this up? When your partner is also your best friend, this is one of the best ways to express feelings beyond the deep bond of friendship. With each kiss, the smack of our lips, the slow dragging sensation of a tongue, I whisper a wordless 'I love you' into her mouth.

So yeah, I was pretty ecstatic when about 20 minutes ago, Cat suddenly decided she must not be contagious anymore and leaped across the couch on top of me. I only remember Trina's expression of disgust before everything faded away and Cat became the only tangible presence in the world. I hope Trina left. It'd be really uncomfortable if she were still watching.

My dad had come home the next night, and I spent my weekend running back and forth between taking care of Cat and my dad. It wasn't a burden or anything. Besides, I had my mom to help… and taking care of Cat had its own rewards, since usually all she wanted from me was a cuddle. When he got home, my dad immediately went on a long speech to Cat about how sorry he was, and how he's so happy that I have someone like Cat in my life. Both Cat and I cried at that.

No one else in my family got sick and I _refuse _to admit Cat was right by not kissing me before now. I would've gladly gotten sick if it meant spending the last four days doing _this_. I've been way too deprived. My mom had a theory that all the stress on Cat lately weakened her immune system, so she might have contracted a weak form of the virus but it still was able to affect her. I make a mental note to do more things to lower Cat's stress level, and also to quickly deal with what's left of our work here… aka our final two best friends still hating us.

In the midst of our romantic, passionate moment, I hear Demi Lovato's new song. Aka my ring tone. I groan slightly.

"You going to get that?" Cat murmurs, nibbling on my bottom lip.

"No." I growl, clutching the back of her neck and dragging my tongue over her teeth.

"Good." Cat moans, fingers clawing at where my ribs are. We continue to kiss long after the phone stops ringing, and I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever stop. I think originally Cat just wanted to kiss me, but at this rate we're going to end up in my bedroom very soon…

Annnd Demi's singing again. Demi, I love you, but stop it.

Without breaking our kiss, I reach down, pull my phone out of my pocket, and ignore the call. I carelessly toss the phone to the couch and tangle my hands in her hair, enjoying the silky feeling between my fingers.

"Who was… it?" Cat pants when she pulls away from a moment to breath, but she quickly pulls me back in before I can answer.

"Dunno. Didn't Look." I mumble, my voice muffled by her mouth. She sighs in response… and then Demi's singing again. "Damnit Demi!" I huff, pulling away.

"That's not nice. She's given you a ton of great opportunities." Cat giggles, sidling close and still stroking my sides.

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter, picking up the phone as Cat leaves soft kisses on the side of my mouth. "_What_?" I snap into the receiver.

"**Did you seriously just ignore my call?**" Vik's disgruntled voice filters through my phone.

"Yes!" I huff.

"**Gee, tell me how you really feel.**" He mumbles.

"I'm sorry Vik, but Cat's finally feeling better today and we're currently _enjoying _that." I grumble, being very aware of that while Cat runs her tongue over my neck. I bite back a moan.

"**Woo-hoo!**" I hear Nicky exclaim, and I nearly smack myself. Vik must have me on speaker.

"**Look, Tori, I'm happy for you and Cat, but you're ignoring more than just me. There's a whole population of people who miss you.**" Vik argues.

"Who, Toronto? I barely knew anyone there-ahh…" I shudder when I feel Cat bite the nape of my neck gently. I hear Nicky chuckle.

"**No, not Toronto… Could you tell Cat to cut it out for a second?**" Vik huffs.

"**Don't you **_**dare**_**.**" Nicky protests.

"What? Cat… Cat's not doing anything." I scoff, hiding the fact that her hands have found my thighs. She's totally trying to get a rise out of me on purpose now… but I'm not stopping her.

"**Ugh. Look, listen to me. When was the last time you checked your twitter feed? Or your Splashface comments?**" Vik asks, and I have to think for a moment. You know, thinking is really hard with Cat's hands up my shirt and her lips kissing behind my ear.

"I… don't know." I admit.

"**Exactly. You have no idea what they're saying. You have fans, Tori. Supportive fans who'd do anything to see you succeed. But you haven't done a video for them in a while, or even really interacted them. And they're starting to take notice.**" Vik states. I feel a bit of guilt in my stomach. My poor Torians. I have been neglecting them a bit.

"They know I've been going through some things. They know about my dad, and Cat. I've been tweeting about it." I explain.

"**Sure. And like I said, they're supportive. But you've also had some free time and they haven't heard anything since that video where you explained Cat. They accept you and Cat, but they're starting to put two and two together and realizing Cat is also keeping you from creating content. They don't know the full story, so to them it just seems like you're way too busy being in love to spend any time on Splashface.**" Vik lectures. Cat stops her assault on my neck, having obviously heard Vik from being so close. She pulls back, her eyebrow creased in worry. I let out a sigh.

"Well I definitely don't want them to think I forgot about them… and I definitely don't want them to start hating Cat." I mumble.

"**And after you make them happy, then you can proceed with making Cat happy.**" I can practically hear the wink the goes with Nicky's comment.

"Okay, what do you suggest I do?" I ask.

"**Do a live chat. Remember, you used to do those a lot at the beginning. Do one with Cat… they can get to know her. Maybe sing a song together. Spend time with your fans. They'll be the deciding factor of whether you're successful or not in the industry.**" Vik states.

"It's more than that, though. They're there for me, to talk about music with and their tweets and comments make me laugh or smile…" I sigh, looking at Cat. She gives me a smile and rubs my shoulder. "You're right. I'll do it."

"**Aren't I always right though?**" Vik chuckles.

"**Oh god… the room… it's getting smaller… no wait! It's just Vik's head getting larger! Help, help!**" Nicky wails.

"**Oh, Nicky. Shut up.**"

"**This is it for me! Soon I will be crushed! It was nice knowing you, T and Cat. Live a life of love for me! Good-bye, cruel world!**" Nicky cries.

"**Nicky. You're being ridiculous.**" Vik scoffs. The phone call cuts off in the middle of a distressed cry from Nicky, presumably from her ending the call herself. I roll my eyes.

"Okay. Live chat! Sounds fun." Cat grins.

"It does. I'd love to introduce you to my fans as my girlfriend and not just that mysterious director from the Shake video." I chuckle, logging into Twitter on my phone. "I'll let them know now. Tell them it's around 5… give them enough time to prepare." I suggest, since it's still early morning.

"What about the people across the world who will be asleep?" Cat asks.

"We'll record it for them… and I guess we'll just have to have a late late night live chat for them one day." I smirk, sending the tweet. Wow. A bunch of favourites and retweets already.

"I can see that turning into The Funny Nugget Show fast." Cat laughs.

"Good." I grin. She licks her lips, looking me up and down.

"So… what do we do until 5?" She murmurs, leaning close.

"I have an idea." I coo, pulling her in.

"No, no, **no**! Please do something else this time!" I hear a voice whine. Both Cat and I turn to the source of the voice on the other couch, where Trina is huddled and looking distraught. Our mouths hang open.

She had stayed here this entire time?!

* * *

><p>"Five thousand people in the chat room already." I note, looking at my computer screen. Cat's sitting next to me on the bed, looking at the view count. We haven't even started the chat yet, but we're about to.<p>

"Of course. So how does this work?" Cat asks.

"We read their comments, answer questions, be entertaining… that kind of thing." I explain.

"No pressure." Cat sighs, and I notice she's frantically combing through her hair.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Give me a minute." Cat huffs, sweeping her bangs to the side. I blink at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to look attractive. There might be thousands of attractive males and females who think they'd have a better chance with you. Remember Andy? I don't want them to even think about it." Cat mumbles. I slip my arm around her waist.

"Now who's jealous?" I grin, kissing her cheek. "Don't worry. I love my fans but the competition for my heart has already been won." I assure her, and she looks over with a smile.

"Okay. Start it up." Cat agrees. I nod and click the stream button. Our faces appear in the window and I watch the chat go crazy. A smile spreads on both our faces.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the live chat! Sorry I haven't been around that much. This is Cat-"

"Hi!" Cat waves.

"So I'm glad you guys can finally meet her. And I promise more content is coming your way soon. But first I wanted to spend some time with you guys so… let's start with questions." I state.

"Here's one." Cat says, looking at her phone. "Aww, SplashfacerLyfe asks how I'm doing. I'm doing good! It's been rough, but…" She looks at me with a smile. "I'm getting through."

"Thank you for caring." I grin at the camera. "Here's another. When did you- oh."

"What? Come on, you can't stop a question halfway through."

"Um," I blush, "When did you realize you were in love with Cat?"

"Do tell." Cat rests her chin on her fist. I let out a sigh.

"Back in May. We were looking at the cherry blossoms in Toronto and… it was very romantic, okay?" I huff.

"Aww…" Cat gushes, but then she blinks. "That explains a lot." She's probably thinking about how I avoided her until Victoria Day right after.

"Yep."

"Well this is fun! Read another question." Cat insists.

"Alright. Um… What was yours and Cat's first kiss… wow, you guys really want to know about me and Cat." I chuckle. Cat nudges me slightly.

"Go on. Tell them." She giggles, giving me a very loving look.

"Well even though we just got together in August, our first kiss was in 2014, in January." I explain.

"It was a nice kiss." Cat sighs.

"It was a confusing kiss." I retort.

"You're welcome." Cat giggles, nudging me again. "Oh here's one for me. From… MusiqueAndLeeriks. Cat, would you ever-"

She cuts herself off, her face turning read. "Go on…" I urge.

"I should really read a full question before reading it." Cat mumbles.

"C'mon, you can't stop halfway through a question." I tease. Cat breathes out a sigh.

"Cat, would you ever marry Tori?" Cat reads off the question. I feel my face heat up. She brushes her hair to the side. "Honest answer… I just got out of a wedding, so I don't really want to think about marriage right now. I'm enjoying the dating life too much. But do I want to spend the rest of my life with Tori? Yes." Cat admits. I nearly fall over, and we shoot each other small smiles. I can't wait to see the gifs from this…

"Um… so, now you know. And I know. Uhh… next question…" I mutter, unable to wipe the smile off my face. I'm not thinking about marriage either, but it's still wonderful to hear Cat say she's interested in spending her life with me.

We continue the live chat, answering odd questions from our relationship to our favourite music choices, to what we ate that morning for breakfast. Then they'd have us do weird requests that brought me back to my 'Tori Takes Requests' days. At one point we did chubby bunny with gummy worms (that'll be a lovely video to resurface if I ever become famous), and now we're arm wrestling.

"Ha!" Cat exclaims as she pushes my hand down.

"No fair. My part of the bed is unstable." I pout.

"Wonder how that happened." Cat waggles her eyebrows. My eyes widen and I look from her to the live chat and back again. She just smirks. I can already see the 'ohhh la la' comments forming in the chat.

"Ooookay, what's next?" I sigh.

"Hey Tori, look." Cat holds out her phone. "This person wants us to sing a song."

"Sounds good to me. You guys might not know this unless you've been to The Larksong Diner in Toronto, but Cat has an sensational voice." I state.

"Stop it." Cat blushes. "I'm not as good as you. You're the pop star."

"She's being modest." I pat her on the head. "What should we sing?"

"Why don't we let them decide?" Cat suggests.

"Good idea. Try not to choose anything too out there." I request.

"Yeah, like Get Low." Cat chuckles, and I look at her with a smile. I read the tweets and chat, waiting for a good request. A lot of it is very current stuff that I've already covered, or is just too auto-tuned or too instrumental for us to sing a cappella… or just something that wouldn't suit us as all. Then, I think I see the perfect one.

"Okay, how about this. XO by Beyoncé?" I suggest.

"Oh my god I remember that one! From that surprise album she released a few years ago?" Cat asks.

"That's the one."

"Okay, pull up the lyrics." Cat says, bouncing a bit. I can tell she's excited. It's been a while since we've sung together. I clear my throat and blow out a breath after pulling up the lyrics.

"Alright, this is XO by Beyoncé, a cover by Tori Vega and Cat Valentine." I state. Cat turns to me so she can read my visual cues for when she should sing, keeping the lyrics in sight. I look at her with a smile, taking in that look she's giving me. I'll be singing this for the fans, but I'll be singing it to Cat.

"_Your love is bright as ever  
>Even in the shadows<br>Baby, kiss me  
>Before they turn the lights out<br>Your heart is glowing  
>And I'm crashing into you<br>Baby, kiss me_" I start to sing, and I can't help but notice Cat bites her lip every time I sing 'kiss me'.

"_Before they turn the lights out  
>Before they turn the lights out<br>Baby, love me lights out_

_In the darkest night hour_"

"_In the darkest night hour,_" Cat echoes back with the beautiful clear voice of hers. I'm sure she just blew away my viewers.

"_I'll search through the crowd_"

"_I'll search through the crowd_," Hell, she still blows me away.

"_Your face is all that I see  
>I'll give you everything<br>Baby, love me lights out  
>Baby, love me lights out<br>You can turn my lights out_" She sings the harmony for the rest of the chorus, and we sound incredible. I know Vik's going to fight to have her feature on one of my songs one day now, even though Cat's not interested in being in the lime light. I signal to her to take the next verse solo.

"_We don't have forever  
>Ooh, baby daylight's wasting<br>You better kiss me_" Cat sings.

Well, if she insists.

"_Before our time has run ou-_" I don't let her finish the line as I close the distance between us and press my lips to hers. Her voice is cut off but her mouth curls into a smile. I can't wait until I see the gifs of _this_.

I pull away slowly and she's giving a bright look, a slight smirk on her face. "Sorry." I breathe.

"It's more than okay." Cat sighs, breaking into a smile. "Remember that time you told me you wrote a song with Andre and Beyoncé bought it?"

"Uh huh." I chuckle. "_I love you like XO,_" I continue to sing, and she grins.

"_You love me like XO,_" She sings back, and we continue the song with big smiles on our face as my fans and follows freak out and gush to the point where I can't even read the chat anymore it's going so fast.

Although, I think at one point I caught one comment, but I might've been imagining things. I thought it said:

**RockRobster:**

**Wow, they really do love each other… **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yaaay! A fluffy chapter where almost nothing bad happened! I think you deserved that after the shit storm of last chapter... and I think Cat and Tori deserved it too. And no cliffhanger! ...Stop looking at me like that. THAT is not a cliffhanger! It's an ominous ending point to lead to events of the next chapter! God. <strong>

**I've got to say, I totally get what Tori means when she says the comments and tweets make her laugh and smile. Your reviews/tweets always brighten up my life, and I'm so grateful! LAD is almost done, but I have a ton more planned for future Cori's. Thanks for sticking with me, even when I go on random month-long breaks. Just know I'd never abandon this. **

**Fun Fact: Way before I wrote this chapter, I wrote a memo in my phone one night when I imagined the bathroom scene while half-asleep. It was just a quote (something Cat said) and the line "at least it's not morning sickness". Took me forever to figure out what scene I imagined later. Remind me to be more descriptive with my memos. **


	9. Moving On

**Trigger Warning: Some mention of suicidal thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: If there were a Victorious auction, I'd bid every bit of money I had... which isn't a lot, so I'd probably lose. Meaning no Victorious today. Maybe one day, if I'm a millionaire. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 11<strong>**th****, 2017**

"Trina, I'd really rather not."

"Oh come on Tori, why not?"

"Look, it's not like I'm not a fan of yoga… but hot yoga? It's already awkward stretching into strange positions in a room of strangers _without_ sweating and heavy panting."

"Well now you just make it sound like a swingers club." Trina huffs. "When you two agreed to come to the fitness centre with me today, I assumed you'd do whatever I was doing. Bonding time! You're always locked up in your room doing whatever… probably your own form of exercise…"

"Trina." I roll my eyes. She's sounding like Nicky. Cat just giggles.

"Fact is we've barely hung out since we've both been back home. Any day now I'm going to be contacted for more motivational speaking across the world and you'll miss your time with me! That would be a travesty!" Trina whines. I roll my eyes again. I get why fitness and wellness corporations commission Trina to give talks. She really knows how to convince people to love themselves. Still… I should be touched she wants to spend time with me. She rarely did back in high school unless it benefitted her.

"We did spend a whole week in Toronto together, you know… but I get it. Hot yoga just isn't for me, though." I sigh.

"But it's really good at flushing your system of not only negativity and stress but also toxins… hey! It'd be great for Cat. Wasn't she just sick?" Trina argues. I look over at Cat. She's been looking healthy ever since yesterday, but I know she's still not feeling 100%.

"What do you think, Cat?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I'm willing to try it out." She states.

"Great! Hot yoga bond with Cat. I'll go to the spin class on the other side of the facility." I suggest. Cat touches my arm.

"You sure?" Cat inquires.

"Yeah, some cardio would be good for me I think. I'll meet you both later for aqua fit, though." I assure. Cat nods and leans up, pressing her lips to mine.

"Enjoy your spin class." Cat coos. She turns and starts to walk away with Trina. I hear a bit of their conversation as they leave.

"Why is she okay with being sweaty on a bike with strangers but not while doing downward dog? Is she like that in bed?" Trina asks.

"Um…" Cat trails off awkwardly before they head into the room. Poor Cat. I can't believe I just left her alone with Trina. What have I done to her?

Sighing, I check the pamphlet to find the location and time of the spin class. Luckily, one seems to be taking place in 5 minutes. I hope there's still room.

I head to the sign up and see there's still a few spots left. Perfect. I sign up and head into the room. It's already pretty full, but there's a bike near the back so I take it. Great, because I've never really done this before. I don't want the instructor to see me being clueless.

I get on, familiarize myself with the bike, adjust the pedals, get a grip on the pulse monitors on the handles…

"You've got to be kidding me."

And my heart drops through the floor. Well, I wanted a cardio work out, didn't I?

I slowly turn my head to the bike next to me, where the bitter voice came from. Her eyes are fixed into an intense glare, her teeth clenched. She looks ready to murder, but it's not like I haven't seen her look at me like this before. And yet it still terrifies me.

"H… hi Jade." I stutter.

"Get out of my spin class, Vega." Jade growls.

I should've done hot yoga.

"Hey, I have as much of a right to be here as you have." I state. She shifts a bit and I wince. You know how when you break a bone, your injury twinges long after whenever it rains? I think Jade has the same effect on my eye.

"This is where I come to move my legs in circles until my muscles burn and I'm able to direct all my anger and frustration ahead of me. This is my happy place. You're ruining it." Jade mutters.

"Find another bike." I suggest.

"This is my bike." Jade glowers.

"I don't see your name on it." I state. Jade moves her leg and points near the pedals. 'Jade West' is scratched out with what I imagine were scissor blades. "Oh."

"Get out."

"No."

"You think I won't punch you again?"

"Go ahead. Then you'll get kicked out." I challenge. I seem confident but I'm internally screaming to run. I don't know how I'm standing up to Jade right now. She clearly has a level of hatred for me that she never had before. I guess it's because of the stress her behaviour has put on Cat… I'm just done with her bullshit at this point.

But I still don't want to be punched.

Her jaw sets and her eyes narrow. "Ignore me and I'll ignore you. Break that rule and I won't hesitate to break your face. There are plenty of other spin classes in this city."

"Fine." I agree. I kind of want to pretend she's not here, anyway.

At the point the instructor gets up on her bike and addresses the group. We start to follow her instructions, starting with an easy pace. It feels good being active doing something else other than choreography for once.

"Ugh, Vega, can you not breathe so heavily?" Jade huffs.

"I thought you were ignoring me." I mutter.

"How can anybody ignore someone who's panting at the volume of a vacuum cleaner?" Jade argues. Excuse me. I don't claim to be in the best shape but she's clearly exaggerating.

"I am not." I snap.

"My ears beg to differ." Jade throws back.

"Oh, so now your ears are making the effort to listen." I grumble.

"Something you want to say to me, Vega?" Jade challenges.

"Excuse me! You two back there, this is not a social class! Do not distract the other cyclers!" The instructors yells back to us. We both hunch a bit, and I continue in a lower voice.

"I'm just saying you clearly weren't willing to listen back in the blackbox, or on that interview for the news." I glower.

"You saw that, huh?" Jade asks, sounding almost smug. "Good."

"You hurt her, Jade." I glare.

"That was the point." She states.

"That's not fair. She was your close friend for years and then to just toss her aside and hurt her like that…"

"Like she hurt me?" Jade snaps. The instructor looks back at us, looking annoyed. Jade just glares back and turns to me. "Like you said, we were close friends for _years_. And yet she let me believe she was _dead_, but she let you in on it!"

"She didn't let me in on it, I-"

"I have no interest in hearing it, Vega." She growls. I let out a sigh. "No matter the circumstance, she betrayed my trust. She hurt _me_ first. I feel like punching her girlfriend in the face and telling her to eff off on TV is a more than understandable form of punishment."

"You punched me just to upset her?" I gawk.

"Of course. It just helps I'm pissed at you too. You were the most hurt out of all of us, and you forgave her so easily. Not only forgave her, but now you're off giving her kisses and hugs and holding her hand like she deserves the love." Jade mutters.

"She _does_! You know _nothing_ about it-"

"And I'd like to keep it that way." She snaps. I throw my hands up, nearly falling off the bike.

"If you won't listen, then there's no point in this conversation… or even trying to win you back at all." I mumble.

"Finally you see my side of things." Jade grumbles. We're silent for a moment. "Just one more thing."

"What?" I huff. I'm already angry at her and the burning in my calves isn't helping my mood.

"How did you win over Beck?" Jade asks.

"Huh?" I blink.

"He hasn't said anything, but I can tell. If I bring Cat up, he isn't bitter with me anymore. He just brushes it off. So. How did you corrupt my boyfriend?" Jade interrogates.

"He was willing to listen." I state plainly.

"What, because he found out about her abortion?"

I stop pedalling. How… how did she…?

"Did he tell you?" I breathe.

"No. Like I said he didn't say anything. Which annoys me… Just another example of someone keeping a secret for that little deceptive redhead." Jade growls. "I was surprising Beck the day Moose visited. Heard his friend tell the whole story."

"And yet you still hold animosity towards her?" I gape.

"Like I said, I don't care about her reasons. What she did was wrong." Jade states.

"She _knows_ that. That's why she came back to make things right…"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Jade yells. Everyone stops pedalling to look at us. "If she is going to fake her death and move away then why the fuck didn't she stick with it?! But no, she just had to come back and complicate all our lives and how we feel."

"What are you saying?" I interrogate.

"Just that some things that are buried should stay buried." Jade argues.

"So you'd rather not know she's alive?!" I shout.

"Yes!"

"Why the _fuck_ would you be happy with thinking Cat's _dead_?" I gape.

"Excuse me!" The instructor interrupts again. "I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave."

"Whatever." Jade grumbles, grabbing her water bottle. She turns and looks at me. "The rule still stands. You and Cat are to stay away from me. Beck can be all friendly with you two all he wants but I'm not that weak. Got it?" She declares, and then she saunters out. I mutter an apology to the class and follow after her. She really left quickly. She's not even in sight.

I slump against the wall, letting out a deep breath. What is with Jade… Would she have really preferred Cat staying missing? Possibly dead? And if so… Why? I don't know if I'll ever get an answer… Jade seemed pretty serious about staying away from us. And honestly, if that's how Jade really feels, I don't want her anywhere near Cat.

Collecting myself and calming down, I head back to the hot yoga class. Jade had caused me to need to leave the spin class too early, so the yoga class was still going on. Guess I'll just go to the work out area… maybe there's a punching bag I can pretend is Jade's face. Then she won't be able to threaten me with her fists as much.

I happen to find a free exercise bike so… might as well finish my spin class out here. I really hope Jade left the vicinity.

I know exercising is supposed to de-stress you, but as I'm pedalling, I'm just feeling angrier and angrier. Who does Jade think she is? She knows about Cat's reason for leaving and yet she's still acting like a… like a gank! Some things never change, and she can't get it passed her head that Cat is one of the things that does change. I'm done. I'm so done. We don't need Jade, that crazy, bitter, dramatic, bitch-

"Tori?"

Cat's voice snaps me out of my rage-filled pedalling. Jade might be a gank, but she was right. Cycling really drives your frustration forward.

"Wow, um… Tori, you look a little red there. And you were pedalling like a mad woman. I think there was actual smoke coming from the gears." Trina blinks at me. Cat hands me a towel, looking concerned. I take a deep breath, wiping my face.

"Are you okay? We checked the spin class and described you to the instructor… She said you got in a fight with someone and disrupted the class." Cat says.

"Yeah… yeah that happened." I sigh. She places a hand on my shoulder and I feel my anger ebb away. She still has that comforting effect on me.

"And what exactly happened?" Cat inquires.

"Jade. Jade happened." I mutter. Cat's eyebrows raise slightly, but she doesn't seem too surprised.

"When the instructor said you got in a fight with a girl… I figured." Cat mumbles, and then she pulls me into a hug. I relax into her shoulder.

"Wait, Jade? That scary girl?" Trina asks. I give a nod. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I have no idea." I breathe.

"I'm glad she didn't punch you again." Cat murmurs. "She didn't, right?"

"Right." I mumble. "Although I think she was pretty close. And to be honest, I was close to punching her."

Cat pauses before slipping herself on my lap, arms around my neck. "So I'm guessing she's nowhere close to forgiving us?" Cat asks softly.

"Not even remotely." I sigh. "Listen, Cat, I know you probably don't want to hear this… but maybe we should give up on Jade."

She leans back slightly. "You're right. I don't want to hear that. But why?"

"She knows." I reveal. "She knows your reason. She overheard Moose telling Beck."

Her arms fall from my neck and her mouth pops open. Then she lets out a breath, looking frustrated. "What's the point of trying to overcome the hurdle of being able to talk about what happened to me if _people are just going to keep finding out themselves_?" Cat groans.

"I know, hun." I pull her close.

"Well what'd she say… about it?" Cat asks tentatively.

"She said it doesn't matter why it happened… you still left without telling her. I guess she just… finds that too unacceptable." I mutter. Her eyes shut and she seems to take a minute to process. She swallows hard before her eyes open again.

"That's fair. At least she knows. If she feels that way about it, I need to respect that." Cat breathes.

"Well I can't respect her reasons." I grumble.

"Tori…"

"No, she also told me she wished you had stayed missing. That's… that's messed up." I fume. Her eyes widen.

"Wh…what? Really? Did she say why?" Cat gasps.

"We got kicked out before she could." I explain. Cat chews on her lip, thinking.

"I wonder why… I hope it's not because she's always secretly hated me or something." She mumbles.

"I'm sure whatever reason it is, it's warped." I assure her.

"Maybe we should ask Beck about it." Cat suggests, but I shake my head.

"Jade's already pissed at Beck for forgiving you. I don't want to drag him into this more than he already is." I state. Cat nods slowly.

"You're right. The less drama, the better." Cat sighs.

"Yeah, geez, only you two could turn a fitness centre into an episode of The Wood." Trina huffs.

"Uh, yeah, some of us actually want to use that bike for exercising." A random guy comments. I shoot a glare at him, and Cat slips off me. I get off the bike and scoff as I walk by the guy.

"And here I thought you were all stress free after hot yoga." Trina says to Cat. "I'm getting a fruit smoothie." She says suddenly, stalking off. I look at Cat.

"Sorry I brought the stress back." I sigh.

"You didn't, really. Hot yoga was actually nice, but Trina kept asking me the entire time if we did those kinds of positions in the bedroom…" Cat cringes. "I think she's curious about the whole thing."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I stifle a laugh.

"She'll be asking you next, so watch out." Cat lightly bats my shoulder. I feel the colour drain from my face. I really hope not… I feel Cat take my hands, a serious and solemn look having formed on her face. "So, we're giving up on Jade."

"I guess… I'm sorry. I know she means a lot to you." I murmur. She bites her lip and nods. "Believe me, I wish the circumstances were different. Jade and I actually got along pretty well after you disappeared."

I see a mischievous glint in Cat's eye. "Maybe that's why." She smirks.

"That's why what?" I blink.

"Think about it. Robbie's having a hard time forgiving us because he's in love with me… Jade is having a hard time because _she's-_"

"You can stop right there." I warn. She puts her arms around my neck, leaning close.

"Who could blame her? You're gorgeous, loving, supportive, adorable… Too bad I would never let her have you." She grins.

"Cat."

"I mean, with me out of the way she might've had a chance with you. Then I swooped in and ruined everything… No wonder she's upset I came back."

"Stop it."

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 12<strong>**th****, 2017**

"Are you limping?" Andre asks through the microphone in the recording booth.

"More like waddling." Nicky comments. I roll my eyes.

"Vigorous work out yesterday." I sigh, wincing as I walk into the recording booth. I catch the look on Nicky's face and I quickly pop my head out the door. "Not like that!"

"Whatever you say, T." Nicky winks. I huff and head back into the recording booth. I look around at my surroundings.

"Quite the set-up." I note, regarding the full rock-jazz band on hand. They smile at me and Andre grins.

"Yeah, nothing is as special as live music. I try to use the least amount of synthesizer and auto-tune that I can. That works for other artists, but it's just not me." Andre explains. I nod, reaching my microphone.

"Maybe I should look into that for my music." I say into it. Vik shoots me a thumbs up and I slip on my head set. Everything is blocked out except for what's picked up by the microphones. Nothing else. Just music… well, once it starts playing.

"And thanks again to your producers for helping out. Being my own producer tends to make it pile up on me." Andre nods to the sound booth. Vik again shoots a thumbs up. Nicky sees this and sighs, pressing a button on the soundboard.

"You know we have our own microphone in here, right?" Nicky huffs. Vik wordlessly shrugs his shoulders and Nicky scoffs, making me laugh. She turns back to look at us. "And no problem Andre. We're happy to help you and T out… but we do credit on this track right?"

Andre laughs and simply gives and thumbs up. Vik grins and raises his own thumb. Nicky looks between the two and groans, flopping back in her chair.

"So, we all ready?" Andre chuckles.

"Yep, you're all good to go." Nicky confirms. Andre nods to me and I nod back. He takes his guitar and looks at the band.

"1, 2, 3…" Andre counts off, then we go into the song.

It's so jazzy and catchy… that smooth piano and guitar at the beginning practically tingles down my spine. Andre goes into singing the first verse, and I'm glad I'm singing with him again. I missed this. I can't help but jam as he goes into the chorus, bobbing with the beat and swaying my shoulders. My parts up next…

"_Scrolling down my screen,_  
><em>I pass by your picture,<br>I see someone with ya,  
>I hope she ain't with ya<br>And girl you're looking fine.  
>Oh oh, oh my better than I left ya,<br>So girl let's pick it up,  
>pick it up where we left off<br>Over a small bite to eat,_"

"_Anything girl it's on me,_" Andre jumps in. I know this song is about his ex. As strong as he seems, he's still not over her. I want to make sure I do this song justice for him. We continue to sing the song together, me hitting the harmonies when needed…

"_It's been a year since we broke it off  
>Been a year since we spoken<br>I just figured I hit you up, hit you up, uh  
>Girl it's worth a shot<br>So I gotta say_

_It's been a long time  
>Hello how are you?<br>You've been on my mind  
>Hello how are you?<br>I'm sitting here thinking 'bout what we used to do  
>So tonight, tonight I<br>I'ma take a chance, hello how are you?  
>Can I fit in your plans<br>Hello how are you?  
>I'm sitting here thinking bout what we used to do<br>So tonight, tonight I…_"

We continue through, finishing the song. I have a big smile on my face by the end, and Andre has the same.

"That was great, guys." Nicky states.

"Think we have a hit on our hands?" Andre asks.

"No doubt." Vik comments.

"See, it was so good you made Vik break his vow of silence." Nicky smirks.

"Want to try another take and then focus on some backing vocals?" Andre suggests.

"Sure thing." I nod. The band nods along.

"Alright. Let's do it." Andre exclaims. "1, 2,-"

I'm suddenly very distracted by the red-head bursting through the studio front door behind Vik and Nicky. Andre hasn't seemed to have noticed because he's already gone into the song. I freeze, watching Vik and Nicky turn to her in surprise. Cat looks apologetic and desperate. I immediately rip off my headphones and Andre stops singing.

"Whoa, Tori-!" He starts, but I've already run out into the sound booth. Ow legs.

"Cat, what's going on?" I ask quickly. She looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry." She breathes. She looks at Andre, too. Nicky turns on the booth microphone. "And I'm sorry Andre. I know. The single is confidential. But I just… I had to see Tori."

"It's okay, Lil Red. I trust you not to go selling bootleg copies to other artists." He nods. Cat smiles at that, and then she turns to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly.

"Am I ever?" Cat huffs in frustration, clearly fed up. She shakes her head. "Sorry. I'm just tired of one thing after another."

"It's okay, I get it." I pull her into a hug and she relaxes into me. "Did something happen with your brother?" I inquire. She was trying another attempt to get her brother used to her again at the hospital.

"Actually that went well. I think he's starting to accept I never died. I still think he thinks I'm a demon but that might be normal sibling rivalry stuff." Cat explains. She pulls away and shakes her head again. "But that's not the point. Guess who I ran into at the hospital."

"Not Jade…" I sigh. Maybe she's stalking us.

"No. It was Robbie." Cat breathes.

"Why was Robbie at the hospital?" Andre chimes in, sounding concerned.

"Some allergic reaction to some food he had for breakfast. He's fine, but he was on a lot of medication when I ran into him. I don't think he was completely… vivid." Cat sighs.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well… He was wandering the halls aimlessly as I was leaving. He saw me and… then he looked really angry. He went off on a tangent about how he sees me everywhere even still. He seemed to think I was a hallucination." Cat explains. I nod slowly.

"He once told me he used to believe he saw you everywhere. Just like me." I state.

"Yeah but you thought you saw her way more than he did." Andre comments. I turn to glare at him, and he zips his lip. I sigh and turn back to Cat.

"Then what?" I urge.

"Then I… tried to calm him down. But he wouldn't have any of it. He just went on about how I ripped out his heart and stomped on it…" She mutters, looking down and tears filling her eyes.

"Sounds crazy like your girlfriend Trina." Nicky jokes, nudging Vik.

"Shh! And she's not my girlfriend! She's not even a friend!" Vik snaps.

"Guys." I snap at both of them. "Cat, like you said he seemed hopped up…"

"I know, but I'm pretty sure these were things he's been trying to get out forever." Cat sighs. "He just, he looked really hurt. I started to believe that he'd be a write off, like Jade…"

"Started?" I question. She nods.

"Yeah. Before the nurses rushed in and sedated him… He was really freaking out. But he started to say how lucky _you_ were and how he hopes you take care of me and how if that happens, he'll be happy…" Cat breathes, hugging herself. "As he was on the ground, pinned by a giant nurse and having a sedative pumped into him, he looked straight at me. He was crying, and whimpering, and… Tori, I think he really misses me. And you."

"So you think there's still a chance." I note. She swallows hard, nodding.

"But we're losing him. He's just going to keep stewing and… I'm afraid he might do something drastic. Even though Robbie's gotten rid of Rex other than for his comedy routines – which I'm still shocked about since you told me – we always knew Robbie wasn't the most mentally stable. Not that I'm one to talk." Cat mumbles, absent-mindedly chewing on a strand of her hair in anxiousness as if to prove her point. One of her Cat-isms that comes out every so often.

"I agree with Lil Red. I've seen him a bit the past few weeks. Every time he looks a bit more… I don't know… tortured." Andre sighs. I take a deep breath. Robbie could be dramatic and a bit selfish, but he's been a good friend and I'd hate for him to keep being in pain.

"Okay, what should we do?" I ask Cat.

"I think we need to talk to him… both of us. Together. Establish we still want him in our life. Give him a chance to… move on from me, in a way. Be able to accept that we'll only be friends. I think… ultimately he'd be happy with just that. I want him to move on. I don't want him hung up on me. If he can't… I'll hate to see what happens to him, but I won't be able to do anything. But we need to try. Please Tori, please." Cat begs, and I take her hands.

"You don't have to convince me. I want Robbie to get better, too. I've been there… this stage he's at. I don't want him going down the same path." I agree. "When should we do it?"

"Well, not now… He's probably in a hospital bed now with an IV running through him. But as soon as he's better…" Cat trails off.

"Okay, love. Sure thing." I nod, kissing her forehead.

"And I'm sorry I interrupted your recording session. I just… What he said was… so upsetting and I just needed to see you and I'm sorry…" She starts to whimper and I pull her into me, rocking back and forth gently.

"Shh it's okay." I mutter. I need to get her away from… all of this. Since we're giving up on Jade, Robbie's our last objective. After our talk… then that's it. I'm taking her back to Toronto and we're going to settle into normalcy together. Like she has wanted.

"Don't worry about it, Lil Red. Feel free to chill here. Listen to your girl sing." Andre states. Cat turns to him, making sure she presses her back into me. She gives him a tearful smile.

"Thanks, Andre."

"No problem. Just promise me you'll contribute some of your soulful runs to one of my songs one day." He winks.

"Uncredited?" She requests.

"If that's what you want." Andre nods.

"Deal." Cat agrees.

"Cool. I'm going to call Beck and tell him to go check on Robbie. He clearly needs a friend with him right now. I'll tell him to let you know when Robbie's feeling better." Andre offers.

"Andre, you're the best." I beam.

"Don't forget it." Andre chuckles, taking off his headphone and taking out his phone. Cat leans back into me more and I hold her tightly.

"I love having most of my old friends back." Cat murmurs. I smile and kiss her head.

"It takes a special person to have such great friends willing to stick around through everything." I coo, and she sighs, squeezing my arms. I rest my chin on her shoulder, closing my eyes. "I'm going to get you back as many of those friends as I can, Cat. I promise."

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 14<strong>**th****, 2017**

Beck called us yesterday morning telling us Robbie was home and feeling much better. He had also passed on the message that we wanted to talk to him. Robbie was very hesitant at first, saying he didn't want to deal with it. It took a personal phone call from Cat to make Robbie finally agree to meeting us today for lunch. Of course, hearing that light voice would melt anyone's heart. Robbie was coming to my place, since we figured if Robbie went off, it'd be better not to be in public.

"Are you sure we're not using anything Robbie might have a reaction to?" Cat asks.

"Beck said it was probably the soy milk Robbie tried in his cereal that morning. So… no soy." I explain.

"Got it. Good thing we're making subs." Cat nods.

"On gluten free bread." I add. Pulling out all the stops for Robbie.

"Yeah… we have some gluten-filled bread for us, right?" Cat requests.

"Oh yeah." I laugh, and she smiles. She turns away to continue slicing tomatoes. I watch her closely as I slice the bread… man gluten free bread is hard to slice. Her face falls slightly as she chops the tomatoes. I know she's nervous. Our friendship with Robbie is riding on this talk. I'm nervous, too, but I know Cat blames herself for how he's feeling. I tried to tell her it couldn't possibly be her fault for being so irresistible, but-

Sharp, searing pain. Ow. Owowowowow-

"Fuck!" I swear, dropping the bread knife. I clutch my left hand and can already see the blood flowing from the wound. Holy. Ow. I'm an idiot. I'm in pain and I'm an idiot. Who slices bread without looking?

Cat looked up immediately when I screamed my profanity and ran to me. Now she's cradling my hand in hers, the blood pouring over into her hands.

"Holy shit, Tori! What'd you do?!" Cat gasps.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck…" I wince through gritted teeth.

"Oh god that's a lot of blood." Cat breathes. She quickly grabs a dish towel from a drawer and wraps it around my hand, tying it at the back. She then presses her hand to where the wound is, and a shock rips up my arm. I scream in pain. "I'm sorry, hun. I'm sorry. I have to put pressure to stop the bleeding."

I breathe heavy, closing my eyes and nodding slightly. I feel her lips press to my cheek and she nuzzles me gently.

"You okay? Feeling nauseous at all?" She asks gently.

"No. Just… feeling dumb." I mutter.

"What happened?"

"Was cutting bread. Wasn't paying attention. Cut palm instead." I grimace.

"Oh, Tor… that was pretty dumb."

"I know."

"You okay?" She murmurs.

"Yeah, I just…" I open my eyes and I see the blood over the counter and floor. My eyes shut again immediately. "Oh god now I'm nauseous."

"It's okay. It's a lot of blood but it wasn't that big of a cut, from what I saw. You'll be okay." Cat assures me.

"Good thing Robbie is coming here. I might need a blood transfusion from him. A symbol of friendship mending through blood." I groan.

"Shh don't be silly. You'll be fine. See the bleeding's already stopping." Cat says comfortingly.

"Good… Thank you, doctor Cat." I sigh, opening my eyes to meet hers. She's looking at me affectionately.

"Um, I better keep putting pressure. Just in case." She breathes, moving closer. Her hands enclose protectively over my hand, and I rest my forehead against her.

"I have no problem with that." I murmur, leaning to capture her lips in mine. She kisses me gently, as if I'm fragile… which I pretty much am.

"Geez, are you two shooting another drama horror movie in here?" Trina gasps near us. We pull apart to look at her.

"Uh… yeah." I nod.

"You freaks." Trina scoffs. There's a knock at the door and she walks over to it. "Since you two seem to be tied up I guess _I'll _get that."

Cat and I look at each other and our intimate position. This is not a good way to start warming Robbie up to our relationship.

"Cat, let go." I whisper.

"I can't! You're injured. I need to make sure you're okay." Cat frowns. Trina opens the door.

"Oh. Ew. It's you." Trina mutters.

"Trina. You haven't changed." Robbie sighs.

"Yeah, neither have you." She scoffs walking away from the doorway and up the stairs. This leaves him looking in at us. We both awkwardly smile at him.

"Um, hi Robbie!" Cat greets. He looks between us.

"Yeah this was a mistake." He grumbles, turning away.

"Robbie, wait!" I cry. He pauses. "I just… I cut my hand. We _really_ want to talk though. Robbie, please." I beg. He stands still for a moment. Then after a deep breath, he comes back in and closes the door.

"Fine. What'd you make for lunch?" He asks, and I almost glare at him for not asking how I am. I have to remember he's already mad at us, and not in a stable place. I look over to the gluten-free bread, dyed red.

"Um. Subs. With bloody bread." I answer. He grimaces.

"So… let's forget the bread and just have a platter of various cold cut meats and vegetables. Tori, do you have any dip?" Cat inquires.

"It's fine, I'm not really hungry." He mutters. Wow, Andre was right. He really does seem tortured. I mean, he was kind of pathetic in high school but other than the fact he couldn't get a date, it really didn't seem to get him down. He heads to one of my couches and sits down. Cat and I look at each other, and then we slowly shuffle to the couch next to him and sit down. We sit in silence for a moment, Cat still holding my hand.

"So…" I start.

"Do you mind?" Robbie cuts me off, holding out a small brief case I didn't notice him bring in.

"Uh, sure…" Cat says slowly. He clips open the case and pulls out… that crazy puppet.

"Rex? Really?" I gape.

"You got a problem, girl?" Rex scoffs.

"Come on, guys. It was hard for me to come here and he used to help me cope a lot…" Robbie frowns.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Cat nods. Robbie smiles slightly, and I notice Rex's head swivel to look between us.

"_Damn_! That's a lot of blood all up over you. Is it that time of the month or _what_?" Rex jeers. Both Cat's and my eyes widen in shock. What did that puppet just say… what did _Robbie_ just make him say…?

"Uhhh…" Robbie freezes, then he quickly stuffs Rex back into the case and clicks it shut. "Okay. Rex was a bad idea." He mutters.

"Uh huh." I agree.

"I swear he's much funnier at my comedy gigs." Robbie insists. Cat and I glance at each other. I guess bad habits die hard. "Okay… clearly we've all… gotten off to a bad start."

"Yeah… um… how are you? After your hospital visit." Cat inquires.

"Much better… I'm now on a soy-free diet." Robbie nods. "And uh… Beck told me… that when I _thought _I saw you, you weren't a hallucination."

"Yeah… that'd be correct." Cat mutters.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen me like that." He mumbles.

"No, it's fine. I mean, I'm glad I got to see you at all… and got to know a bit of how you feel." Cat states.

"Cat, you've known how I felt since high school. Since chasing you around the halls trying to ask you to every dance I could. Since writing that song about how swell you are. Since kissing you at the Cow-Wow…" Robbie trails off. Cat closes her eyes for a minute before opening them.

"I did know. And Robbie, it was all very sweet. But I just couldn't return your feelings. You deserve a girl who can appreciate those sweet sentiments, but I just couldn't. I still can't. I'm sorry." Cat breathes. His eyes find the ground.

"Because I'm not Tori?" He mutters.

"Nobody can be Tori but Tori. It's not your fault. She's just… she's the one for me." Cat expresses, looking over at me. He doesn't look up, but Cat checks my hand. "Oh… Tor, I think you've stopped bleeding. I need to get you anti-bacterial cream and a bandage… I don't want this getting infected. Hold tight." She kisses my cheek despite Robbie's presence and hops off the couch.

"Okay, hurry back." I say, and she smiles at me before heading upstairs. I check my hand and wince. It's not as bad as I thought. There's a diagonal cut from the base of my index finger to my life line. I should see a palm reader after it scars over… that'll really freak them out.

"You win her attention again." I hear Robbie mutter, and I look at him.

"Robbie, I didn't 'win' anything. She's not a prize. She loves who she loves. I'm just lucky, and I do my best to earn that love." I state.

"Sure. But the main reason I came here today was because it seemed important for her to see me. Like _I'm _important to _her_." He exasperates.

"You _are_. You're important to both of us." I sigh.

"And yet, just when I thought she'd spend this afternoon focused on me for once… She's caught up in you. Making sure you're okay. Making sure you got all the love." He grumbles.

"Robbie. I cut my hand. Believe me, I didn't plan it." I glower.

"But even if you hadn't. It's a cycle. Back in high school, she would always jump on you with a hug first. She'd always grab your arm, or touch your hair." He mutters. "She rarely did that to me, and if she did, it's because you weren't there. I never got anything good. You have no idea what it's like to be… to be the loser…"

"Yeah I do. I hit rock bottom that year after Cat disappeared. I almost lost everything and had to build myself up again." I explain.

"Yeah, and you still came out with Cat and a music career. What do I have?" Robbie sighs.

"A comedy career that lets you travel the world and experience new things all the time. That's pretty awesome. Robbie, you're only a loser if you let yourself believe that. That was always your problem. You were so convinced it couldn't get better for you that you played that role. I guess somewhere along the way you believed that Cat would've been the answer to making it all better, but that wasn't right. It comes from _you_ first, Robbie. You don't need anybody's approval but your own. Start with that." I state. I have no idea where that came from. Nicky must be getting to me.

He's silent for a minute. "You know, it's not like I think you don't deserve her. Like I said when we met up back in Toronto, I knew you were even more messed up about her. You really do love her." He mumbles.

"I do." I nod.

"And she loves you, obviously. Based on how she looks at you, and how she jumps to help you with a small cut." He continues. Small? It hurts like a bitch!

"We take care of each other, and we've been through a lot to get where we are. To be together." I explain. He nods slowly.

"Well, she seems different, anyway. Not how I remember her." Robbie states.

"None of us are the same as we were in high school. Not me, not Cat… not even you." I claim. He finally looks at me. "You're not some… pathetic nerd who needs a puppet to get through social situations anymore."

"Gee, thanks, Tori."

"My point is you're now an adult. You're an esteemed comic who uses his past to entertain thousands of people. That's incredible you're able to use it that way!" I exclaim.

"Yeah… yeah, it is!" He agrees.

"So, why are you hanging onto this past crush on Cat? You don't need it anymore. But she needs your friendship. The new you. The grown up you." I state. He stares at me, and neither of us move for a bit.

"Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't find the anti-bacterial cream in the bathroom." Cat declares, walking down the stairs. "Turn out Trina had it. For what, I don't want to know." She sits next to me and cradles my hand again. "Let me know if I'm too rough."

"Okay." I nod, and she very gently starts to spread a thin layer of the cream over my cut. It doesn't even hurt. In fact it's very soothing.

Robbie looks between us, from my doting and grateful look at her and her look of deep concentration to make sure she doesn't hurt me. He lets out a sigh. "Cat?"

Her head snaps up. "Sorry, Robbie. Just a second." She promises, but he holds up a hand.

"It's fine. I get it. You need to make sure the love of your life is safe and happy." He states. Her eyebrows pull back, surprised.

"Yeah… I do." She agrees. He lets out another deep sigh.

"And you're safe and happy with Tori?" He asks.

"Very. I couldn't be in more capable hands… cut or not." Cat states.

"Then… I still love you, but if you give me time… I'll eventually love you as just a friend." He assures her. She stares at him and looks at me. She gives me a look that says 'what did you say to him?' I just smile at her, and she turns to Robbie with the same smile.

"That means a lot. Thank you so much… I'm so happy to hear you say that." She breathes. He returns the smile and nods. But then a serious look replaces it.

"Just… one condition." He says slowly.

"Sure, anything." Cat states.

"Kiss me."

"Robbie!" Both Cat and I yell. He holds up his hands defensively.

"I was kidding! Sort of. I had to try, okay? I'm sorry!" He exasperates. I let out a huff and shake my head. He lowers his hands. "Okay, but I really do have a request. I feel like everyone knows what happened to you _except _for me. Everyone seemed to forgive you and I was so in the dark. So… if this friendship is going to work… I need to know." He finishes.

Cat looks at me, worried. I tip her chin with my good hand. "A good foundation of any relationship is being open and honest, right?" I coo. She swallows nervously. "You can do this. You're ready."

"Okay." She nods slowly, and turns to Robbie. "Be patient, this might be a bit of a hassle for me to get out, and I'll need Tori's affection to get through." She warns.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Robbie nods in agreement, looking concerned. Cat gives a grateful smile and finishes bandaging my hand. Then, she takes a deep breath.

And she did it.

It took a lot of breaks, and lot of tears from all three of us, some coaxing from me, and a lot of Cat cuddling into my arms. But she did it. She choked out every difficult word, and Robbie was very understanding throughout and afterwards. I think he'll be a great friend for both of us.

He left about 10 minutes ago, seeing Cat needed some time alone with me to recover. It still takes a lot of out her, but it's obviously getting a bit easier for her. She was able to say it all out loud again, and now everyone in LA who needed to know, knows. Now we're lounging on the couch, her head snuggled into my chest.

"How's your hand?" Cat murmurs.

"Feels great. I had a good patch job." I smile. She sighs and cuddles into me more in response. I stroke her hair softly. "How are you?"

"Good. I had great support." Cat answers, and I chuckle.

"I'm so proud of you. Always and forever." I kiss the top of her head. She turns to face me, a smile on her face. She cups my face and kisses me lightly. When she pulls away, her brow is furrowed.

"So…"

"So..."

"...Now what?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>November 29<strong>**th****, 2014**

The weekend before finals really start up and people have to focus on study mode. I've heard good things. People say everyone goes really crazy because it's their last chance for a while until the Christmas and New Years parties. You bet your ass I'm getting in on that.

I have no idea what I'm after tonight, but I'm already really drunk. I don't think it matters because I'm clearly not going to remember this tomorrow. Oh well. Ooh, jello shots!

Okay, everything's wobbly. And I'm hungry. And I think I lost a shoe. No, it's still there. Everyone needs to stop moving or a second. Ugh, I must've taken some drugs at some point. Everything's pulsing. And shiny. And red…

Red?

No that's… that's red hair! I know it is! Maybe… maybe it's…

No, Tori. God damnit what's the point of partying her away if you keep thinking about her in this state? Just ignore the hair and focus on how cool it is that the brain pulsing is going to the beat of the music…

I keep seeing it.

It's her colour.

What are the chances? She's gone. Gone, gone…

But… what are the chances… They're small. But there's still a chance. I mean, what if she got kidnapped by a crazy college person who brings her to all the cool parties? There's no chance. Almost no chance. But I won't be able to enjoy myself until I check.

I follow the pulsing red hair through the crowd. This could just be a vision given to me by the drugs. It wouldn't be the first time I've tripped and thought I saw her. But I need to know. I need to.

Finally I reach her. The red hair. Usually at this point of the trip she'd disappear, fading from my grasp. But she's not fading… maybe this is real. Maybe…

"Cat?" I gasp out, grabbing her shoulder. She turns around… and it's a pretty girl. But it's not her. It's never her.

"Can I help you?" The girl says in an annoyed voice. Definitely not Cat.

"No… no, sorry." I mumble, stumbling away.

"Wasted whore." She mutters.

Why do I keep doing this to myself? What's the point? If I'm just going to keep looking for her and thinking of her when intoxicated… what's the point? Will I never be free? I don't think I will.

Maybe I just need more.

I find myself stumbling onto the street, trying to keep the street steady as it walks. Why does it insist on swaying like this? Is everything against me? What do I have to do to be happy again?

What do I have to do to get my Cat back?

I don't know where I'm going. Maybe I'm trying to find something that will truly numb it all. I bet I would be able to find it so much better if the road would keep still. Oh now it's spinning. Very funny, road. Stop it.

Annnd I'm going to be sick.

I stumble toward… something. Maybe there's a bush off the road. No time to think. Alcohol wants to exit me _now_.

My foot hits a dip in the ground I didn't expect, and I fall. I'm unable to hold anything back, and I just collapse. My ankle hurts. My throat burns. I feel horrible… I miss Cat.

I guess I'm in a ditch. It feels kind of nice to just lay here… like I belong here. A dip in the earth that puts me even lower than the level of the ground. Yeah, I belong here. I might just end up here forever. Never move again. I wanted something to numb the pain completely. Maybe this is it. Maybe this is all there is for me. I have nothing left. I'm pathetic.

Cat… maybe I'll… maybe I'll see you soon.

"Holy fucking shit, Vega. What have you done to yourself?" I hear. I recognize that voice. It's the last voice I thought I'd hear… why am I hearing Jade's voice?

Oh dear god, I've gone to hell.

"Vega? _Vega_! Are you even alive?!" Jade barks, propping me up. I flail a bit.

"I'm sorry I know I should've gone to church more please give me another chance." I moan.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jade scoffs. "Jesus, you're disgusting."

"Jesus? You mean you made it to heaven?" I groan.

"Not quite. And neither have you. We're still in this shit hole called life." Jade assures me.

"Ohh." I mumble.

"C'mon Vega, up and at 'em." She pulls me off the ground and out of the ditch. "Can you walk?"

"Ssure…" I drawl, taking a step forward. My ankle gives out and I feel myself falling before Jade catches me.

"Once again you're wrong about everything." Jade huffs.

"My ankle hurts."

"You probably sprained it when you fell in the ditch, you dumb ass." Jade growls. She pulls me to the sidewalk and sits us down.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"I know the time of year it was. I figured you'd be hitting up a college party so I've been driving around looking. I decided to check the ditches nearby because I know how sloppy you are. Low and behold, I was right." Jade explains.

"So you agree. You agree I belong in the ditch." I mumble. She lets out a sigh.

"Tori, I came out looking for you because I knew on a big party night like this, something bad might happen. _I_ came looking for you to make sure _you_ didn't end up dead. If that's not a sign you're better than being in a ditch, I don't know what is." Jade states.

"Why would you care so much… why would you help me? You hate me." I whimper. Jade lets out another sigh.

"I admit I haven't been very… fond of you in the past. But you've come through for me before, so I _guess_ that means I consider you a friend." Jade admits. "And I don't want to lose another friend."

I clap my hands over my ears. "Don't. Don't mention her. I can't handle it." I mumble.

"Why, Tori? Why are you trying so hard to block Cat's memory out?" Jade demands. I shake my head and she rips my hands away from my ears. "Tell me!"

"It's the blood!" I cry. "The pool of blood. Cat's blood, Jade! I can't think of her because then I have to think about what might have happened to her! She must've been terrified. Sweet, innocent Cat who wouldn't hurt anyone… being hurt. Someone… raising a knife to her. Or… or a gun… or worse. I can't. I can't think about that happening to her." I sob, crying into my hands. Jade leans back, thinking.

"I try not to think like that. I try to think it was quick. Painless. She was probably looking at a butterfly or talking about unicorns. Then it was over quickly. There was probably still a smile on her face. The blood was spilled after." She muses. I slowly raise my face from my hands.

"You can't know that." I tremble.

"You can't know it happened your way, either. So why torture yourself? Think about it positively." Jade suggests. "I know that sounds weird coming from me, but I think in this circumstance, it's the best course."

"Positive? Jade, you're the only one of us who was 100% certain that Cat's dead from the very beginning." I mutter, and she shrugs.

"The fact is, it doesn't look good for Cat. It was obvious to me from the beginning that she was dead. I coped. I'm still coping. It's hard to lose someone like Cat. But its better accepting it now than having false hope and finding out that hope is folly later." She philosophizes.

"But what if she _is_ alive, Jade?" I plead, wanting to believe it.

"I can't think like that. I couldn't live like that… hoping for the second coming of something that might happen. Thinking I see her everywhere and seeking her until I drive myself insane… No thanks. There are better ways to go insane." Jade sighs. My fuzzy brain thinks for a second… back to the red haired girl at the party.

"Ugh… well I can't think that way. I need hope to keep me going." I mumble.

"Yeah, you're really good at 'keeping going'." Jade scoffs. "You have no right to preach to me about positivity. Look at you. You're literally trying to drown out Cat every chance you get. I'd hate to think about the state of your brain and organs right now. Pretty soon, it won't be reversible."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. My parents, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Trina, Lane… now you." I mutter.

"What do you think Cat would say to you?" Jade asks. I pause. When I don't say anything, she continues. "I bet she wouldn't say anything to you. She'd just stare at you, that big pout on her face, tears in her eyes…"

"Stop." I choke.

"She'd hate what you've become. She'd hate it and you know it." Jade accuses.

"I do. I do know it." I cry.

"Then what the hell are you doing, Vega?" Jade stands up, yelling down at me. "If she were still here, it'd literally _kill_ her all over again to see you like this. You mentioned heaven before. Maybe she's there. Maybe she sees you _right_ now. I can't imagine the disappointment."

"Fuck off." I croak.

"Would you tell Cat to fuck off, too? Because you practically are by doing this. She loved you so much Tori! Maybe more than you can even comprehend. She trusted you, and yet you're doing _this_ in her memory. How could you let her leave _this_ behind!?" Jade snaps.

"I can't… I can't do this anymore. You're right. I'm not worthy of being her friend. I'm not…" I wail.

"You want to believe she'll come back? Fine. Do it. But for god sake be someone she can be proud of if she comes back." Jade states. This stops my tears. What if Cat came back… and she found me like this…

That would shatter her.

"I don't know how to get better." I mumble.

"You don't need Cat to be strong again. It comes from _you_, first. Take it one step at a time. I'm sure your parents and the rest of the gang will help. I will, too." Jade assures me.

"Please. Please help me. I want to try to cope better. For Cat." I breathe.

"Alright Vega. First step." She hoists me off the ground. "Let's get this mud and puke washed off you."

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 16<strong>**th****, 2017**

"Tori? Tori… Tori, honey… come on. Focus."

"Uhn… Jade?" I groan, trying to focus.

"Jade? Wow, Trina was right. The extra tranquillizer dosage really puts you out of it."

I try to focus more, and Cat's blurry face comes into view. I smile brightly.

"Ohh, Cat! There you are, sweetheart. Proud of me?" I drawl. She giggles.

"Yes, very proud. You made it through that flight well. But we're off the plane now so, you need to stop being so… drugged." Cat says softly.

"Flight?" I ask, blinking.

"Yes. Oh, and since we're three hours ahead here, that means it's October 16th. Happy two months, love." Cat coos. Another goofy smile forms on my face.

"Yay, we made it!" I chuckle. Then I grow serious again. "But seriously, where are we?"

"Oh my goodness, Tori." Cat laughs. "Look."

She points me toward a sign, but it's all blurry. "Sorry. I can't read that." I admit. She laughs again, and leans up to my ear.

"Welcome back to Toronto."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yay! Finally back in my homeland, where I have the home-field advantage! It was awful figuring out places for them to go in LA when I know basically nothing about LA. At least there's the locations from the show. And Google. So I guess they've done everything they can, and now they adjust back to life in T-Dot (slang for Toronto. Why? I don't know).<br>**

**The song is "Hello How Are You" by Leon Thomas III, specifically the version from the Youtube Sessions featuring Jessica Jarrell. It's a pretty good jam. I like knowing Andre's actor is living out Andre's dream. Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing! I've been really appreciating the internet hugs lately. **

**Fun Fact: This is the first chapter that I think I've ever written where I literally had nothing planned... Actually I think the "Shake" music video chapter was the same way. But this one, all I knew was I wanted Robbie's story to be wrapped up. So I just... started writing to see what would happen. Jade happened. And Tori cutting her hand. And it all worked together really well, surprisingly. Pat on the back, waitwhathuh. **


	10. She Hates It

**Disclaimer: I will trade you my first born for Victorious. If I ever have one. It's a little up in the air right now, since no one wants to have a child with someone who would trade it for a TV show (nobody understands me).**

* * *

><p>"So here's a thought. Next time we just drive to LA and back to Toronto. That way I don't have to drug myself and I don't have to spend a few hours feeling like my brain is full of feathers." I mutter as Cat drags me out of the back of the cab. She giggles lightly.<p>

"Are you sure? It's a long drive. It'd probably take a few days." Cat states.

"I can think of worse things than going on a road trip with you. Like being up in the air." I reason, grunting as I lift my suitcase up. "And heavy lifting."

"Okay, Tori. We'll look into driving for next time." Cat laughs, grabbing her own bags.

"Thank you." I smile. We pay the cab driver and Cat stops to stare up at my apartment building.

"It's good to be back." She breathes.

"I know you only lived in my apartment for like two weeks but don't you remember how… lacking it is, or…?" I trail off. She gives me a smirk.

"I meant being back in Toronto in general. And yes I _do_ remember the state of your apartment. But it's our apartment. Small enough so I don't ever have to be too far away from you." Cat explains.

"Well when you put it that way…" I murmur, grabbing her waist. "But seriously, from what I remember, both of our stuff put together in one small studio apartment makes it very cramped. I'm all for being close to you, but being able to move is nice, too."

"Point taken." Cat giggles. "Fine. Since we're back we should start looking for a new place. But we can worry about that later. I can tell how tired you are and I can't wait to get into that snug bed with you."

"I like your priorities." I grin, and she grins back as we struggle to bring our bags up. I know it hasn't been too long since I've been here, but being here with Cat again brings up pleasant memories… Her with her bag of supplies ready to prepare me for a snowstorm… us kissing in the elevator while she's in her wedding dress… her first confession of her love for me…

I mean the place is small but it's had its moments.

"Tori." Cat voice finds me.

"Hmm? What?" I blink.

"Unlock the door. You've just been standing here with a dreamy look on your face." Cat giggles.

"Oh." I blush, getting out my keys.

"We're definitely driving next time." Cat smirks.

"Thank you." I mumble, pushing the door open.

"Remember when I was the one who did the daydreaming?" Cat comments.

"Oh, you still daydream all the time. I just don't interrupt you so you probably don't notice." I smirk. "It's fun to figure out what you're thinking about."

"Bet you can guess." Cat laughs.

"Is it the same kind of stuff you daydreamed about in high school?" I ask.

"Uh huh." She admits.

"So you still think about unicorns and rainbows?" I inquire. She shoves me lightly in response.

"Hey! I never daydreamed about unicorns. I just wanted to _be_ one. You guys just assumed that's what I thought about." Cat states.

"Okay, Valentine. What'd you think about then?" I interrogate.

"Usually things that intrigued me. Like… why did my brother soak his feet in melted butter the night before? That benefit would that have? Or… Is it possible to cry under water? And why do you drive on a parkway but park in a driveway? That kind of thing. And usually I commented on it out loud, which came off as random." Cat thinks for a moment, and then she giggles. "But mostly, I daydreamed about you."

"And, now that you're out of high school?" I step closer to her. She furrows her brow.

"Basically the same things. Huh. Guess some things never change." Cat notes. I pull her close and leave a long kiss on her mouth.

"Some things do." I murmur.

"Thank god for that." She smiles. "Go get ready for bed. I'll put our luggage away."

"Okay." I nod. I stumble over some things to get to the bathroom. I change into some comfortable clothes for sleeping and I'm just finishing brushing my teeth when I hear her call out to me.

"Um. On second thought I'll just leave them over by the fridge. You'll have to move them to get any food, but that's really one of the only free spots left."

"Yeah, you should've seen this place when Trina was staying here for a week." I shudder, wiping my face and walking out the bathroom. I catch Cat just as she's about to pull on a shirt, and I can't help but grin. I can be such a hormonal teenager.

"I'd rather not think about it." Cat shakes her head, tugging her shirt down. She takes a breath and leaps over some boxes into the bed. "That's more like it." She sighs, looking up at me. "Come hold me."

"Sure thing. Just let me… find a path…" I mumble, stepping through the labyrinth.

"Okay. Finding new apartment. Top priority." Cat agrees. I eventually make my way to the bed and fall into it, gathering her up in my arms.

"Not quite yet. Tomorrow we're going to the diner and explaining the full story to Bev, and then you can get your new work schedule. And I have to get back in the studio and start writing." I state.

"Sounds like we'll be busy." Cat comments.

"Mhm." I nod. "Is that okay?" I ask, worried we should be taking it easy. She's already made herself sick off stress once.

"Yes. God, yes. I'm glad we're back. I feel like all loose ends are tied up now. It's… too bad about Jade but at least I know where we stand. Now we can just move on. Live our lives. That's exciting." She sighs.

"It is. But right now we need sleep. The jetlag isn't going to be too friendly to us. _And_ in the evening I'm taking you out for our two months."

"That's sweet… I look forward to it. Goodnight, my love." Cat coos, shuffling back into me.

"Goodnight. See you when I wake up." I kiss her ear. We lie where for a while, and I'm pretty close to falling asleep. But even with Cat in my arms, and feeling the most relaxed I have in months… Something is bothering me. "Cat?"

"Mhm?" She murmurs sleepily.

"But why are driveways and parkways named that way?"

"I know, right?"

* * *

><p>She is so beautiful. How does she do it? Did she sell her soul? That would explain a few things. I don't think it fits within the laws of nature for someone's <em>everything<em> to be absolutely gorgeous. Like, we all have our good traits. For example, if someone were to ask me what my best feature is, I'd probably say my cheekbones. Her? I couldn't pinpoint one favourite thing. Maybe her hair, but it just accents the rest of her so well…

"Stop it." Cat mumbles. She's sitting on my bed, and I was staring at her from my fridge. We both slept in, so we're in a mad dash to get ready.

"Stop what?" I ask innocently.

"Staring at my bed head. I know it's awful." Cat sighs, pulling a brush through the matted locks. I give her a grin.

"More like sexy." I state.

"I question your definition of sexy." Cat mutters. I do my best to saunter to her amongst all the stuff. When I reach the bed, I lean down to her eye level.

"You are." I husk, kissing her affectionately.

"I'm still questioning it." She murmurs, her fingers crawling up my sides. I hop on the bed and push her down.

"Want me to show you?" I purr, kissing from her ear to her neck, She shudders under me.

"Um." She stumbles, her breathing becoming ragged. "We… Um… T-..." At first her hands are at my chest, pushing slightly, but then they fall back against the bed limply. I smile against her neck, knowing she's already submitted to my advances. I give her neck a gentle bite and then I lean up over her, looking at her. Some of her so-called bed head has fallen over her face, her pink lips slightly parted so the breath being pressed by the deep movements of her chest has more freedom to flow, and her eyes are heavy and dark. I smile, licking my lips slowly.

"If you saw the way you were looking at me right now, you wouldn't question why I find you sexy." I state, and I lean down to give her a peck on the lips before crawling off. "Come on. Bev is expecting you soon."

"Hey! I… I tried to tell you that first, but you… were so… convincing…" Cat breathes, leaning up to run her eyes over me. Okay, I admit it. I like knowing I can turn her on so easily. Hey, I'm generally an awkward person. Let me have this.

"You okay, Cat?" I smirk.

"No. Come do naughty things to me." Cat orders, her hand slowly sliding up her inner thigh. My face drops as I watch her look over me, chewing her lip. "Please, Tor… I need you…"

"But… the diner… and Bev…" I mumble, completely taken with her.

"She can wait… I can't." Cat husks. I stand there for a minute. What am I doing? My beautiful girlfriend is begging me for sex right now. Why aren't my hands running all over her?

I quickly crawl back onto the bed, leaning over her again. "Whatever you want from me… you got it." I growl, pressing her down and giving her a deep kiss. She moans into me and I slide my tongue over hers. Then she bucks her hips, flipping us over so she's straddling me. She starts grinding into me and… my body is on fire.

Then she pulls away from me, her movements ceasing. She grins down at me. "No, you're right. I need to make sure I keep my job." And then she moves off me and continues to brush her hair, an innocent smile on her face. I gape at her.

"What… but… I… you…" I sputter.

"What's the matter, Tori? You seem disappointed." Cat chuckles. I sit up and my jaw drops.

"You… little… tease." I grumble. Now I'm the one left horny and she gets the last laugh. Why did I ever think I could have the upper hand?

"Just playing your game, love." Cat coos.

"It's not really my game when you always win." I huff, pushing off the bed. I feel her soft hand clasp around my wrist, stopping me. When I look back at her, she looks guilty.

"You _know_ if we didn't have to be somewhere right now, I'd be all yours." Cat assures me. I pull away from her hand.

"Not helping." I groan, walking towards the door.

"Tori…" Cat sighs, and then she catches up to me and puts her arms around my waist. "Stop. You always win because I always want you. Every second."

I turn to her with a grin on my face. "What was that?" I ask.

"You always win because I always- Hey!" She lets go of me and glares. "You were just faking being mad!"

"You were right – I do always win." I wink. Tori got game. Excuse me while I do an inner victory dance.

"Not cool. I thought you were actually upset. You can't mess with a girl's emotions like that." She crosses her arm, pouting. I scoop her up in my arms.

"Nice try. But I know you could never be mad at me while giving me that adorable little pout." I laugh. She huffs and pushes away, a smile shining through. She raises her fists.

"Alright, let's do this, Tori Vega. Put 'em up." Cat challenges. God, I love her.

"I love you." I voice my thoughts, pulling her close again for a kiss.

"For the record, this isn't how you should respond to someone who wants to fight you." Cat mumbles against my lips. "And I love you, too. Overwhelmingly."

"Good. I'm still doing something right." I sigh, releasing her. "Okay, as cute as our banter is and as much as I want to de-clothe you even more right now, we're late."

"I'm blaming you." Cat teases. "Just let me finish brushing my hair already."

"You look fine." I assure her, grabbing our jackets. "Since we're late we should probably drive."

"Oh… I don't know, I really wanted to walk." Cat frowns. "You know, before the wintery weather really sets in."

"Then let's walk." I peck her cheek.

"Okay… I'll… text Bev and tell her you're having car trouble, or something." Cat states, grabbing her phone.

"You really are blaming me."

"Just your car. At least I'm not telling her you tried to get me in bed." Cat giggles.

"Fair enough."

"Wait." Cat stops me. "Hand check." She requests. I pause and then smile, holding up the hand I cut last week. She inspects it carefully. She says she just likes to assure herself it's not getting infected, so she checks it often. It's still tender, but it doesn't hurt when she softly runs her finger along the side of the cut. Then, seeming satisfied, she presses her lips to my palm. "It's healing nicely. But I think I'll still hold your right hand, just in case."

"As long as you hold one." I smile, reaching out to take her hand. We have to push some things aside to get the door open to leave.

"Um, Tori… About the new apartment hunt…" Cat starts. "I won't be able to help pay for it for a while. I can't even help pay half for this one anymore. I don't want to do that to you, but since I paid the LAPD basically all my money…"

"Cat, relax. I'll spot you in the meantime, it's no trouble. I want to support you financially. You're basically getting a fresh start, so I'm fine with helping that along." I assure her.

"Thanks, Tori." She smiles.

"Oh, you two are planning on moving out? But you only just got back." We hear from the end of the hall. We turn to see that lovable woman with some groceries in hand. Both Cat and I grin from ear to ear.

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Wilkinson!" Cat exclaims, letting go of my hand to give her a hug.

"It's nice to have you back, Cat. It seems you've been through it, haven't you?" Ms. Wilkinson comments.

"Yes, but hopefully I can put it all behind me now." Cat states, pulling away.

"And yeah, this place is a little small for the two of us. We'll miss you, though. You're the best part of this building." I say, and Cat nods in agreement. Ms. Wilkinson lets out an old lady giggle.

"Oho, you two are too kind. It's certainly nice to see you back, and I'll be sad to see you go. But I'll be moving to the retirement home soon anyway. I'm getting to the age where I need a little help and some company." She explains.

"We'll visit you all the time." Cat claims.

"I'd love that." Ms. Wilkinson smiles, her eyes twinkling.

"Well we're in a hurry, but we'll have to come over soon." I state.

"Oh yes. And I'll make you a house-warming batch of brownies. How's that sound?" Ms. Wilkinson offers.

"That's very nice but you don't have to." Cat smiles.

"Perish the thought." Ms. Wilkinson waves her hand, opening the door to her apartment. "You two turtle doves have no say in the matter. You have a fantastic day!"

And then she's gone before we can protest further. Cat shakes her head. "I seriously want to adopt her." She sighs.

"I'll work on it." I chuckle, taking her hand again.

We head down to the street and start walking towards the diner, taking in the sights. The busy pedestrians, the scaffolding, the bustle of cars while surrounded by tall buildings. Definitely a different feel from LA.

"Huh." Cat comments, and I squeeze her hand.

"Problem?" I ask.

"No, no problem. I'm just… walking to work. And earlier we joked around about how we didn't have enough time to have sex. Like that's our biggest issue. No one is reprimanding me for faking my death. No one's actually dying. Nothing's complicated or convoluted. I don't _need_ your arms around me to help get me through the day, I just _want_ them to be because that's my favourite place to be. It's all so normal and calm. It's kind of a change of pace." She explains.

"Are you bored now?" I joke, nuzzling her. She looks at me with a grin.

"Definitely not. This is the most excited I've been since… Since I ran from my wedding to go after you." Cat murmurs. I kiss her temple.

"It's a new era." I mumble into her hair.

"Yes. It is." Cat sighs, looking up at the sky. I have to say, even though its mid-October, I was expecting it to be colder. Cat told me the fall weather in Toronto is just as random as the spring weather, so I shouldn't be so surprised.

Eventually we get to the diner, and Cat takes a deep breath.

"Ready?" I ask, like I did when we arrived in LA.

"This place makes me feeling like singing." Cat grins, and I take that as a yes. We walk in, and people slowly glance over at us. I'm having flashbacks to Nozu's.

"Well hey there, not-Stacy." A waiter I recognize comes over to us.

"Michael!" Cat leaps on him with a hug. "It's so good to see you again… Sorry about all the lies."

"No problem. It explained why you were so secretive all the time. I'm just glad you aren't a drug dealer or something. I'm looking forward to getting to know Cat." He winks. "Also, you're late."

"That's my fault." I state before Cat can say anything.

"I'm sure it was." He smirks, reaching out to bump fists with me. "Nice to have you, back, too. We were making significantly less money without you coming in here all the time to eat mozzarella sticks and see your girl."

"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes, smiling.

"I'll go get Bev." He grins, walking off. I turn to Cat.

"Well, I think Cat will fit in here just fine." I comment.

"Think they'll miss Stacy?" She asks.

"Do you?" I question, and she shakes her head with a smile. I smile back. "There you go."

"Okay, Cat Valentine, right?" Bev stalks up to us. "Here's your schedule for the next week and your new name tag. I trust you still have your waitress outfit. Have a song prepared for 7pm tomorrow night – make it good. I've been advertising your return. Welcome back to the Larksong team." Bev announces, handing Cat her stuff. Cat blinks.

"That's it?" Cat asks.

"Baby cakes I am on the clock right now. We can talk about your personal life later. You were a loyal and hardworking employee for two years and you still came back here after all the hullabaloo. As far as I'm concerned, that's good enough for me." Bev states.

"Thanks, Bev." Cat gives a teary smile.

"No problem, Cat. Now, are you two going to stand there or grab a table for lunch?"

We both had a nice (and satisfying) lunch at The Larksong Diner. All the employees seemed happy to see Cat back, and the new ones who hadn't met her yet already seemed to take a shine to her. Of course. Who wouldn't?

Now we're on the next stop of the day: Singing Falcon Records. Why am I just notice all our Toronto hangouts have bird-themed names?

"Hey, T. Nice to see you not looking so drugged." Nicky smirks. I let out a sigh. Vik and Nicky had flown back with us, so of course they saw me all hopped up on tranquillizers. Cat wouldn't tell me if I had said anything embarrassing, but the smirk on her face was answer enough.

"Nice to see you not looking so blurry." I mumble.

"Great, now Nicky can't play that 'where'd your pants go?' game with you." Vik huffs. I blink.

"So _that's _why I was so paranoid that I didn't have pants on yesterday." I groan.

"That was my favourite game." Nicky says with a contented grin. Cat giggles beside me and wraps her arms around my waist. I think that's her silent apology for not stopping Nicky.

"Alright, let's move on to music. Now we're home, Andre is going to release our next single, what's my next move?" I ask.

"Splashface." Vik nods. Again, I blink.

"That was… um… kind of my first step." I state.

"And it's still an important step. Don't get me wrong, we should still focus on new music, but I think our cards are in Splashface right now." Vik explains.

"Face it, you've been pretty lucky so far, T. What with meeting Crave, and having Demi get you to open for her, and happening to be best friends with Andre Harris… actually, you should buy a lottery ticket." Nicky comments.

"Our point is that you can't get that lucky all the time. We have a good basis, but now it seems the best way to really expand your horizons is by using the Splashface community." Vik continues.

"Did you two see that the XO cover you did during the live chat was on the front page of Splashface?" Nicky asks.

"It _what_?" I gape.

"Yep! You two did good." Nicky winks.

"Now we're talking collaborations with other Splashfacers, going to SplashCon… You'll be everywhere on that video sharing site." Vik states.

"That sounds great! But then what?" I inquire.

"Well, the things is, next spring there is going to be a giant North American tour, and Splashface is going to have a set. They'll be choosing their best performers, comedians and musicians. If you get on and perform songs off your debut album… you'll be set." Vik finishes.

"Basically, this is the way to make the world start watching you. There will be interviews, radio and TV coverage… It's your shot. But first, make friendly with the world of Splashface so they actually choose you to go. Competition is fierce." Nicky warns.

"But you're already a contender." Vik assures me. I just stare at them. This is my chance…

"T? You broken?" Nicky waves a hand in front of my face.

"I… need to sit." I mumble. I feel Cat drag me to a seat and she watches me closely.

"I was kind of expecting a more positive response." Vik raises his eyebrow.

"I think she's processing." Cat gently brushes my hair to the side. "Tori, this is amazing. And I know you can do it." She coos.

"Wow… North American tour…" I breathe. "I'm guessing this will take a lot of hard work."

"You can't get anywhere without that, but we'll be helping you the whole way." Nicky winks.

"Alright… when do we start?" I ask. Vik grins at me.

"Right now."

And then we started working on a new song, the first one since Gold. It's been awhile but I love the creative process. Nicky worked on some sounds, I worked on lyrics, Vik was contacting other Splashfacers, and Cat gave support wherever she could. Vik joked about making Cat our official assistant, but Nicky argued business might ruin our relationship. Regardless, Cat agreed to continue filming for my channel whenever I needed a new video. What a sweetheart.

"My brain hurts." I groan after hours of working. We just left, and Cat and are walking hand-in-hand along the streets again.

"You really worked hard in there. I'm excited for you… It's all going to be so crazy one you become famous. I can't wait for you to live your dream." Cat beams.

"Couldn't do it without my personal cheerleader." I tap her nose. "Thank you for always believing in me."

"You make it easy." She nudges me. "Do you want to go home and rest? You seem beat."

"Nope. I just need some food. I promised to take you out for our two months. What do you feel like?" I ask.

"It's too bad we weren't here last week. We just missed Canadian Thanksgiving. We could've had a big turkey dinner." Cat chuckles.

"Damn. We'll just have to celebrate American Thanksgiving here. Be the odd ones out." I smirk. "Okay, other than turkey?"

"Let's… try to find a sushi place as good as Nozu's." Cat suggests.

"I'm down for that challenge. Let's see what we can do." I grin, and she giggles as I pull her along.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home." I sigh, unlocking my door. "Get ready to once again traverse the mountain of stuff."<p>

"Mhm." Cat nods slightly. I glance at her. She was all smiles not too long ago, but as soon as we got to my building she grew very quiet. I hope she didn't have any sushi that gave her food poisoning… That'd be a nice two month present. We walk in, and she's fiddling with my hand restlessly.

"We can watch a movie, or something. Or catch up on shows." I suggest, kicking off my shoes. I feel her press against my back.

"Is that really what you want to do right now?" She asks sultrily, and she slides her hand down my front, resting the tips of her fingers in my waistband. I gulp and goose bumps erupt across my body. Oh. That's why she was silent.

"Are you making another offer?" I tease.

"Well to be honest…" She sighs, "When I said you always win this morning, I wasn't just saying that to make you feel better." She turns me around, pushing me back a bit. I trip over something, but she steadies me. "I've been looking forward to letting you have your way with me all day."

I feel my eyes grow heavy. I really wanted to catch up on some shows because one of my favourites left me off with a cliffhanger, but right now I couldn't care less. I push her shirt up slightly, planning on teasing her for as long as my body will let me.

"Looking forward to it, huh?" I husk, dipping to kiss her neck. She immediately hangs her head back, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "How much have you been wanting it?"

"Just… aching." Cat shudders. "Please, Tori. I'm not kidding this time. The bed, the shower, the kitchen counter, the wall… I don't care where or how but you need to make love to me _now_."

I love it when she's like this.

"You're in luck." I murmur, kissing her collarbone. "Because I'm been aching to touch you… to make you tremble." I growl, grinding up against her. God, the dirty talk is kind of new for us, but I love it.

"Yes…" Cat moans, her arms circling around my neck and her hip pressing into mine. Over her shoulder, I see the door… and the light from the hallway flooding underneath. I pause for a moment and Cat pulls back, confused. "Tori…?"

"Hold on." I pull away from her, moving to the door.

"You can't be serious." Cat groans.

"Relax, just an intermission." I assure her.

"We haven't even hit the opening act." Cat huffs, watching me move boxes in front of the door. "What are you doing?"

"Precautions." I state, standing once I'm satisfied with the wall in front of the door I created.

"You're literally creating a fire hazard." Cat scoffs.

"Bear with me. We're about to have sex, right?" I ask. She crosses her arms.

"Debatable." She mumbles. I cup her face and kiss her lightly.

"Oh shush. We are." I state, sliding my hand down to take her phone out of her back pocket. "So whenever we would go to have sex in LA, what would happen?"

"I can think of many wonderful things, but enlighten me."

"We'd get interrupted." I state, trying to shut Cat's phone off, but it won't let me without a password. "By my producers, by my family, by our friends… call me paranoid but I'd like to guarantee we can just let go right now and not have to worry about anything else."

A small smile spreads over Cat's face. "Makes sense."

"What's your password?" I ask, and her face falls.

"Um, here. I'll do it." She holds out her hand. I raise my eyebrow and hold up her phone.

"Got something to hide?"

"No! Of course not. It's just, my password..." She pauses, a blush filling her cheeks as she lets out a huff. "It's ToriHasACuteAss."

I stare at her, and then I grin when the password works. When I look up at her, she's beet red. "You're adorable." I chuckle.

"It's what I was thinking about when I set the password, okay?" She whines, and I laugh while turning off her phone.

"Here." I toss her mine. "Mine's MyOnlySunshine16." I reveal, and she smiles back at me. While she deals with my phone, I close the blinds and make sure my laptop is off.

"Satisfied?" She asks me, and I look her up and down, licking my lips. Cat's the only person I know who makes me hate the invention of clothes.

"Not quite." I click my tongue, and then I leap across to her, crashing my lips against hers. I feel her smile and her fingers combing over my back. Okay, there's no way we're going to get interrupted. And if we do, I'm fucking ignoring it. Trina could burst in through the wall and I would not stop what I'm doing.

Huh… the wall… that was one of her suggestions, right? Could be fun.

I starting peeling Cat's clothes off one by one, and she does the same to me. My favourite part about the undress is running my hands over her smooth skin as soon as its free – and feeling her do the same with every article of clothing she removes from my body. We're the only two people in the world who get to touch each other this way. There have been others in the past but... Let's not think about that.

"Cat…" I murmur, walking her back as I swirl my tongue around her nipple, causing her fingers to dig into my shoulders. Finally, her back gently hits the wall. I look up at her, my arm anchoring me over her. I can see the playful glint in her eye as she realizes I took her suggestion seriously. Her hands slide down and buck my hips into hers.

"What do you want to do to me?" She whispers. I press against her, her eyes fluttering closed. Yeah… this is nice.

"I told you before." I mumble into her hair, my hands hooking under her thighs to lift her up. "I want to make you tremble."

I push her up so she's off the ground, causing her to put her legs around my waist. I thrust her up against the wall forcibly, a gasp rips from her as I push against her arousal. Her arms securely lock around my neck and she holds herself close, her eyes shut tightly. I can tell she's already trembling, but I'm not stopping here.

I start slowly gyrating into her, making sure my hip bone runs over her clit – and I know it does because she shivers. "Hnn… Tori… god, yes…" Her breathy moans tickle my ear. Her centre is resting just above mine, so I'm not getting much pleasure from this, but god, just feeling her pressed against me like this makes it worth it. Besides, I know she'll return the favour. Right now, I want to focus on the increasing dampness against my pelvis.

"Let me know if you want to change it up." I murmur. She shakes her head.

"No. This is. Good." Her voice comes out ragged and forced. "Maybe. A bit faster… love." She requests. I grin and start to gyrate my hips faster, making the strokes over her more frequent. She lets out a low moan, her head dropping into my neck. "Oh god… There. Yes. That's… that's… ngh, Tori… don't stop."

"Wouldn't dare." I husk, pressing into her more forcefully as we go on. Her arms tighten around my neck even more and she starts to thrust into my movements in a random rhythm. My name seeps through her mouth in airy gasps over and over again, begging me to bring her to ecstasy. I drown in her smell, how sweet she is, how her body slides against my body like silk. My arms kind of ache from holding her up, but I ignore the burn. She fuels me, and I'm not going to leave her hanging like I did this morning.

She's close. I can tell because she can't even say my name anymore. Just small sputters of pleasure and deep gasps flood the room. I shift all her weight against the wall and my one arm holding her up while my other hand slides down her abdomen and in between us. I start rubbing her rapidly, concentrating on that swollen bundle of nerves. I also let out a moan, since I'm catching a bit of myself this time. My head leans past her head and my forehead presses against the cool wall. Her breath is shrill now, practically coming out as a squeak with each exhale. Her 'sex whistle tones' as I've started calling them. This means that any second, she's…

There it is. Her body tensing, writhing, effectively losing control of her movements as a wave of sexual release wracks every inch of her body. I slow my movements, eventually removing my hand so she can relax. I still stay pressed against her, taking in the sensation of her chest rising and falling dramatically against mine. I run my cheek along her arm and back up, nuzzling her shoulder. She's beautiful. Full of life. Full of love. And she fills me with that life and love as well.

Eventually her legs slide down to reach the ground (thank god, my arms are exhausted), and her head leaves my shoulder to rest against the wall. Her eyes are still shut, and her breath is coming in deeply.

"You're incredible." She murmurs. In response I press my lips to hers gently.

"So, is it still as good off the bed?" I ask.

"Like I said earlier… I don't care where you do me just as long as you do." She chuckles, her hands cupping my face. "Yes that… felt amazing. But it was you who made it amazing." She pulls me in for a deep kiss. "If you don't mind, though… I think I'll be a bit more traditional."

"Wha-"

She pushes me back, continuing to run her lips over mine as her hand cups my breast. She flicks over my nipple and I grunt, not questioning how she got us to the bed through the heaps of stuff. She sits me down first, hopping up and straddling me, her tongue teasing mine. She breaks away, breathing heavily. Her forehead rests against mine and her eyes close.

"I'm yours." She whispers, her eyes opening. "Just reminding myself."

"And don't forget that I'm also yours… me and my cute ass." I smile. She grins and pushes me back on the bed.

"Trying to have a moment, here." She huffs, kissing me deeply. I let out soft sigh.

"Everything is a moment with you." I murmur. She leans back, stroking my cheek. She presses her knee between my legs and I suck in a breath. "Oh, Cat…"

"Shuffle back." She orders softly. I let out a breath, pushing back so I'm at my pillow. "Good girl…" She places herself between my legs, stroking my calves gently. "Now, what to do with you…"

"Honestly, anything." I groan. She smiles at me.

"No preference?"

"I'm your playground. To quote that one Lady Gaga song: Do what you want with my body. Please." I request, my voice shaking a bit.

"Alright. I'll start here." She leans up and presses her lips to my forehead, then she drags her lips across my eyelid, down over my cheeks and brushes by my lips. She darts her tongue out, slowly trailing down to my collarbone.

"Mmm… Good start." I mumble.

"I think so, too." She breathes, kissing down to my breasts. I let out a moan as she starts teasing my peak with her tongue, her hand finding the other one to give it apt attention. Her mouth wraps around the whole of it, sucking softly. I feel the building pleasure, my hips bucking involuntarily at the air. She giggles slightly, moving away to look at me again. She bites her smile, looking me over. "You need to be naked more often."

"Noted." I chuckle. She leans back down and kisses between my breasts, kissing a trail to my naval. I gasp out when she keeps going. "C…Cat…"

"Tell me that you love me." Cat coos, and I feel her lips caress my inner thighs. Oh jeebus.

"I… I could sing a song about that." I shudder. Now she's got me trembling. She hasn't even touched me yet. Well, not _there_.

"Very funny." She giggles, resting her cheek on my leg. She places her hand above my arousal and circles slowly. "Please. I know you do, but I love it when you say it."

"I love you, Cat." I coo. She smiles and brushes her hand over my centre, letting a moan rip from my vocal chords and my head sinks back into the pillow. "I _really_, really do." I breathe.

"And I'm the luckiest girl alive because of that." She sighs, and then all of my senses explode when I feel her tongue start to work at me. Holy shit… Ugh that feels way too good. I already have to bunch the sheets in my hands to steady myself so I don't thrust into her.

"Oh my _god_ Cat do _not_ stop doing that." I moan, and I hear her laugh. Nnngh so much pleasure. And **she's** the lucky one? "I'm just… lucky that you… _are_ alive." I pant.

"Mhm… back from the dead." Cat murmurs, her tongue hitting all the right places. Why am I even still trying to think? "Not a bad afterlife… if you ask me."

"You make… this world… heaven." I breathe. Cat stops and looks up at me.

"Aww… Tori…" She gushes. I snap my head up at her.

"Cat!" I whine, and her eyes widen.

"Whoops. Sorry. Forgot I was busy." She dips her head back down and pleasure ripples through me again.

"This is what happens… when I sweet talk you during sex." I mumble.

"Heh… Okay no more talking. Just relax… feel…" And I do as she really gets into it. Ughh okay I agree with her. I need to be naked more often if she does this kind of stuff to me. In fact I'm burning my wardrobe… and… I… nn… Tori, stop thinking.

…

Fuck she's good at this.

"Caaat…" I moan, starting to lose my bearings. The whole room starts to fall away, including our clutter. That's one way to temporarily clean it. Geez, did she look up new techniques or something? I need to step up my game if… she's… Holy crap Tori **stop thinking**.

Eventually my brain is forced to quiet down, because the next thing I know, her name rips from me and I arch into my release. And man, it's a big one. I don't know how long it is until I collapse back on the bed, and I don't even know how long it is until my surroundings become clear again. I'm on my front, somehow, and Cat is lying on her front overtop of me, her hand caressing my arm. I didn't fall asleep, did I? That'd be rude of me.

"Did I just pass out?" I mumble.

"I don't think so. You just had quite the climax. It's only been a few seconds." Cat coos.

"Really? I seriously lost track of time. And everything." I breathe.

"Wow, was I that good?"

"Mind blowing."

"Huh. I'd take a bow, but I'm way too comfy." Cat murmurs.

"Same. Please don't move." I beg.

"Not planning on it." She chuckles, and I feel her brush my hair to the side and she kisses my neck. We lay there silently, just enjoying each other's presence. Really though… she's beyond incredible. She always is. It's any wonder I can ever control myself around her. And from her actions… she's pretty satisfied with me, too. We're good. "We _are_ good." She comments.

"Was I thinking out loud?" I chuckle.

"Only a little. But yes, you make me very, very satisfied." Cat assures me.

"Better than Barry?"

Why'd I say that?

"Barry who?" Cat sighs, snuggling into me. I let out a breath of relief. Thank Cat for being so… Cat. "What? You were worried he outclassed you?"

"Well I'm sure he had a different way of doing things."

"Sure. He was very… conservative. By the book. Missionary. He never would've pushed me up against a wall like you did."

"Okay, as much as I like hearing that I'm better than him, I still don't like hearing he got these kinds of moments with you." I mumble.

"Oh, sweetheart. I wouldn't have called those times with him 'moments'. More like… a chore because we were in a so-called relationship. I never even experienced an orgasm with him. I faked it for two years." Cat assures me, but I let out a groan.

"Two years?"

"Okay, I'm not helping. Let's go back to forgetting anybody else even ever existed. They practically didn't, when it comes to you." Cat kisses my neck again. She's right. Stupid jealousy.

"Okay. I'll continue to not think about it." I sigh. "…What about Moose?"

"Tori."

"Sorry, that slipped out. But I'm better than him, too. Right?"

"_Yes_, Tori. I don't even remember what it was like with him." She huffs.

"If you don't remember, then how can you be sure he wasn't better than me?" I interrogate.

"Because," She intertwines her hand with mine, resting them on the pillow, "I don't remember it. Every time with you has been ingrained in the most special, coveted places of my memory forever. You're _that _great. But give me a few years and I won't remember anything with Barry, either. Thank god." Cat sighs.

"Alright… that makes me feel better." I mumble, squeezing her hand. "Sorry. I'm getting irrationally jealous over people from your past."

"It's okay. I understand. I mean… I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little sad that a bunch of other people got you before I did." Cat states. I feel a twinge of regret.

"A bunch that hardly counted. I _definitely_ don't remember most of any of that." I groan. "But you're right. You've only slept with two other people. Me? I was a slut."

"Tori… take that back right now. I hate that word." Cat grimaces. "There's nothing wrong with a woman owning her sexuality as long as she's safe about it."

"I wasn't safe about it."

"Exactly. You were stupid. Not a… slut. Don't ever call yourself that. It's a vile word." Cat grumbles.

"Okay. I guess I'll take… stupid." I agree. She chuckles and I feel her rub my back soothingly.

"Like you said… that stuff is from our past. Doesn't even matter anymore. I just had amazing sex with _you_. And you're the only one I ever plan on having sex with. And you're the only person I've slept with that I've been in love with… That… that brings it to untouchable levels." Cat breathes. I slowly roll over, rolling her to her side and flipping to face her.

"Or touchable." I smirk, running my hand along her hip. She shivers and smiles back. "You're the first person I've loved, too. So…"

"So no one can take that from us." Cat nods.

"I like that." I grin, pulling her close and kissing her lovingly, claiming her as my one and only love… and I'm hers.

When we pull away, she blinks softly and touches my cheek. "So, we can catch up on those shows, now. Naked cuddling?" She requests.

"Um, yes." I grin, pulling her against me. I ignore the fact I have to let her go to get my laptop. Damnit. "What first?"

"Celebrities Underwater."

"Done."

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 24<strong>**th****, 2017**

Okay, now it's getting a bit chilly. And windy. But Cat insisted on taking me to High Park before the leaves fell. She said that the changing colours of the trees is not something an LA native would be used to, so she needed me to see it. I can't complain. Time out of the studio with Cat, and the last time we saw the trees do neat things in High Park, it went well for me. Maybe I'll fall even more in love with Cat.

Ha! I say that as if it's possible.

We're about a block away from my apartment, and Cat's skipping along as if the chill isn't bothering her. Sometimes I swear she's actually a Canadian deep down.

"So we're having a Halloween theme night at the diner. Do you want to help decorate?" Cat asks.

"Absolutely. That'd be fun." I grin.

"Great! I'll let Bev know. It's going to be a fun night… everyone is dressing up as monsters. I'll be a sexy zombie, and I'm singing a rendition of Monster Mash. Vik and Nicky should come!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, I'll ask them about it." I chuckle. "Will it be as scary as that place we went to in Niagara Falls?"

She seems to frown a bit. "No, unfortunately. We can't scare away customers. It'll just be fun and festive." Cat sighs.

"Too bad. Nicky was bragging the other day how she can't get scared. I guess she's like Beck." I shrug. Cat thinks for a moment.

"Oh that's easy. We just get a large crowd of people around her." Cat giggles.

"I want to scare her, not give her another mental break down." I laugh. She laughs along and starts thinking.

I guess she thought up a scary plan, because she stops walking and looks like she's seen a ghost.

"Cat?" I ask, but she stares ahead. She looks pale.

"Barry…" She breathes. My eyes snap in front of us. Barry is there, in his business suit, fixing his tie and narrowing his eyes at us.

"Hello… Stacy. Or is it Cat? Who can know with you?" Barry says calmly. I quickly step in front of Cat.

"Just… move along, Barry. You don't need to cause a scene." I glower. He raises his brow in surprise.

"A scene? Why, I'm the last person here who would cause a scene. Or have you forgotten that she's the one who garnered attention on international news with her little disappearing act? Or that she's the one who ran out on me on my wedding day just after I said I do? Oh, of course _you_ wouldn't have forgotten that. That must've been just the most splendid day of your life, seeing how it worked out for you." Barry glares at our conjoined hands.

"Barry, I'm sor-" Cat starts, but Barry cuts her off.

"Don't give me that. You're not the least bit sorry. If you were, you wouldn't have had to say so just because of a fortuitous meeting in the streets. I guess two years of being a caring boyfriend and saving you from the streets didn't even deserve an apologetic message. You didn't even care." He fumes.

"I did care! But like you said, you saw me on the news. I was dealing with a fair bit so I'm _sorry_ I put you on the back burner. I truly am." Cat takes deep breath. "But you're right. I'm not sorry I left you at the wedding for Tori. I'm just sorry I didn't act on my feelings for Tori sooner, and that my mixed up emotions got you hurt."

He combs through his hair, walking in a circle before turning back to us. "You know, I imagined what'd it'd be like to run into you. To hear you finally say that my despair from you rejecting me was your fault, not mine. Turns out, it doesn't make me feel any better." He wrings his hands. "I ran that day over and over in my head, trying to figure out what I could've done differently. How I could've kept you. I only just started taking responsibilities at work again. You _destroyed me_, Miss. Valentine. And what made it worse was that you weren't even the person you said you were the entire time you were with me."

I take a defensive stance. He's blaming her for everything, but I knew what a control freak he could be. And he knew Cat had secrets, and he ignored them. He can only blame himself there. Sure, it wasn't right of Cat to use him for a child, but she's moved on from that. It's time he did, too.

"Look, you got your apology. Now go live your life, and we'll live ours. You'll never have to see us again, and if you do, just ignore us. I think we'll all be happier that way." I state.

"How's that bliss feel, Tori? The one where you believe she'll never leave you? Well, look where that got me." He growls. "Pretty soon someone like you will come along and steal her away again." He spits. Cat steps beside me.

"_Don't_. Don't attack Tori like that. She's done nothing to you and as you've clearly pointed out, you really know nothing about me. She does. It's my fault I fell for Tori, and even then… I can't help how I feel." Cat argues. Barry seems to relax a bit.

"If she's truly the one you love… then you're right. I can't fight that. It's just… unfortunate to be on the unrequited end." He mutters.

"I know. But you'll find the right one for you. I promise. That's just not me. I'm Tori's. Again… I'm just sorry it took my so long to figure that out." Cat sighs. Barry lets out a large sigh.

"Just… I need one honest answer. You at least owe me that." He requests. Cat bites her lip, but she nods. Barry gives us a hard stare. "While you were still with me… Did you cheat on me with Tori?"

Lie, Cat. I know you're doing this new honesty thing, but you need to lie here. Please.

"Yes. I did."

God damnit.

"I knew it… I fucking knew it!" Barry screeches, his fists bunched up into hard balls. "I didn't want to believe it… that what we had meant _something_ and you wouldn't disgrace me so inconsiderately! But I'm glad I know now. I finally know your true colours. I knew deep down, but I thought I could change you. But you'll always be a selfish bitch."

I tense considerably. No one talks to my girlfriend that way. No one.

"Barry, you're right. It shouldn't have happened but you don't understand how confused I was-" Cat tries to explain.

"Confused? That's your goddamn excuse?" He yells.

"I know. It's not much of one. You're right." Cat mumbles.

"Can you at least say you regret it? At least give me that." Barry growls. Cat looks away.

"I can't. I can't say I regret any moment I've had with Tori. Not truthfully. Even if I was with you at the time." Cat admits. Barry stares at her, and then he laughs.

"Wow. So you had an affair and you can't even say you regret it. You know what? I'm glad it didn't work out between us. Tori, you can have her. I wouldn't want to associate with such a **fucking slut**."

Cat flinches as if she were slapped across the face, and I hit my breaking point.

"Tori, don't!" Cat goes to grab my arm as if sensing what I'm about to do, but she's not fast enough. I run at him with all the force I can muster.

She hates that word. _**She hates it**_.

He sees me coming and starts to move, but he's not fast enough either. I hit him. Right in the neck. He chokes a bit, but I guess I'm not as strong as I'd hoped. He easily grabs me by the shoulders and though I flail at him, he shoves me hard into a nearby pole. I fall to the ground and I feel stunned by the blow. I hear Cat scream, but I'm just focused on getting at least one other good hit in. Anything to make him feel sorry for saying that to my Cat.

I stumble, trying to get up. But I quickly fall to the ground again because my back seized up. I'm still too stunned, and my body isn't keeping up with my rage. I look up, and Barry is staring down at me. I see something almost psychotic in his eyes. Something that's telling him that beating down the person who stole his girl would feel _very good_.

Suddenly, I'm terrified.

And then confused.

Barry hits the ground in front of me, blood dripping from his nose. I didn't even see what hit him it came so fast. Maybe some random passerby who wanted to help out. By now, Cat has run to my side and has me in her arms.

"Tori…? Tori! Can you move? Are you okay? Say something." Cat pleads.

"Yeah… I'm okay. Just going to have a bruised back. And ego." I croak, shifting slightly. Cat buries her head in my neck.

"Thank god. Don't do that again… even though your intentions were noble." Cat whimpers. She looks up from me, just above where a clearly knocked out Barry was laying. Cat lets out a deep breathe. "Thank you, Jade."

Wait… what?!

I look up, and Jade has a smirk on her face, cracking her knuckles.

"Feels better when you're not on the receiving end of the punch, eh Vega?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: You know when you're so tired, nothing feels real? *Waves* Anyway, yay sex! Not so yay Barry! Maybe yay Jade? Who knows!? I don't. Nothing feels real. You're all just a dream. Also why can't Cat and Tori ever catch a break? This author is cruel.<strong>

**Anyway. Sorry for the delay on this one, but I had to spend time tweaking the plot a little. This was going to be the last chapter, but then I decided to add more. It was supposed to end with the sex, which is why it has the 'afterlife' comments. But I switched it around and now you can look forward to two more chapters of things. Yay! Review and let me know if that excites you! Or, if you hate me! I know a lot of people have been expressing their sadness at this series ending. I know. I'm going to miss it, too. **

**Fun Fact: Cat was going to go into an elaborate plot to scare Nicky. It involved a little girl, a drawing of a ghost, and the little girl showing Nicky the drawing and saying 'this person told me they're coming after you. You better hide'. But then I remembered Nicky is afraid of crowds, so I used that instead. Oops. Also I was going to name this chapter "Loose Tongue" because of the pun on the slut insult, and also in reference to the oral sex. But I figured that was too vulgar.**


	11. Up To Us

**Disclaimer: Coming up with a new way to say "I don't own Victorious" for each chapter is probably the most stressful part of this job.**

* * *

><p>Her arms are carefully locked around me, safe and secure. She nuzzles me gently, an act of concerned affection. I'm still sitting on the ground against that <em>incredibly hard<em> metal pole. If you doubt how hard it was, ask my back. It's throbbing, but Cat makes everything feel a bit better.

However, even Cat's presence doesn't make the fact that Jade West is standing in front of us, in Toronto, after just punching out Cat's ex fiancé, any less confusing. I stare at her, my mouth opening and closing, trying to form my confusion into words. But I think my confusion transcends the English language.

"_Finally_. All these years and I finally got you to stop talking." Jade smirks. This makes me find my words as I fix my face into a glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I gape. She lets out a sigh, seeming disappointed that my muteness is over.

"Apparently saving your ass. You're welcome, by the way. Geez, I fly all this way to talk and I catch you two in the middle of a UFC fight." Jade huffs.

"Yeah… thanks. You were right on time." I mutter. I totally could've taken him, though. Maybe. Probably not.

"I wouldn't say that. I was in an Uber Toronto taxi on the way to your place when I saw you two on the other side of the street, talking to this dick." She nudges Barry with her foot. "So I had them pull over, got out and… watched the show."

"So you waited until _after_ I was thrown into a pole to help?" I grumble.

"Yep. Good thing, too. My only regret is that I didn't have my phone out recording it." Jade muses. I let out a frustrated huff. She can't be for real. "But then I saw Cat about to pull the same stunt you did, and I figured seeing such a tiny person meet the same fate would border on sad rather than funny."

Well, at least she's in a head space where she doesn't want to see Cat get hurt. I wish she could say the same for me.

"Well thanks anyway." I mumble. Jade looks at Cat, who hasn't removed herself from her desperately snuggled position against me.

"For god sakes, Cat, your girlfriend is fine. You can relax." Jade sighs. I turn to her, tipping her chin. There are tears in her eyes.

"She's right. I'm okay." I assure her.

"Are you sure? Because you hit that pole _really_ hard." Cat mutters. "I was worried… what if he had really damaged your spine?" She croaks. I rotate my ankle. There's a bit of a tingle across my body but I still have function.

"See? I'm fine. Just sore." I nod. "Were you really going to go after him?"

"Yeah… That's why I can't really get mad at you for trying to fight him." Cat sighs. "Although, I'm still a little mad at you." She mumbles, nuzzling me again. I give her a tight, reassuring hug.

"Sorry, hun. I just couldn't let him get away with calling you that." I sigh.

"…Really? _That_'_s_ how you be mad at someone?" Jade scoffs. "Now I almost miss the days you would snap at the littlest critical comment."

"Jade… Believe me I'm happy to see you, and I'm forever grateful to you for protecting Tori… eventually… but what are you doing here?" Cat inquires.

"Hold on. First you're explaining… this." Jade gestures to the knocked out body. "From the argument, the general idea was you were involved with this guy, and when Tori showed up you cheated on him with her."

"Yeah…" Cat looks away, not meeting Jade's gaze. "Tori told me you know about why I left. Well, that's what this was about. I… tried to use him. For a child. And I was just so… lost and confused and Tori helped bring me back but by then, I had already hurt him."

"Huh. So you were actually kind of a horrible person. Didn't think you had it in you. I'm almost proud." Jade smirks. Cat bites her lip.

"Don't…" She chokes.

"Jade." I warn, "She feels bad enough. She was trying to put it all behind her before he showed up."

"No, but, Jade's right. What I did… it wasn't fair. Even if I was lost at the time. It's not excusable. He has a right to be mad." Cat mumbles.

"But he didn't have the right to verbally attack you like that." I state. "Besides, don't forget how unhappy he made you, and how controlling he was. Even if the way you got out of the relationship wasn't the cleanest, at least you got out." I argue. Cat looks at me, her guilt apparent.

"I know. Like I told him… I don't regret it. Being with you when I was with him. But I hate to think… I really ruined his life. He wasn't a horrible person, he just wasn't for me." Cat mutters.

"You're giving yourself too much credit." Jade rolls her eyes. "He'll get over you. Look, people make mistakes. You obviously do. Even I…" She trails off.

"You…" I urge. She's silent for a moment, then she shakes her head.

"Well, that's why I'm here. To make up for my mistakes." She sighs. Cat blinks up at her.

"Really?" Cat asks.

"Maybe. We'll see. I wanted to talk and that somehow possessed me to fly to Canada." Jade mutters.

"Well… I appreciate it. A lot. I'm more than willing to talk." Cat nods.

"Same. But first… what do we do with… that?" I ask pointing at Barry. People had been walking by and looking wary, but I guess they all saw Jade and decided not to get involved.

"I guess we can't just leave him here for a police officer to find, huh? I can't get charged with anything in a foreign country." Jade thinks for a moment. As someone is walking by, she grabs their bottle of water. "Can I borrow that? Thanks." Jade mutters, leaving the pedestrian dumbfounded. Jade unscrews the bottle and splashes it onto Barry's face. He sputters awake.

"Bwah… ahh…" He looks around confused, and Jade gets down to his eye level giving the most intense death glare. He stares at her, actually looking scared.

"You're going to go home. You are going to not be so hung up on a girl you don't even really know. You're going to leave her and her sickeningly sweet relationship with her girlfriend alone. You're going to move on. Got it?" Jade orders. He blinks at her.

"Young lady I don't know who you are but I think I should decide what I can and-"

"_**NOW!**_" Jade screeches, cutting him off. He yelps and shuffles back before getting up and sprinting away. Jade stands up, casually brushing her hair to the side. "He won't bother you again."

"Uh… Thanks." Cat breathes.

"So is Vega going to get up so we can talk or should I just take the next flight to LA?" Jade huffs. We stare at her, and then turn to each other.

"You okay to get up?" Cat asks.

"Yeah, I should be." I nod, starting to push myself up. My back seizes and I wince. "Maybe a little help, please."

Cat loops her arm around me supportively, placing my arm over her shoulders. She slowly gets me off the ground. Ugh, I won't be twisting my back in any certain way for the next few days. Cat gives me a tight hug once we're up.

"Love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I sigh. I look over to Jade, who's looking impatient. "Alright, let's talk."

"Where? Tim Hortons?" Cat suggests.

"**No**. Starbucks." Jade demands.

"You know, if you're dating a guy from Canada, it wouldn't hurt if you…" I trail off when I see the look on her face. "Starbucks it is."

"Thank you." Jade huffs, walking away. We eventually find a place, Cat being very protective and careful with me along the way. It took me about two minutes to sit down in my chair, and even then I'm in a weird sideways position. If it hurts this much now, I can't imagine how it's going to feel tomorrow. I'll have to get Cat to kiss it better.

"So… What made you change your mind? You told me you didn't want to deal with us anymore." I start.

"Well it started with Beck. He… expressed that I was being unfair. I expressed a shoe at his head. But some of the things he said stuck with me. I argued everyone else was weak for forgiving you. He said I was being weak by holding onto the past." Jade recalls. "That's what made me throw a shoe at his head. But it made me think, I guess."

"And then what?" Cat questions.

"I guess my turning point was when I was cleaning out my closet at home. Ended up pulling out that pair of scissors from The Scissoring you got me for Christmas in our junior year. It was actually one of my favourite things and I had it on display at all times. But after you… 'died', I put it away." Jade mumbles. "When I found it, you could say I… got a little emotional."

"You cried?" I gape. I don't even remember her crying when we first thought Cat died.

"I didn't say that." She snaps, looking defensive. "Point is it brought back some memories. Some good. Some annoying." Jade stares at Cat, who shrinks down a bit. "I started to think about why I buried every trace of you I could. Why I wanted to believe you were dead."

"You didn't want to drive yourself crazy wondering if she was alive." I state. "You told me that once, I think."

"Yeah. I'm surprised you remember that. You were trashed." Jade comments. Cat frowns a bit at this, and she squeezes my hand.

"I'm surprised too. But that was the talk that sorted me out, so of course some of it stuck with me." I sigh. Jade nods slowly.

"Right. So that was part of the reason." Jade agrees. She looks to Cat. "After you were declared missing and the blood was found, I accepted you were dead right there and then. I mourned you then. I let myself lose my best friend, and then I moved on. I remembered you, but as far as I was concerned… you were dead. That was that." She explains.

"And then… I wasn't." Cat mumbles.

"And then you weren't." Jade repeats. "Kind of a shock to the system. I've watched a ton of horror movies about people coming back from the dead, but nothing prepared me for how it felt to really truly have you back after spending over three years accepting your death."

"Meanwhile everyone else still had a bit of hope left, so that's why they were able to accept her being alive better." I conclude.

"Exactly. It honestly messed with me in a big way. It's like I went through the opposite of the stages of grief, except I couldn't reach acceptance. And… I was pretty bitter and angry, too. More than usual. I don't admit being wrong very often. Now, I had spent all this time putting you to rest while others around me still wanted you to be alive. I could've been the same. I could've had hope." Jade sighs.

"Jade… it's okay. I wouldn't have expected you to wait for me to come back like everyone else did. You actually had my preferred response when I did it. I wanted everyone to accept it and move on." Cat states.

"Which is why I was so mad you were back. That, on top of the feelings of betrayal… Yeah, I wanted nothing to do with you." Jade explains. She nods at me. "Or you, for being involved with it. For having the most hope out of any of us."

"And now?" I inquire.

"Now…" She sighs. "Now I had this case with the scissors in my hands, and I thought about that perky, random girl who gave them to me. The girl who cared about everyone around her far too much for it to be healthy. The girl whose life got cut way too short. Who didn't deserve to die so young." Jade pauses a second. "It's not often you get a second chance at life. I don't claim to be the most… passive person. But I believe in second chances. I believe in moving on. That's why I pulled Vega out of that ditch. That's why I yelled at that guy on the street. So I figured… if life can give Cat Valentine a second chance… why can't I?"

"And… acceptance." I state.

"Acceptance." Jade nods.

"That's… amazing. Thank you, Jade. For giving me that chance." Tears fill Cat's eyes. "But you didn't have to come all the way here…"

"But I did. Like I said, Jade West doesn't admit she's wrong often, but when she does… She doesn't half ass it." Jade claims. "The way we left off wasn't satisfying. What if life decided your second chance was over and you died for real tomorrow? Hey, who knows? Maybe that douche would've murdered you. He seemed ready to murder Vega. So… here I am. In person. Letting you know… I'm… glad you're alive." She finishes with a large breath.

"Thank you, Jade." Cat whimpers, unable to contain her emotions. I smile lightly, happy for Cat.

"And what about me?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess it's cool that you're alive too." Jade huffs.

I'll take it.

"Can I hug you?" Cat asks.

"Nope." Jade glares. "Just because I'm reinstating our friendship and being all sentimental doesn't mean our rules have changed. No touching. You have a perfectly… adequate girlfriend for that." Jade grumbles. Adequate?

I'll still take it.

"So you approve of our relationship?" Cat asks, pulling my arm to her lap.

"Sure. Just don't get too mushy in front of me. And _no_ double dates with me and Beck, I swear to god." Jade warns.

"Deal." I nod.

"Aww." Cat frowns. I smile at her.

"Come here. I want to give you a kiss but I can't lean over to you." I say to her. A grin breaks on her face and she leans up to me so I can give her a light peck on the lips. She looks at me with concern.

"I'm so sorry your back hurts… I know you did that for me." She bites her lip. "I'll kiss it better when we get home." Cat assures me softly. I love how she reads my mind sometimes.

"Ugh. You're already breaking the first rule." Jade glowers. Cat hops away from me.

"Sorry." Cat squeaks. Jade smirks, obviously enjoying being able to intimidate Cat again. Cat quickly collects herself. "So, what's next for you?"

"I'll be leaving as soon as possible. Tim Burton needs me back. We're going to be doing a stop motion thing. It'll be great." Jade explains. "What about you two?"

Both Cat and I look at each other. "We don't know. I guess my career and… Her job. Moving into a better place. Who knows? We'll see. We're just going to… live our life together." I answer.

And it's true. It's hard to know what to expect. But we have each other, and I know because of that… We'll be able to face it. And I'm so excited to be with her through everything. She's my rock, my foundation, my life. And I can tell by the soft, loving look she's giving me… she feels the same.

"Hey, guys." Jade tries to interrupt.

"Mhm?" Cat sighs dreamily, not breaking our gaze.

"You're breaking the rule again."

* * *

><p><span><strong>December 18<strong>**th****, 2017**

My eyes are burning. I know they really just want to close but I need to keep working. I need to have this new song finished and ready for next week. A Christmas song. Andre is way better at writing Christmas songs than I am. But we had decided it'd be good for my channel during the holiday season. But… I've been putting it off so I'm pressed for time. On top of that, I was filming a collaboration all day. Another Splashfacer and I were doing a Maroon 5 mash-up, and this guy was already invited to go on the big tour in the spring so it's great networking. But _man_ am I exhausted.

I came in late and Cat was already sleeping. We're still in the studio apartment so I had nowhere to work because I didn't want to sit in bed and disturb her. So, I'm sitting on my bathroom floor with my PearPad and headphones, listening to the music samples Nicky gave me and trying to come up with lyrics. Ugh don't get me wrong, I love Christmas music, but writing it? All the peppy jingle bells and stuff just sound so… inauthentic. Know what I'd like to write? A Christmas ballad. That'd be much better.

I know I'm exhausted and I should really be in bed, but I do love what I'm doing. Busy making music all the time. That's all I've wanted since I was like… 16? 17? Now I get to. I just reached 2 million subscribers on Splashface so everything is paying off. Vik says at this rate I'll be invited to that tour in no time. But… there's a problem.

Cat… We live together, but I'm so busy I barely get to spend much time with her. We still have nights where we can cuddle up to a movie or she'll come by the studio on her breaks at the diner to bring me a latte. Still such a sweetheart, and she's supportive… even though I know it's slightly bothering her. She'll look really sad when I need to leave her arms to get to studio. I get it. I miss her too. But we get that sacrifices have to be made for a career like this, and she's happy for my success. But… yeah. I wish I could bring her out on a proper date. I'd even take her to that damn skating rink again. In fact… why am I working? She's right _there_. I should be holding her. Huh… maybe that's what the song should be about… holding those close to you at Christmas…

I feel the light pressure of her lips on my forehead before I even see she's in the room. I look up, the light from my PearPad illuminating her face. She looks groggy, but she's smiling softly. I take off my headphones.

"Cat, what are you doing in here?" I ask.

"Oh, you know… I was planning on using the bathroom. Like a normal person." She comments.

"Sorry. I'll get out of your way for a second." I start to get up, but she holds me down and kneels next to me.

"Nuh-uh. You aren't going anywhere." She murmurs, pressing her lips to mine gently. I move mine against hers, grateful for the content, fuzzy feeling she's giving me. No matter how busy I am… I still never give up a chance to kiss her. She pulls away, resting her forehead against mine. "How was filming?"

"Fun, but tiring. You'll love it when it comes out. Really cool filming style." I explain. She chuckles slightly.

"I'm sure I'll love it if you're in it. Does this mean I'm replaced? You're going to use a new film director?" Cat teases. I smile, pulling her onto my lap.

"Not a chance. You're still in charge of my own music videos. And my editing. Which I'm _never_ going to stop being grateful for. Seriously. It helps a lot." I sigh. Cat insisted on editing all my footage together after I film, saying she enjoyed it. She does an amazing job, too. It's great because… usually I can nap while she edits. That's precious sleep time I would miss out on otherwise.

"It's no trouble. Anything to help out." She smiles. Then, she bites her lip. "Um, I actually… I wanted to talk to you about something. Since you're up and… here."

"Okay. What's up?" I ask.

"One sec." Cat pecks me on the cheek and walks out of the bathroom. I hear her shuffling around, and then she comes back with a large envelope. She seems nervous. "So… I didn't tell you because I didn't think anything would come out of it. It was spur of the moment and I actually forgot about it. But, um…" She trails off. I give her a questioning look.

"What'd you do? It's not like you to keep secrets." I ponder. She raises her eyebrow and I chuckle. "Anymore."

"Well like I said… I forgot about it. I… I applied to the film program at Ryerson University." She reveals. I stare at her.

"_That_ was spur of the moment?" I gape.

"_Yes_. Bev was talking to me about broadening my horizons now that I didn't have to hide anymore, and I already had some things shot including the Shake video so I just threw together an application." She explains. I reach out and take her hand.

"Cat, I think that's great. I'm glad you're expanding a bit more. You have so much to offer." I smile. She smiles back, blushing. I glance at the envelope. "So…"

"So…" She slowly hands me the envelope. "I received this today." She breathes. I take it and she looks up at me. "I got in."

Oh my god!

"Cat!" I throw my hands up in there air and wrap them around her. "That's incredible! But not surprising. I'm so, so proud of you! This is fantastic news!" I gush, squeezing her tight.

"Thanks, Tori." She mumbles, burying her face in my hair. I pull away and take the acceptance letter out, reading through it. I see words like 'innovative', 'creative', 'fresh', and lines like 'privileged to have you'. It makes my heart swell with pride. I look up at her, beaming, but my face falls when she's chewing on her lip and looking uneasy.

"What's wrong? You don't seem excited." I note with concern.

"No, I am. Ecstatic. But I really needed to run it by you before I… accept their acceptance." She mutters.

"Cat, of course you should go. You want this. You don't need my permission." I sigh. I wonder if this is some blow back from being with Barry, who tried to control her every move.

"Well it's more complicated than that… check the date of classes." Cat instructs. I look down again, and I read that classes start in May. "I got accepted in the spring program, which starts in May… the same time that tour starts." Cat sighs. "Tori, if I take this... I can't go on tour with you."

I look up at her, frowning. Now I see her problem. The tour starts the first week of May. That'll be hard… its two months, and could be extended beyond that. Even if I don't get to spend that much time with her now, she's always there when I go to bed and when I wake up. I don't know how I'd do without having her around me for a few months. But… no. This isn't about me. This is a crazy opportunity, and she'd be crazy to miss it. Even if I'll miss her.

"Cat, my answers the same. Of course you should take this. _Never_ let me keep you from doing something you want to do. It'll be hard but… it'll be good, too. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?" I encourage her. She tilts her head to the side, a sad smile on her face.

"But also sadder. I don't know if I can do that… go so long without you." She sighs. I gently reach out to cup her face.

"Cat, it's up to you… but please remember I'll support you one-hundred percent no matter what. I don't want to stand in the way of anything." I declare. She closes her eyes.

"I know. I just love you so damn much and…" She trails off, biting her lip. I pause a moment.

"Anything I can do to make it easier?" I ask softly. Her eyes open.

"I know you're really busy, but… maybe… if you can… spare some more time with me when you can? Before then, so I can at least get my Tori fix from time to time and then maybe it won't be so hard. I'm sorry if that's too much to ask." She sighs. I pull her into me, feeling guilty for neglecting her for work.

"Honey, of course it's not too much. You're my girlfriend and I always want to spend more time with you." I mumble, kissing her on top of the head. "I'll make sure of it. No Tori withdrawal for you."

She pulls away. "So, when we go to LA…?" She searches my eyes. Again, I feel guilty. We were planning to fly to LA for Christmas and New Years, but I was already slated to spend most of the time collaborating with other Splashfacers in LA.

"I'll be sure to spread things out." I assure her. I place my PearPad beside me. "Starting now. No more working. Let's fall asleep together." I state. She smiles and hugs me tight, seeming satisfied. Then she pulls away, blinking.

"Wow. So. Film school." She breathes.

"Hell yeah." I chuckle, helping ourselves up. "I can't wait to tell everyone my girl is going to get higher education." I gush. She bursts out laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, just… Out of all our friends at Hollywood Arts, _I'm_ the one going to university." Cat giggles. I laugh, too, and give her an affectionate kiss.

"See? You're limitless. No one should ever underestimate you." I coo, and she blushes. We head out to the bed, still stumbling over things. "Okay I admit this will get even worse with giant text books around."

"Don't worry. We have that new place up town. Just the lease doesn't start until April. We can make it." Cat assures me. I laugh and fall into bed, pulling her on top of me. She snuggles close, letting out a contented sigh. I squeeze her tight, already letting my exhaustion take over… "Aw shit."

"What?" I question.

"I forgot I got up to go to the bathroom." She huffs. "Whatever… I'll go in the morning. Gotta make sacrifices." She murmurs, placing her head on my chest. I chuckle, stroking her hair. I love her, and I'll do my best to make sacrifices for her.

Things are falling in place for both of us, but I hope it doesn't make us fall apart.

* * *

><p><span><strong>April 24<strong>**th****, 2018**

"And here's our kitchen." I state, waving around my laptop.

"Nice place, Tori. Not as open concept as our house here but it's still nice for you and Cat."

"Thanks, dad. Yeah, it's nice. It's only… a kitchen, a living area, bedroom and a bathroom. But we have tons of room compared to the studio apartment. Four different rooms, dad. Four! And there's less of a… musty smell." I crinkle my nose. I walk out into the living room area and sit on the couch with my laptop, setting it on the coffee table so my dad can see me. That's right. We have a _couch_. And a _coffee table_. What a time to be alive.

"Well thanks for finally showing it to me." He chuckles.

"Hey, that's not fair. You know how busy I've been." I frown.

"I know, I know. You've been rehearsing your butt off. Your mother and I are so proud of you for making a spot on that tour. You have no idea." He beams. That's right. Last month we finally got the word. I was going on tour. I was a last minute addition so I've had to catch up on rehearsing. It's been a great experience though. Splaceface even flew in a professional choreographer for me. I wouldn't be at this point without my fans – they demanded me. Almost 4 million subscribers strong!

"Thank you. Yeah, my butt's been rehearsed off. I miss it." I joke.

"Well after you get all rich and famous from this, you can buy a new diamond incrusted butt." He proclaims.

"I'll have a more famous butt than Kim Kardashian." I laugh.

"Hmm… I don't want my daughter known for her butt. I don't like this idea anymore." He muses, and I laugh again.

"I miss you guys. Did you get the back stage passes for the LA show?" I ask.

"Absolutely. Trina is coming back home just to see you in concert." He beams.

"More like to see the other celebrities." I sigh.

"Maybe. But it's the thought that counts." He chuckles. "You nervous?"

"Very. But excited. And kind of sad." I mumble. My dad gets a sympathetic look on his face.

"Because of Cat?" He asks.

"Yeah." I frown. I told her back in the winter we would spend more time together, and I tried… but sometimes the scheduling wouldn't work out and I'd have to cancel on her. I hate having to schedule in my girlfriend.

"How's she feeling about the whole thing?" He inquires.

"She's really happy for me. And proud. I'm sure of that. But she's a little sad, too." I sigh. "But that's why I booked off today. Starting tomorrow it's crunch time and I'll practically be sleeping at the rec centre. And then a week from today I'm leaving on tour. Tonight… it's just going to be me and her. Maybe some Chinese food. Hopefully it's enough to tie us over until tour is done." I lean back, crossing my arms.

"I'm sure you'll have some Chinese food on tour, Tori. Don't worry." He jokes. I roll my eyes. Dad jokes. "But seriously, you'll be keeping in touch through video chat like this, right?"

"Yeah. Every day." I nod. It's not the same, but it's something.

"Then I'm sure you'll make it through. Is she excited for school?"

"Very. Whenever I _do_ see her, she's fiddling with her camera. I think she'll do really well." I state proudly. He nods in agreement.

"I'm glad things are working out for you. Oh, and the reason I called… I thought you should know." He starts. I tilt my head.

"What?"

"Remember how when Cat was first taken into custody, somebody leaked to the media that she faked her death?" He reminds me. I nod darkly.

"Yeah. Of course. That caused a lot of unwanted stress." I mutter. He nods in agreement.

"Well, we did some investigating… Guess what we found out?" He requests. I stare at him, and shrug. "It was Babcock. Apparently he was at a bar bragging to some buddies about how he caught one of LA's most famous missing people. A reporter overheard him. Long story short, he got suspended."

"Good riddance." I huff. I never liked him.

"Right. And so, that means he's no longer entitled to the chief position…" He trails off. I gape at him.

"You mean…"

"Yep, you're looking at the new LAPD chief. Eventually, whenever the old one steps down… which should be soon." He grins. I clap my hands over my mouth.

"Oh my god dad, I'm going to cry. Ugh that's… I have no words. You deserve it. Just don't have a heart attack again, please." I sniff.

"Hey, the doctor cleared me for duty. I'm as healthy as a horse. Besides, I'll have less field work now… I'll be too busy running a smooth machine." He winks. "You're not the only Vega finding success."

"We have strong genes." I grin.

"We do. Anyway, I'll let you go get ready for your night. I just had to tell you." My dad says. I check the time.

"Yeah, she'll be home from work soon. Thanks dad. And I'm really happy for you."

"Happy for you too, pumpkin. Love you."

"Love you too. Tell mom I also love her."

"I will. Bye."

I close my laptop and let out a breath. My dad is going to be the police chief… what a great way to start what will be an amazing night. I get up and look in the bedroom. I left a large bouquet of flowers for Cat on the night table. I hope she likes them.

I go to the closet and strip down so I can slip on a sleek, sensual dress. I want to look nice for her, and also maybe make her want to take **off** the dress. I head back to the living room, light some candles and place them around the room, dim the lights, and turn on some jazzy music. I know it's cliché but… this is our first night together for a while. Let me be cliché.

I find myself standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Now what? Should I… lounge sexily on the couch? How will I know if I look sexy? Whatever, I'll just take a guess.

I try to lounge back on it, but my dress is so short I'm basically bearing all this way. I'd like to start with _some_ subtly. I try to fix myself into a different position, but I just end up planking across the couch. Okay, Tori, just turn slightly and rest your head on your hand… wait, my dress is riding up. That's even less subtle! Ugh…

Shit… I hear her keys jingling. She's right outside the door! I have to get in a good position without messing up my dress…

"Wah!" I yelp as I fall off the couch, just as Cat walks in. I don't want to look up. I ruin everything.

"Uh… Tori?" Cat asks tentatively.

"Heeey… Baby…" I sigh into the floor. I hear her chuckle as she comes over to me.

"Did you start without me or something?" She laughs.

"No. I'm just. You know. Being a smooth operator as usual." I groan. She laughs again and I look up at her. She's still in her waitress outfit, and she's looking at me dotingly.

"You're just out of practice." She grins, running her hand over my chin. "We'll have to fix that."

"Great. Good. Glad you still want to sleep with me." I mumble. She giggles, helping me up.

"How could I not want to sleep with someone who puts this much effort in for me?" She coos, kissing me affectionately.

"Yeah… sorry, I know I haven't been doing stuff like this as much as I should." I mumble. She shakes her head.

"It's okay. We have tonight. That's what matters. I don't want to think about tomorrow or the next few months… tonight you're all mine." She husks, clutching me close. My eyes grow heavy, and my run my tongue over my lip.

"Always. I'm always all yours." I promise.

"I know." She murmurs, and she kisses me slowly. I slip my tongue in her mouth and she lets out a moan. In hind sight, the dress was a stupid idea. If we were just going to start right away, I should have just greeted her naked. That's how she prefers me, anyway.

We waddle towards the bedroom, not breaking the kiss. She's able to pull my dress off as we get in the door and she nuzzles up to my ear.

"You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this." She whispers. I let out a moan as she cups my breast. I'm already exploding at her touch.

"If it's anywhere near half the amount I've been waiting for this, then yeah, I have an idea." I sigh, pulling her close and rubbing up against her. I need more. I need her skin. I start to take off her waitress outfit.

"What's with the flowers?" She asks and I let her top fall away.

"They're for you." I tell her, pulling off her bra. I start to run my lips over her breasts.

"Mmm… You're sweet. Thank you. They're beautiful… like you." She moans, and I push down her skirt. She pushes down her underwear after, and we press against each other, grinding and feeling each other. She feels amazing. I've been way too deprived of her. We've been able to have sex from time to time but it was usually just to get each other off, regrettably. That's not how I want sex with Cat to be like. I want it to be slow and intimate. We haven't have the time to really sink into the romance of it - to really experience each other - in a long time. Now we do. And we have all night.

"Bed." I growl, pushing her back.

"Kay, kay." She breathes, pulling me onto it. We got a double bed when we moved in here. Still a bit more room to move, but we were so used to sleeping squished together on a single bed, we figured it'd be better to keep the confines of the bed small. Definitely no complaints there.

She rolls over onto me, kissing me deeply. This is good. We can stay like this for a while. I'm not rehearsing right now. I'm not singing. I'm with Cat. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

We slowly move up the pillows and Cat stays straddling me, stroking my tongue slowly with hers, savouring every moment. This is our last night for a while. I want every sensation tonight embroidered on my mind and body. When I'm across the country and I'm lying in bed after a show, I want to remember this feeling right here as vividly as if it were happening all over again. I _need_ it to be like that.

"Tori…" She breathes into me.

"I love you." I murmur, nibbling on her lip.

"Hnn… You're my everything. My best decision I've ever made." She coos.

"And you're… the best thing to happen to me… screw music career. You are. You." I assure her between kisses.

"You're going to make me cry." She groans, moving down to kiss my neck. She sucks gently on it, and I let out another moan.

"Don't. This is a happy night. And if you do cry, I'll kiss your tears away." I promise her. She lets out a breath and her shoulders shake.

"Get your lips ready, then." She whispers and leans up to look at me. Her eyes are glistening. I cup her cheek.

"Baby I'm sorry. I'm sorry about-"

She cuts me off with another kiss. "Remember, I just want to focus on us. Anything other than what's happening _right now_ is not as important." She breathes.

"It's hard to focus on anything but you right now." I smile, looking her over. She also smiles, sniffing away her tears.

"Good. This'll will be all you'll be looking at for the next however many hours." She smirks.

"Shucks." I whisper, pulling her back in for a kiss. She moves her body against me, and I'm in heaven. Absolute heaven. And she's my angel.

I reach up and run my hand fleetingly over her breast and she moans – generally a beautiful sound. But something's different about it this time…

Shit. It's because my phone is ringing **while **she's moaning. Ugh. I should probably get that. It wouldn't be Vik or Nicky. They know not to interrupt me tonight. So… it might be something important.

"I'm so sorry." I push her away, looking guilty.

"What happened to turning your phone off during these times?" She sighs.

"I know, I know. Just hold on." I sigh, reaching over to grab my phone. I quickly answer it, planning to keep it short. "Hello?"

"**Um… Hey, Tori.**" Vik's small voice comes through. I scrunch my brow.

"What are you doing?" I mutter.

"**I know, I'm sorry. Did you… um… start?**" He asks.

"Only a lot." I say, and that's made all too clear when Cat starts sucking on one of my nipples. I have to bite back a moan. Every time. She does this every time I'm on the phone.

"**Oh, Christ…**" He groans.

"What do you want? Make it quick." I order, and Cat bites down gently. Nng. "Please."

"**Tori, I… I'm sorry. You have to come into the studio.**" He sighs. I clutch the phone, hard. He can't be serious.

"You better be joking." I scoff.

"**I'm not. I wouldn't joke about this.**" He mumbles.

"It's my day off, Vik. You promised me this day off." I glower. Cat leaves my breast, looking at me with worry.

"**I know. Look, both Nicky and I are torn up about it. It caught us by surprise, too. The Splashface executives… they planned an important, mandatory meeting for all their tour talent tonight. That information didn't get through to us. We were just contacted now because we hadn't RSVP'd.**" Vik explains.

"Well tell them I won't be there." I state.

"**Tori…**"

"No, I _need_ this tonight. You know that." I argue. Cat searches me, still looking worried. She moves up to start gently kissing my neck. It calms me down, a little.

"**Believe me I know. And you know I wouldn't call and ask this of you if it wasn't important. Tori, you know me. You know how much I want you to have your time with Cat**." He sighs.

"So what makes this meeting oh so important?" I snap.

"**It's logistics, and stuff you need to personally know. Like they said, it's mandatory. And if you're not there**…" He trails off.

"Then what?"

"**Well, there are a ton of other Splashface musicians in reserve. They don't want flakes on the tour. Only people who really want to be there. For everything.**" Vik states.

"So… that means…" I breathe.

"**You miss this meeting, you're off the tour.**" He sighs. We're silent for a moment. All I've been working for the past six months… it'd be over… "**I can't tell you what to do. I'm your producer and manager, but I'm your friend first. If you want to call this off, fine. I'll understand. We'll figure something else out.**"

I think long and hard. This is the chance of a life time. I worked hard for this. So did Vik and Nicky. This could be the big break for all of us. I have an album written out, but there's no guarantee anyone will hear it outside of Splashface unless I go on this tour. It might flop. Singing Falcon would go bankrupt. I'd lose my dream.

But then… there's the girl supportively and lovingly kissing my neck right now. I promised her tonight. I promised I'd make time for her. After tonight, I won't really be with her again until who knows when. But… If I don't go to the meeting, I'll lose the tour. If I go to the meeting… Cat wouldn't leave me. She's be upset, which kills me, but… I'd still have her.

Right?

"…Okay. I'll be there." I breathe, closing my eyes. Cat stops her movements entirely, no longer moving. I feel a lump in my throat. She knows.

"…**Okay. Tell Cat I'm… truly, very sorry. But it's out of my control**." He mutters.

"I know, Vik. How long do I have?"

"**You have to be patched through in just under half an hour**." Vik explains.

"Damn. Okay, see you soon." I mumble.

"**Bye, Tor**."

I press the end call and my arm flops to the side. I stare at the ceiling silently, and Cat still hasn't moved. When she speaks, the frailty of her voice breaks my heart.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yes." I admit, tears filling my eyes. "Cat, I'm so sor-"

"Don't." She cuts me off, pushing away from me. "Just don't."

"I _have _to go, Cat. You know how much I wanted to be with you tonight." I sigh.

"Then be with me tonight." She huffs, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I wish I could. I wouldn't leave unless absolutely necessary." I try to explain. She turns to me, a scowl on her face and tears in her eyes. She looks… so hurt. Fuck.

"You **promised**." She glowers. "You promised me tonight."

"I know I did. I know. But this is important." I groan.

"More important than me? You _just_ told me nothing else was more important than being with me tonight." Cat huffs.

"Nothing is!" I argue. "But I have no choice!"

"Yes, you did. I heard Vik. He gave you a choice. You didn't chose me." She whimpers, pushing off the bed. She paces angrily.

"If you heard it then you know what the stakes are! You know I'll lose the tour if I don't go!" I yell.

"But what about me?" She snaps, turning to me. "I don't gain _anything_! I just lose you!"

"You still have me! You always have me!" I stand up, too.

"Not here! Not with me!" She steps closer, tears starting to run down her face. "I _needed_ this tonight, Tori. To solidify what we have! To show that this career won't stop us from being together!"

"This isn't easy for me either, Cat! You have no idea how hard it'll be for me out there without you! But it's my dream! My _dream_! I've worked too hard for this!" I shout.

"Then fine! Go live your dream! But I won't be able to handle it if you keep leaving me in the dust like this!" She sobs.

"Don't do this to me. It's not fair. What about you always being there to support me? Was that just bullshit?!" I growl, also feeling the sting of tears down my face.

"And what about you? Where's my support? Instead you're just breaking promises! Promises that meant _the world_ to me! Is this just going to be a common thing now?" Cat spits.

"We both know we had to make sacrificed for this! It's just one night!" I huff.

"_**Just one night**_?" Cat gapes, "Tori if that's all this night meant to you, after all you said before, I don't know if we're even on the same page anymore."

"No, I didn't… I didn't mean that. The point is there will be other nights. And I need you to stick with me through this. You need to see how hard this is for me, too. And it kills me to know I'm hurting you but fuck, Cat, if you really don't want to support me through this, then you're right. Maybe we aren't on the same page." I glower. She stares at me for a moment, a thick tension between us. Finally, she turns away.

"Go. Just go." Cat mutters, stalking out of the room.

"Cat-"

"**I said go**."

Then I hear the slam of the bathroom door. I suck in a deep breath, trying to catch my bearings. Everything's buzzing. I can't believe we just… is that it? Are we… have we decided this can't work? I don't… I don't know. I can't be here. I need to get out of here.

I quickly throw on some clothes and leave. I makes my whole body ache in the worst way when I can hear Cat's sobbing through the wall after I close the front door.

I make it to the meeting, but I don't say much. I'm hardly even there. My mind is just completely on Cat. It takes me biting my sleeve pretty hard to keep myself from crying. Vik and Nicky watch me worriedly, but they know not to ask.

The meeting goes far into the night, and once everything is sorted, I head back home. The apartment is dark. I can almost feel the pain and sadness in the air. I look towards the bedroom, and its door is slightly cracked open. I want to go in there and… I don't know what. But it's probably too soon.

I better try to get some sleep. Crunch time tomorrow. I take off my jacket and sit on the couch, throwing it over me as I lay down. My throat burns, the tears threatening to escape. That's when her voice calls to me from the bedroom.

"Tori… don't you dare sleep anywhere but with me tonight." Her voice croaks. I sit up, confused. I thought she'd be furious with me. Does she really want to sleep in the same bed still?

I get up and cautiously push open the door. I see her figure, sitting up and waiting for me. I slowly walk over, and once I'm close enough, she pulls me to her. She turns me around, holding me from behind as we lay down. She buries her head into my hair and breathes in, squeezing me tight against her.

That's when I get it. No matter our fight before… this is still our night. We're still not going to see each other much starting tomorrow. So, for now, we're putting it to the side. For each other. Because being together right now is the most important thing.

I clutch her arms around me. Desperately. I needed tonight.

I need her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>May 20<strong>**th****, 2018**

It has been…

Almost three weeks.

I could tell you the hours, minutes and seconds probably, too.

That's how long I've been on tour.

That's how long I've been without Cat.

That's not even including the week before tour where I didn't even see her because I was so busy polishing up the last of my set. Not to mention we weren't talking after that fight.

That… horrendous fight.

Don't worry. We patched it up, as much as we could over video chat. Just a few days into the tour, we were on our computers sobbing to each other and apologizing. We both recognized it was one of those arguments nobody could win. There were pros and cons to both sides. Bottom line is we loved each other far too much to let it drive a wedge between us. This tour was going to be hard enough on us without seeing each other. At least now we were on speaking terms.

But… I know it's in the back of our minds. This issue might keep coming up. And if it does… will we be able to power through each time? Or…

Let's not think about an alternative.

On the bright side, the tour is going very well. I'm sharing a tour bus with Vik, Nicky and three other Splashfacers, plus their form of producers/agents. It can get kind of crowded but they're all very nice and we get along. It works.

The shows themselves? Incredible. Like nothing I've experienced before. The crowds are wild and the energy in the room is impalpable. When I'm up there, I almost forget everything. Almost.

Except Cat.

Cat's classes are going great. It's only been a few weeks but she's top of the class and the professors love her energy. Of course. I knew she'd be amazing at it. I just wish she weren't so far away.

"You know, just because we're in Missouri doesn't mean you should be feeling misery." Nicky pulls me out of my thoughts, glancing into my bunk on the bus.

"Ha. Good one." I mumble. Nicky leans against the side.

"C'mon, T. You were doing well after you and Cat made up. But now it seems like as each day goes by you get more… lifeless." Nicky sighs.

"I'm fine. I just… miss her. That's all." I state.

"Well this is supposed to be the time of your life and most of the time you don't seem to be having much fun at all. I've got to tell you… Vik and I feel awful. We feel like we've failed you as managers." Nicky admits, frowning. I blink at her.

"What? No! Of course not! You guys got me here!" I exclaim.

"And you're not happy. We should have our client's best interest at heart and… I don't know if being here is yours." She mumbles.

"No, you've got it wrong. I'm appreciating the experience immensely. I'm loving a lot of it, especially the performances and seeing new places. It's just that…" I trail off, think about something Cat told me a long time ago. "It still holds meaning, but it would mean more to me if Cat were here to experience it with me."

"I get that. I'm sorry, kid. Wish we could do something to help." Nicky ruffles my hair. "It'll get easier. I promise."

"Thanks." I sigh.

"We're going to reach a truck stop soon, if you want to stretch your legs." Nicky suggests. "Or you can call Cat."

"She'd be in class right now. I think I'll just nap. I'm pretty tired from last night's show." I yawn.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything. Please. Any excuse to get away from Vik for a bit. Working with him is one thing. Sharing a bus? He's even more like an annoying brother than before." Nicky scoffs, and I let out a chuckle.

"Alright, I'll keep you posted." I say. She nods and starts to walk away, but I stop her. "Hey Nicky… do you think… Cat and I and this kind of lifestyle… can it work?"

"That's up to you two, T. I'll tell you this – I never doubted you would crash her wedding. I never doubted she would run after you. I still don't doubt you two. I don't think I'll ever stop." She smirks, and then she heads to the back of the bus. I think about that. It's up to us…

Maybe that means giving this up for her. Is she worth it?

…Yeah. She's always worth it.

"Tori. Wake up." I'm shaken awake by Vik. Huh? I fell asleep? It only feels like a minute. Ugh I'm tired.

"Wh…what?" I mumble.

"Sorry to wake you, but we're at the truck stop." Vik explains.

"I told Nicky I wanted to nap." I mumble, rolling over.

"Okay, but I wanted to tell you there's a food truck selling gourmet grilled cheese." He states.

…

That sounds amazing.

"Okay, I'm up." I push myself out of the bunk.

"I knew that'd get your attention." He chuckles. I grab my purse and wobble out to the door, and push it open to the outside.

I'm immediately tackled by a whirlwind of vibrant, red-velvet hair.

Her arms squeeze around me tightly, her face buried into my neck. My body registers faster than my brain does, because my arms have already found their way around her, squeezing her just as tight. Completing our natural fit.

I'm not in Kansas City anymore, am I?

"C-Cat?" I gasp.

"Oh my god I missed you." She whimpers.

"Cat?!" I repeat, just as shocked as before.

"You better explain yourself before T's brain explodes." Nicky chuckles from behind Cat. Cat reluctantly pulls away and wipes her eyes.

"Right, sorry." She sniffs.

"Cat, I'm… I'm so happy to see you but… how?" I gape.

"I… I decided being away from you wasn't working for me. So I contacted Vik and Nicky to find out where you'd be so I could surprise you." Cat smiles. I turn to Vik, who's standing behind me with a goofy grin on his face.

"You knew about this?!" I smack him on the arm, and he laughs.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep this a secret." Nicky grins.

"But Cat… what about school? Don't tell me you dropped out…" I frown. She shakes her head.

"That's the best part. _You're_ my school now!" She proclaims. I stare at her.

"…Uh…" Nope I can't see how that possibly makes sense. She giggles at the look on my face.

"I talked to my professors. They agreed to let me follow you and film your tour experience as a final assignment. I still have to do things online like assignments and watch lectures and tutorials, though." She explains. "It's not as thorough and hands on as actually being in class but I get to be here with you, and that's the important part."

"But… Cat… are you sure?" I ask, concerned. That's… a big move on her part.

She wraps her arms around me, pulling me close. "Tori… you were right. This is about sacrifices. You're not in a position to do so, but… I am. And honestly, it doesn't seem like much of a sacrifice if it means I get to be with you. I'm happy with this. Trust me." She breathes.

"Cat…" I choke, and I pull her in for a long, satisfying kiss. Her soft, warm lips that I missed so much. Fuck, I missed three weeks of opportunities to kiss her. Time to make up for it. I was willing to give up everything for her, but now she's here and we all get what we want. If that's not a sign that this can work… I don't know what is.

She pulls away gently, resting her forehead to mine. "No matter what happens, we'll have each other. That's not going to change." Cat whispers. I nod, feeling tears sting my eyes.

"You know, I can probably delay the crew if you two want… some time to reconnect in the bus." Nicky winks. Vik gapes at her and then rolls his eyes.

"Really, Nicky? _Reall_-"

"Sure." I gasp.

"What? Seriously?" Vik exclaims.

"Yep." I state, grabbing Cat's hands and pushing Vik aside to get into the bus.

"Thank you, Nicky." Cat calls out before we shut the door. She pushes me back and kisses me passionately, our moans of longing mixing together and she's already practically ripping off my shirt.

This is what it's all about. It's what we've been doing all along. Overcoming almost impossible odds to be together. From that unlikely meeting with a supposed dead girl in the alley behind the diner, to that same girl finding me when we were so far apart. No matter what, we'll always beat those odds, because we won't let them beat us. It's our choice, and we choose to be together.

It's up to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: AH. This was probably the most emotional chapter for me to write out of all of Life After Death. I hate making them fight, but in this case it was an issue that definitely furthered them and and their relationship. Cori don't fight over stupid shit. Nuh uh. And now everything's worked out for them. Including Jade. <strong>

**So... where do we go from here? I told you there's one more chapter, and there will be. It'll kind of be like a bonus chapter/epilogue thing. Like, this story is basically put in a box now. I just need to add the bow. Tell me what you thought! I love to hear your words. You all have beautiful words. Damnit, I told myself I wouldn't do an author's note while this tired again.  
><strong>

**Fun Fact: I totally cried while writing the fight scene WHOOPS. **


	12. Epilogue: Check

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the Epilogue... Bonus chapter... thing. Thanks for sticking around!**

**Also _IMPORTANT NOTE_: This chapter takes place in Cat's POV. I mean you'll be really confused at the beginning if you miss this note.**

**Disclaimer: If I buy stock in Victorious, can I say I own it? No? Okay fine, I don't own it. It'd probably be a bad investment, anyway (unless there's a finale).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>June 23<strong>**nd****, 2019**

This is a big moment. It's something I've always wanted for years now. I just never expected it to be so hard to make a decision once we got to this point… Like, how can I choose? It's impossible.

"Cat…" Her voice is soft as her arms circle around my waist from behind. I melt back into her so easily, feeling completely supported and loved. She could obviously see my inner conflict. "I know it's a big decision. But it's up to you. And I know whoever you choose, you'll be the greatest thing that ever happened to them."

A blush burns my cheeks. She's so good at that… just… flooring me with her words. It's easy to feel so important and special under her gaze. Honestly, without Tori… I don't know where I'd be. I hate to think about it. Luckily, I'll never have to find out. I turn around in her arms.

"Hey, I can't be the only one making a decision, here. They'll be equally yours, too. This is just as important for you." I smile. Her face falls.

"But they're all so cute… how can I choose?" Tori sighs. I step back from her, crossing my arms.

"See! That's my problem! We can only adopt one. Can't we just… take them all, Tori?" I mumble, wandering back into her arms. I squeeze her sides, swaying slightly. "We can just get a giant house in the country and we'll all live together as a big happy family."

She smiles slightly, her eyes soft and doting. Please tell me that means she's considering it. "As tempting as that is, I think it'd be a bit of a handful, don't you think?" Tori coos. Damn it.

"Then help me choose!" I whine, and she turns me around.

"Okay we'll narrow down our options together. You get first pick, since this _is_ technically for your birthday." Tori chuckles. I let out a huff.

"Fine. Make me do all the work…" I grumble. "It's just… if we take one home with us… that's leaving all the others. Still abandoned. Unwanted." I pout.

"I know, but I _promise_ there will be proud parents for all of them eventually. We get the chance to give one of them an amazing, love-filled life. Our home will become a puppy paradise for our new dog that's perfect for us. Doesn't that sound nice?" Tori asks.

"Yes." I sigh.

"So don't think of it as leaving the others behind. Think of it as giving one of them a new chance at life. With us." Tori states. "Also… it's probably a good idea not to get a dog that sheds, or is too big. Since, you know… We still don't have the largest apartment."

"Got it. Perfect for it, perfect for us." I nod. She gives my sides a squeeze of encouragement as I look over the playful balls of fluff and fur in the adoption pen in front of me, trying to seriously find the one to go home with us.

It's getting up to two years since Tori dramatically crashed my wedding and swooped me off my feet. Oh, who am I kidding? She had me in the palm of her hand since high school, even if she didn't know it at the time. For a while, I thought I forgot my feelings for her. And for a while, I thought I was happy. Then she crash landed into my secret life and reminded me what true happiness felt like… what it was like to be Cat. To be me.

It was obvious those feeling never truly went away. And how could they have? After all, she's just breathtaking. From those prominent cheekbones to her smooth neck, and how it bridges to her warm chest that has acted as a pillow for me for many nights. I love her chest and how I can feel her heart beat pulse against my ear, and how the gentle slope of her breasts invite me to just…

Simmer down, Cat. I still really have trouble keeping my thoughts in line, especially when it comes to Tori.

Like I said… almost two years. I have to admit, I was scared at first. Okay, terrified. I knew I had loved Tori for a long time, so I knew I wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Tori… she had fallen for me after she found me alive again. I didn't know for sure if that was out of relief of me being alive or what, but I was scared I was giving my heart and soul to someone who's love for me would be short lived. But… that was dumb.

Tori's proved her love time and time again for me. From standing at my side when I faced my friends and family with the truth and beyond… she's stuck around. I can't ever appreciate her enough, especially since I know my own actions put her through some turmoil. But I try my best… every day. I promised her once I'd never leave her again, and I know I never will. That's not an option for me.

So now we're at another stage in our relationship – a pet. It made sense that it'd be a dog after Tori and I would always go to the pet store to pet and cuddle the puppies there. Now that Tori's released her album we have a bit more down-time (thank god), we can finally commit the time to a furry friend. But we still don't have enough time to house-train a puppy so we're adopting a rescue – which I'm perfectly fine with. Even if we miss their puppy stages, these poor animals were never treated and appreciated the way they should have been. I intend to change that, along with Tori. It's big for us. A chance to take care of something together beyond the plants on our balcony at home.

But this is still such a hard choice. I just wish one of them would hold up a giant sign that says "adopt me". Then we'd know which one, _and_ we could brag to everyone that we have a dog that can write and make signs.

They're all mostly playing with each other in the middle, rough housing and barking. There's many different breeds, and I'm not really picky. I just have Tori's criteria to go by. Not too big and doesn't shed. Got it…

My eye catches one of the pups. It's black as soot and fluffy, kind of walking around the literal dog pile as if trying to find an entry point into the fun. It looks scared, but determined. It takes a charge – and falls back on its back last second, inching away. And that's when it looks up at me with its big puppy eyes.

That one. _That one that one that one._

"Tori!" I grab her arm suddenly, lightly patting it in excitement.

"What? What?" She exclaims. "Do you see one?"

"_Yes_!" I cry, using her own arm to point in its direction. "**That one**."

Tori's silent for a second while she watches the awkward, yet ambitious dog try to fit in to the crowd. I look up at her, and I watch the smile form on her face. "Aw… it's so precious." She murmurs, looking over at me. I smile at her and she presses her lips to my forehead before turning away. "Excuse me!" She calls to the shelter worker, "We'd like to see the small black one, right there."

The woman opens the pen and walks up to the dog, picking it up. It looks genuinely happy to be in someone's hands, and it seemed even happier when plopped into my arms. It immediately starts licking my face.

"Aww you are just too much, aren't you?" I coo at it. Tori grins and pats its head, earning her hand a licking.

"What's its story?" Tori asks.

"Well, he's about one and a half years old from what we could tell. He's also a miniature schnoodle, although there might be some other breeds mixed in there as well. No name, has all his shots…" The woman explains.

"What happened to him? Why's he here?" I question, snuggling the dog. She frowns slightly.

"We're not sure. Sometimes families buy a puppy and realize they can't take care of it or that they just didn't like having a dog as much as they thought. I guess that happened here, except the family didn't put him up for adoption. He was found in a box in an alley of Toronto, right after a snow storm. He barely made it." The woman explains sadly. Tori lets out a gasp and I look down at the poor dog.

"I guess that's something we have in common, eh little guy?" I say softly. I feel Tori's arms affectionately wrap around me. I still get skittish whenever a snow storm happens, but now with Tori… she makes me almost forget there's one even happening.

"He's a little nervous and shy, but friendly once he's used to you. He already seems to like both of you." She grins. I look up at Tori.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I think… he needs a name." Tori murmurs, resting her forehead against my temple. I practically let out a squeal. We're going to have a dog together. This dog. He's perfect.

"Um…" I think for a second, staring at him. He looks up at me, and then shifts to be more comfortable in my arms. "Benji."

"He looks like a Benji." Tori chuckles. "Hey, Benji. We're going to love the fuck out of you." She scratches him behind the ear, and he lets out a content yawn in response. Aww, my heart just exploded.

"I'll get the adoption papers." The shelter worker states, walking off. Tori kisses me cheek gently, and in response I turn to her, capturing her lips in mine. God, I love kissing her.

"Good birthday gift?" She mumbles.

"Yes. Can't get much better than puppy adoption. You'll be hard pressed to beat this for the next coming years." I tease.

"Hey, you already set a high bar after what you did for me on my 23rd birthday." Tori smirks, and I blush. I remember that. It involved a chair, and Tori sitting in that chair while I… danced around her. Or on her. That was a fun birthday for both of us. "But I'll do my best to make the anniversary of the day you came into the world to be always very special, because that's a very special day to me."

"Ugh, Tori. You're going to make me drop Benji." I sigh, feeling my limbs go weak at her words. She chuckles in response.

"Well maybe next year I'll just adopt you a baby for your birthday." Tori muses. My head snaps up to stare at her. Her face drops, as if she can't believe what just came out of her mouth. "Uh. That was a joke."

"Oh thank god. I want to make sure we can't take care of a dog before we ever start thinking about actual human children." I giggle. Tori looks relieved at my response.

"Same. It's still a little early for kids I think." She smiles. She seems to think for a moment. "Besides, you'd probably rather in vitro anyway."

I blink at her. "What?"

"In vitro. It's when you take your eggs and mix them in a dish with-"

"No, no I know what it means." I stop her. I give her a questioning look. "What makes you think I'd rather that?" I inquire. Tori and I haven't talked about the prospect of having kids for a long time, not since we cleared up that I wasn't upset she couldn't biologically give me children.

"Well just… because… I know it's been a long time but I just assumed you'd still want to carry the child, so…" She trails off, a faint flush in her features. I furrow my brow for a moment. Sure, I admit it… sometimes I still wake up in the middle of the night feeling devastated about my past, but Tori's helped me a lot. But I don't want to have children for the sake of making up for what I did anymore. I've accepted it happened. Now I'd want to have kids because… Tori would be by my side to raise them.

"I don't know. That would mean the child would be mine and… some stranger's." I mutter.

"You know I'd love them and think of them as my own." Tori coos. Mmm… that gave me shivers.

"Of course you would, I don't doubt that. But Tori… maybe in virto or artificial insemination would work for another couple, but I think I _would_ rather adopt." I shift Benji into one arm so I can cup her cheek. "There's tons of kids in the same situation as these dogs who deserve a good home and parents. I hope to be that for them someday, and I want you on equal stance with that."

"Okay." Tori breathes. We look into each other's eyes for a long time, getting lost in them. Finally, she opens her mouth. "Not… yet though."

"Right." I nod. Something to look forward to.

"Alright, I have the papers…" The shelter worker returns with some forms and pens. We both sign and officially adopt Benji, then pick him up a leash, food and some toys. When we make it back to Tori's car, Benji seems overwhelmed by his new surroundings so he snuggles on my lap. Tori reaches over, petting him comfortingly.

"I can't wait to show him to Vik and Nicky. They'll die." Tori chuckles.

"Maybe you should hold off. They need to be alive for next weekend." I giggle. Tori pulls onto the road, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah…" She breathes.

"Tori?" I question. "Every time I mention the BAMAs, you shut down." I mutter. Let me explain. The Bi-Annual Music Awards is a new awards show for music artists that names the best for the first six months of the year, and the last six months. Since Tori released her album… it's become really popular. The tour with Splashface was a success, and now the music world is watching her. One of her new singles even got some radio play in North America. Because of this, she's nominated for a BAMA Rising Star award, and the live event takes place a week from today. She's been to a ton of music award situations, but this is her first nomination.

"Sorry, it's just… I'm nervous. Every time I think about it, my stomach feels all… blah." Tori shudders. "It's not like I'm dying to win or something, but… My fans have been voting their asses off. I can't imagine their disappointment if I lose."

"Tor… love…" I sigh, reaching over to take one of her hands off the wheel and enclosing it in my own. "They're there to support you. Some of them from the very beginning of your Splashface channel, the ones who shared your videos and gained you a following. I know they'll be proud of how far you've come no matter what. I know I am." I assure her.

"Thanks, Cat." She smiles at me. "It's still nerve wracking. It's kind of a big deal, you know? My first nomination, in front of all these other established musical artists…"

"They all had to start somewhere too, hun. I'm sure they understand your position all too well." I smile. "And besides, I'm pretty sure a lot of them are cheering you on. Remember when Sia said in that interview that you have great style and depth?"

"Don't remind me while I'm driving. I might faint again." Tori groans, and I let out a laugh. A smile forms on her face. "What would I do without you?"

I lean over and press the back of her hand to my lips. "You'll never have to find out." I mumble against her skin. She pulls her hand away to turn the car into a plaza, and I look around, confused.

"Think Benji is small enough to hide if we bring him into a store?" Tori asks.

"Why? What are we doing here?" I inquire.

"Well it's not your birthday quite yet, so I wanted to get something special for the day of." She explains. I tilt my head slightly.

"Like…"

"Like… a gift that will keep on giving." She smirks, pointing past me from our parking spot to one of the stores in the plaza. I follow her direction and see the store… _Stag Shop_.

"Oh… _Ohhh_." I breathe, my breath catching just… thinking of the possibilities. But I quickly shake it off. "Tori, Benji is one and a half. We are not bringing him into a store like that." I declare.

"Alright, alright." She chuckles, putting the car back into drive. "But we're coming back later." Tori winks. I feel a shudder tingle down my spine.

"I mean if you insist." I mumble, feeling heat fill my cheeks as I stare at the point where Tori's neck meets her collarbone. I want to kiss it so bad.

"Love you." She interrupts my thoughts with her own kiss on my lips. I teeter a bit, enjoying the lightheaded feeling that hasn't faded since high school. She still leaves me so breathless.

* * *

><p><span><strong>June 30<strong>**th****, 2019**

"There you are, Cat. I've been looking all over for you." I hear behind me, as well as feel the hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see the grinning face of the spunky blonde named Nicky.

"Oh thank god," I breathe. "I lost Tori at some point after the red carpet and I didn't know anybody here and this is all very… overwhelming." I frown.

"It's definitely… different." Nicky notes. The BAMAs operate differently from different awards shows. Most other shows have assigned seats at a table or in the audience, but not this one. This one is set up like a giant party. There's constant top hits blaring and dancing, and different buskers around as well. There's cameras catching and steaming every moment, so instead of seeing scripted events, viewers at home can see their favourite musicians be spontaneous while they party. Every so often a new award is being announced and we're directed to the stage, but that's about it. There's a _lot_ of people here.

"I mean, it's a good different. Just… overwhelming. Especially since I'm just Tori's plus one. I'm not a musician." I sigh. Nicky pats my back firmly.

"Hey, your voice could blow over half of these singers out of the water. Don't forget that." She winks. "And besides, you're T's music video director. I took a peak and the plans you gave to Vik for T's new single. It looks like both you and T will be getting an award from the MMVAs next year."

"Thanks, Nicky." I smile. "Think she'll win tonight?"

"I sure hope so. She deserves it." Nicky states, and I nod in agreement. "If not, there will be other awards to win. I can assure you of that."

"Yeah." I grin. I really want Tori to win, and I believe she should. But… you can never know with these things. It's out of our hands. "Where's Vik?"

"No idea. I lost him at some point too. I think he-" Nicky stops her sentence in its tracks. I wave my hand in front her voice.

"Uh, Nicky? Hello?" I try to get her attention, but she looks star struck. Star struck… we're at a music awards show where we can mingle with everyone… Oh boy.

"It's him." She breathes.

"Nicky…" I say slowly.

"The N to my sync." I actually see tears start to form in her eyes.

"I know how you feel but I'm still kind of lost and alone here-" I start to reason with her, but she's beyond reasoning.

"**Justin Timberlake**!" Nicky screeches, prancing off in his direction.

"Wait, Nicky! Don't…" But she's already gone. "…Leave me…" I sigh, hearing her singing 'I'm bringing Nicky back'. She's going to get herself a restraining order.

I look around the large area of different stars and journalists alike. I think I just saw Rihanna. And Steven Tyler. And Jared Leto. I'm alone in a room full of talent. Tori, wherever you are, help.

"Excuse me," I hear next to me. I turn to see a microphone and giant camera in my face. "I'm reporting for LaLaMusic. Sorry if I'm mistaken, but are you Cat Valentine?" The woman with a microphone asks me.

"Um, yes, I am." I answer, slightly stunned.

"So you're Tori Vega's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah." This is all very sudden.

"She's nominated for the Rising Star award, correct? You must be proud of her. "

"I am. She worked very hard for this. I'm extremely happy for her." I explain.

"Well I know our viewers at home are really enjoying her music." The interviewer continues.

"That's great. Yeah her music is really fresh. It's what I love about it." I smile. If I can get this chance to promote Tori, I'll take it.

"Now, let's talk about you." She says suddenly.

"Me?" I blink.

"Yes. You've had a bit of fame yourself, haven't you?" She asks. "If I remember correctly, you faked your death and didn't show yourself for over three years."

My mouth drops slightly. "Uh… yeah…"

"Any comment on that?" She hold the microphone back up to me. Ugh, I thought I was done with this.

"Just that… that was a very different time for me. It's in the past, and I've moved on." I state. "But this is about the music, right?"

"Sure! Now, your girlfriend seems to have a very admirable, good-girl attitude in this industry. I was just wondering, since she's dating you, she must have some sort of scandals or dirty secrets in her life. Care to spill?" The interviewer goads. I feel my tongue catch in my throat.

"I uh… I…" I gape. Thankfully, that's when someone else steps in front of the camera.

"Hey! I see you found Cat, my client's biggest fan and supporter. I need to steal her away now, my client needs her. Buy Tori Vega's debut album! Vegabond! In stores now!" And he takes me by the arm, leading me away. The interviewer looks sour, but I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Vik." I sigh. He grabs me by the shoulders.

"You okay? Those interviewers can be viscous." Vik asks, concerned.

"Don't I know it." I huff. "I'm just glad you showed up when you did."

"No problem. Tori's been doing a ton of interviews and I've been playing the safety net for her, too. Or, I was. She sent me to find you." Vik explains. I brighten up at this.

"You know where Tori is?" I question eagerly.

"Yeah, she's over by the west bar. I'll take you to her." He offers, holding out his arm. I take it quickly.

"Please do." I smile, and we start walking through the crowd.

"How's your pup?" He asks.

"Benji? He's great. He settled into our apartment very quickly. It was hard to leave him to come to LA for this, but he's not ready for that much travel yet." I sigh. "It's okay though. We left him with a great baby sitter." I smile, thinking about how much Ms. Wilkinson lit up when we asked her.

"Ahh good. Can't wait to meet him in person. I know I'm a big tough guy all the time but I have a soft spot for dogs." Vik grins. I push him slightly.

"Yeah, such a tough guy." I laugh.

"Geez, now you sound like Nicky." He huffs, and I laugh again. "Look, there's your girl."

My senses go on high alert as I search along the bar, seeing Tori and some strapping young guy about our age leaning against the bar talking to her. My stomach twists uneasily at the way he's looking at her.

"Who's that?" I ask Vik.

"He's the guy that won the Rising Star BAMA last year. That's the other thing about this awards show setup. Networking." Vik explains.

"Always networking." I sigh, frowning at him touching her arm.

"You're jealous." Vik observes.

"No. Yes." I admit with a huff. "It's not like I don't trust her but I still want to be the only one who gets to flirt with her." I mumble.

"So find an excuse to interrupt. Honestly, as much as I like networking, the way he's looking at her is kind of creepy." Vik comments.

"_Thank you_." I exasperate, and I look at the drink in Vik's hand. He follows my gaze.

"You're going to steal my Sprite, aren't you?" Vik mutters.

"May I?"

"Ugh. Yes." Vik hands over the drink, and I grin.

"Thanks, Vik, you're the best!" I call behind me.

"Don't I know it…" He sighs.

I practically skip to Tori and when I get to her, I push myself between the guy and Tori and push myself against her. A big smile spreads on her face.

"Sweetheart, I got you a drink." I press it into her hands, batting my eyelashes at her.

"Cat! There you are, love. Thank you." Tori coos. I kiss her on the cheek and then turn to face the guy with a pointed look, my arms around Tori's waist. He looks between us.

"Oh… so… you're a lesbian?" He asks, blinking.

"Bisexual, actually." Tori clarifies. I see a small smile form on his face.

"Oh, so you're into guys, too?" He raises his eyebrow. Ugh, stop undressing her with your eyes. You pig.

"Actually, I'm just into Cat right now. No one else." Tori states, pulling me to her. He seems to frown a bit.

"Right, well I'm going to go… Lots of people to meet." He mutters. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." Tori says as he walks away. She turns to look at me. "Strange. He said he was a big fan of mine and watched a ton of my Splashface videos, but he didn't even know I had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, and the way he left so quickly? It's almost like he became uninterested in a conversation once he saw there was nothing in it for him." I gape with mock surprise. She chuckles and pulls me in for a deep kiss.

"Glad I have all the people I love looking after me tonight." She murmurs, and I sigh while nuzzling her forehead. "Want to dance?"

"Absolutely." I breathe, and I giggle while she pulls me onto the dance floor.

While we dance, about three different awards were announced. Each time a new award was introduced, I'd see her stop breathing and I'd have to kiss her to remind her how. It should be soon. I know she's feeling the pressure.

Eventually we found Vik and Nicky and we were all huddled near the stage. I'm holding Tori's hands tightly, because they're shaking.

"So… Cat told me you finally had your run in with Justin Timberlake." Tori notes. Nicky crosses her arms.

"Tried to. His wife was practically directing traffic. She could see a threat a mile away and kept him clear of me. She just knows I'd take him from her so easily if I got the chance." Nicky huffs.

"Nicky…" Vik raises his eyebrow.

"What? It worked out for them!" Nicky points at us, and I giggle while cuddling into Tori.

"You'll get another chance." Tori assures her. That's when we hear music die down, and a voice comes over the speakers. They're announcing the Rising Star Award, and a celebrity comes out to present. I don't know who's squeezing our hands tighter – me or Tori.

"It seems like the music industry is getting more and more up-and-coming young talent every year." The celebrity announces. "For this Bi-Annual Music Award, we have nominations for four different artists who have blasted onto the scene and are making their music heard for the first time. The votes are in, and now one of these artists will be crowned the Rising Star for this half of the year. Here are your nominees…"

They read off the names.

I scream loud when they list off Tori's name among the nominees.

I forget how to breathe when they open the envelope.

Time stops when they read off the name.

…

My stomach drops when they don't read Tori's.

Tori releases my hands and I look to her with concern, but I see her smiling and clapping, looking happy for the person to won. And she probably is, but I know there's cameras on her right now.

When the winner leaves the stage, Tori combs her hand through her hair.

"Ah. Damn." She sighs. "That's unfortunate."

"Tori, you okay?" Vik asks.

"Yeah. Just kind of disappointed. I guess it's stupid, right? I mean, this doesn't mean I failed or let down my fans, right?" Tori mutters.

"It's totally okay that you wanted to win, T. But you're right, this doesn't mean you won't win the next one." Nicky states.

"I guess… if there is a next one." Tori mumbles. "I mean… if I'm not the Rising Star then I guess that means I'm falling back to earth, right? Even that perv from earlier won one of those…"

"Tori." I stop her, grabbing her arms. "Like Nicky said, it's fine to want to win. It's fine to be disappointed. But do _not_ let this be a judge of your talent." I say firmly. "You really think that's a reliable system? One that lets a bunch of people vote over and over again, judging a winner based on which fan base has enough time to actually sit there and vote all day? No, that has nothing to do with how much you actually deserved that award." I tip her chin to me. "You've come a lot farther than many other aspiring artists and rising stars ever do. That took guts, and dedication, and yes, talent. So, even if you don't have a damn metal figurine to show it, you are a winner. You'll always be a winner to me." I finish, and I notice tears fill her eyes.

"Cat." She whimpers, and she pulls me into a tight hug and buries her head into my shoulder. I stoke her back soothingly, closing my eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, love." I coo.

"Marry me."

W…wait. Did I just… did I just hear that? Either Bruno Mars is singing or I think… Tori just slipped out a proposal into my ear.

We both tense and pull slowly back from each other. Tori looks wide-eyed and beet red, which I'm sure matches my face. I catch Nicky out of the corner of my eye, watching us and gaping.

"Sh…shit. No. I mean… I didn't… that just… word vomit… Oh shit." Tori gawks.

"Did you… mean that?" I ask slowly. She blinks at me.

"Uh…" She trails off, and then we're cut off from the feedback of a microphone on stage. Another award already? _Right now_?!

"Hey all you talented people in this room. You having a good time?" The person with the microphone asks. There's a cheer in the large venue and I immediately recognize the voice. Both Tori and I, still in our shocked states, turn to look at Andre on the stage.

I knew he was going to be here, but why is he up on stage?

"So we have a special award to give out, here, and I was given the honour of presenting it. This is an award for someone who has clawed their way to the top through outlets outside of the music industry. They end up being an influence and inspiration to young people everywhere showing that they, too, can make it. This person used Splashface to showcase her work, just her and her piano, and now she's beyond the computer screen in a short amount of time all on her own merit. This is why I am proud and more than pleased to present the Social Media Star Award to my best friend – Tori Vega."

What.

Oh my god.

All four of us stand there, stunned, while the room erupts in applause and we hear Tori's single over the speakers. Andre smiles and beckons Tori up, but it takes a push from Nicky before she starts moving. Tori makes her way up the stage, looking utterly taken aback, as she hugs Andre and takes the award.

"Um… wow. I… don't really know what to say. This is all… very unexpected. I know I don't have a lot of time so… I obvious want to thank my fans for supporting me, my family and friends for always pushing me to be better, my producers for getting me to this point, and of course… my girlfriend, Cat. Without you I would never have had the courage to do this, so thank you. And thank you for sticking with me even when… I say random, sudden things without really thinking about it. I love you and I love you all. Thank you." Tori raises the award and she's ushered away, to the back stages.

"Wait, where is she going?" I ask.

"To the back to get interviewed. Come on, we'll meet her back stage." Vik guides us away.

"Cat, did T propose to you?" Nicky whispers to me.

"I… I think so? I don't know." I mumble. I don't know how I feel about it. I mean, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Tori but… I still can't see myself in a wedding dress quite yet. But at the same time, the thought of truly marrying Tori… it gives me goose bumps.

We make it to the back area and we find Tori, who still looks dazed.

"Heeey, there's are Social Media Star." Nicky grins, giving her a hug.

"Where's your award?" I ask. She blinks at me.

"Um, they took it away. They're going to engrave it and send it to me in a couple weeks… Can I talk to you?" Tori questions, and I nod slightly. She takes my hand and pulls me away.

"Proud of you, Tori. You deserve this." Vik calls out, and Tori flashes him a small smile.

"Okay." Tori breathes out. "About… what I said…"

"You mean… when you asked me to marry you." I say slowly. I see her gulp, and nod.

"Yeah. That." She mumbles. "Look, I know that was sudden. It wasn't planned. I was just… thinking about how much you mean to me and how I never want to let you go and it just… I don't know. I just said it without thinking. I definitely didn't want to propose like that. I don't even have a ring for you." Tori groans.

"So… you _do_ want to propose?" I ask, and she stares at me for a second.

"I… I don't know. I mean not... not really. Now right now. I think. I… ugh." She clutches her hair and quickly cup her face.

"Tori, relax. If it just happened, that's fine. I'm not upset. I'm just glad we could clear it up." I assure her. Honestly, I'm just as confused about it as she is.

"Okay. So… let's just… move on?" Tori requests. I smile slightly.

"Sure." I murmur, kissing her gently.

"You're the best, Cat. Have I ever told you that?" Tori sighs. I let out a giggle.

"Careful, Tor. You might accidentally propose again." I tease, turning away to head back to Vik and Nicky. She gapes at me.

"Oh, that's not fair." She huffs. I turn back to her with a smirk.

"All's fair in love and war."

* * *

><p><span><strong>July 5<strong>**th****, 2019**

"So, did you do anything special for The Fourth of July? You know, since you really are American." Bev asks me as I'm wiping up the diner bar with a dish towel.

"Yeah. Tori and I went to Niagara Falls, yesterday. Usually that's our Canada Day tradition, but we missed it because we were in LA for the awards. It was a lot less crowded on Independence Day…" I muse.

"Oh yeah, send my congratulations to Tori for the award. We had to streaming here in the diner." Bev smiles, and I smile back.

"Thanks, Bev. I'll pass along the congrats." I say, turning to the serving window. I take the orders and start to the tables.

"Hey Cat, after you're done serving those, come back and talk to me." Bev requests.

"Sure. I'll be right back." I state, heading off. I take a little longer because the table had me perform a short song, but then I make it back to Bev. "What's up?"

"Well, you know I'm getting old now…" Bev starts.

"What? No. You don't look a day past thirty." I scoff, and she grins.

"Baby cakes, flattering your boss will get you everywhere." She laughs. "But my point is, part of my vision for this restaurant would be that it'd become a chain. I want to spread the combination of good food and live music across the country. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet."

"I'm sure it will. It's a popular concept." I comment.

"Perhaps, but like I said, I don't have forever. So… I want to offer you a bit of a promotion." Bev reveals. I stare at her.

"Like… what kind of promotion?" I ask.

"Oh don't worry you'll still be performing. I know how much you love that. But I know how adept you've become with a camera and I've seen how that helped promote Tori quickly. So… I'd like to pay you to create some promotional videos of this place. It might garner more patrons and convince other cities to put a new location there." Bev explains. A smile spreads across my face.

"Bev, it would be a privilege." I declare.

"Fantastic! Thank you, baby cakes. You've been a loyal employee all these years. I'll never forget that." She pinches me cheek and I giggle. "Now, go hug your girlfriend." Bev states, walking away. I cock my head to the side.

"Huh?" I question, but it comes clear to me when two familiar tan arms wrap around my neck from behind.

"Hey beautiful." Tori mumbles into my ear. I smile and turn to face her.

"Tori? What are you doing here?" I jump on her with a hug.

"Vik and Nicky kicked me out of the studio. They said I wasn't focused enough. So I came here to visit you." She explains.

"I'm not complaining." I chuckle. "Why weren't you focused? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Completely. I was think about stuff. A lot of stuff." Tori recalls.

"Like what kind of a lot of stuff?" I inquire. Tori bites her lip suddenly, looking nervous.

"Um… mainly about the awards." Tori mumbles.

"You're not still sad about losing the Rising Star award, are you?" I ask.

"No, of course not. The one I got was much more special anyway." Tori winks. "I was more of thinking about… _before_ the Social Media Star was given to me."

"Oh." I breathe.

"Yeah." She rubs the back of her head. "I've been really think about… why, all of a sudden, I felt the need to ask you to marry me." Tori explains.

"And?" I search her eyes carefully.

"And… You know how at the time… I said I didn't mean it? Well… I was thinking… obviously I did, if I just blurt it out like that. I really do want to marry you." Tori admits. I blow out a breath.

"Oh." I repeat, staring at her.

"But… not yet. Kind of like how we talked about adopting children in the future. I mean, we just adopted a dog. I'm still establishing myself as a pop star. I'm still getting over the fact that you're even my girlfriend. We're still young… we don't have to rush anything. And I'm okay with that, if you are." Tori states, and I nod slowly.

"Yeah, of course I am." I assure her.

"Great. But… that still doesn't exclude the fact that I want to marry you, someday. And I know you do to, unless you changed your mind about that." Tori mumbles.

"Of course I do." I smile. "One day. Doesn't have to be today. Could be thirty years from now. But yeah, I do want to be called your wife one day." I state. I really feel the words as they come out of my mouth. I want to be Tori Vega's wife one day.

"Good… I'm… I'm glad… and so grateful that I'm the one you want to share your life with." Tori sighs, looking down at the ground shyly with a blush. She's so cute. "So, I figured… even if I don't propose… why not at least symbolize that you're mine?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. Tori shuffles into her back pocket and pulls out a small, white box.

"I'm not going to do the whole kneeling on the ground spiel since it isn't really a proposal, but… I want you to know that I love you, and you're my one and only love, and… my life holds more meaning with you in it. So…" She opens the box, and a simple, silver band pokes out. I can see the words '_My Love_' and '_My Life_' engraved on the sides. "It's a promise ring. I… hope you like it."

"Of course I do… Tori this is so… wow." I feel a catch in my throat. "I love you, too. And I also promise to be with you. Forever. Through everything." I coo. A bright smile spreads over her face.

"Good. Great. Good. Um. Oh yes, I'll put the ring on now." Tori fumbles, making me giggle. She slips the ring onto my right ring finger, and I admire it. I'll have to get her one, too.

"Thank you, Tori." I murmur, giving her a deep kiss. When I pull away, I rest my forehead against hers. "Check." I whisper.

"What check is that for?" Tori asks, a smile in her voice. I look into her bright eyes with all the love I can muster, thinking about how I could have missed out on this… If Tori had given up on me, and she hadn't found me at this diner and pieced me back together. I would've missed out on my whole life.

"Getting the chance… to spend my life with Tori Vega."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: AAAANNND that's a wrap. I thought it'd be fun to peak into Cat's mind for the final chapter... see her gushing over Tori for a change. Did it work? Did it not work? I hope this gave you some form of closure. I assure you I'm done messing with their lives, and now they're free to be happy. <strong>

**Um, so, I have tons of ideas to work on but as usual I'm going to take a break from writing. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll be around on Twitter and stuff... maybe dropping hints for future stories. I'm sad to see this one go - I'm very proud of what it turned into. I worked hard on it. But it has to end eventually... And now I can continue with other ideas! If you enjoyed this story, let me know. I love to hear from you guys, always. **

**Fun Fact: The BAMA's don't actually exist. But they SHOULD. Seriously I think it's a great concept. How does one create an award show?**


End file.
